Minato's raven feathers
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Having been born with a strong power that had been lock away until that unfortunate accident happened . Now an entirely new person, how will the Sekirei Plan go on when the 'Demon King' joins the fight. Minato/Harem Mature Rating for violence, language, also for lemons and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Minato's Raven feathers**

Chapter one

**Here's a new spinoff from the short introduction that I wrote on Assassin's journal. First of all, this story is still the same, only difference is that I'm changing the prologue from my first copy.**

**Second Yume and Karasuba will still be Minato's sekirei, they will be reintroduce differently and at a later time-line, compared to the first.**

**Lastly if you have not readed "A Reawakened God" Minato will not be canon Minato.**

**It's my birthday today!**

**Instead of doing homework that I should be doing, I decided to update a new chapter, so be grateful. **

**Just kidding.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads and favorite my work, it means a lot to me, it really does. I know that I can't write something big that will receive a thousand reviews or whatever. So for you guys to give what I write a chance and like it, it means so much cause I'm not just writing and posting these and no one reads them. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

In a library hidden underground filled with books, those books hanging from shelves in various places, and a single man sitting in a chair with a book in his hand and a small pile of them by his side.

The man had a calm, and peaceful aura around him that drew others to him, unlike his earlier years in high school when a scowl was always the first thing they saw, which gave people the opposite reaction.

Lazily reading the book in hand was a man of around six feet with a muscular build, he had orange, unruly hair that stop at his neckline with a bang falling between his warm brown eyes, and a light stubble under his chin. His clothes consist of white robes, a red sash around his waist and a black hooded haori over his robes.

This was Ichigo Kurosaki, or more well known as, the "Mentor".

Footsteps were heard coming down a flight of stairs, Ichigo already knew from sensing the person's spiritual pressure who it was. He closed his book and stood to greet his visitor.

"Mentor," said the man bowing his head in respect.

"Come on Xing, you know you don't have to address me so formally." Ichigo said with a carefree smile.

"Nonsense, as the highest ranking in our order, as well as our leader, you are to be respected no matter the circumstances." Guan Xing said, bowing his head once more.

Ichigo shook his head.

No matter what he says now, Xing won't change his mind.

"Then feel free to call me what you like." Giving up he walk to his desk in the back of the library. Two orbs made of energy hovered on the wooden desk. One orb was color black with a blue outline, and the second was grey, almost silver.

Xing followed behind Ichigo when he noticed the two orbs. "Mentor..." At the turning of his head, giving him his attention, Xing continued. "Those two orbs you have there, what are they?"

Turning to his desk Ichigo walk behind and sat down in the chair, keeping his gaze on the two hovering balls of energy. The two men stare at the orbs for a couple minutes before Ichigo broke the silence.

"Well Xing, if I have to be honest these two orbs that you see were made from my own power."

Silence!

Ichigo had shocked his student into silence but Xing didn't look surprise or have any trouble understanding what he had been told. He just stood there as if told a bad joke.

"So you mean to tell me that these were made from your spiritual pressure." Xing asked to make sure he heard it right.

"It's hard to believe at first but that's what happened. I created these two not to be used in war, but rather to prevent it. These orbs contain my power to which I will give to someone I deem worthy of using. I know I can't protect everyone which is why I created these. Whomever receives my power will be trusted to protect the world of the living."

"But Mentor? Would this not draw the attention of the Soul Society?" Xing ask in his ever present monotone speech.

"No worries Xing, with help from Urahara-san they will remain hidden even under the watchful eye of squad 12." Ichigo look down at the two orbs with a smile and warmth in his eyes directed at the orbs, whom as if feeling his happiness, pulsed once.

_'I know you two will accomplish great things. Know that no matter what path you choose, I will always love you.'_

**xox**

**Eight years later**

The smell of blood was in the air and splattered on the walls of a dark alley. It was a normal occurrence for those living the city lifestyle to hear of murders or fights gone wrong in one of the many alleyways of the big city.

But never were they described as what was happening at this moment.

This was no gang executions nor was it a firefight with the police force. And it certainly wasn't a drunken brawl gone wrong.

Bodies were seen scattered with various openings from their heads to their chests. Blood splattered the walls and floors leaving an image of a massacre in it's wake. The sound of a man's whimpering was heard coming near the exit of the alley, a man was on his knees in tears, covered in blood not his own, mostly one of the other victims lying dead next to him.

Standing before him was a boy around eight years of age cover in blood from head to toe, again it was not his own. He stared coldly at the man before him crying in fear.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" The man questioned hoping that he would be spared.

"Why, I'm going to kill you is what I'm going to do." The child eye-smile, the blood on his face gave him a crazy and horrify look.

"But you're just a kid!"

The child stop smiling, replaced with cold eyes. The man had never seen on him even when he began killing his friends earlier.

"If you would have woken up from your own fantasy world, you know that some countries use child solders to build their armies. I guess you could say the same about me, however; I don't serve the military."

"Now where were we? Ah yes! You and your dead pals over there use these alleyways to pray on women so you can rape them. I don't know why the authority's have done nothing to prevent this, it just proves that they are ineffective at their jobs as protectors and keeping the peace."

"But those assholes are the one's who attacked those women. I'm innocence in all this. You got to believe me please! Please just let me go and I swear to our lord above that I will never do something like this ever again." The man pleaded while slowly standing to his feet.

"You know? There are many things I can't stand, one of those things happen to be people who lie in order to better themselves. It's pathetic and sad, your better saying those for your last words."

The child slowly cornered the man to a wall. His cold, unforgiving eyes bore holes into the desperate man's soul.

"You're just at fault for your crimes as your friends were, to me your just scum and I'll be more than happy to wipe you off the face of this earth. And besides, the world will not stop moving if pieces of filth like yourselves are erased."

He swiped his hand and the man scream before falling to the ground dead.

The boy walk out of the alley into the light of the moon to reveal messy black hair, gray colored eyes, and a grin plastered on his face.

"Man, tonight felt better than all the previous nights put together." The boy said wiping the blood off his face and smile as he walk home.

"Hopefully baa-chan ain't too mad that I skipped dinner, and I know Yukari-chan will throw a fit since I didn't play with her tonight. Oh what to do, what to do?" Sahashi Minato said to himself, walking the city streets.

**xox**

**(14 years later)**

Shinto Tento formerly known as Tokyo until the company, MBI bought most of Tokyo allowing them to rename the city.

The year was 2023, late May.

And it was a year ago that the end of World War Three was announced. Japan had entered the future since then with all of the latest machinery, technology and electronics.

Examples being the uses of unmanned drones.

Before WW3 **(drones or unmanned machines)** were only use by the military for reconnaissances and surveillance, however during the war.

The world was introduce to the age of fighting drones.

Drones that were manufacture for recon were also build for combat. The war offered the perfect opportunity to show the world their capabilities.

With these drones introduction into the war effort they quickly brought a swift end to a five year period of fighting. Had these drones not join the fight when they did. The fighting would have far surpass it's predecessors of World War One and Two.

After the war, the UN **(United Nations)** decided the fair use of weaponized drones be distributed to every country around the globe as an offering of peace, and defenses against other drones.

The treaty was later named, **"Treaty of Berlin" **where the world leaders met and signed the document.

The mass manufacturing and exporting to every country around the world began with quick haste to keep ahead of schedule of two years. Within that time period, new lines of drones were introduce but these were not for combat. Instead to assist in everyday live by living alongside humans. The project was green lit and production began a new.

A single company that build itself up from nothing went on ahead to become one of the world's leading manufacturer of militarizes drones. Their dream were to usher in a new era of machines and electronics use by everyday people, their idea brought a new breed of fighting. This brought them fame, which opened new contracts with the United Nations and very much every country on the planet.

Only one company that began from nothing has single-handily become the most powerful in the world..

Their name was **"Raven Incorporated".**

**xox**

In the north of Shinto Tento sat the homes of those who wanted to live away from the city life. You'll rarely find any large skyscrapers that plague these city streets. The neighborhoods are quiet and peaceful, much different from the noises you would find in the large cities.

However one corporate building made it's home up north and was widely known by the people of Shinto Tento and the world for its popularity worldwide.

**Raven Incorporated. **The company known around globe as the number one manufacturer of militarizes unmanned drones.

While MBI tower copies Big Ben of England,

Raven Incorporated is a black tower with a spear-like tip. And currently looking at the night skies from the balcony on the higher floors was man who could very well be the CEO of the company.

He was the height of 6'1 with a mature and handsome face with a goatee, his eyes were the darkest gray and his hair, while messy with a few bangs covering his forehead where kept clean and straight. His hair color was black. He wore a suit of black blazer with white long-sleeved collared shirt underneath with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes on his feet.

This man just screams "big money" or whatever other names rich business tycoons are called. He had a calm look on his face, his eyes staring at the stars in the sky almost as if in a trance. He was tore away from his thoughts from the ringing of his phone inside.

Bringing his left arm up revealed a Interactive Wrist Mounted Display, **(I.W.M.D).** Or commonly called as a Data glove paired mounted on his arm. He pushed the call button and waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"_Hello baa-chan."_

"_Minato-chan. How have you been these past few months? You don't called as frequently as you did?"_

"_My apologies. I have been busy lately with everything revolving around the company, I'm sorry for not returning any of your calls."_

"_It's quite already, Minato-chan. I know how busy and frustrating it's become when running a successful business."_

"_I know. And again I'm sorry. I'll be sure to call at least once a week. It won't be frequent but it's what I can do right now. I'm sorry."_

"_Nevermind that. I only called to check on you and to tell you that Yukari-chan will be arriving in the city soon."_

A smile formed on Minato's lips at the mention of his sister arriving in the city soon. It certainly has been quite some time since she last payed him a visit.

"_Thank you for telling me this, baa-chan. Yukari can stay with me here when she gets here."_

"_You two are almost inseparable even when you were kids, you rarely left the other. Still, it's wonderful that you two get along so well. I leave you to your work, Minato-chan. Take care and Good night."_

"_Good night, baa-chan."_

Pushing the call end button. Minato sighed in relief.

Minato is twenty two years old, living on his own, and is the sole founder and CEO of **Raven Incorporated**. The leading manufacturer of militarized drones created worldwide.

"Jarvis." A hologram of a male butler appear standing off to one side holding his arm against his chest and bowed. Jarvis was an elderly man of European descent in his early sixties with gray hair and gray colored eyes. He was wearing a male butler uniform of black jacket with white long-sleeved collared shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

"**Can I be of service to you Minato-sama? Would you like if I made you dinner?"**

"It's fine Jarvis. I'm thinking of eating out tonight." Minato reenter his office and made for the door with Javis following alongside.

"**Very good sir, would you like to ride in your limo?"** The two arrive in the living room but continue towards the front door.

"I can drive myself but thanks."

Minato took his hooded black coat off the coat rack, put it on as well as the hood, hiding a majority of his face.

"If I receive any calls tell them I'll call in the morning, but if it's important or anything urgent then forward the call to my **(I.W.M.D)**."

"**Very good, I await your return."** He bowed.

"Later Jarvis, see you in a few hours." And walks out the door closing it behind him.

**xox**

Minato sat at the bar of a victory grill enjoying a steak and a cold beer on the side. Around were several flat screen TV's hanging on the ceiling playing a variety of different sports or news broadcast such as CNN.

He ignored the talking behind him and continued to enjoy his steak.

Finishing his meal and chugging down the rest of his beverage. Minato left a twenty dollar tip at the bar and went to grab his coat from the coat rack in the front. He thank the staff for his meal and exited the restaurant.

**xox**

Walking on the sidewalk of the bustling city, Minato walk through the crowd not paying any attention to the people around him.

You don't pay attention to what they do and vise versa. It was a pleasant thought.

As he walk around aimlessly Minato was deep in thought. How he miss the days once were when he'd walk these streets as an everyday person instead of being the founder and CEO for a globally successful company.

However, he is not hounded by the media left and right. Unlike every celebrity and those important figures who are always documented on camera, Minato doesn't enjoy the spotlight. He doesn't like being followed constantly by the media to get his picture taken.

Taking many precautions in his appearances when in front of a camera Minato made it to where no one knows his face or name, only by his nickname given to him, "The** Demon King**". They call him this for his brutally and how he humiliates his competitors into submission.

Many are wary of him as they don't know who he will attack next, which leave many reluctant to stand against him. It helps to keep the fools who believe they're all high and mighty at bay and in their places beneath him.

Minato noticed that he arrived at a park in the center of the city, there were the occasional young and old couples walking around and the late workers on their way home after a long work day.

Wanting to take a shortcut, Minato walk the path to the other side of the park where the garage he parked his car was located.

The wind blew against his ears, it send shiver to his spine. Turning the collar of his coat to cover his ears he walk calmly through through the park.

Nearing the exit of the park Minato notice a crossroad, having parked his car in the east of the park he took the right path and continued walking. He stop however; when he saw a woman on a park bench wearing nothing but a blood stained lab coat. Her knees brought close to her chest.

She has, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. She was rather endow seeing how the lab coat that barely cover her body was tight around her large breast.

Minato look around to see if anyone else noticed her and saw that everyone was minding their own business. Either they saw her but ignore her anyways, or they didn't know what to do so they left her be.

Erasing any lingering thoughts on the matter, Minato walk towards her. When standing in front of her he removed his hood.

Standing in her line of vision the woman slowly look up to see who decided to approach her. She saw a male with a handsome face and messy black hair, his clothing said that he had money and lots of it. But when she saw his eyes she was momentarily shock at how intense his eyes were. It was as if he was looking through her, seeing her soul and trying to understand her.

Minato notice right away from his observation of her. That her blank, dead eyes held no warmth, no emotion that defines her personality. Instead just a hollowed out husk with no soul occupying it.

She has truly given up on life.

Going down on a knee, her eyes never leaving his. Minato offered a warm smile and introduce himself.

"What are you doing out here this late of night dress only in a lab coat? Would you please enlighten me?"

Never losing his smile, nor tearing his gaze away from this woman who widen her eyes just a bit at how soft this man was speaking to her. As if he was interest in her.

"Ah... I'm broken, nobody wants me. I'll never find my Ashikabi."

Her voice was indeed broken. Before Minato was someone who has completely given up on life. Her eyes held no life, no fire to continue, in other words she had given up.

"Although I don't understand on how you call yourselves broken when I don't see any injuries on you, and Ashikabi you called it?" She nodded once, "What tells you that you can't pursuit your own."

She pointed to the symbol on her forehead, a strange crimson mark of a bird

"This symbolizes that I 'm broken and I'll never find my Ashikabi."

Minato look at the mark on her forehead in a professional manner. From just by looking at it he could sense some type of energy build-up circling around the mark. It was screwing with her flow of energy, preventing her from what she said "being "winged". Looking closer Minato saw that whoever look at the mark before him was a idiot, obviously they didn't know what they were doing and try to fix it only making it worse.

Turning his gaze back to the woman who had gone back to looking down at her feet.

"I see this mark on your forehead acts as a seal that is disrupting your power flow, however it's completely weak. I can get rid of it for you, if you like?"

Hearing him say that, she quickly brought her eyes back to his, widen in surprise. This man who she doesn't know is offering to erase the thing that identity's her as a scrapped number.

If this was joke it certainly wasn't funny.

"Y-You can g-get rid of it?" She stutter over her words hoping that he wasn't lying to her, her eyes had a small amount of hope believing that he can truly do what he is applying.

Minato saw the change in her facial expression from hearing of the possibility of removing the mark. He offered a kind smile to her which redden her cheeks at seeing such a kind smile.

"Only if that's what you truly desire." His tone was warm, warmth that spread onto Akitsu. Causing her cheeks to develop a few shades of red, her heart was beating faster than normal seeing his gaze was solely on her.

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.

Minato once again look at the mark. He raised both of his arms one behind Akitsu's head softly brushing her light-brown locks, she raised an eyebrow at this. Minato understood her confusion and offered a smile, his other arm using his thumb and index finger he press them against the mark. Closing his eyes he concentrated on pushing his energy into the mark to overload it.

Minato had several other plans to get rid of the mark but this was the quickest way. By overloading the energy sealed away by pushing it towards the mark on her forehead causing it to explode, releasing all the energy build-up at once.

He opened his eyes to see her expression, which was peaceful. Her eyes closed in bliss and a light dusting of red on her cheeks. He inwardly chuckle at this and continue with his concentration.

Two minutes later, Minato pull back with a warm smile on his face seeing that Akitsu had yet to open her eyes. He chuckled once more and call to her.

"How long are you going to be in that state of bliss?"

She open her eyes and saw Minato staring back at her with a grin. She immediately touch the mark on her forehead.

Minato reach into his coat pulling out his cell phone, a maroon colored Droid Ultra.

"Here this should help."

He offered to which she took and brought the phone to her forehead, seeing her reflection in the screen

And what she saw was no Sekirei mark on her forehead, the mark that had announce her as the scrapped number was gone. Her cream colored skin was all she saw in the reflection of the phone and no mark.

She suddenly felt her body being covered in something warm, she look up to see Minato without his coat on. She look to herself finding his coat on her person covering far more than the lab coat she was wearing.

"Keep it." He said to her before walking to the exit of park.

Taking his fifth step, he heard movement from behind him and then a voice.

"Wait!"

He stop mid-step, turned around to see the woman he had helped standing a couple feet from him. His coat fell to her knees and clinged to her body covering her naked skin

"Is there something else you require?" He turned to face her.

Akitsu having got him to stop slowly approach him in a calm manner. Every step she took was graceful and elegant that Minato swore he could mistake her from a rich family if not for her choice of dress.

Stopping a foot from each other they stay silent just looking into each others eyes. Finally she decided to break it.

"What is your name?"

"Minato, Sahashi Minato."

"Mi-na-to." She sounded out each word testing it on her tongue before reply. "Ah... Minato-sama."

Minato raised an eyebrow at the respectful suffix, surely from helping her get rid of that mark on her forehead would not warrant such praise from her. He look at her facial expression and saw that she was looking at him with a dazed expression, her eyes while still blank held warmth and a small trace of lust in them. Her cheeks were a healthy shade of red and her breathing was quick and short. He raised his eyebrows at the change.

"Now that you know my name, then may I ask you for yours?"

"Number 07, Akitsu,"

A number and name, a strange one indeed.

Minato lost himself in his thoughts, tearing his gaze away from Akitsu, speaking of which.

Akitsu grabbed hold of the black coat Minato had placed on her, she inhaled his scent which was rather intoxicating to her, She looked back seeing Minato was preoccupy in his own world, she smiled at him.

Not only had he done her a great services by removing the Sekirei mark that named her a scrapped number, he didn't even ask for anything in return, surely he would have wanted to be repay through sex.

Before being released, Akitsu had a moderate understanding on how to blend into society and knowledge on everything including sex.

But no, instead he just gave her his coat to keep and walked away.

Her heart beat started to beat faster and out of control, her breathing became even more labor as her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Minato noticed her condition and before he could move. She reached him burying her head into his chest, he was a few feet taller than her, leaving her around the height of his neck.

"A-shikabi-sama." She drew out, her breathing steadying increasing, her body was overheating which was ironic given her power over ice. Minato wrapped his arms around Akitsu seeing that her face was flushed and her breathing was rather erratic.

"I have found you..." He turn to look down at Aktisu's flushed face staring back at him. "My Ashikabi-sama." She stood on her tip-toes placing her lips on his.

The desired affect was met.

As their lips met Minato was thinking a mile per minute on the current situation. He then saw ten light-blue colored pillars behind Akitsu's neck. Those pillars then transform into wings made of pure ice. The wings were beautiful and shaped from real ice, ice spikes grew from her wings giving off a pointed finish. Her wings grew till they almost envelop the whole park before shrinking back to normal size they hugged the two in a blanket of ice. Shrinking back, disappearing into the back of her neck, her Sekirei mark glowed and then stop.

Aktisu still clinging to her new Ashikabi had a look of bless having felt the wonders of receiving her wings, something she believe she would never experiences and it was all thanks to Minato, her Ashikabi who has given her a chance to be winged. Winged by her true Ashikabi.

His arms wrapped her tighter in his embrace, she look up to see her Ashikabi staring back at her with a warm smile. He kiss her forehead in the exact same spot her Sekirei mark was previously, her cheeks grew red once more from the subtle action.

"I may not completely understand what is going on, but... I do understand that you wanted this, am I right?" Akitsu only nodded into chest taking in his scent. He chuckled at this and brought her closer to him. "I may enjoy this as well."

**xox**

**(Earlier)**

Back up north in a an old-traditional Japanese bordering house.

Sitting on the foyer was a beautiful woman with red-brown eyes and long lavender colored hair reaching her back with a few bangs framing her face in a hime style with a white ribbon on top of her head keeping her hair in place. She wore the outfit of a miko consisting of white haori with a sash keeping it together, purple hakama, and wooden geta sandals on her feet. She calmly sip her cup of tea, thinking back on the sudden surge of power she and most likely everyone inside the inn felt.

She was proven correct when the sound of feet running reach her ears.

"Miya! Did yo-"

"I know Kagari, I felt it too." She took a sip of her tea putting the cup down beside her, she look back to see Kagari relaxing with his back against the wall.

"I take it Matsu is already looking for whatever that was?" He ask, Miya turned to look up at the night sky.

"Like you, I myself am curious on what that could have possibly been, and knowing Matsu like I do, she enjoys a good puzzle." She laughed into her sleeve thinking on how a certain red head, glasses wearing pervert was having a field day on solving this mystery.

"Do you think this will cause trouble?" Kagari call to Miya staring at the back of her head. Miya remain silent in favor of watching the star filled night sky.

"I don't know. It's still to early to decide."

**xox**

Within the tower of MBI was chaos as scientists and workers of all ages ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to understand the new develop that just came through.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Immediately everyone stopped and stared at the person who had shouted only to recoil in fear at the scowl on the beautiful face of MBI's top scientist, Takami Sahashi.

The devil, herself.

"Instead of running like wanton idiots, how about you idiots, stop being idiots and do what you are pay to do!" Not wanting to incur her wrath any further everyone rush to a computer and began typing away.

The sound of maniacal laughter was heard coming up the stairs. Takami pay no attention as she already knew who it was.

"Ah, Takami-kun you really don't disappoint when it comes to putting others in their place, it's quite amusing I must say." He duck under a punch from Takami who's scowl was murderous seeing the bastard had dodged.

"What are you doing here Minaka?"

"Such a temper Takami-kun, if you continue to behave this way. It's no wonder that you aren't marry yet." Dodging another punch and another, believing she had given up. He relaxed only to be brought to the ground from having Takami slam her clipboard over his head.

"Idiot, why are you really here?" Standing back up as if he hadn't been hurt, Minaka spoke.

"I merely wish to see who winged our beloved Akitsu-chan. Before we release her, along with the single digits. She was incapable of being winged due to her condition, so from hearing that someone had done the impossible of winging Akitsu-chan I just had to put a face to the name." He finish in a pose with his arms high in the air, his head held back, and his white cape bellowing in an imaginary wind.

"Would you grow up!" She kick his feet from under him sending him face first down to the ground

"Bringing up Number 07's profile up now, mam!"

Soon an image of Akitsu with the crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead appeared along with some of her other personal information.

"Interesting, pull up a image of her Ashikabi would you please." Minaka ordered having stood back up when Akitsu's picture came up.

The man type in something on his computer before he gasp, grabbing Takami and Minaka's attention.

"What is it!" Takami yelled out what to know what brought panic to the man's face.

"I-I- You should see for yourself." He type in something else and an image appeared next to Akitsu's own, however; their was no mug-shot of who her Ashikabi was. Instead it only had the name written in the space for the image.

It said, "The **Demon King**."

**There is much more to explore. Continue onwards to the next chapter!?**

**No?**

**Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Minato along with Akitsu were driving in his car towards a shopping district to buy some clothes for Akitsu, beside his coat and the lab coat she had earlier, she had nothing else.

Stopping at a red light Minato turn to face Akitsu to see how she was feeling. He saw the blank look on her face but a small smile on her lips. He wanted to ask what she was thinking but held his tongue, if it was important than she would tell him. The light turned green and Minato continued to a nearby shopping district he past earlier.

Parking the car in front of a store, Minato wanted Akitsu to find a store she liked. He drove by store after store not wanting to walk around afraid for Akitsu's lack of clothing.

Akitsu didn't seem to mind that she was in little to nothing but Minato strangely didn't want anyone else to see Akitsu nakeness except him, which confused him, he didn't see himself as the possessive type.

After driving for five minutes looking for stores that suit Akitsu's taste. She eventually told Minato to park in front of the store she pointed out. When Minato got out of the car, he raised an eyebrow at the store Akitsu had chosen.

A sex shop or a store that sold adult mechanize.

Minato said nothing but grabbed hold of Akitsu's hand and entered the store. Luckily, the store was almost empty except for a woman behind the counter lazily reading a book. Seeing she had yet to notice them Minato still holding Akitsu's hand approached the counter, he rang the small bell on the counter.

The woman look up seeing a handsome man in a suit and a woman wearing nothing but a black overcoat covering her modesty. She was going to comment when Minato smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss, but my girl here is in need of some clothing, I was hoping you could help?"

Whatever she wanted to say it died in her throat at Minato's sincerity, his words seem to calm any hostile intent at seeing Akitsu in such attire. His honest speech and the innocence she sees in his eyes told her that Minato wasn't not that type of guy.

"O-Of course sir, sorry for the inconvenience. Miss, if you would follow me to the back." Akitsu look up at Minato wanting to know want to do, Minato smiled at her, bringing his lips to her's in a kiss. He pull back seeing her small blush and dazed eyes.

"Go ahead and follow the woman Akitsu I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done." He kissed her again to confirm. She only nodded, letting go of his hand she took the woman's hand, as she led her to the back.

Minato remain standing where he was as he promised Akitsu that he wouldn't move from his spot. He sighed in relief that no one else was in the store, he would probably be call a pervert by the opposite sex for how Akitsu was dressed. Pulling out his phone he decided to play a game while he waited.

Minato thought back to when he winged Akitsu about an hour ago. By no means did he regret winging Akitsu, it just something he like a better explanation to.

When their lips met Minato felt his power being absorb by Akitsu giving her those beautiful wings of ice. However; he felt a pulse of his energy being release into the night from their kiss.

Akitsu had said before that there were more like her, one hundred and eight to be exact. So that means one hundred and seven beings like Akitsu are running around, if he was correct about his power "pulsing" earlier. Then he would not be surprise if he found one knocking on his door.

Speaking of which, the sound of a door unlocking and feet against the carpet flooring, meant that Akitsu had finish changing. Putting his phone in his pocket, he stood up to greet Akitsu, only to nearly stumble back, face red as a tomato seeing what was in front of him.

Minato prided himself as a man not to fall for a woman's beauty so easily, but damn.

Standing before his eyes were the clerk and Akitsu wearing her new outfit. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and the going down in a very low V-cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stop at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the others set looped around her neck and the went down between her cleavage.

Minato was speechless seeing Akitsu in such attire, and from the clerk's grin to Akitsu's blank expression, while wearing those clothes, and wait a minute...

Where did she get those chains?

She had nothing but that lab coat when he first met her, and they drove all the way over here not making a single stop. So where did she get those chains.

Seeing her Ashikabi's gaze on her, namely her chest, Akitsu puff out her chest making her large breast bigger for her Ashikabi to see. He reacted by widening his eyes and a small blush on his face.

Coughing into his hand to regain his composure he was brought back from hearing Akitsu's quite voice speaking to him.

"Ah," a pause, "Do these clothes look good on me, Minato-sama?" Akitsu had already said she liked the clothes she picked out and was currently wearing, but she desired Minato's opinion as his answer was all she really care about.

It's a no brainer, Minato thought. He love her outfit but not in a perverted way... perhaps a little, but he truly like the outfit because she picked it out herself.

Walking over to stand in front of Akitsu, Minato first, kissed her softly on her both her cheek and then on her lips, her light-blue wings made of ice grew from her mark behind her neck shrouding the store in a thin layer of ice.

Pulling back Minato peck her once on the lips again, enjoying the flushed look on her face. "Does that answer your question?" She meekly nodded too enthralled in the kiss they shared to form a sentence.

After removing the small illusion he had placed on the clerk. Minato with Akitsu standing behind him, he payed for her outfit as well, as a few dozen more and other essentials girls often buy. They waved goodbye to the clerk, thanking her and wishing her a good night.

They left the store heading back to the penthouse.

**xox**

Minato rubbed the sleep and any grime that was in his eyes as he walked into his kitchen to make breakfast.

Arriving back at the penthouse at the top of his tower, Minato cooked some dinner for Akitsu to eat. From there he gave her a room placing everything he bought for her in the closet and on her bed, thinking she want to decorate it herself. He wish her goodnight and return to his own room for the night.

When he woke up this morning he noticed an extra weight on his chest, and he couldn't move, nor feel his arm. Looking to his right he found Akitsu, naked, and pressed up against him. His right arm held tightly by her, nestled within her "valley" and her head was below his neck, cold air constantly hitting his neck from her breathing.

He didn't know when she came into his room, took her clothes off and joined him, but he couldn't complain. It was a wonderful feeling, her pressed up against him like that and the warmth of another was relaxing to wake up to.

He set down two plates, full of scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, with a glass of orange juice on the side. Why not start simple, he said. Minato turn around hearing footsteps coming down the hall.

Akitsu in her white kimono walked over to the table and sat down.

"Morning, Akitsu, hope you slept well?"

"I did, thank you Minato-sama." She thanked him before picking up her fork and began to eat the food in front of her. She pause for a brief second from the first bite, then continued eating at a manner pace.

"Glad you like it." He smiled towards his Sekirei, which he realize he was doing a lot now.

Before he met Akitsu, he had never smiled, well one with playfulness and warmth. Usually whenever Minato smiled it was the smile of a predator. Working as a CEO of a very successful company Minato knew first hand just how difficult his job was.

With always trying to meet the day's goal, to ensuring nothing that can slow or ruin him gets in the way and the constant attacks from his competitors who were always trying to destroy him from within.

We all know you don't get to where you are in the world without breaking a few rules. Minato knew that his competition was more that "generous" in their line of work. Just last week he received word from his spy network that a few of his enemies were apart of a scandal that could very well destroy their businesses. Using this material as blackmail, he forced his competition to yield, less they want their secret they tried so hard to keep hidden being brought before the press.

Within the hour of him making the call, Minato had three major corporations at his finger tips with strings attach to them like puppets.

Just another day in the business world. One of the reasons he was called, "The Demon King"

Having gone off track Minato pondered on this issue, as far as he could remember he never smiled with happy emotions, his memory was hazing and vague that it was worthless to try remembering. Snapping out of his thoughts he look to Akitsu who was finishing her glass of orange juice.

_'Woah, did I really let myself wonder for so long?'_

"Akitsu." He called his ice Sekirei who put down her now empty glass.

"Yes, Minato-sama?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for grocery shopping today. I normally go every two weeks of each month and today is the day I'm suppose to go, and I was hoping you tag along so our bond could grow stronger. What do say?"

"Ah," pause. "I would very much like that, Minato-sama." Although her features were still blank she made an effort to smile and it showed.

"Great, we'll leave after I finish washing these dishes and take a quick shower. Sound good." Akitsu nodded.

**xox**

Minato and Akitsu spend most of the morning at a local supermarket Minato loved going to, He picked up foods ranging from green veggies to fresh and riped fruits, to other things such as cereal.

Akitsu who never left his side once, on occasion ask if he needed help finding something. He told her it was fine and that she should get something for herself. She simply replied that anything he got she liked, so he repraised his question by saying she could grab anything within the store no matter what the price was.

Her response was still the same.

So, Minato spend another hour in the store trying to help Akitsu understand that she didn't always had to agree to what he says or buys.

Easier said then done.

Well the couple _did _manage to leave the store, their grocery bags in the trunk of Minato's car and Akitsu who was chewing on some winterfresh gum. Ironically, the gum she was chewing not only cool her breath, but it also help stabilize her power over ice with much more control. How about that.

"Let's just make one more stop before we go home, alright Akitsu?"

"Yes, Minato-sama." Akitsu agreed.

A few blocks down from the grocery market was a bakery that Minato remembered from his childhood he loved going to. He couldn't remember exactly why he enjoyed coming to this place as a kid but they sold good bread and that was good enough for him.

As he reach for the door handle his phone went off in his coat pocket. Hearing his work ringtone he knew it was important and demanded his immediate attention.

He pull his phone out and confirm his suspicions were true, he turn around to face Akitsu who had a solemn look. "I'm really sorry Akitsu, I have to take this. But I have the list of bread that I need right here." Reaching into his pocket again he pull out a long sheet of paper with things written down and crossed off on it.

"Just go inside and show this to the person in front of the cashier, he will know what to get." He handed the paper to Akitsu who held onto gently.

"I will not disappoint you, Minato-sama." Minato approach her, kissing her on her lips before pulling back. "You could never disappoint me." She nodded once and entered the store with a 'ding' from the door signaling a customer.

Minato look on for a few seconds before he address his phone which never let up on it's ringing. Hitting the call button he put the receiver to his ear and answered, "What is it?"

**xox**

Pushing the 'end' call button, Minato put his phone away.

In short, it was nothing too important, even his board members could handle such mediocre tasks but apparently they made it sound so important that he was the one they had to call.

Perhaps he wasn't clear when he said; he didn't want any calls forward to him unless of the utmost importance, not bullshit that his newly hired employees could handle.

Calming himself down, it would show well if Akitsu were to come back and see him bothered by a silly phone call.

Exhaling, he calm himself enough to think clearly again, he was going to have a "talk" with his workers about what's important and what's not but that comes later. Right now he was enjoying his day off with his Akitsu.

Just as he was about to enter the store he heard a boom, but not from an explosion but lighting... On a clear and sunny day?

Looking up he saw flashes of purple lighting and white beams of energy followed by an explosion. Weather it was his eyes playing games with him or did he just see four young women, two being chased, while the other two were chasing them.

_'There are others out there like me.' _

Minato remember Akitsu's words from yesterday in his head, about how there were other Sekireis in the city. He grinned and chuckle, reaching behind his head he pull up his hood hiding everything but the smirk on his face.

"Things just got interesting." He disappear in a shroud of darkness following after the four traveling by rooftops.

**xox**

"Get back here and face us. You cowards!" Yelled Sekirei, #11 Hikari as her and her sister were busy chasing down two unwinged Sekireis. Hoping to eliminate them now then face them when the game truly begins.

"No, we can't, we have yet to find our Ashikabi." Said Sekirei, #88 Musubi dodging another bolt of lighting.

"Musubi-chan look out!"

Musubi look behind her head seeing a stray lighting bolt heading for her. Before it could hit however, the other Sekirei with her step in front of the lighting bolt's path with a shield of white plasma energy in hand. The bolt of lighting hit the shield bouncing off in another direction, luckily away from anything populated.

"Yume-sama! You saved Musubi." Musubi cheered with a smile at seeing her older sister, Yume protect her from the lighting bolt.

"No problem, Musubi-chan, What are sisters for." Yume smiled at the innocent Musubi with a smile not as great as Musubi's but still full of warmth and care.

"Darn, well that's what happens when we're facing the leader of the second generation's Discipline squad." Hikari's twin sister, Hibiki said nonchalant.

"Shut up, Hibiki. We just need to take care of number eight and little eighty-eight will have no where to go." Hikari told her sister, the two renew their efforts by firing more powerful bolts of lighting.

On the ground reappearing from a mist of black energy, Minato appeared on the streets overlooking a four-way intersection. Still looking up he saw the four still fighting with two girls shooting purple lighting at the two others girls who were running away, while protecting themselves from the constant attacks of lighting.

Yume was deflecting bolt after bolt using her power over light to create shields and barriers to throw off the numerous lighting bolts that never ended. Seeing a bolt heading for her left side she quickly move to block it, which she did, but notice out of the corner of her eyes she saw another bolt heading straight for Musubi.

"No!" She cried and ran towards Musubi, she arrived in time to deflect the bolt, however; she didn't realize that she had directed that stray bolt not to the sky, but to the streets below. And that very bolt was heading straight for Minato who was standing in it's path.

"Oh no." She noticed the bolt heading for the human male down below, she wanted to scream but it was too late as the bolt neared closer to Minato.

Minato didn't show any distress upon seeing the stray bolt heading towards him. He was about to defend himself when he suddenly lowered his arm.

**Boom!**

The sound of the explosion and the dust cloud that had followed it were seen and heard signaling the bolt hitting its target.

"What have I done?" Yume was shock at seeing, what she was seeing. She didn't do it voluntarily but she did have a hand in killing an innocent bystander. It broke her heart seeing that everything she proclaim about love and wanting to protect everyone, and yet she just killed an innocent soul.

"Yume-sama?" Musubi too, grew depress at feeling the emotions Yume was feeling right now.

Back to Minato who was unharmed, his smirk still in placed on his face. "Well done, Akitsu." The cloud of smoke immediately cleared showing Minato unharmed and a furious Akitsu who had put up a barrier of ice in front of her and Minato.

"Are you ok, Minato-sama?" Akitsu asked her Ashikabi, her normal pause was gone and she was barely holding back her anger.

"I'm fine Akitsu, thank you."

When the cloud of dust was blown away, Yume breathed a sigh of relief, number seven had arrived on time and created a barrier of ice protecting her and the man she believed she had kill by accident. But this brought on more questions.

Number seven was here, standing in front of, protectly mind she add in front of the man. Yume last heard of number seven was that she was broken because of a careless adjustor preventing her from being winged. Yet, here she is standing before her with no Sekirei mark on her forehead like the stories said.

So that must mean.

Yume's eyes widen again at realizing that she just "attacked" number seven's Ashikabi, whom she believes was on purpose.

"Please stay here, Minato-sama. I will handle this." Akitsu said coldly, gone was her pause in the beginning of every sentence. Now she was angry and rightfully so, she just witness four Sekirei fighting each other, and Yume who she knew as #08 attacking her Ashikabi.

Raising her arms up, an icy wind blew around her freezing the air. She whip her arms forward and four ice trails appeared at breakneck speed they scaled the building the four Sekirei were standing on.

Seeing the danger heading their way, forgetting about their earlier skirmish the four jump high into the sky. And just in time too because the area they were standing exploded into many spikes of ice that would have skewer them had they stayed.

Landing on the street below they saw Akitsu standing protected in front of Minato, several shards of ice hovering around Akitsu's head control by her will over ice.

"You dared harm my Ashikabi." She spoke again her voice cold as ice. "I will not forgive anyone who brings Minato-sama harm!"

Whipping her arms out again a rush of cold wind blew towards the four pushing the twins back and Musubi who managed to plant her feet into the ground to prevent being lifted off like the twins. Yume didn't move an inch as she still stared at the enraged Akitsu.

Is that what she thinks! Akitsu generally believes Minato was attack when it was all an accident. Maybe if I talk to her, I may get her to understand.

"Number seven, please this is all a misunderstanding, I would never attack an Ashikabi." Yume tried pleading to Akitsu who didn't hear her.

Akitsu raised a single arm and a barrage of ice needles appeared and were launch at Yume who raise a light shield protecting herself against the attack.

"I don't need to hear anything. I know that you attack Minato-sama. That's all I need to know to kill you!" She raised her arm again and another barrage of ice needles were fired. Yume with a barrier up notice that Akitsu's attack was increasingly becoming stronger. Her last attack barely made a dent in her shield but now she was seeing small cracks forming.

She quickly dropped the barrier and build another, the needles were doing even more damage with medium to large cracks forming.

_'So the reports are true about number seven, now that she has been winged her power will continue to grow and if she were to use her nortio then she'd be more powerful than me, perhaps even Miya-sama.'_

Drawn away from her thoughts. Akitsu stopped with her constant hail of needles and seem to be preparing another attack, and she was.

"**Icicle Crash!"** Akitsu fired a single ball of ice the size of a soccer ball. It's size may throw it's enemies off but not Yume. She could feel the density and power behind that attack.

Quickly, she dropped the barrier she was holding and created an even stronger barrier.

"**Photon plasma wall!"** A three layer barrier of light surrounded Yume, this was her second strongest defense. If Akitsu successfully breaks through this, then everything Yume was talking about will be true.

The ice ball met the shield head on and the barrier was doing it's job not breaking under pressure and withstanding the attack.

"Shatter." Yume heard a whisper in the air and that's when her fears were brought to fruition. The ice ball exploded into a shower of spikes protruding out of the ball of ice attacking several different sides of the barrier, easily destroying it.

Yume's wall of light broke like glass around her and with nothing holding the attack at bay, the spikes moved with nothing holding them back.

"Yume-sama!" Musubi yelled from the sidelines seeing her older sister Yume attacked by many spikes of sharp ice. They trapped Yume in a cage who was unconscious on the ground. Musubi ran towards Yume intend on freeing her when Akitsu appeared before her.

"Do you wish to help your friend?"

Musubi despite feeling fear stared up at Akitsu with determination. "H-Hai, I'm #88, Musubi." Said Musubi as she went into an unorthodox fighting stances. Akitsu simply wave her arm in a cutting motion and a wave of spikes attack Musubi who couldn't defend herself in time.

"I don't give my number to those who aren't strong enough to face me." Akitsu said coldly staring down at the uncouscious form of Musubi who was alright with just a few cuts here and there and her clothing had tears in it.

"Then how about us, you bitch!" Yelled Hikari with Hibiki standing next to her both having recovered from Akitsu's earlier attack.

"You're not deactivated?"

"Was a simple breeze of cold air really suppose to take us out? Please you need to try better than that!" Hikari fired a bolt of purple lighting at Akitsu. A shield of ice erected itself in front of Akitsu without her making any movements with her hands.

"She can create ice using her mind?!" Hikari said surprise at such a thing being possible.

"Here she comes." Her sister Hibiki yelled getting Hikari attention who turned but was met with the cold eyes of Akitsu. Unable to react in time to block the kick to her stomach Hikari was push into the side of a destroyed shop by Akitsu

"Sis!" Hibiki shouted in fear at seeing Hikari being kick into a building. She prepared a lighting bolt in hand and fired at Akitsu's unprotected right side. A shield of ice form around Akitsu's entire right side, blocking the lighting bolt leaving no effect at all.

Hibiki was frozen in fear seeing her attack had no effect she look at Akitsu seeing she was raising her arm towards her.

"Be gone." A hail storm of ice needles attack Hibiki who couldn't defend herself because of her horrify state.

**xox**

Minato saw the destruction Akitsu created in her angered state. He himself was impress at the level Akitsu was against the four other Sekirei who fell to her almost immediately. He knew already how the fight would end before it even began.

The twins and the big-breasted girl wearing the shrine maiden outfit were simply too weak. He gauged their power as non-threatening, in a battle against Akitsu they would likely fall.

It was the other girl, Yume was it. He heard the shrine maiden girl yelled out the name. From just seeing Yume's appearance he knew she was dangerous.

She hid it well behind that mask of happiness and being an older sister to Musubi if their interaction was anything to go by. Yume had the most power among the girls, even Akitsu's power was below her's. It made him think just who was this girl wearing a black uniform and a grey haori over her shoulders like a cape was. Her power was overwhelming and difficult to read, and her smile betrayed her true self.

Minato thought about looking further into this incident. So far he's met five girls who all possess powers that normal humans should not have. Then what are they, where did they come from and who is responsible for all of this.

An explosion brought him back to the world of the living.

He look at the explosion in front of him. Landing a couple feet away from the dust cloud was Akitsu who's doll-like expression making it difficult to read her emotions.

The cloud dispersed and the four Sekirei were reveal with different injuries. There were cuts and tears in their clothing revealing skin but nothing too revealing, blood was pouring out of their cuts and holes on their bodies, and they were conscious but moaning in pain.

"Time to end this." Akitsu raised her arm to the sky, and above the downed Sekirei were swords of ice above their heads, with a flick of a wrist and they would be kill and deactivated. "Any last words?"

"..."

"Very well." As she was about to dropped her arm someone caught said arm keeping it up. She turned to face said person who grab her arm, she blinked several times until she was sure that the person holding her arm up was indeed. "Minato-sama?"

Minato stood next to Akitsu holding up her right arm with his left stopping her from delivering the killing blow. The four Sekirei despite their injuries look on wondering what was happening.

Minato shook his head, Akitsu understanding what he wanted cease control over her power. The ice swords above their heads turned into water splashing the girls in the face. Minato let go of Akitsu's arm and quickly kiss her lips, Akitsu wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi's neck.

They stayed like this for thirty seconds before they separated, Minato kiss her forehead and look into her eyes. "Better?" She only nodded basking in the afterglow of the kiss with her Ashikabi.

Bringing his gaze to the four who were still on the ground watching him and Akitsu, he remove himself from Akitsu's hold and approach the downed Sekirei. They didn't move as their bodies were too injured to move.

They didn't understand why this man Minato from hearing Akitsu say his name stop her attack. Why spare them? When he can eliminate them in their weaken state, unless...

"Whatever you're thinking stop right now." Minato said coldly freezing the four who immediately grew wary from hearing his cold voice. "I'm not going to harm any of you, let alone rape you."

"And how can we trust you?" Hikari demanded despite bleeding in several places on her body.

"Because I kill rapist." That shut her up and stop any thoughts of being taken advantage of to sleep.

The girls then saw him place his hand on the ground, Hikari was about to speak again but stop when she and the others felt their injuries being healed.

Looking at Minato they see his eyes were closed and a purple mismas, though faint was seen leaving his hand and sinking into the ground going to them healing their injuries.

The process took two minutes. Once he was finish, Minato removed his hand cutting off his flow of power. He stole a glance at the Sekirei who were beginning to stand looking themselves over for any visible injuries.

Saying nothing, he turn around and headed back to Akitsu.

"Wait!"

He heard Yume yelled frantically. Looking over his shoulder he saw Yume crossing the distance standing five feet from him.

Akitsu, seeing Yume approach her Ashikabi believing she will attack him again raised her hand, preparing her ice when Minato raised his hand to her. She released her control lowering her hand, she can't and will not disobey her Ashikabi's orders.

Minato look at Akitsu sending her a grateful smile then he turn to Yume, intend on listening to what she had to say.

"Thank you. Thank you for sparing us and healing our wounds, but I must ask. How were you able to do such a thing in the first place?" Yume question him curious as to how a normal human could heal a Sekirei, or heal that's not related to a hospital.

Minato wanted to say nothing or lie to Yume on how he was able to heal them. Suddenly he felt pain from a headache, bringing a hand to his head and closing his eyes in pain.

The pain subsided lasting only ten seconds and his headache was gone. He stared at Yume who seem to not notice him in pain a second ago.

"I don't have an answer myself. I would love nothing more than to see the anguish and despair in my enemies eyes. But for reasons unknown I don't wish to bring any of you harm." Yume was confused by his answer and wanted to know what he meant. She call him again but he just said.

"...Take care of yourselves." Minato waved his trench coat behind him like a cape, many crow feathers fluttering from his coat blocking Yume's vision of him. When everything settle Yume no longer could find Minato standing in front of her, looking to her left Akitsu was gone as well.

"Yume-sama! Are you okay?" Musubi came running stopping behind Yume who turn around to greet her sister.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concerns, Musubi-chan." Musubi flashed a happy smile, glad her older sister was unharmed. "By the way Musubi-chan. Where are numbers 11 and 12?"

"They left while you were talking with that man. Musubi saw them leave with red faces after looking at that man." Musubi said referring herself as a third-person and that man as Minato.

Yume's eyes widen and turning around in the direction Minato was once standing at. She stared at this spot for three minutes before a small red hue was seen on her cheeks. "Let's go Musubi-chan."

"Where are we going, Yume-sama?" The two began to run on rooftops.

"To find our Ashikabi!"

**xox**

"...Minato-sama..." Akitsu look at her Ashikabi who staring up at the sky in thought. After giving Yume the slip, he had not look down from his cloud watching only he was not watching the clouds. It was starting to worry Akitsu. She open her mouth to say his name again.

"Akitsu." She was surprise that it was her name he said.

"Yes, Minato-sama."

"I'm okay, just some memories I was sorting through in my mind." Turning his head to her she nodded returning to her stoic, blank expression.

"Now what to cook tonight. We have just about everything we need to last a month. Hmm... What do you want to eat tonight Akitsu?" He said returning to his happy self before they ran into the four Sekireis.

"Ah. I'm fine with anything you make, Minato-sama." She reply chewing more of her gum.

_I guess I'll just pick something out of a cookbook then_. Minato said to himself, him and Akitsu arriving at the parking garage he left his car..

Putting away the groceries in the trunk and in the back seats. Minato and Akitsu got in, turn the car on via pushing the start button and drove back to the penthouse.

**xox**

"I'm glad to be home." Unlocking his front door a man in his earlier 30's with brown hair and glasses entered his home, in his hands were his labcoat around his arm and his briefcase in his other hand.

Reaching for the lights he noticed they didn't turn on, trying again but with the same results.

"It's useless you know." He stopped hearing a voice behind him, slowly turning around in the darkness he made out the figure of a man sitting in his loveseat.

"Juran Tatsuoki. That is your name, correct?"

The man nodded

"I readed about you Juran, you were once an employee at MBI correct, an adjustor for the Sekirei there. I am reading all this correctly?"

"What do you want from me?" He said beginning to lose face.

"...Oh, nothing too important. Just-"

Suddenly he heard and felt the wind against his face, not knowing what that was he prepared to retort when he stop. The sound of wood cracking under pressure was heard in his ears and then...

He opened his mouth, a silent scream and his eyes full of terror, when a line appear cutting down the middle of body. From the top of his head to his pelvis, his body splint apart both halves falling to the floor, a fountain of blood erupting from what used to be Juran tatsuokii.

Minato look at the brutal murder with uninterest, his eyes cold holding boredom. He downed the wine he was drinking in one gulp and walk over the river of blood. Throwing the wine glass at the wall shattering it into pieces.

"For a piece of shit, you had a great taste in wines." Minato exited the home but not without leaving a parting gift. "If you were a better adjustor you would not have been kill in such a terrible way, but Akitsu is my treasure now and I don't take kindly to anyone who wants to destroy wants _**mine**__."_

Minato heard a "ping" and then an explosion. The house exploded in a sea of orange-red flames and wood of all sizes flying in every direction. Minato having walk down two streets was unaffected being no where in the blast radius.

He whistled a merry tune heading back to his penthouse where a certain snow woman was warming his bed.

**xox**

In a lush green forest full of trees and plantlife, sunlight penetrating through the treelines bathing the forest in a healthy glow. Minato found himself in a clearing wandering through the forest.

He arrived home and joined Akitsu who was already asleep, moments later, after he fell asleep he found himself standing in this forest.

Not knowing where he was or how he got here he decided to look around.

Soon Minato heard the sound of a little girl crying. He followed where the sound was coming from and the closer he got, the louder it became.

Finding himself in another clearing he look up and found a little girl about ten years old crying in a tree. The girl had long blond hair that reach her back wearing a white sundress.

Minato felt nostalgia at the scene in front of him remembering in the past when Yukari would cry when she fell off from climbing a tree, or when she got lost in the forest near their home. His instincts as an older brother surfaced seeing how this crying little girl reminded him of Yukari made him want to help her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay." The girl stop crying, she opened her eyes, which were a vibrant green tears still lingering. "Do you need help getting down?" He opened his arms in a hug and wore a bright smile.

No need to terrify the little girl.

"I will catch you, no worries. " The girl seem to listen to him and jumped off the branch she was standing on. Minato easily caught the girl with no effort. Sitting down with the girl in his lap, not losing his smile.

"Now... what's your name?"

"Ku-Kusano..."

"Ku-chan. Huh. That's a cute name for a nice girl."

Kusano smiled with a light blush. Having never interacted with anyone other than her adjustor. Did I mention that it was fucking cute.

"Now... why were you crying?"

The little girl lost her smile adopting a hurt expression, tears forming under her eyes.

"It's all Ku's fault. Because Ku selfishly said she wanted to go outside..." She soon began to fade retreating into the trees.

"Help me. Help me, Onii-chan!" Everything then went white.

**xox**

Opening his eyes seeing the familiar walls and curtains of his room Minato raised his head from his pillow. He look down finding Akitsu sleeping on her side holding onto his left arm, her head resting between his neck.

He found the scene heartwarming before he saw something, or rather something missing from Akitsu.

"When did she...?" He remembered when he got home last night he seen them being there before he went to sleep, he even saw her wearing them when she asked him to come to bed last night.

Yes folks, the reason Minato is baffled is because... Akitsu was not wearing her panties.

Shocking, I know right.

Minato remember the ice wielding Sekirei to be wearing her panties last night when he left and after he came home.

Movement came from Akitsu signaling her waking up. She moved her head up facing Minato.

"Ah." pause "Morning, Minato-sama."

"Morning Akitsu. Um, here's the thing I wanted to ask you. Akitsu, where are your panties?"

Akitsu look between her thighs and notice she was not wearing her cotton laced underwear her Ashikabi had bought for her.

"Ah. I forgot them." Was her reply.

Minato look at her face for a minute until he believed that was a fair answer. Akitsu did look the type to forget something this important. Throwing the blankets off each other they both stood on either side of the bed. Minato in his boxers and Akitsu naked showing she forget more than just her underwear.

He look at Akitsu's naked body for a good ten seconds before he moved around the bed and brought her in an embrace.

"Want to take a shower together love?" Let it be known that Minato Sahashi knows his way around the opposite sex. Having gone on many dates and slept with a couple women in the past.

"Ah, of course Minato-sama." Akitsu said with a light blush at the thought of a shower together with her Ashikabi.

**xox**

Minato sat at the dining table with Akitsu sitting on his left side both were enjoying a nice breakfast. He was thinking back to his dream where he met Kusano, and how she got separated from her Adjustor after a run-in with another Ashikabi.

_So there's more_, he said imagining others like him with Sekirei of their own. Could this be a competition? Minato had been seeing strange things happening all around the capital, it wouldn't surprise him if a madman put together a game for people like himself to play using Sekirei as game pieces.

"_Help me Onii-chan!"_

There it is again. Minato was hearing Kusano's voice but couldn't see her in the room. Was she trying to tell him something? How was she able to communicate with him.

"_Please hurry Onii-chan before they find me."_

The headaches are happening again. Minato brought a hand combing it through his messy black hair hoping to stop his headache.

"Minato-sama?" Feeling a hand on top of his hand on the table. He looked into Akitsu's worrying eyes filled with concern for him.

"Is something wrong. Are you hurt?" It warm Minato's heart seeing concern coming from Akitsu who remain blank most of the time. He was learning more and more of her personality everyday.

He was about to decline her help when he thought maybe she knew what was happening to him.

"Actually, Akitsu there is something wrong and I was hoping you may have an answer to this problem."

He told Akitsu about his dream last night to meeting the small girl Kusano to her constant calls for help. Akitsu pay heed hearing every detail. Once Minato finished his story, Akitsu look at him before saying.

"Ah." pause "A Sekirei is reacting to you Minato-sama. And from the looks of it, she is in danger."

As he feared, whatever attacked Kusano before was likely still out there waiting for an opportunity to capture her again. Kusano can not defend herself. She only escaped her first encounter because she was frighten and had no control over her powers.

She's hiding in the Arboretum, which is north of city. If this girl is truly reacting to him and he is her Ashikabi. All the more reason to go and rescue her.

"_Please save me. Please come find me Onii-chan."_

_'...I promise Ku, I'm coming to save you." _Minato looked back at Akitsu who returned his gaze.

"Akitsu we're going on a rescue mission."

**xox**

Overlooking the Arboretum was Minato standing on a rooftop with a perfect view of the plaza and Akitsu standing behind him. It was already night time.

Minato could have gone in, got Kusano and go home but something was wrong here. He felt as if something was going to happen.

He was suspicious that they were not alone. However, he had no proof and he couldn't keep Kusano waiting forever.

"Let's go Akitsu. It looks like we are clear." Akitsu followed after her Ashikabi who jumped off the ledge of the roof. She asked no questions when he landed safely like she did with no problem.

If he was hiding something then she had no reason to question him.

Minato pull his jacket's hood over his face, the shadows from his hood hid his face from being seen.

They both walked to the front entrance where they found an entire platoon of soldiers guarding the entrance. Looking closer Minato made out the name on a soldiers uniform that readed "MBI"

"What's MBI's private army doing here?" Did they just arrive during his and Akitsu's freefall or were they here the entire time, which of course was impossible. Him and Akitsu had been watching over the Arboretum since noon.

Suddenly, three slices of wind cut through the blockade killing most of the soldiers and destroying the two tanks and troop vehicles guarding the entrance.

Turning to his left Minato spotted three figures drawing closer to him, two were male with one of the men being taller and a female carrying a scythe.

"We're not the only ones at this party." Minato motion for Akitsu to follow him. They both stood among the destruction blocking the front entrance into the arboretum.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled the young teen wearing a fancy, and expensive white tailored suit.

"Should you not introduce yourself before you demand someone else's name, kid?" He said rhetorically

"Mikogami. Should we not focus on getting the Green girl instead of exchanging pleasantries." The taller male standing next to the brat said.

"I know that Mutsu, Yomi go get me the Green girl inside." Mikogami ordered the Scythe wielding girl.

"Of course, Mikogami-sama." Yomi said with a smile. She then jumped high into the air, soaring above Minato and Akitsu landing on a tree branch before running into the Arboretum.

"Akitsu." Minato called her name, "Go after her and protect Kusano. I'm not letting this brat walk away with her."

"Ah, but Ashikabi-sama." She said not wanting Minato's identity to be reveal. Having explain to her before when in public she was to not call him by first name.

He held up a hand stopping her. "I'm well aware of the dangers to my person." Reaching into his coat and pulling out a sheathed katana. "But when was the last time I held this sword in my hand with anticipation." Said Minato staring down at Mutsu, namely the sword he had resting on his shoulder.

"You wish to have a duel with me?" Mutsu said seeing Minato's gaze on his sword.

"If you please."

"What is this nonsense? Mutsu doesn't have to-"

"Very well." Mikogami look at Mutsu in surprise at accepting Minato's offered.

Minato turned around to speak to Akitsu.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm more worry about Kusano being capture and becoming this kid's Sekirei." Mikogami heard being called a kid but Minato could care less. "I trust you to go to Kusano's side and protect her. Defeat anyone who tries to come near her. I'll be right behind you, after I'm done here."

Akitsu look into Minato's eyes seeing he wasn't lying to her about his safety. She didn't know how but she knew that Minato would be alright.

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama." She finally agreed and jump into the arboretum following after Yomi who had a headstart.

Looking back at Mutsu and Mikogami seeing Mikogami standing off to the side away from the fight, Mutsu standing away from Minato with his sword still in it's sheath resting on his shoulder.

Minato calmly held up his katana and slowly pull it out of his sheath.

The blade was a straight double-edged blade with a dark-purple finish and white on the edges of the sword. Below the sword and above the guard in gold with an image of a demon, the guard was normal with one end being longer than the other. The handle was a purple wrapping and a golden-colored hilt. It resemble a European long sword more than a Japanese katana.

Testing the weight by swinging it around a couple of times, Minato held it in front of him staring at Mutsu.

With a smirk he launch himself towards the male Sekirei who lifted his sword to block his diagonal cut.

"Getting serious yet?" Minato brought his sword back aiming for his left side. Mutsu moved his katana to block the strike.

Drawing back again Minato try an attack on his right shoulder. Mutsu was already preparing to block when he saw Minato changed directions quickly aiming for his left shoulder.

Bringing his body back to avoid the cut, which missed. He went on the offensive, he aimed his sheathed covered sword at Minato in a thrust motion, Minato lazily brought his sword to him and deflected the strike. Mutsu however, was not done, bringing his sword back he tried a slash at Minato's side who answered by moving his sword in a downward position.

The two look into each others eyes before Minato broke the clash, pushing Mutsu's sword away he attack aiming for Mutsu's right shoulder to his left hip.

Mutsu quickly dodge by jumping back away from Minato's sword. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and went into a stance. Now taking the fight serious.

"Hahaha, will you not amuse me further? I'm getting quite into this." Minato jumped into Mutsu's defenses who met his sword with his own. Mutsu saw that he needed to be careful and take this fight serious or he may be killed.

Dodging an overhead swipe for his head he attack with a slash of his own aiming for Minato's sides. He was met with air, looking up he saw Minato high in the air before he came back down with gravity assisting his descend, his sword pointing downwards.

He jump back just as Minato landed where he last stood. Removing his sword from the ground, Mutsu could see a small hole from where Minato's sword had pierced.

Mutsu jump towards Minato hoping to catch him off guard, what he was met with was Minato jumping out of his swords reach waving the tails of his coat like a matador. Mutsu expected to cut through the fabric of his coat however was shocked when his sword was met with steel.

His sword was pushed back from hitting a solid object that was not cloth as he expected it to be. Seeing an opening Minato with his katana in his right hand slashed down from Mutsu's right shoulder.

Blood erupted from the wound spilling onto the pavement. Mutsu retreated getting distances away from Minato.

"Mutsu!" Mikogami seeing his prized Sekirei injured voiced his concern.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." He brought a hand tracing it over the long slash from his shoulder to his hip, blood soaking through his shirt and blazer. "He actually got a hit on me."

Cleaning his sword off of any blood. Turning back he call out. "Now are you going to take me seriously?" Mutsu and Mikogami turn to him. "That wound obviously means that I could kill you if you want to continue this fight how you were fighting just now."

"I suppose I have to get serious if I want to avoid another injury like this. Very well." Fixing his stance into a normal kendo stance His eyes held power unlike before when they just held boredom.

"Sekirei #05, Mutsu."

Minato smirk under his hood making it all more menacing. "...The Demon King..."

Mikogami was slack jawed at hearing who Minato's moniker was, Mutsu didn't react before the two fighters jumped towards each other. Swords ready to cut the other in half.

The sound of steel against steel vibrated through the air, the wind was cut through the middle from the power held behind their strikes.

**xox**

"Come on, you little brat." Yomi having reached the clearing where she found little Kusano who believe it to be her "Onii-chan" came outside. She grabbed Kusano's arm trying to take her with her but the little girl fought back keeping her legs planted firmly.

"You're starting to piss me off kid. I'm only going to take you to Mikogami-sama, so you can become his Sekirei."

"Kusano don't want him as Kuu's Ashikabi. Kusano wants her Onii-chan." Kusano continue to struggle against Yomi's grip who was beginning to grow tiresome of this back and forth.

"Alright then you brat." She let go of Kusano's arm who fell back from her momentum. "Mikogami-sama won't mind if I teach you a little discipline." She grabbed the pole of her scytle and raised it above her head.

Kusano saw what she was going to do try crying for help.

"A little too late brat!" Yomi swung her scythe downwards.

Kusano closed her eyes seeing the blade of the scytle drawing closer to her. She let out a cry but the plants were not fast enough to reach her.

Spears of ice were fired from a tree aiming for Yomi who stopped mid-swing to dodge. She "tch" in annoyance at another Sekirei joining.

"Ah, I can't let you harm this girl." Jumping between her and Kusano was Akitsu, her chains were clattering from her moving around.

She raised her arm, another hail of spears fired at Yomi who raised her scythe and swung down. From her scythe was a blade of wind, which clashed against Akitsu's attack creating an explosion.

The smoke cleared showing both fighters unharmed, Kusano was hiding behind Akitsu's leg.

"The "Scrapped Number"? So the rumors are true, you did get your wings."

"I did, my Ashikabi-sama blessed me by giving me, my wings. I must be fateful and return his trust. I will not allow you to take away this little girl. She is reacting to him."

Yomi was pissed now. She thought this would be an easy bag and grab. She'd go and get #108 and come back. Mikogami would be pleased at adding another Sekirei to his collection and with her as well.

However, she didn't think that the girl would resist and delay her escape, or the arrival of the supposed "Scrapped Number" who was winged not too long ago. Including that she is a single digit as well made her escape that much more difficult.

Kusano looked up at Akitsu, pulling on the legs of her kimono. Akitsu feeling the tug of her kimono look down into Kusano's innocent bright-green eyes. "You know where's Kusano's onii-chan?"

"...I do, he's my Ashikabi and your's as well."

Kusano's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a smile. Happy to hear that her Ashikabi was here.

"Oh no you don't. Mikogami-sama wants the Green girl and I'm going to get her for him. So stand aside bitch."

The temperature around Akitsu grew colder and colder until Yomi could see her own breath. Miniature balls of ice formed hovering around Akitsu, the floor where she stood became ice, trees, leaves, everything became ice. The clearing look more of a winter wonderland now.

"I have told you already. I will not allow you to take her." She said monotone, she waved her arms out and a row of spikes rushed towards Yomi who swings her scythe three times sending three slices of wind.

Akitsu fired again, this time she raised her left hand. One of the ice orbs around her head broke into many needles of ice, she fired them as well forcing Yomi to dodge.

"So three is her limit." Akitsu said seeing that Yomi can only swing her scythe three times before needing to take a break.

Raising her right arm this time she created more ice spikes above her head and fired. Yomi responded with two slashes from her scythe before dodging the rest. Akitsu fired more forcing Yomi to defend and dodge again.

She went with her first attack but change it up. Creating two more rows of spikes, one on each side and one in front of her. Akitsu silently commanded the rows to move and they did surrounding Yomi on three sides.

Not finish yet; Akitsu frozen the water modules around her creating ice needles from every direction. She raised her right hand out, the needles soared towards Yomi who could only widen her eyes in time.

An explosion occurred from all her attacks hitting their target. Akitsu could already sense Yomi getting back up despite taking such a hit, however; she was injured pretty badly.

Swiping her scythe cutting through the smoke revealed Yomi with some cuts on her body. Blood pouring down from her wounds on her head, body, arms, and legs. Her clothing was still somewhat intact left in tatters and cuts, her left breast could be seen but made no attempt to cover herself.

"Now you gone and done it. You bitch." Yomi's tone leaked killing intent. Akitsu however was unaffected by such weak killing intent, Kusano was hiding behind Akitsu's leg clearly afraid.

"I'm done playing games with both of you. Now I'm going to kill you." She swung her scythe twice launching two wind blades. Akitsu keeping her cool raised a barrier of ice stopping the blades of wind cold, they didn't even leave a scratch on her barrier.

Yomi began swinging wildly, all while laughing manically. Akitsu was push on the defenses but refused to panic. She was waiting for Yomi to get tired and needing to rest giving her an opportunity to counter.

She'd only have to wait for the right moment.

Akitsu wondered briefly if Minato was okay. He may have told her to go on ahead of him but she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

**xox**

Back outside the Arboretum where there was more destruction now then when Yomi killed the MBI soldiers. Parts of the earth and road were uprooted leaving the earth scared with sinkholes and cracks, done to the earth.

Fires burned from the tanks destroyed earlier burning the bodies of the MBI soldiers next to them. The street look demolish as if a war happened in only twenty minutes leaving the damage behind.

Steel met steel amidst the flames, their backs turned to the arboretum as the fires burned behind them were Minato and Mutsu clashing swords.

Minato with his hood still over his head had a smirk looking at Mutsu who had some cuts on his face and a trail of blood falling from his lips, he look winded and was struggling against Minato. They both had their swords pushing against each other.

Mikogami who was standing off to the side away from the carnage couldn't believe what he had witness.

Mutsu, his prized and favorite Sekirei was struggling against the Demon King, who he still couldn't believe it was him. They both have been fighting for about ten minutes now and among that time it was Mutsu who was always on the defensive.

Any tactics, strategies, and attacks Mutsu used. All failed against Minato who not once showed any discomfort of having any trouble against Mutsu.

With that smirk frozen on his face, never changing his expression once. Just what was he?

Mikogami then look up to his side seeing Mutsu landing on his feet next to him. Minato followed after landing on his feet, a few feet away.

"Done already. Mutsu?" Minato ask condescending.

"W-What the h-hell was that move you just used?" Mutsu said short of breath, his breathing was labored.

"I do not understand what it is you are asking, Mutsu-kun. Have you finally given up?"

Mutsu look at the man, his eyes hidden by the hood he wore except his lips which were smiling.

He groaned from his injured right lung making it difficult to breathe. Everything in his body was in pain and he felt two of his ribs were broken from his fight against Minato who look far better than him because he wasn't injured.

Standing on his legs with difficulty, Mutsu turned to Mikogami. "We have to retreat."

"What! Why?" Mikogami ask stubbornly. "What about getting me the Green girl, and by the way where is Yomi? She was suppose to be back by now."

"She can return with #108 on her own, but right now. I'm in no shape to fight and you'll be in danger if we remain here any longer." Before Mikogami could bitch Mutsu grabbed hold the back of his white suit and jump into the sky retreating further into the night.

Minato could pursuit them, dealing with Mutsu by finishing him off and that Mikogami brat. But he saw this as a opportunity. Show his power and spared his opponent, word will spread of his actions and his name will be known.

Time for the Demon King to be properly introduced into the game.

Minato stayed rooted where he stood admiring the destruction he created. Not his best work but good nonetheless.

He stop and look at a streetlight, namely what was above the streetlight. It was a security camera focusing on him. Someone was or had been watching his fight just now.

He look right into the camera's leds and nodded, he smiled beneath his hood making him more ominous.

Sheathing his katana he ran into the burning wreckage, into the arboretum. He promised Akitsu he'd arrive as soon as he finish up.

**xox**

He arrived in the clearing where he sensed the battle happening.

Two minutes of non-stop running and he arrived into a clearing covered in many layers of ice. He examine the surroundings. Seeing Akitsu standing over Yomi who was on her knees, head lowered; many daggers of ice hovered over her ready to impale her if she moved a muscle.

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu greeted Minato with a smile not losing her focus on holding the ice daggers above Yomi's head. Minato greeted her the same, he approached, standing in front of the kneeling Yomi, who raised her head seeing Minato gazing at her.

"Allow me to ask you one question, do you die now for your master?"

She laughed at his question her fevor returning to her "What kind of question is that. Of course I won't die because Mikogami-sama will save me."

"Then allow me to rephrase my question. Do you die now for your master knowing he has abandon you?"

Yomi's smile faded after hearing this, her face adopted a look of betrayal. "Y-You're lying, Mikogami-sama will never-"

"I have all the proof I need to convince you if you still doubt my words." Reaching inside his coat pocket, Minato pull out something familiar and when Yomi saw it, all her hopes were destroyed.

It was a tattered and ripped orange scarf, the same orange scarf that Mutsu always wore.

Letting go of the piece of fabric, Yomi watched as it fell in front of her, her eyes refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Your "Mikogami-sama" and his bodyguard are gone and left you behind like yesterday's trash. This is that brat's true nature."

Yomi didn't respone or try to defend her Ashikabi, she was too preoccupied with staring at the orange scarf that once belong to Mikogami's only male Sekirei.

"Akitsu..."

Yomi raised her head when she felt a cold finger on her skin, where her Sekirei mark was.

"_This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"_

In a flash of light. Yomi fell down face first, the light in her eyes gone and her Sekirei mark had disappeared.

Minato look at the body of #43. He was disgusted at how Mikogami handles his Sekirei.

They are loyal to him and love him with all their hearts. Yomi here proved that statement. And here he repays them by leaving Yomi to die not even attempting to rescue her.

Minato suddenly stopped his train of thought, why did he care all of the sudden. For as long as Minato could walk, he was always a little different from the other kids.

He was smart, popular, and could hold his own in a fight. A real prodigy. Kids of all grades and ages flocked to him wanting to be his friend or girlfriend. It helped when Minato was always smiling, and helping others in need.

They saw him as a good person which resulted in Minato being friends with just about everyone including his teachers. But it was all a ruse.

Minato didn't care about any of those kids or his teachers. To him, they were nothing but nuisance, he can't even remember one of those kids that hung around him names.

Minato only cares about two things in this world.

At first, it was solely just his younger sister Yukari but now he was beginning to care for Akitsu like he does with Yukari.

These two people and Kusano were all that mattered to him, everyone else was a nobody to him and could burn for all he cares.

So, why was here damning Mikogami's soul and body to hell when he doesn't give two shits.

Calming himself and mind Minato turn around seeing Akitsu kneeling next to Kusano who had her eyes closed. Minato believed Akitsu told her to cover her eyes so she didn't have to see the fighting.

"You can open your eyes now, Ku-chan."

Kusano did as she was told, slowly removed her hands and open her eyes. She looked at her surroundings before her eyes met Minato's.

"Onii-chan!" She cried running towards Minato who got on his knees, his arms open. He hugged Kusano as she cried in his chest.

"I'm here Ku-chan. I told you I would come for you." In a whisper he said this feeling Kusano relax in his chest. Looking down at her and seeing she had fallen asleep.

Minato silently call Akitsu to him and the two left the clearing with a sleeping Kusano holding tightly onto Minato.

**xox**

Having finish dinner, everyone especially a well-fed Kusano went to their rooms. Akitsu was sleeping with Minato so he knew where she was. Minato was currently walking towards Kusano's room.

He had many rooms that were mostly vacate but had beds and built-in restrooms for whenever he had guests.

Standing at the doorway to Kusano's room he saw the little girl was still awake. She look at him and smiled seeing him.

"Onii-chan,"

"Is something the matter Ku-chan?" Minato said walking into the room and sitting on the side of the bed. Kusano threw the covers off her body, she moved to sit next to Minato, a small hue of red on her cheeks.

"You feeling better Ku-chan?" Minato asked

"Hai, thank you for saving me Onii-chan." Kusano thanked him which made Minato smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course, I promised you that I would. Sweet dreams Ku." Minato wished as he stood up about to leave when she called him back.

"O-Onii-chan? C-Can you be Ku's Ashikabi?" Kusano asked shyly. Minato was surprised by this as he walked back to her.

"You want me to become your Ashikabi?" He asked earning a nod. "Okay Ku, if you want me to be your Ashikabi, I'll be so." Minato smiled.

Kusano smiled as she leaned up and kissed Minato on the lips, causing her bright green wings to erect from her body, lighting up the room.

A moment later, Ku removed her lips and smiled tiredly at Minato. "Ku found her Ashikabi, thank you Onii-chan." Ku said before she leaned back and fell asleep soundly.

Minato pick her up and tucked her back in and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

**xox**

He returned to his room after winging his second Sekirei. As wrong as it may seem for Minato to kiss a little girl like Kusano. She wanted him as her Ashikabi and who was he to destroy a little girl's hopes.

And he didn't care for what society thought or the laws in place were. Everything was irrelevant.

He could do anything he wanted including anything that involves Kusano. Not that he would, **mind you**. Just a simple kiss on the cheek will do. Even a cold-hearted bastard like him had morals.

Changing out of his clothes leaving him in a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt. He walk to his bed, threw over the covers over his body feeling it warm underneath the sheets.

Looking to his left was Akitsu already fast asleep having grown tired of waiting for him to return and passed out.

He came closer to her and kiss her forehead, she smiled in her sleep, saying "Minato-sama" in a faint whisper almost a moan.

Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled, "All in a days work."

"What's all in a days work?"

"It's a saying that means...?" He paused when he heard another female voice that didn't belong to Akitsu.

Minato removed the covers from his body and saw two bodies curled up against him, one of which was awake and staring back at him.

"You're-"

A yawn stop whatever was going to leave his throat. Turning to his right he saw the other body waking up, removing the sleep from her eyes before looking at him.

"Ohayo Minato-san." Musubi said.

Now that Minato could see them fulling. They were not wearing what they wore earlier today, they instead were wearing long-sleeved white collared shirts. Yume had all the buttons buttoned up while Musubi had two undone showing some of her cleavage.

Were those his shirts they're wearing?

"When and how did you two get in-" His voice was silenced as Yume and Musubi both kissed his lips at the same time.

Their wings grew out from their backs shining the room in it's glow. Musubi's wing colored were bright-pink while Yume's were a cream colored. The wings retreated back into their backs and they embrace their new Ashikabi.

"#08 Yume and #88 Musubi, please take good care of us, Minato-kun. For we are both yours now and forever." Yume said speaking for her and Musubi.

"Please take good care of us, Minato-sama." Said Musubi as she and Yume hugged their new Ashikabi before falling to sleep.

Minato said only this to voice his feelings, "What the fuck just happened."

**xox**

At Izumo Inn, Miya was currently re-watching Minato's fight with Mutsu together with Matsu who had a live feed of the fight as it happened.

"It still puzzles me that someone like him was able to fight Mutsu and beat him." Matsu said never taking her eyes off her monitors.

"..."

"Miya?"

Miya Asama didn't know what to say or think as she watched the fight over and over and over again.

This was the tenth time they have seen it.

She couldn't understand who was this Demon King as he gave his name before the battle. As she watch on, Miya's idea of him just continue to go in the trash, as when she thinks she finally understood what he was; he throws a curveball at you from nowhere.

The video was now on where Minato and Mutsu were fighting inside the wreckage of the burning tanks. They both traded blows with their swords with Minato winning over Mutsu, who was covered in cuts and blood pouring from his wounds, while Minato only had the same smirk as when they began.

"Slow the video down." Miya said, Matsu not needed to be told twice did what Miya asked of her.

Slowing the video down to a walking pace, they could clearly see every movement they made with their feet and swords. The scene that played showed Mutsu struggling against Minato, both their swords were locked against each other trying to push the other back.

Minato then angled his sword to thirty-five degree angle and slam the hilt of his sword at Mutsu, temporarily blinding him.

Mutsu shook the stars he receive from the hit and charged Minato who used the opportunity to create space between them.

They clashed once more blocking blow for blow. Minato deflected Mutsu's sword strike from his left lung, he then push his left arm out and all of the sudden Mutsu was push back by an unseen force.

The video turned to static signaling the camera's destruction, Matsu switch to another camera above a streetlight seeing Mutsu and Mikogami retreating and Minato sheathing his sword away before running full sprint into Arboretum.

The two Sekireis stayed quiet gathering what they know from seeing the video ten times.

"Were you able to find anything about him Matsu?"

Matsu turned back to her computers and began typing something down. A window opened up on screen, Matsu turn around to face Miya.

"I was not able to get much but I was able to track his name in the city's databanks and found it led me here." She pointed at the image of a building that looked strangely familiar. "I thought I had heard the name Demon King from somewhere, and after searching I found that the Demon King is a nickname of the CEO of Raven Incorporated."

Miya looked at the screen seeing the building on screen was the same building a few miles away from the inn.

She had heard of the man and his popularity, as well as his reputation but never got a look at his face. He would always wear something that conceal his face when out in public, Miya didn't know why he would hide his face.

Was he lacking confidence in his looks or maybe he suffered from a horrible injury?

"Miya you have to see this!" Matsu's urgent voice rang in Miya's head who turned back to the screen seeing what got Matsu worked up.

On the monitor was Minato staring at the camera above the streetlamp, he was looking directly at the camera leds and nodded his head before he swiped his sword destroying the camera.

"He knew all along we were watching him, does this mean he knows who we are and where we live, Miya?

"?"

"Uh, ...Miya...?

Matsu turned around and found she was the only one left in the room. She wondered were Miya had gone too but disregarded it for now. She went back to typing on her computers determine to find the mystery behind the Demon King.

Miya was in the dining room where they had their meals, a cup of tea in her hands. She brought the cup of warm liquid to her lips, drinking it's content before putting her cup on the table.

She thought back to the fight between Minato and her younger brother Mutsu who had served as the last member of the first generation's Discipline squad. From what she gathered Minato was a great swordsman, not many in this day and age could still wield a sword like a master, and Minato was indeed a master in his own right.

Then she thought back to how he dominated Mutsu receiving no injuries to himself, all the while smiling. She blushed a small shade of red seeing Minato literally dance around Mutsu's strikes, his fighting style was brutal but precise, destructive but beautiful all the same.

And what was that he did to Mutsu near end of the video. He pushed his arm out like he was pushing the wind and something push Mutsu away from him. The more Miya thought about Minato the more she was intrigue to finding out who he was.

If what Matsu gathered about him, if he is indeed the Demon King of Raven Incorporated... Then she should invite him for tea.

Having the chance to solve this mystery all without leaving the comfort of her home.

That said she took another sip of her tea before looking at the moon shining brightly.

**xox**

The next morning, Minato sighed as he made himself some coffee, now waiting for it to finish brewing.

All his Sekirei including his new addition (Kusano, Yume and Musubi) were still sleeping.

He didn't know how they snuck into his penthouse without triggering any alarms.

He doesn't want to sound arrogant but, his penthouse and his building was equipped with the best security system money could buy, he should know, he himself designed it.

Even the United States of America's famous White House security was nothing compared to his.

However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice greet him.

"Ohayo Onii-chan," Minato smiled, turned around and face Kusano when his eyes bulged out of his head and his face was covered in a heavy blush.

"K-Kusano?" Minato asked shakily, staring at his Sekirei. The girl cocked her head to the side cutely, wondering what was wrong with her Ashikabi.

Nothing was wrong with him, he was fine. It was her that something was strange.

Kusano was no longer the ten year old child Sekirei, instead she looked about seventeen. She was of average height, her hair was a bit longer, reaching a bit before her plump round ass, which was showing a bit due to her growing out of her pajamas. Her flat chest was now a C-cup, and she had actual curves to her body. Her face was more mature as well, though her eyes still held that same innocence as before.

Kusano had grown up and apparently it happened overnight.

**Kusano is now adult, I like her as a child but I wanted to go down a different route and made her an adult. Her reason for her transformation will be explain next chapter.**

**Now time to explain stuff, yay.**

**Akitsu's Icicle Crash: If you need help imagining it, if you played Naruto Storm Revolution as the Fourth Kazekage then you know about his Gold waterfall flow. This is Akitsu's Icicle Crash attack.**

**I will now explain a few of Minato's powers as his powers are hard to describe and to understand.**

**Also pay close attention to when Minato has a headache those headaches he suffers from will be a regular thing because they are major in the plot and will move the story forward.**

**Now here's a list of the powers Minato demonstrated in this chapter.**

**Instant Teleportation:**** Minato has two ways of teleportation this is his fastest of the two. Shrouding himself in a mist of dark energy he is capable of teleporting long distances. The range of this has yet to be tested but we know that he needs a place in mind he wishes to teleport too, if he wants to teleport.**

**Master Swordsman:**** Minato is a great swordsman able to fight Sekirei #05 on even ground and defeat him without suffering fatigue and injury. He confessed that when was the last time he held his sword with anticipation, meaning Minato has been in fights in the past where he held the very sword he used against Mustu. His sword is Nobunaga's demon slayer katana from the Samurai Warriors series.**

**Healing powers:**** His healing powers are a mystery, all we know is that by surrounding the four Sekirei, Akitsu defeated in a purple mismas, their injuries are healed and can stand and move around like they never suffered any injury in battle.**

**Force Push: ****_Not_ the force push from Star wars. I got this from the Samurai warriors 2 video game where Nobunaga was fighting Mitsuhide at Honnoji. He just pushed him like the force push, it was never explain exactly what he did and how he did it.**

**Illusions:**** Minato's main power deals with creating illusions. One of the ways Minato can create an illusion is the black feathers from a crow. Black crow feathers define Minato's character and personality as smart and deadly. When anyone sees the feathers from his coat they are stuck in a trance to where Minato creates an illusion of them seeing what he wants them to see. Almost like Aizen's zanpokuto's ability except not as strong. He is even capable of creating an illusion with just a single finger.**

**Minato's trench coat:**** Minato's wears this coat as more than just for fashion. His coat serves as Minato's shield and protection. First off, the coat is completely bullet proof. Second is during his fight with Mustu, Minato used his coat as a Matador's cape. By fusing his power into his coat he can harden it to the point where instead of cutting through like paper, you're hitting a steel wall instead.**

**This is what we know from just this chapter alone more will be reveal in future chapters.**

**Now for the harem, of course there is a list. I was thinking of expanding the list by crossing over other girls from other universes. I will list each of the girls I will be adding to the harem in their respective categories.**

**Sekirei:**

**Yukari: Yes, this story has incest it will be further explain in the next chapter when Yukari is introduced.**

**#07 Akitsu**

**#108 Kusano: She is now an adult **

**#08 Yume**

**#88 Musubi**

**#11 Hikari: Reacting**

**#12 Hibiki: Reacting**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Infinte Stratos:**

**Tabane Shinonono**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Highschool dxd:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Omamori Himari:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Bleach:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**This is the harem thus far, the girls who's names are revealed are definitely in the harem. The question marks are girls I'm going to allow you guys to find out, if you guess who the correct girls is from that series then she is in the harem. I don't know what else I can give you as a prize.**

**I'm adding girls from other shows other than Sekirei because of Minato's powers which of certainly dark and pernicious. This is sure to catch the attention of _certain_ groups.**

**And Bleach does make sense as Ichigo was introduce at the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Alright that's it for me, later guys and happy late Halloween. Hopefully yours was better than mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter three

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks"**

Sitting in his office behind his desk on his computer was Minato going through a news article.

Normally, Minato didn't converse himself with reading or watching the news, even when it's about him.

No matter which country you were in, or what news provider you turn to watch, it's always the same stories.

Today so and so have** passed away**.

The militarys of, **insert** countries here are going to war or having a peace conference.

We like to** congratulate** this person on winning this item.

The virus has spread to here and millions of people are **quarantined**.

The president or whoever those of** power** would like to address the public.

A **flood or earthquake** has killed hundreds of people and left millions without housing, food, and fresh water.

Just to name a few.

However, this news article he was reading intently was a new's article about an old friend of his.

Jarvis appeared via hologram holding a plate with a cup of steamy hot tea.

"**You're tea, sir."**

"Ah, thank you Jarvis." Minato took the cup and drank it's contents. He sighed as the warm liqiud went down his throat.

"**Minato-sama, are you by chance reading the news? I thought you said it yourself that it was filled with nothing but lies and as you put it "idiots who can't write a good honest story?"**

"I know what I said, Jarvis and I'm meant everything I said. No I'm just reading this article about Tabane-chan." Minato said the name "Tabane" fondly with a smile.

"**Ah, yes. I recall now. Tabane-sama is an old friend from your childhood was she not?"**

Minato smirked behind his tea cup bringing it to his lips to take another sip.

"Hmph. Perhaps I shouldn't have stored my memories in your harddrive."

"**My apologize, Minato-sama. If you wish I could shut down now."**

"No need of that, Jarvis. I'm actually quite glad you remember her."

"**I'm an your A.I, you program, Minato-sama. I am just a bank you store everything of value."**

Minato stared at Jarvis with amusement in his eyes and a grin on his lips, "That may be, but you don't need to call yourself such titles. If you must call yourself something then its my friend."

Jarvis bowed to Minato with a hand over his left breast.

"**You humble me to kindly, Minato-sama."**

Nodding, he turned back to the computer screen just as the video stop playing.

The video was of Tabane introducing her newest invention called the I.S which was short for Infinite Stratos. It is an exo-suit that was suppose to allow the pilot the capability of space travel.

A genius idea.

However, the men and scientist whom she presented this to didn't see this as the future of space travel.

Minato didn't not see the press conference after the presentation to which Tabane was not in attendance.

"Men and their sexual views. They're dead in the head that they can't see how well design her models are. Of course, it has some faults from what I'm seeing, even Tabane would fail to see these. But everything has flaws. Hahaha, if those fools say no to this, then all the more reason for me to say yes."

"Jarvis."

"**Do you require anything, Minato-sama?"**

"Schedule a call with Tabane-chan. I have somethings I need to look into this morning." Minato put down his cup, stood up and left his office.

**xox**

Walking down a hallway to his personal lab, Minato thought back to this morning when he first woke up. First thing was Kusnao's sudden growth from a cute little girl to a sexy young woman. He vaguely remember everything that happened when Kusano first came into the kitchen.

Minato, having calmed his breathing, he called Kusano to follow him, he took her to his lab within the penthouse where he had her lie down on the table. He then scanned her body using everything at his disposal.

With just a quick scan, Minato found out the problem immediately, concerning Kusano's growth.

He discovered that since her adjustments were not completed and she left the lab early. Her powers had no limiter or anything to keep them under control, and with her first run in with Mikogami and Yomi, it only got worse.

Creating a huge forest of trees that would later be know as the Arboretum had cause Kusano's already out of control powers to constantly pulse to dangerous levels. When he winged her as his Sekirei, his own power seem to stablize Kusano's horrible control and change Kusano's DNA to better suit his power in her body.

Which resulted in Kusano aging to her teen years overnight.

The other problem was when Akitsu woke up not finding Minato but two of the four Sekireis whom she had fought the other day in bed beside her.

Needless to say it was chaos.

It took Minato having to use his power to subdue the three girls. With them captured Minato explained the full story to Akitsu about how everything was an accident. Of course, it was not his decision to forgive but her's.

In the end, although, Akitsu didn't completely trust Yume, she did accept her apology.

An alarm sounded on his computer just as pop-ups saying "you've been hacked" began appearing. Minato didn't seem fazed at the threat as most of his personal files are hidden away and only he knows the password.

He began typing on the keyboard pressing random buttons at a fast pace that would make a talented piano player green with envy.

Soon the pop-ups stop apperaing and the threat was edvaded. Minato look at his computer monitor searching through his files seeing if anything was missing.

Not that he had anything of value on this computer to begin with.

"Hello~ what's this."

Knowing from experience, Minato knew that no matter how great your hacking skills were. Hackers always leave a back door open and he just found his intruders' back door.

**xox**

"Oh man, that was too close, that was nothing like MBI's. Normally it take them a few minutes to find me in their servers. This guy found me out way too fast and locked me out. What should I tell Miya?"

"_Hello there~ my little hacker."_

"Kyaa"

Matsu turned her head so fast it's amazing she didn't break her neck. She stared at her computer monitors seeing a man wearing a black hood that hid his face. The shadow of his hood hid everything but his lips, which were smiling, a smile that sent shivers down Matsu's spine.

Not pleasurable shivers, but of fear.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" Matsu didn't know how to react. How could she after watching his fight with Mustu the previou night before.

Matsu, the brain type Sekirei, the number two Sekirei and a former member of the first generation's Discipline squad. For all her widsom, she doesn't know how to react when another hacker managed to shut her out and hack her systems, all in under twenty seconds. How could you respond to this?

"_Yes, you may. I would very much like to know why you are trying to hack into my system?"_

"U-Uh, w-well you see... Here's the deal."

"_From reading your current location here on my monitors, you are currently residing at the Izumo Inn on the second floor, in a small room behind a wall next to the stairs."_

Matsu said nothing. She was quite literally speechless.

"_Judging from your lack of response you are either not going to agreed that I'm right, or I hit the nail perfectly. Now what does the **"Hanya of the North" **want with little old me?"_

_'He knows!' _Matsu tried as she could, couldn't say anything to help her. This man whom she believes to be the **"Demon King"** came prepared and was hitting all the right walls of her defenses with the perfect ammunition.

"_Hahaha, you need not worry. I only wished to meet the person who was capable of hacking my system. As pathetic as the attempt was, it was still worth admiring." _

Great now her ego was shot hearing how her attempt was a waste.

"_You certainly have my attention, girl. You obviously wanted my attention if you when this far, very well. I will answer your call. I would like to meet, let's say... this Saturday. I have nothing planned so I will be sure to drop by. One more thing, I will be bringing about four guest maybe more with me, I hope that won't be a problem. Until Saturday, farewell."_

The image of Minato disappeared and Matsu could once again use her computers.

Still recovering, she thought on how to explain all of this to Miya. What she failed to notice was behind her computer monitors sat a lone yellow rubber duck.

**xox**

Minato removed his hood, he had fun seeing the fear in Matsu's eyes and her inability to speak just made it all the more enjoyable.

Turning away from his computer he saw Yume entering the room with a forlorn expression.

"I take it you heard everything."

It was not a question

"...Indeed, I did."

"Then you know who that woman on the screen was..."

"Her name is Matsu, she is Sekirei number two and the second to awaken after Sekirei number one."

"And this **"Hanya of the North"** is Sekirei number one?"

Yume looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Yume..."

Yume's eyes widen hearing the compassion and longing in her Ashikabi's voice.

She look into his steel-gray eyes seeing the love he had for her swirling in those wonderful eyes of her Ashikabi. Slowly, he began to draw closer to Yume's personal space, Yume uncousiously began backing away until her back hit the wall behind her. Minato still drawing closer..

"H-Her name is Miya Asama, she is the landlady of Izumo Inn and the pillar of all Sekireis, in other words. She is Sekirei number one, Miya."

Minato calmly walk towards Yume and brought her into a loving embrace bringing her body close and her head against his chest and capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss that left the Sekirei of Fate, moaning in pleasure.

"That's my girl, my Yume." She blushed hearing the love for her and the compassion in his voice, heavy with lust.

"I think I should reward you for be honest with me. Would you like that, my Yume?"

Yume was unable to speak, she moaned as her Ashikabi sucked on the soft spots of her neck leaving wet kisses as he moved up to her face.

"M-Minato-kun..."

She couldn't support herself any further and relied on Minato. He supported her body by holding firmly onto her waist. Minato pushed her body against the wall she had her back against. Not wasting anytime Minato laided small kisses against Yume's neck and face, his hands soon grew adventrous, with his left hand staying firmly on Yume's tone ass and his right made its way up. Grabbing hold of her left breast causing the Sekirei of Fate to moan at the pleasure Minato was bringing her.

Using what strength she still had, Yume wrapped her arms around Minato's neck bringing him closer to her, kissing him caused her cream-colored wings to grown from her back. Lighting the room in a bright glow, they wrapped themselves around Minato before fading away.

"Yume-sama! Where are you?"

_'Musubi-chan!' _Yume opened her eyes hearing Musubi closely approaching the lab, her footsteps echoed against the steel walls of the hallway.

Minato, as if hearing her thoughts stop his ministrations that left Yume moaning in disappointment, despite the fact she was about to end their fun herself.

"Sorry, Minato-kun. But I don't want Musubi-chan to see us like this yet. I'm still teaching her about everything including sex. She still not ready and will not fully understand if she saw us in that position."

After being put back on the ground. Yume pushed herself away from Minato's body, her back facing him.

"I see, you want her to learn at her own pace, I understand." Yume smiled, appericated of her Ashikabi's understanding.

"However," She look over her shoulder and a shiver fell down her spine when Minato whispered huskily into her ear, "When Musubi and Kusano are sleep, nothing is preventing me from ravaging you and Akitsu to the point where you scream my name in ecstasy and you can't tell what's right from wrong."

Yume's cheeks were burning from how red her blush was. She imagine her and Akitsu on Minato's bed moaning uncontrollably, as he had his way with them and they didn't resist him at all.

Minato gave a quick kiss to Yume's lips before he left the room leaving Yume who still was lost in her small fantasy, even when Musubi walked in and ask her what's wrong.

**xox**

At a train station in the western half of the city, a train was just stopping at the terminal. Jarvis was amongst the crowd holding a sign with **"Yukari Sahashi"** written in bold lettering.

Soon the doors opened and passengers began to file out. Jarvis kept a close watch for anything resembling his master's little sister, he then spotted her walking out of the train and held the sign he was holding high for her to see.

Looking up Yukari saw her name on a sign and her brother's butler standing there, obviously waiting for her.

"Yukari-sama, I have been asked to retrieve you for your brother, Minato-sama." Said Jarvis when Yukari was within hearing range.

"...Thank you and it's good to see you again, Jarvis." Yukari is a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was currently wearing her high school girl's uniform with a brown blazer jacket.

Exiting out of the subway and into the parking lot, Yukari saw a black limousine with tinted windows of the same color, and men of all sizes whether big and bulky, or small and agile wearing black suits with sunglasses and ear pieces.

Jarvis called some of the men over to put Yukari's luggage in the trunk. Yukari walked to the limousine where the door was opened by another man who politely ask for her to get in.

Doing as he said, Yukari entered the back of limo seeing the interior was all black with leather seats, a cooler built into the side with many alcoholic beverages, including wine.

But she disregarded the nice interior for the man wearing his usual black trench coat sitting across from her drinking a glass of red wine, his grey colored eyes staring into her own.

"Onii-sama..."

Seeing his liitle sister's normal way of greeting him, Minato smiled a warm smile he used inclusively for her.

"Welcome to the capital and my backyard, my darling little sister."

**xox**

"...I see, you sure have been busying these past weeks."

Minato and Yukari where in Minato's office back at his tower. Minato had just finish explaining what transpired these past few days to Yukari.

He never lied when it came to her and he won't start now that he has four alien women bonded to him for life. Yukari is just as precious to him as where his Sekirei.

"That's all there is too it, you're not mad?"

Yukari shakes her head and turns to Minato.

"I have nothing to be upset about. You have your life and I have mine, if you wish to surround yourself with multiple women, then I won't say anything and watch you from afar, smiling."

_'Yukari...'_

"On a related note, how are you enjoying the capitial." Minato said changing the subject.

The conversation now about her, Yukari lost her earlier depression and hid it with a smile, a smile Minato knew was forced but said nothing.

"I finished high school this past spring and receive many scholarships to Tokyo U. I'm just in the city to check out the campus and find my new living arrangements."

"You know that you don't need any scholarships to get into college. You have me, I'll pay any price when it comes to you. And you don't need to go searching for an apartment when you have my whole tower as your home."

"But Onii-sama, you have looked out for me, since we were kids. You were always next to me, helping me not expecting anything in return. I want to be able to go out my own without always having to rely on you, Onii-sama."

Yukari said, her apperance was that of a shy, demure girl that you often see in anime or in mangas. Minato, though found it cute when she acted like that.

It's sweet that she wants to do things without him there to support her, but Minato being an older brother and guardian to her can't stay away because that's who he is.

He smiled his true smile, staring at his sister with warmth in his eyes. A look he used _only_ for her.

"You truly are silly, my kawaii little sister, you should know I do these things not because I don't think you can't survive on your own. It's because that's what an older sibling should do. Looking after his younger sibling and spoiling them rotten. You don't have to hide anything from me, nor do you have to hesitate. My time, money, and above all else, my love for you is eternal."

Yukari stared at her brother for a good long while, trying to make out what he said to her was true.

Tears began to form under her eyes feeling nothing but his true intentions in his warm, loving grey eyes.

"Onii-sama."

Minato made a "come hiter" motion with two fingers, Yukari knowing from experience knows he wants her to come closer.

Following his word she came closer, standing at the side of his desk. She "kya" when he brought her onto his lap, his nose in her hair smelling the scent of the shampoo she used this morning.

"Just because I have other women in my life doesn't mean I love you any less than them. You should know by now that I will never forget you no matter what may come and if I'm too busy. I will always make time for my kawaii little sister." Minato buried his face in her hair taking a long whiff of Yukari's scent, much to her's and his enjoyment.

The two siblings stayed motionless for some time with Yukari sitting on Minato's lap and him absentmindedly, playing with her hair.

I know what your thinking, but since they were children. They have had a close brother / sister relationship with each other that isfar greater than any famous duo of history such as the Wright Brothers.

When they were kids living with their grandmother, not knowing who their parents are. They always ask the question on just who their mother and father were.

Minato at an early age showed great intelligence, far superior than any other famous scholars such as, Leonardo da Vinci.

He came up with many theories and background checks he could find, deduce that his father and mother had abandon him and Yukari. Of course, later when he became a CEO of a very successful company rivalry MBI or surpassing them did he learn the true of his parents real identities.

Still it never could change his feelings toward them for abandoning him and Yukari. He fostered a hatred for his mother and father as they found building MBI from the ground up to become what it is now, then to care for their progeny.

Minato saw it in him to care for Yukari who was blind to the true as she was only fifteen when he discovered the truth of their parents disapperance. Minato couldn't in good honesty tell her that he knew where their parents were.

So, forgetting everything that made him an seven year old boy, Minato entered early adulthood to care and support his younger sister. This was one of the main reasons for Minato building Raven Incorporated and becoming what it is now.

Too him, Yukari comes before all else. No exceptions.

Returning back to his office Minato could feel Yukari grounding her butt against his lap

"It's been a while." He heard Yukari speak, slowly.

Looking into her eyes, she look up into his. A small red blush on her cheeks, she was smiling heavenly towards him.

"Can we, Onii-sama?"

"You know you don't have to do this." Minato answered quietly, his eyes staring into Yukari's own.

"But I want too, I love you so much, Onii-sama. Please allow me to sooth your troubled body and mind with my love that only I can provide you." She continued her dry-humping on his lap. Hoping to entice him to accept. Seeing the love in Yukari's eyes and the pace of her hips moving against his growing erection, he complied.

Yukari kisses her brother Minato on the lips her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, as she sped up her grinding on his lap. Minato sat back in his chair while wrapping his own arms around his sister's waist and resting them on her skirt-covered ass.

Her moaning gave Minato the opportunity to forcefully enter Yukari's mouth with his tongue. Yukari didn't resist at all and let her _Onii-sama_ have his way with her body. The two siblings continued their heavy make-out session in Minato's office. Jarvis before leaving ensured that his master's office door was locked to prevent anyone, unless it was Minato from opening the door.

They soon entered his bedroom that he kept hidden in his office for long nights, was currently being used by the two siblings to prove their love for each other.

In the bedroom, Minato had locked the door behind him, in his arms, bridal style was a blushing Yukari. The two quickly fell back into their lust, with Minato capturing Yukari's lips in an intense make-out session. Laying Yukari's body gently on the bed. Careful because to him... Yukari was made of stainless glass, any wrong move and she will break.

Removing his tie and loosening the belt he wore, Minato laid his body over Yukari's and kissed his sister again with vigor. Yukari cooed into her brother's mouth. Starving off a moan in her throat at Minato's right hand brushing against her inner thigh. _Dangerously _close to her 'special place'.

But she didn't mind. Yukari wanted to please her _onii-sama_ with her body and she gladly allowed him to do whatever he wished with her and never disagree with any demand he had for her. Still locked in their heated kiss. Yukari failed to hold back a moan that escaped when Minato's two fingers brushed against her vagina. The growing wet spot on her panties told him of her excitement.

He fully intended for her juices to run down her legs. Staining the sheets and herself in the aftermath.

Minato finally released his sister's lips. He gave a small peck to her lips and quickly pulling himself away. As Yukari tried desperately to start another heavy make-out session with him. His eyes glowed with lust and want but still held love for his little sister, breathing heavily on his bed lying on her back. Although Yukari was the one to initiate the desire for sex. Minato wanted his sister to revisit the pleasure-filled high that she has experience time and time again at his hand. It's only fair.

So with no words needing to be spoken between them. Yukari has long since given her _onii-sama_ her body to do with as he pleases. And he wanted to hear her scream his name until her voice was hoarse from screaming. Giving his beloved little sister one last look, full of love swimming in his grey orbs. Yukari's hands grabbed the sheets beneath her and her uniform at her brother's tongue gliding across her thighs. Minato would lick, suck, kiss as he played with his imouto's twitching body like a piano.

Hitting all the right keys because he was very familiar with his "_instrument"_. His tongue slid across every corner of her legs, Minato didn't pause his work when his sister's legs wrapped themselves around him, holding him trapped between her legs and her giving him full access to her honeypot.

_'You're being awfully greedy today, Yukari. I'm to blame because we have been apart for far too long.' _Although Yukari wanted to please him, Minato firstly wish to bring Yukari to her highest point of climax. Rekindling the love between each other after many years away from each other.

Deciding he played enough with Yukari. Minato used his teeth to take the waistband of her white underwear, sliding them effortlessly off her legs, Yukari had released her hold of him to do so. Throwing the garment away he dove straight for Yukari's honeypot. The poor girl threw her head back into the pillows at Minato's overenthusiasm of eating her out. She released a loud moan, her legs immediately locking themselves around her _onii-sama's_ neck.

Hearing Yukari's cries of pleasure. Internally smirking as his mouth was currently over his sister's snatch. Happily, with enthusiasm he ate her out. Yukari brought a hand to rest on his head pushing him further to enjoy his meal. An offering he happily accepted.

Getting a decent rhythm going, Minato moved his tongue deep inside of Yukari. Swirling and inhaling her juices, pushing his tongue further. Immensely enjoying the pleasure on Yukari's visage.

She released moan after moan. Her brother knew her every weak spots, having memorized them to exploit every time they had sex. It was unbearable, yet extremely arousing and satisfying. She began to run her hand through his raven locks, making them even messy than usual. She had also began to grind her pelvis to follow the same rhythm of Minato's tongue.

It proved nearly impossible when her _onii-sama _would change his pace when she believes she had found the pace. It also wasn't fair because he held a strong grip of her thighs keeping them open for him. She was at his mercy.

Sensing Yukari's fast approaching orgasm, the first of many. Minato quicken his pace to bring Yukari to orgasm, rather than torture the poor girl. With Minato increasing his speed, Yukari's hand grew white from tightly gripping the bedsheets. Soon enough she couldn't hold back anymore, Minato dove further between her legs to drink her essences.

Yukari's moaning was loud, as her juices spilled out of her. None stained the sheets with her brother greedily drinking up her essences. Thankfully Minato's office and bedroom is soundproof less his Sekireis barge in on their special time. Her chest went up and then down, breathing quite heavily from her non-stop screaming. Bringing the hand that had been gripping the sheets to rest over her eyes. Yukari thought back, reminiscing about the amazing orgasm brought to her because of her _onii-sama_.

As Yukari recovered from her intense orgasm. Minato removed his head from her snatch, small droplets of her juices surrounded her womanhood, as Minato had drank most of her juices. He licked his lips hoping to find any of his sister's juices lingering. He found Yukari looking at him from behind her hand over her face. Minato only smirked and gave his sister a wink, she responded by blushing, hiding behind her hands to shield her flushed visage.

He moved himself up her sweating body claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Conveying his love for her through their union, Yukari returned with equal enthusiasm.

The two siblings continued their kiss, trading saliva and giving their love to each other. Minato grabbed both of his sister's arms raising them above her head. Yukari moan heavenly behind his lips. She tried to return the favor with grinding her naked womanhood against Minato's grown erection.

His playing with her body earlier had his erection standing proud. Leaking pre-cum, seeping into his boxers and painfully pushing against the restraints of his pants.

Yukari continued releasing moans and groans, as well as squeaks of pleasure of her _onii-sama_ devouring her lips. It got to where now she only whined underneath him, enough for Minato to finally remove himself from her tempting lips.

Sitting next to his out of breath little sister, Minato waited patiently for Yukari to catch her second wind. He himself, wasn't at all fatigued from their shared union of passions. Waiting for close to ten minutes, Minato didn't care if he had to wait hours. Yukari is his everything. He'll only move if she ordered him to move.

Finding strength to continue. Yukari rose to a sitting position looking into her _onii-sama's_ loving and caring gaze. It warmth her heart immensely seeing the love she held for him, he equally returned it, maybe even more. Falling to a crawling position on her hands and knees. Yukari sensually made her way to Minato rubbing his erected manhood through his pants. Seeing the pain he felt behind his grey pools, she wanted to relief her brother of all pain, no matter what it may be.

"Onii-sama... Let me take over for now? I wish to make you feel good too."

Feeling Yukari stroke his hard-on through his clothes. Minato merely smiled, running his right hand across her left cheek. He whispered his next words giving Yukari full control of the **"Demon King"** himself.

"If that is what you desire... then seize it."

Switching places with each other, Minato laid on the bed, his head against the pillows. His only article of remaining clothing is his white dress shirt. His pants and boxers were already removed by Yukari, who currently is licking the tip of his manhood. Like her brother she was bottomless leaving only her uniform's dress shirt to cover her breasts.

Minato let out soft groans at the pleasure of Yukari sucking him off. Although still a novice by his standards she knew the rhythm and immediately falls into place when giving him a blowjob. He saw Yukari's skills improving in her future. For now in the present, Minato enjoyed their "bonding" together.

Allowing a sharp gasp to leave his lips. Minato lifted his head off the pillows he was laying on. Finding Yukari had taken six inches into her warm cavern. Her meek, weak gaze found him staring back at her. Yukari temporarily ceased her sucking before continuing, surprising Minato at her swallowing two more inches with ease.

Throwing his head back, eyes closed shut, biting his bottom lip at the rush of pleasure swirling in his body and lower region. Minato could hardly believe that Yukari's skills at giving head had improved drastically in such short time. Yukari smiled at the pleasure formed expression on her _onii-sama's_ visage. She had failed to mention to him that she had been practicing solo, of course. Her body belonged to her _onii-sama_ alone.

Giggling inside her mind, Yukari upped her work by focusing on the tip with her tongue, while using her mouth over the shaft to suck. She wanted her "treat" it's been six years since she last received her filling. Yukari moved her head up and down following a quiet rhythm she played in her head. Her tongue working the tip of her brother's penis, she also licked the bottom sides of the mushroom head that has shown itself.

Minato is in pure agony. Not from pain, what are you retarded? You do realize who he is correct? No, from absolute pleasure brought to him by his little sister's fantastic blowjob. Grinding his teeth and his hands gripping his sheets, the feeling of his climax is quickly approaching.

Somehow, Yukari understood perfectly of his upcoming release. So if she could go any faster or do a better job than she already was. Minato let out a loud groan as he reached his orgasm. Yukari began swallowing his semen not allowing a single drop to spill from her lips. She stroked his manhood in a possessive manner, wanting to get every last drop of her _onii-sama's _seed.

Finally, Minato ceased releasing his seed in the gallons. Yukari greedily swallowed all of her _onii-sama's_ potent seed. Licking her lips, savoring the tangy, musking taste. Getting his breathing under control. Minato could remember the last time he came that strongly was back in his college days, when he first lost his virginity. Reliving that same feeling years later and from his cute little sister no less! Minato was hungry for more.

His eyes glowed with unrestrained power. His eyes focused only on Yukari. Seeing the look in her eyes. He smirked. Their fun was only just beginning.

Yukari kissed her way back up her _onii-sama's_ torso, laying gentle butterfly kisses the higher she went. Grinning from his erection returning to full mast, poking at her wet womanhood. Yukari laid a soft kiss on his cheek then fixed her position so she was hovering above his manhood. Giving Minato another loving smile. He stared into his sister's own lustful gaze, his hands went to balance Yukari. Grabbing hold of her waist with his left hand going further to rest on her firm behind.

With no further words needed between them and a single thrust from him. His 'sword' found her 'sheath'.

Both siblings moaned at their lower halves connecting after many years apart. Yukari brought herself closer to Minato's chest, engaging her brother in a loving kiss. Her _onii-sama_ held her close, while he moved his hips to meet her bounces.

Yukari kept her upper body over Minato's chest. Her breasts behind her dress shirt pushed against his hard chest, her sensitive nipples brought Yukari extra pleasure. Falling into an even rhythm, Minato would thrust up into his sister's inviting womanhood. Her moans was all he could hear from her head being next to his ear. His own moans were lessen by him holding them in. He wanted Yukari to feel loved as they made love.

While Yukari wanted to pleasure him solely. Minato wanted to rekindle their love after years apart. The last time they had been together was before he left for basic training in the military. His arms still held around Yukari, she was too caught behind the pleasure she was currently feeling to notice. With ease Minato lifted himself into a sitting position. Him and Yukari still connected as Yukari increased her bouncing on his lap. This new position allowing him to go even deeper into her.

"Onii-sama!"

Yukari cried, her eyes were shut tight. The pleasure of her _onii-sama_ remaking her insides to fit only him alone was fantastic. Minato himself released a quiet moan, kissing his sister's lips and burying his face into her breasts.

The two continued their love making. Minato had reached to grabbed Yukari's right hand with his left. Intertwining their fingers together. No word were further said, as the two Sahashi siblings reached their orgasms together.

Minato still buried in his little sister's chest. Let out a moan that was suppressed from being fully heard. Yukari however, screamed at her juices mixing with her brother's essences. Staying silent, his erection still buried inside of Yukari. They both caught their breaths holding onto each other for support.

Grabbing the side of his head, Yukari brought him up from her chest to engage in another make-out session. Minato eagerly returned with equal passion as Yukari bestowed him. Removing themselves from the other's lips. Minato laid butterfly kisses to his sister's shoulders and finally her neck.

Yukari moved her head to allow him more of her skin. She moaned and giggled at Minato sucking on her neck, intending to leave a hickey.

"Get on your hands and knees, stick your ass out."

Understanding where he wanted her, Yukari agreed. With reluctance she got off her _onii-sama's _manhood and got in the desired position. Yukari held out her ass for her _onii-sama_ to worship. Although she doesn't have a chest like Akitsu and Musubi when she caught a quick glimpse of his Sekireis. Yukari knew that her _onii-sama_ didn't care for such things, he only cared for her for who she is. And that was enough for Yukari.

Getting behind his sister, his gaze drawn to her leaking honeypot and the clean, unused hole above it. For now that is...

Taking a finger to prod her womanhood. His sister released a surprised moan before relaxing her inner muscles. Minato made sure to get as much of her juices on his finger. Once he had enough, he took that finger covered in their combined juices and smeared it against Yukari's other hole to make his entry easier for the both of them.

Seeing it was properly lubricated. Minato position his erection to take Yukari's other hole. He grabbed hold of her hips, gently as possible, he pushed past Yukari's tightness and situated himself inside her ass.

While not their first time having anal sex, it has been years since they engaged in this position. Yukari didn't want Minato to stop and should he see her expression he certainly will. Hiding her face into the pillows, she moaned at his hands massaging her ass and the butterfly kisses he left on her neck.

"I'll only move after you have relaxed." He said with love and care for her. Yukari nodded against the pillows, she knew she could never hide anything from her _onii-sama_.

Three minutes passed by and Minato remained motionless inside his sister's ass. Yukari finally gave the nod for him to move. He gave her one final kiss, his hand grabbed her's and their fingers intertwined like before. Minato then pulled his hips back and pushed forward.

It didn't take long for them to fall into a decent rhythm, Yukari's head is still buried in the pillows. Minato increased the speed of his thrusts, Yukari's ass is always tight despite the couple of times they had anal sex. He was quickly reaching his third orgasm.

"Onii-sama..."

Yukari's soft reply was the trigger for Minato. His hips moved with speeds that of a fighter jet. He gritted his teeth and was successful in holding back a moan, as he released his seed inside Yukari's ass. His little sister let out a moan that was silenced by her face still buried in the pillows.

When their respective orgasms ceased. Buried deep inside his little sister's ass. Minato brought Yukari's body close to his as they fell laying sideways on his bed. Spooning with him buried inside of her still. The two lovers had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. Minato had told Jarvis to only wake him up if the world was ending outside.

That said, Minato tighten his hold around his little sister's hips. Sleep finally claiming him.

**xox**

In the living room were all of Minato's Sekirei except Kusano who was currently taking a shower. Minato had told the four of them that he was having a very important guest, his little sister come to the tower, and they were not to disturb him until they were done talking.

It's been already two hours since they got home, they didn't get the chance to meet Yukari before she went with her brother into his office, which the door was still locked.

Akitsu, Yume, and Musubi where sitting in the living room watching television waiting for their Ashikabi, Minato to come out of his office.

" What is taking Minato-kun so long? Is he still talking to Yukari-sama? What could it be about I wonder." Yume started the conversation as nothing they found interesting was currently on.

"I want to know too, I want to meet Yukari-chan. From how Minato-sama talked about her this morning he seems to really care about his sister." Musubi showing a slightly more mature side to her more well known out-going self.

"Indeed you right Musubi-chan. He must value Yukari-sama greatly like I do all my little birds."

"Do I mean a lot to you, Yume-sama?"

"Of course, you do Musubi-chan. What kind of older sister would I be if I didn't look after my twin of a sister." The two began a tickle fight of sorts with Yume pouncing on Musubi tickling her, while Musubi cried in laughter telling her to stop.

Akitsu ever silent look at the scene with her normal blank expression to which it may seem she doesn't care. But a small smile was seen on her face as she watch the two, who could be identify as twin sisters bond in laughter.

Hearing a door unlocked, Akitsu immediately turned to the far end of the hall where her Ashikabi's office was located and smiled as she saw Minato in his normal attire minus his coat and blazer, and his little sister Yukari in what appears to be a high school girls uniform minus her brown blazer.

"Everyone." Minato called out to the three women, Yume and Musubi instantly stopped their tickle fight, poked their heads over the sofa to see Minato standing outside his office with Yukari standing next to him.

"This is my little sister, Yukari Sahashi. You are treat her like you treat me, you may call her what you wish or don't add any honorifics at all, but I want no fighting amongst you all. Understand?"

The three women nodded and stood up from their seats and approach the brother and sister duo. Yume started first.

"Hello there, Yukari-chan. My name is Yume and I'm a friend of Minato-kun's."

"Hi there, I'm Musubi, a fist-type Sekirei. I hope we can get along." Musubi ever cheerful forgot she's not suppose to give out her being a Sekirei. Yume shook her head, blaming herself for forgetting to tell Musubi about modesty.

"I'm Akitsu, I'm Minato-sama's mistress."

Make that two things to deal with later.

Yukari smiled at the three women whom she had to admit were all beautiful. "I'm Yukari Sahashi and no need to hide as Onii-sama has told me about you being three being Sekirei."

Yume's eyes widen in alarm, Musubi was cheering about something and began asking Yukari many questions, and Akitsu only widen her eyes by a small margin before she moved to take her spot behind Minato.

"M-Minato-kun..." Yume didn't, couldn't find her voice as her Ashikabi who she loves, just told someone about the Sekirei Plan when it's suppose to stay a secret amongst them.

Looking at him trying to see his reaction, she saw his eyes held no interest and said, "I don't keep anything secret from Yukari, that's all."

"But, Minaka made it clear that you are not suppose to give out information of you having a Sekirei and being a Ashikabi. He will surely fight out and-"

"And what, for all he knows I don't exist."

"Um, huh?" Was Yume's intelligent answer.

Minato brought a hand through his messy raven hair and sighed, "I'm not known as the "**Demon King"** for any reason you know. No one in this city, hell the whole world knows who I am, what I look like, and what's my real name. If this Minaka is the same Minaka who runs MBI is looking to find out who I am. Then all the power to him. It will be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Yume stared at him still in doubt but then sighed, if her Ashikabi was sure no one could find out who he is then perhaps she should as well. Who knows, perhaps this is one riddle Minaka himself can't crack.

"Onii-sama..."

When Minato first heard this he thought it to be Yukari right away, then he remembered he is missing one more Sekirei.

Everyone, including Yukari turned their heads to see the adult Kusano standing at the end hallway wearing a long white summer dress..

Everyone who had seen Kusano in kid form were still getting used to the new adult Kusano with breasts, curves, and everything. Yukari had no mixed reaction as she never seen Kusano as a kid, only from hearing Minato talk about Kusano once being a kid before she became what she is currently seeing.

"Come here, Ku-chan."

Kusano smiled brilliantly, even when she was no longer a little girl like last night, her Ashikabi, Minato still called her, "his Ku-chan." And that made it all better.

Quickly moving towards the group Kusano embrace her "Onii-sama" rubbing her cheek against his chest. In terms of height, Yume and Musubi are about the same height, Akitsu was second tallest of the group with her stopping at Minato neck, and Kusano with her new height now reached his upper chest.

"Ku-chan, I like you to meet my little sister by blood, Yukari. She will be staying here with us for now on. Please treat her kindly."

Kusano look to her right seeing Yukari standing there with a smile. "I'm Yukari Sahashi, glad to meet you Kusano."

Kusano nodded happily, extending her arm, her hand holding onto Yukari's as they shook each others hand.

"I'm Kusano, please take good care of me."

That's what everyone on the outside heard. On the inside however, the two were glaring at each other.

"_Get lost, brat. Only I'm Onii-sama's little sister." _Said Yukari, her other half still shaking Kusano's hand.

Kusano giggle on the outside but inside, _"You may be Onii-sama's little sister through blood, but Onii-sama will be mine."_

The two continued their mental stare down at each other, everyone including Minato who having no clue of their true intentions towards one another decided to make lunch.

**xox**

_A twelve year old Yukari came into the house crying as she ran upstairs, her shoes at the door taken off in a hurry._

"_Yukari-chan?!" Her grandmother said worriedly as she heard the stomping up the stairs._

_Minato who was sitting in the living room watching T.V turned it off and followed his sister upstairs._

_Knocking on her door, Minato spoke softly, "Yukari?"_

"_Go away, onii-chan." It may seem as a rude comment but Minato could not hear any bad intent or anger in her voice. Only sadness and hurt._

"_Can I come in?" He ask again, if she said no then he will leave. He doesn't want to bring her more suffering._

_Hearing a small "yes " Minato calmly open the door to his sister's room. Nothing special to say about Yukari's room except for the many posters of different anime and manga characters, including an entire shelf off to the corner that holds her collection of different manga volumes of her favorite series._

_He saw Yukari with her face down on her pillows, crying. Minato could hear the sniffs and hiccups as she continued to cry. Walking over to her bed he sat down on the side and began trailing his hand across Yukari's back to comfort her._

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_..."_

"_If you don't it's fine and I'll leave you alone. Just remember that you can come to me with anything."_

_Minato began to stand up and leave, when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving. Turning his head, he saw Yukari holding onto her pillow with her other hand close to her body she clearly was crying from the tears and redness in her eyes._

"_P-Please don't go, stay here with me." She stuttered unable to talk properly because of her crying and with hiccuping every second._

_Minato sat back down and look into Yukari's eyes showing he was listening._

_She cleared her throat and wiped away any lingering tears on her face._

"_I was walking home from school on the same path as I always do. I was nearing the bus station near our home when a group of boys came out of a nearby store and started to harass me. One the boys started talking about wanting to "do it" with me, I didn't know what he met so he push me down and took my book bag away and started throwing all my books and schoolwork on the ground. He and his group then started kicking sand in my face and my stomach. When they finish the boy who push me down then call me a "slut" and had his friends do the same. They left me on the ground, my schoolwork scattered around, my hair a mess with sand in it, and my stomach hurt from being hit so many times. _

_I-I-I-It was awful, why did those boys want to pick on me, I don't know what their names are and they still made fun of me. Onii-chan, I don't want to go to school anymore. Please tell Obaa-chan that I don't want to go to school anymore, please!." Yukari began crying again into her brother chest, her small hands clinging to the sleeves of his shirt. His chest felt wet with fresh tears coming from his sister bawling her eyes out._

_Minato held onto his little sister with a firm grip, wrapping his arms around her slender, small waist._

_While she cried into her onii-chan's shirt, Minato, his eyes cold as steel look at the ceiling in thought, his expression was unreadable. His eyes were cold, his facial features were hard and his lips were set in a straight line._

_Comforting his sister came first but he began plotting on how to deal with these boys who **dare** attack his little sister._

_The following day, at a local gaming arcade, it was 2:50 the normal time when middle-schoolers were let out of class. The group of boys from yesterday came out of the arcade, some chewing on sweets, while others were talking about the prizes they won._

_They cut through a public park to save time heading home._

"_...I'm telling you if I had not messed up on that final turn I would have beat you and you know it, Aoi?" Said a boy with black spiky hair and a necklace around his neck._

"_Keep talking, ya sore loser. I beat you fair and square no need to be such a pussy about it." Said a brown haired boy with his hair stopping at his neck._

"_Why are you guys still complaining? Does it matter who won or not." A boy with black hair and glasses drinking a soda said._

"_Shut up, Kakei!"_

"_Heh, heh, it matters little who won in the end, you both still got shitting prizes." Said a boy with black hair in the shape of a small afro._

"_Hmm, what's wrong, Kev?" A random boy from the group said to the suppose leader of their group._

_Kev, had brown hair with blonde bangs covering his forehead look ahead of his crew with them following shortly after to see what made their leader stop._

_In front of them was a boy older than them by about two years with messy black hair and grey eyes, staring at them coldly, he looked calm from what they could see._

"_Hey! move out of the way, can't you see us walking?"_

_Minato refused to listen to the boy's demand and stood firm._

_The boy gritted his teeth and was about to say something when his leader, Kev, put a hand on his shoulder and pull him back._

"_Who are you, senpai?"_

_Kev decided to take the honorable way seeing the kid in front of them was in high school._

"_...Are you the group of boys who attacked a little girl near the bus station yesterday." It was not question_

"_And what if I say yes, what does it matter to you?" _

"_...Everything."_

_Minato's body erupted into many black crows, cawking as they flew in different directions surrounding the boys._

"_What the hell is this!?" Shouted the afro kid, Darui. Seeing the kid in front of them change himself into an horde of black crows. Wait, what?_

"_Look!"_

_The boys look around and step back in fear seeing crows, many black feathered crows surrounding them. They were perched on benches, on the ground, in the trees, and flying around in the sky circling them as they flew._

_Kev began to feel scared like his buddies watching the many black crows surrounding them, looking at them with their eyes staring back at theirs._

"_I told you, did it I." _

_The boys turned around hearing the voice from earlier. Minato stood standing behind them looking at the group with his cold eyes that could freeze hell._

"_That little girl you tormented yesterday, is my everything. Anyone that so much as lay a finger on Yukari or say anything bad about her will not live to see tomorrow." He spoke in an eerie tone reminding them of a ghost._

"_What do you want! An apology, We're sorry, okay." Kev broke down, no longer the calm leader but a bubbling mess about to piss himself like his friends who mostly likely already have._

"_It's too late for that, but there is something else I want."_

"_Name it!"_

"_Your lives"_

_Giving a silent command, the crows began to attack from every direction imaginable. Their target._

_The group of boys who began to scream for help but it felt on dead ears from the crows cawking._

_..._

"_Earlier today, five boys were found dead in a public park around 3:10. The man who found the bodies could not explain how the children were murdered, no evidence was found at the scene of the crime and no clues were left to aid in the search for the killer. He / She is still at large and we advise people to lock their doors and ensure that everyone in their household is safe and sound. We will have more on this story as it progress. Until then, we are signing off."_

_Minato opened the door slowly to Yukari's room seeing her back was to the door and was asleep on her bed._

_Closing the door behind him Minato walk slowly to Yukari's bed, he lifted the covers off her body and got in himself letting them fall over him and Yukari. The two were spooning with Minato looking over Yukari's shoulder out through the window, the full moon could be seen clearly because they lived out in the countryside rather than the city._

"_You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Minato spoke softly not wanting to wake Yukari._

"_I'll take care of everything, all I ask you to do is hold my hand." Minato slowly move his left hand to grab hold of Yukari's right hand, which was lying on her stomach. He gently intertwined their fingers together in a show of embrace. "All you need to do, Yukari, is hold my hand. Let your Onii-chan handle everything from there. I promise nothing will make you cry ever again."_

_Minato made this vow, conviction in his voice and his eyes held unyielding determination and unbreakable spirit._

_After Minato fell asleep lying next to his sister, had he stayed away an extra ten seconds he would have heard a quiet. "Thank you, Onii-sama." from Yukari before she too fell back to sleep._

**xox**

The following day, Minato was in his office alone, Jarvis had inform him that he successfully contacted Tabane to call him as soon as possible. Which was this morning.

Knowing Tabane like he does since they were children. Tabane literally drops whatever experiment she was working on before hand to talk her "Mina-kun." As was his nickname from her.

So for her to call the following day means she was serious with whatever she has planned. Hitting the call button on his computer it didn't take long for a woman with long purple hair to appear on his screen.

She immediately smiled at seeing him on the other line, "Mina-kun! It's so nice to see you again!"

_'Same old Tabane' _Minato said hearing her lovely voice and beautiful childish face"How have you been, Tabane-chan?"

"Better now that I got to see you, Mina-kun."

"I heard from Jarvis that you appeared to busy to answer my calls yesterday. Is now a bad time, I could always call you another day."

"No, No, No, No, No, No. It's nothing like that Mina-kun. I was going to answer your calls yesterday but I'm a little busy at the moment with my latest experiment and it demanded all my attention. I'm so sorry." She pouted cutely at the camera with fake tears beginning to fall.

Minato wanted to laugh at seeing her face look so cute, but he fought against it. This was his old childhood friend alright. One of which he will keep around him and not kill at the first opportunity. Tabane was like this ever since they were children, and it made him happy that she didn't change one bit through the years.

"Okay, if you say so." As if a switch was turned on, Tabane lost her pouting, her fake tears no longer falling from her eyes. She smiled as it were an infectious.

"By the way if you don't mind me asking, what is it your working on that's so important? As engineers maybe by working together we can finish a lot quicker." He offered.

"Nah, Aah, Mina-kun. It's a secret and that means no peeking." She said while wagging her finger like a mother scolding her child who was caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Very well, lets change the topic then, how's Houki-chan been?"

At the mention of her little sister, Tabane if possible, became even more eccentric and full of energy.

"Houki-chan has been just great, she's currently participating in the national kendo tournament. Her sensei said that she is the top kendo practitioner in her class and has a high chance of winning the tournament. Ooh, just talking about Houki-chan makes me want to hug her so bad~!"

While Tabane continued talking about her little sister, it reminded Minato about his own little sister, Yukari.

Minato and Tabane were good or her in her own words, the best, bestest of friends. They got along really well sharing some interest in the same things and subject. When they both left for college, Minato became an engineer and took a few other courses. Tabane also took engineering but found her true calling with becoming a scientist.

While their personality differ, with Minato being serious, calm and collected, not afraid to put a bullet in someone's head if they got on his bad side, or he just didn't see them living another day. Tabane was hyper, eccentric, and always ran around like a little kid who had a little too much sugar.

Where they met in-between was the love they had for their respective little sisters. Minato had Yukari and Tabane had Houki.

No matter where they were or what they were doing whether it was school, working, or hanging out with friends. **(Yeah right) **They always put their little sisters above all else, and it shows.

Minato has done many thing, most of them illegal but who cares, definitely not him. No matter what it was about, whether good or bad. Minato put Yukari before anything and everything he did. Even murdering someone he didn't hesitate to do.

If she ever wanted someone to die for whatever reason he'd just need a name and address. Minato was sure Tabane herself, would do the same if Houki was ever threaten. Her smile could mean many things. That was the equal ground where they both met. Don't fuck with their younger siblings and you might just keep a limb, that is if they don't kill you first.

Coming back he noticed Tabane was still rambling on about her sister. Now she was talking about groping Houki's breast the next time she sees her.

He won't lie, if Tabane, the hyperactive little girl he grew up with. Turned out to be the woman she is now, with not to mention large breast. And Houki was her sister then he sees a pattern happening in a few years.

"Tabane..." He sweatdropped when she ignored him to continued her imaginations. And was she drooling?

"Tabane." He said again and luckily, she heard it this time. He didn't have to raise his voice just like a father reprimanding his children. Man, he felt old. "Are you by yourself or do you have someone with you there?"

She giggled at his question and seem to be hiding something from him. "I'm not by myself, silly Mina-kun. Chi-chan is here with me. She is right now getting change for my big reveal. Oops, I'm sorry Mina-kun I shouldn't have told you. It's too soon."

"Chifuyu is _there _with _you_ and you got her to _help_ you with something."

Yes folks, Minato's other childhood friend alongside him and Tabane was the cold and distant, Chifuyu Orimura.

Not needing to go into much detail but when Tabane had a new experiment or a new invention she wanted to test out. She always asked him and Chifuyu to test it for her. Both him and Chifuyu had agreed that they were always self-couscious about the things Tabane created.

They always refused or gave some type of excuse to not go through with, fearing for their safety they were. And for Chifuyu to agree and help Tabane with something that she didn't want to tell him must be extremely important, or dangerous.

"Oh? Sorry, Mina-kun. But Chi-chan is done changing and is ready to go."

"Wait, Tabane-chan. What are you-"

"I'll talk to you soon, Mina-kun. Bye, Bye~" She hung up on him, _him._ Last he check he was the one who hung up on people following up with a death threat and then slams the phone down on the receiver.

Minato fearing she will do something that will mostly likely brand her a criminal. Hey! She has done this more than once people. Minato typed away on his desktop computer, pushing in a few keys and he now had access to one of his six satellites hovering above earth in space.

Through his call with Tabane he tracked her location through IP address from the computer she was using at the time. Punching in the long sequence of letters and numbers, his satellite zoomed in giving Minato a bird's, well a overlook view of the world.

"Found you." His satellite zoomed in on a small island with little to no plant life, somewhere in the Pacific ocean. This raised a few question marks.

Why was Tabane and Chifuyu on some deserted island in the middle of the Pacific.

What exactly was Tabane planning?

There was movement from the island. Turning back to the screen, Minato saw something white leave the island at great speed. Changing his view to follow after the mysterious figure he locked the image into his computer, and with a full picture he could make out just what it was.

"That's one of Tabane-chan's I.S. Suits. But what is she doing?"

As if to answer his question, missiles, yes missiles were being fired at the person who was female from Minato seeing the curves on the person's body. Missiles were being fired from multiple directions towards the woman behind the visor preventing Minato from telling who she was.

The person remain calmed and raised the large broadsword in its right hand, and expertly destroyed a good number of missiles. The person in the suit continued with changing her fighting style from swinging her sword to using any other weapons at her disposal.

Another wave of missiles were fired from the front, as well as behind the woman. This had Tabane written all over it.

The woman in the suit never lost her composure and flew higher in the air with a few heat-seeking missiles following close behind. She performed an excellent U-turn, flying past the missiles following her. Giving her the chance to counter in time to destroy them with a swing of her sword.

This routine continued for about five minutes with wave after wave of missiles hounding at the women from all sides.

Minato through out the small presentation he was witnessing, had already deduce Tabane's reasoning for doing all this.

She wanted to show that her I.S. Infinite Stratos were it's full name. How great they were with a single pilot pitted against multiple waves of missiles. No doubt Tabane found a way to televise this event live. She would not call herself a genius if she couldn't.

There was obviously more to this than just a simple demonstration but Minato only needed to find the real reason behind this.

"Is this why you wanted to keep this from me Tabane-chan? I'd would say something along the lines of this being dangerous. Well I hope you don't mind if I join without your permission."

Typing on his keyboard, a screen pop-up with missiles, all giving a green light. Pushing down on Enter, the screen disappeared and another showing a live image of his satellite with several doors being opened.

A launch command was given and ten missiles launched from the satellite, sailing into orbit approaching earth..

They soon reached earth's atmosphere, burning up from the speed they were falling. The woman who finished cutting down her last missile looked up, seeing ten missiles as large as a car falling towards her with incredible speed.

If possible from the cameras distance and angle, Minato could have swore he seen a bead of sweat falling from the woman's face through her visor. Nevertheless, she flew up to meet them.

Hearing a knock to his office. Minato drew his attention from his screen to see Kusano at his door. "Onii-sama, what are you doing?"

Calling her over by a waving of his fingers in a "Come here". She smiled happily and skipped to Minato who picked her up and had her sit down on his lap.

Confused, she turned her head and looked at Minato. He simply kiss her cheek causing her to blush.

"I'm just sitting here playing a game, Ku-chan. You want to play?"

"A game?" She look at the video playing on his computer of the woman in a strange mecha-suit and missiles falling into the ocean. She had already managed to destroy seven. "Wow, can I play as the robot?"

Minato chuckled at hearing her, even if she did have the body of an adult. She still has the mind of a little girl.

"No Ku, you're not playing as the robot. You're trying to defeat her, she and her friend hurt your Onii-sama by not inviting him to play with them."

At the mention of her Onii-sama, her Ashikabi being hurt by the robot on screen, she lost her smile and adopted an angry pout only little children who have been delined something by their parents could do.

"No one hurts, Ku's Onii-sama." She said with determination.

Minato told her what to push to fire and what weapons she could use.

For a good half-hour Kusano had the time of her life playing a game she thought was just a game. But Minato didn't need to tell her that. If Minato was correct, and it was Chifuyu behind that visor than he need not worry about Kusano accidentally killing her.

He was sure to get an angry phone call later but it was so worth it. Tabane's I.S, will go viral from the demonstration broadcasted live and Minato got to make the "Ice Queen" herself, sweat under pressure.

So, worth it.

**xox**

Already night, in the eastern part of the city stood a building that towered over everyone else.

A pharmaceutical company run by the company's heir, Higa Izumi. Currently sitting in his office behind a wooden desk was, a handsome young gentleman wearing a pristine white suit with black tie. This was the CEO of his company, Higa Izumi.

Higa was watching the fight between the **"Demon King"** and Sekirei number five, Mutsu. He was confused about the video he was watching given to him by his secretary's Sekirei, number twenty-two Kocho.

What Higa couldn't grasp from watching the ten minute video was the man ** "Demon King"**.

A nickname given to the CEO of Raven Incorporated by his fellow competitors and those who had done business with him in the past.

Higa, himself, had met the man once or twice on business. And everything from the rumors he heard about him were true. He always wore a hood to hide his face except for his lips, which were always smiling.

He was polite, confident, and above all easy to get along with. He didn't understand where these rumors came from and how they got started. Higa at first believing Minato to be easy prey when he first met him. Tried to dig any dirt on him and purposly destroyed him from within.

After all, nice people finished last. Common yes, but it was true and effective.

However, he halted all his attempts when he learn the true behind Minato's smile. It was all a ruse, at first glance you believe him to be a nice person who can be easily manipulated.

But that's just the picture he wants you to see, what he really is. Is a true Devil, Satan himself would sooner run straight to Heaven and believe in god than meet this 'man'.

He has no heart, completely lacking the very organ needed to live. As the head of his company and its founder, he had unlimited access to every machine, drone he had at his disposal.

When testing out their new stealth bombers that needed testing before they could be distributed to the military. His scientists suggested practice runs on the unpopulated islands near Japan's coast. Minato however, disagreed.

He instead flew three bombers in broad daylight using their newly improved cloaking deceives to fly over three of China's major cities and bomb them. Beijing, Hong Kong, and Cheng du were left in flames from the aftermath. Then he purposely self-destructed one of the bombers to crash in China, and when found they saw an American flag on its hull.

When asked about this the White House immediately denined, saying they were framed. But their pleas were ignored. Relations between America and China are still stale even to this day. Around the world people have began calling this event, the second Cold War.

Going back three years ago when Minato attended a party for one of his competitors. Higa later learn that the party was an ambush to kill Minato. When he himself, found out about the plot, Minato kill his would-be-assassin and left without a word.

The following morning, the city woke up to a tragic and horrify accident. The host of the party from the night before was on his knees outside his building, crying. What made the gentleman of seventy, cry were two things.

One was his building, his company's building was on fire. The upper floors to the middle floors were in flames burning the building to a crisp, voices and screams could be heard inside from the people who came to work early

The second and the one that nailed the coffin shut for this man weeping like a child, was hanging off the side of the building for all the world to see, four people confirmed to be his family with ropes wrapped around their necks where hanged.

On the ground was a little boy who was identify as the man's eight year grandson. Was dead from what appeared to be a stab wound through his heart, he had a sign on his chest reading **"If you're prepared to end the life of the Devil, make sure you know how to dance."** Were the words written on the sign.

Higa translated the last line as it made no sense when read to. When it said **"make you sure you know how to dance."** What it really meant was **"Be ready to lose what you hold dear to your heart."**

And he was right, someone attempt to take the life of the **"Demon King"**, he instead took the things this man loved in returned.

About a week after the man lost everything, the media said he commit suicide by jumping off a ledge five stories high. And good riddance too, just another sore loser eliminated from the game Higa thought.

If you don't have the stomach to play then you are obviously in the wrong profession.

Higa dropped everything, all investations and attempts to dig up anything on Minato. He knew when he couldn't win and he had no desire to challenge a man who has no principle. He has no conscious for murdering about a thousand people of two different countries, shows no mercy to anyone, and doesn't flinch when killing someone.

As crazy as it may sound, but last he heard of Minato was when he burned a man alive just for bumping into him on the street. Whether it was true or not, the fear factor is there and that's more than enough for people to believe these rumors.

Hearing the sound of his door opening, Higa looked to see his secretary Kakizaki.

"Higa-sama, I have brought the reports you wanted." Walking over to Higa's desk he handed a single folder to Higa, upon opening the folder he could see a list of different things concerning his company.

"Thank you, Kakizaki. You may go." Kakizaki bowed in respect and left, leaving Higa to his thoughts and now paperwork.

Through his sources he had heard that the** "Demon King"** had joined the Sekirei Plan with a Sekirei of his own, number seven. The former "Scrapped Number". Recently, he had heard that two more Sekireis, Number one hundred and eight and number eight had been winged by him also.

If he has truly joined the game, Higa must be extremely careful when dealing with him. No safety procedure was too much, when dealing with the Devil himself.

Although his plans would need to be redrawn that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to endure.

**xox**

"You're an asshole. You know that."

Back at Raven Incorporated, Minato was looking at the stars in the sky from his office, a glass of bourbon in his hand and on speaker was an old friend. The person he was talking to was his other childhood friend, Chifuyu Orimura.

"You're not hurt after all that, you did great. And besides you deserve it for you two not including me."

"It's not like I had a choice, Minato. Tabane had been bugging me non-stop for a week to agree to test out her I.S. models. I refused of course, seeing she will leave me alone after a day. I was wrong, so very wrong. She instead started calling my house phone and my cell phone until I disconnected both lines. It got worse when she came to my house and harass me day and night, until I acquiesce and a week later, today. I'm fighting off thousands of missiles that were hacked by Tabane and you firing your own from your satellite in space."

"Haha, when you say it like that, I do feel like an asshole now." Said Minato refilling his glass.

"You are..., the good thing that came out of this was Tabane's I.S.'s are being talked about by the United Nations. It's only a matter of time before they agree to mass produce those suits."

"Everyone wins." He cheered taking a drink, emptying his glass in a single gulp.

"What do you mean everyone wins?"

"Simple, Tabane-chan's invention gets the green light from the UN, you become famous when people see your skills with an I.S. I see multiple awards and fame in your future, Congratulations." From the other line Chifuyu shook her head at her friend's upbeat personalty. "And I win because I get to see my girls succeed."

"You're impossible." She said dryly

"You know you would not have me any other way. By the way how's that brother of yours... Ichika."

"Lously, he's doing well in school and sports, making many friends and is talked about receiving some scholarships from the school after he graduates."

"I ask, How is he lously then?"

"While he excels at schoolwork, he fails when dealing with the opposite sex. He has no clue about the signals given to him by the other girls in his school. Hell, Tabane's little sister Shinonono looks at him differently and as dense as ever, he doesn't get the hints. Sometimes I just want to-."

"Hmm, its been long time since I last talk to Houki-chan. Perhaps I should give her a call in the morning." Minato said out loud needing to see how Tabane's little sister was doing. Being close friends with Tabane he met Houki every time he visited her home and family shrine. She looked up to him as an older brother she never.

"Hoh, I didn't you know you went after girls younger then you, Minato." Chifuyu said with a grin, hoping to see Minato lose his composure and throw everything out the window that define him as a heartless bastard.

"Why do I need to, I have you and Tabane-chan."

She honestly didn't expect his response to be that. She quickly lost her grin and voice, unable to recovered from his honest answer.

Minato couldn't see but if Chifuyu was in the room with him he would see a large blush on her face.

"You... You-"

"Me?"

"You're an asshole."

"I've been told before. I talk to you soon, Chifuyu."

"Yeah, Good night, Minato." A beep later and Minato hung up as well.

It felt good to talk to old friends he had not seen in a long time, given that he's busy 24/7 and he has a small, very small circle of friends.

Putting his glass away after washing it he left his office and retired to his room.

**xox**

The following morning, Saturday morning to be exact. The day everyone loves as it's the one day where people can sleep in and relax after a week long of school and working at a job.

Minato would want nothing than to stay in bed surrounded by the warmth of his four Sekirei who again, found their way into his bed.

Akitsu was on his right side, his head was close to her breasts that if he wanted, he could take one of her peach colored nipples into his mouth. And it was so inviting.

His left side was occupied by Yume holding onto his arm close to her body, her breasts although not as big as Akitsu, Musubi, and Kusano. Still felt great against his skin. Musubi was resting her head on his chest sleeping on top of him, peacefully and a little drool escaping her lips. Finally Kusano took her spot at his legs, holding both of them close to her and effectively pinning him to his bed.

For clothing they wore, Akitsu was naked, of course. Yume and Musubi had confiscated another of his dress shirts, and Kusano was wearing one of his large T-shirts, orange in color. It suit her perfectly.

Minato thought about taking his newest Sekirei along with Akitsu shopping to buy new clothes and sleepwear. It was a much needed trip to take. Sadly, today was not that day.

He remembered two days ago he stop a hacker from hacking his system, he traced it back to Izumo Inn. The small inn a few miles away from his tower.

He smiled at the memory and looking at his alarm clock on his nightstand, it said 7:10AM.

Minato, reluctantly tried to get out of bed, however, with four Sekirei especially two of which are holding him down made it difficult to get up. And why would you want to.

Looking at the sleeping face of Musubi, the drool falling from her lips pooling onto his chest would have disgusted him, but this was who Musubi was and how she slept. And with the peaceful look on her face, Minato couldn't voice his anger.

Remembering his conversation with Yume yesterday, she mention that she was teaching Musubi things. Musubi had an innocent and naive air to her she doesn't fully understand everything around her, the only things she understands are finding her Ashikabi, him. As well as listening to Yume, who she sees as a older sister.

Yume said she wanted to teach Musubi about sex, herself, Perhaps she wouldn't mind if he help by giving Musubi her first lesson on the love between him and her as Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Bringing his head closer to her's, he kissed her lips, freeing his left hand from Yume's hold. He slowly glided that hand against Musubi's tone legs then to her lovly full hips, he could feel every curve just from the smallest touch.

She moan in his mouth from his ministrations still asleep, he smiled inwardly and continued his exploring. His lips still over her's, he slid his tougue into her mouth, she opened unconsciously. Playfully, his tongue expertly travels across every corner of Musubi's mouth.

Not slowly his hand movement, he gently glided his hand against her hips, legs, and thighs. Going the extra step, he moved his hand to her honeypot. And that was the trigger, Musubi opened her eyes suddenly and the first thing she saw through the darkness was her Ashikabi kissing her, she felt the heat of her wings behind her from their long make out session. And she felt his hand on her legs getting closer to her special place, from what Yume called it.

Seeing Musubi awake, Minato stopped short of her mound, he remove his hand from her inner thigh and his lips from Musubi's own. Her wings disappeared back into her neck and she let out a cute moan of disapproval. He found it cute.

"Ohayo, Musubi-chan. Do you know what I was doing?" She shook her head, staring at him in attention, expecting a lesson. Minato noticed this, perhaps this is how Yume teaches her. "I was showing my love for you. Did it feel good?"

"Hai, it felt strange but really good. Can Minato-sama show more of his love for Musubi?!"

Smiling at her own beaming smile that was infectious, he nodded. As he was about to claim Musubi's lips once more with his own, he felt movement on his right side and by his legs.

"Ah... I want Minato-sama to show me his love as well."

"Me too! I want to show how much I love Onii-sama."

Looking around him Minato saw Akitsu and Kusano awake and looking at him with eyes full of lust.

Back to Musubi, she had a cute pout with tears pooling in her brown colored eyes. "Minato-sama~ Musubi wants Minato-sama's love too."

Looking at his clock once more, reading 7:15AM, Minato stared back at his three Sekirei with his own lustful eyes. He had plenty of time, nothing, not even the world ending could pull him away from these three inviting beauties.

**xox**

Riding in his black limousine to Izumo Inn, it was 9:00AM. After the fun he had with his girls, nothing sexual, yet. Minato, Akitsu, Kusano, Yume, Musubi, and Yukari were riding in the back of the limo making small talk.

"Yume..."

Minato called his Light using Sekirei who was sitting across from him, Musubi on her right side. Minato had Akitsu and Yukari on his right and left side respectfully, and Kusano sitting on his lap thoroughly enjoying her Ashikabi's hand going through her hair.

"I wanted to ask you more about MBI, you mention that I wasn't suppose to tell Yukari about me having Sekireis, can you tell me more about this rule and what does this have to do with MBI."

Everyone stayed silent hearing the air ticken from the gravity of the situation.

Yume understood that Minato was asking her to clarify more on the matter. She'd hoped she could explain in the safety of his tower for she knew that MBI could be listening to their conversation. But her love for Minato and the trust she had for him, destroy any doubt of being found.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked back at her Ashikabi. Her eyes were serious and cold, a look befitting of a leader, who has seen hell and its horrors, and return to tell the story.

"What do you wish to know, Ashikabi-sama?" Her voice matched her look perfectly, if Minato was weak spirited he would have flinch at the coldness in her voice. However, he has the same eyes himself.

"Everything..." He responded in his own cold tone of voice.

**xox**

Pulling to the side of Izumo Inn, the driver opened his door first and quickly moved to opened the door for his boss, Minato and his lovely ladies. He stood at attention holding the door opened as everyone exited the vehicle.

He not once looked down or at the ladies as it was disrespectful to his boss.

"Thank you, I'll call you when its time to go." Minato told his driver being the last one out of the limousine.

"Yes, sir!" The driver saluted and closed the door before returning to the driver seat, got in and left.

Minato and everyone made their way past the wooden fence of the Inn until they saw what was behind.

A simple two-storied Japanese Inn with a front yard and a backyard with a single tree. Minato nodded, enjoying the sight of the traditional boarding house.

They continued until they reached the door, where an excited Kusano after getting permission. Knocked on the door twice before stopping.

Waiting only ten seconds, the door opened and a woman with purple hair in her late twenty's possibly younger wearing the clothing of a miko, opened the door with a smile on her beautiful face.

"What can I do for you all?" Miya faked not knowing who they were. Having listened to Matsu's call from the dining room using her rubber duck. She especially knew of the only male of the group currently wearing the same black hood, hiding his face from view.

_'Just as I thought?'_ Miya narrowed her eyes ever slightly not to give away her intentions towards this man and his group of Sekirei.

"Ohayo, landlady-dono, I was called to meet you this morning by one of your guests. She didn't say why she needed to see me. Oh, I'm Minato by the way." He extended his hand to shake.

_'So his name is Minato, huh.'_

Not to seem rude, Miya extended her own hand and shook Minato's own. For a brief second from their hands touching, Miya felt a spark. A spark she had not felt when she first fell in love with Takehito.

Looking into the shadow of the man's hood hoping to see his eyes, but couldn't. She look at his lips and saw they were opened slightly as if he felt the same thing she had.

Was she reacting? Impossible and to a man she just met. Or was it something else.

Miya shook her head feeling the heat of her cheeks, she quickly rid of her blush and put on a smile to hide her discomfort. Just who was this man.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Miya Asama. Now what are the names of your guest accompanying you, Minato-san?"

"It's been a long time, Miya-sama!" Yume said, excited to finally meet her hero.

"Ara~ Yume, you don't have to refer me as such a way. I'm no longer in the Discipline squad and I'm no longer your leader. You can call me, Miya."

"No! That would be disrespectful to someone of your name and power." Miya laughed awkwardly, she knew Yume held her in high respect however, she didn't think it was of this magnitude.

"It's best if you just accept it, when she and I first met she refuse to call me anything other Minato-sama. After about an hour of back and forth, she now calls me Minato-kun."

Miya look at Minato seeing he was indeed telling the truth. Turning back to the Sekirei who took over for her once she left, she smiled. "Very well, you may call me whatever you please, Yume."

Yume smiled brightly hearing the one she succeeded give permission, "Thank you very much, Miya-sama." She bowed her head lowed, her forehead almost touching the floor.

Miya and Minato became a little uncomfortable seeing the former leader of the second generation's Discipline squad bow deeply to her superior who was no longer her leader.

"Aha, moving on... Girls please introduce yourselves."

Stepping forward starting from Akitsu, "Ah... I'm Akitsu."

"Hello, Miya-san. I'm Musubi!"

"My name is Kusano but you may call me Ku-chan." Came Kusano cute and soft reply.

"And I'm Onii-sama's little sister, Yukari." Said Yukari standing next to her brother.

"Hello to you all and I welcome you to Izumo Inn. Please enter." Miya being the lovely landlady welcomed Minato and his girls inside.

**How did you like this chapter?**

**I know not much happened and that much was expected. This chapter was for everyone to settle in and meet each other. Meet new faces and names and clear up any bad blood between Akitsu and Yume. As in the last chapter, Akitsu had it out for Yume believing she had hurt Minato.**

**We did make some progress, Minato had a hand in the infamous 'White Knight incident.' Chifuyu and Tabane were introduced in this chapter being two of Minato's childhood friends. Take note that Minato doesn't have many friends from the past because he didn't want to be friends with anyone for various reasons, and his friend pool was extremely small, so don't expect many people showing up at his door claiming. "Hey how you been, its me from so and so!" No that won't work. **

**Chifuyu and Tabane if you had not readed my authors notes at the bottom of chapter two. She and now Chifuyu are officially in the harem. The next chapter I write I will update the harem list.**

**The flashback between Minato and Yukari was to show how strong their bond is and how much Minato truly cares for Yukari. You also saw that Minato did indeed have his powers when he was younger yet they aren't really explain.**

**This also brings up the question, what really kill those kids. **

**Does Minato have a power where he controls animals to do his bidding, such as kill a group of boys, or it was an illusion and Minato kill them or force them to kill each other?**

**Last thing, while there was not much action in this chapter, Chapter four will have plenty of action. Yume told Minato about MBI and what really going on. This intrigues him to investigate.**

**Perhaps a battle with everyone's favorite Black Sekirei? **

**Their talk in the limo was indeed a set up for Minato to go to MBI and see what's going on and find out more about the Sekirei Plan**

**And I'm going to be nice and wing Four, that's right four Sekirei will be winged by Minato. Hikari and Hibiki will be two of them as it was hinted in the last chapter that they're reacting to him.**

**That's all I can say right now without giving too much to away. **

**Thank you and have an awesome day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter four

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks!"**

In the dining room sat everyone at the table starting from the left side with Yume, Minato, Akitsu, Musubi, Kusano, Yukari, and lastly Miya. Each with a cup of tea having been provided earlier.

Minato sat between Yume and Akitsu who had small smiles, Musubi was pouting at the opposite end of the table at not being quick enough to sit next to Minato. Kusano was the same but put on a brave face and sat next to Yukari on the right who also was putting on a brave face to show she was not displease at not getting to sit next to _her_ Onii-sama.

Looking around the table briefly, Miya tried to make sense of the people who minus two. Were all Sekireis. She easily made out Yume and Akitsu, one being her junior after leaving the Discipline squad, the other was once known as the "Scrapped Number" now she was winged and a Sekirei to the man sitting across from her.

And he still was covering his face with the hood he wore. Earlier she offered to take his coat as it was warm in the inn. He politely refuse. After that she made no further attempts to get him to remove his coat.

Still, it plague her mind wondering just what was he hiding from? Why hide his face?

Coming back she noticed that everyone had settle down and stop talking, the air grew tick with silence as everyone just sat there not knowing what to say or do. Miya having grown tired of the quiet was about to speak when _he _started first.

"This is a lovely inn you run, Miya-san. I have to say you keep it well cleaned."

"Oh my, thank you, Minato-san." She hid her smile with the sleeve of her robe, and from just a glance Minato knew it was a beautiful smile but didn't dive any further into that thought.

"This inn is well maintain and clean it gives off a home vibe, whenever you join family for christmas.

Do you run this inn by yourself or with your husband?"

"Sadly yes, my husband passed away years ago."

"My codelences, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No it's quiet alright. I have slowly got passed his death and continued to run this inn as a way to carry on his legacy. He always had a policy of not turning away anyone in need and followed his example to not turn anyone away regardless if they are homeless, or a downbeat like a _certain_ man I know."

"He sounds like he was great man, what was his name?"

"Takehito."

When Miya said her late husband's name, she noticed Minato's right hand, his index finger twitched in a subtle fashion like he just heard something shocking. Looking at his face Miya couldn't make out his visage being hidden behind his hood.

"S-Sounds like an honorable man, I wished I could have met him." His voice cracked if for just a second Miya noticed, did something happened. Why does mentioning Takehito's name get a reaction from this man.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Minato could sense through his bond that his Sekireis were worry about him. He had to pull himself to together it would not look good if he lost face.

"It's not everyday to hear of such belovence as now a days most inn keepers keep their pockets full rather than to help people needing housing. He has my respect." Miya nodded at the praise for her late husband. "Now to get to the business of our visit. Frankly, I don't know why I was asked to come here. Matsu was the named of the woman I spoke to on the phone, she only said to come to Izumo Inn on Saturday morning, she didn't give any details after saying that."

"Oh, did she. My apologize, Minato-san. I was the one who asked Matsu to invite you but it appears she couldn't even handle that properly." She looked up at the ceiling knowing to expect someone hiding up there.

"I see no harm in inviting me for a cup of tea. With my busy schedule it's hard to find time to sit down and have drinks with friends. And we are neighbors sharing the same district. We should have normal visit from time to time without the need of invitations."

"I don't see why not, you have done nothing wrong to not be inviting to my home. And I would certainty be disappointed if something were to happen where I no longer want you to enter my home, hmm."

She said all this with a straight face, eyes closed, smiling. And then, a purple aura began to rise from behind her. The feeling of dread began to take root within everyone present, including Yume who had heard from Karasuba when the two worked together that Miya became scarier when she married Takehito Asama. Something about a mask.

The only one unaffected by this feel of death and despair was sitting down, back straight and had an uninterested look in his eyes. Miya noticed his reaction, or lack of reaction to her little display. She calmed down her power output seeing that the **"Demon King" **was still standing.

Immediately, Yukari and Minato's Sekireis breath a sigh of relief, the dark and overbearing pressure disappeared. Miya hid this behind her smile acting as if she didn't have anything to do with what just happen.

Minato cleared his throat and gather everyone's attention, he still showed no reaction to Miya's power being felt and that worried her, not enough to have her feel threaten. But she still was disappointed in not getting any reaction from him.

"I'll keep that mind, it would do no good if I were to earn the **"Hannya of the North's"** ire."

Miya flinched, a frown came on her beautiful face hearing Minato call her by her nickname.

"There should be no secrets between us. I'm sure you know who _I_ am exactly."

Even if she could not see his eyes from underneath his hood, Miya could feel his piercing gaze, his eyes bore into her soul. His eyes held power, real power. Just by being in his line of sight Miya could feel his energy, swirling around him. Covering him in a warm blanket and then it disappears, like a ghost from a dream.

"Then you know why I'm here. I wish to know why you tried to hack my system? It matters little as there was nothing of value on that computer, it still doesn't change that you tried to steal from me."

"It was my curiosity that got the best of me, I had Matsu hack into your tower's computer system to uncover your identify. From watching your fight with Mutsu, my curiosity was pique, you demonstrated powers and abilities that no human should possess and add to the fact that you defeated a Sekirei, one that served under me long ago. Just what are you?"

The room was silent from hearing Miya talk so boldly, Yume especially was shocked having never seen Sekirei number one, Miya who defeated an entire army with the swing of her sword, act in such a way.

Minato smirked, from what Yume told him of Miya no matter how little she had on her. Miya was a serious, cold-hearted warrior who single-handily destroyed most of the invasion fleet when Kamikara Island was invaded almost twenty years ago. She recently adopted new emotions when she married Takehito Asama some years ago, to where she resign and Yume took her place as leader. And looking at Yume expression who was sitting on his right he guessed that she too was shock at seeing Miya react in such a way.

"Even if I had an answer I couldn't tell you." He began, "I understand very little about these powers of mine, however what I do know is that they bring fear to people, including you, Sekirei number one, Miya."

As if a switch was turned on both Minato and Miya stood up at roughly the same time, staring at each other with different emotions. "If you're wondering how exactly I know you are a Sekirei then you can ask Yume." Miya look at Yume briefly before bringing herself back to Minato who was smiling beneath his hood.

"I could tell you little about my powers because I don't fully understand them myself. As for defeating a Sekirei, it doesn't matter to me. You all take the appearances of humans, whether you have powers or not I still crush anyone who foolishly stands in my path."

"But you're a human yourself, are you not?" She questioned, the response she got was of Minato laughing.

"Hahaha, I don't see myself as human, not anymore at least. Humans cause nothing but destruction and suffering, starting pointless wars with nations just because they have nuclear weapons or some other stupid reason. Humans are rule by fear, they fear things they don't understand and try to destroy these things before they themselves are destroy. An example would be the invasion of Kamikura Island twenty years ago. Do you not remember how the world reacted when they discovered a spaceship on an unknown island? What did they do exactly? That's right they let their fears overcome their senses and immediately sent an army to destroy the spaceship and kill or capture any lifeforms aboard. And what did you do. You fought back. You showed them and the world that we are not alone."

Miya along with the other Sekireis who had never heard the story, Musubi and Kusano sat still with solemn looks not knowing what to make of all this. Yukari had no expression on her face having heard the story in the limousine.

"I don't wish to call myself a human when all humans could do is be rule by their fears. It's negative emotions such as these that spark wars like the invasion of Kamikura and World War Three that happened recently. I took part in the war, battling on several different continents and cities. It didn't take me long to discover the true purpose of all the fighting and for me to put a stop to it. By creating Raven Incorporated, I introduce a new type of warfare there by ending a five year war that would have continued for a couple more year if not for me. When you let your emotions run your actions you show the world your dark side, I readed a quote that said give someone power and see what path they take. If giving others power brings suffering then by taking it away can you truly understand peace."

He stop and look at the faces of everyone at the table they all had mixed reactions about his speech however, Minato continued. "A world suffering has no meaning to me, the only things I care for in this world are Yukari and the few people close to my heart. I'm creating a world where pointless fights don't exist and true peace can flourish."

"By "creating" you mean you've already started." Miya and Yume both spoke at the same causing their voices to be unsion.

"My dream began when Yukari and I were children it won't be long when it becomes reality." Minato signal to everyone that they were leaving and everyone agreed without question. "Miya-san, although our talk went in a different direction I only wish to reassure you that the Sekirei winged by me are in good hands. I would never make them do something I haven't done myself. And, you are one of the few people I can have an adult conversation with. I hope we can still see each other as friends."

"And why would I want to invite you back to my home?" Miya meant no disrespect, she honestly figured their talk to turn violent but Minato only wanted to come back as friends.

"Well for starters," Minato walked around the table over to Miya's side of the table who upon seeing him getting closer she unconsciously took a step back.

"What are you doing-!"

Her body froze on her, she couldn't move! Minato stood in front of her powerless form, unable to move a muscle. He slowly raised his right gloved hand. Miya watched him expecting to do something...

***Poke***

Looking where his hand stop, two fingers, his index finger above his middle finger poked her forehead in a manner that showed affection.

"I can't explain it yet." Miya heard him talked. She look at his face and saw his other hand reaching for the hood. Could he be...!

Minato grab hold of his hood with his free hand and pull it back revealing his face to Miya who was astonish and had a small blush on her cheeks.

With his face no longer hiding behind the shadow of his hood. Miya could clearly see just what was he hiding behind his hood. She noticed right off the bat that he, Minato was extremely handsome with rugged adult features shaped by the wars he fought, he had a nice tan that suit him perhaps by staying in the sun enough to get this nice shade of color. His eyes held experience as well as knowledge, they were grey in color and contained the sharpness of a blade, yet warmth of a loving older brother. He had a small goatee that only increased his manliness, and lastly his black colored hair that reminded Miya of the feathers of a crow. His hair was messy that's for sure with a few bangs passing over his forehead.

She didn't know why but Miya just wanted to play with his hair like a cat does with it's favorite toy.

"I trust you to keep my identity a secret correct?" He began to talk once more after the long silence between them when he showed his face. "Curiosity killed the cat they say, and I hope I don't have to harm this kitten..."

Miya looking at the position the two were in, it look as if Minato was making a move on her with him being so close to her and with his fingers against her forehead, and his face close enough to her's that if anyone of Minato's Sekireis were to walk back in, they could be mistaken for kissing.

He then pulled away from her bringing his hand back to his side. "I hope this convinces you that I mean no harm to you, as for Minaka's Sekirei Plan I could careless what he wants from this. He won't have me as a pawn. Oh, one more thing..."

Having put his hood over his face, Minato look over his shoulder at Miya. "Your scare tactic you used earlier against me. It's good for frighting those into submission, however." A black mismas began to seep from Minato's body, a aura so foul and evil that even someone like Miya who stood strong against the pressure, had sweat forming on her forehead showing she was struggling to hold her own. "It's nothing compare to my own."

Like that. The pressure pushing down against Miya disappeared allowing her to breath and collect her herself.

"Yume told me on the ride over here that you're pretty good with a sword. I hope I could have the chance to dance with you, Mutsu-kun didn't impress me with his skills and I wonder if his leader is better." That said he disappear around the corner leaving Miya. The feeling of being bind disappeared and she could move her body freely again. But she didn't move from her spot.

She had a small blush on her cheeks from how close the two were mere seconds ago and that arua he released. It was dark and foul, evil just from how heavy the pressure he release. It kind of brought a pleasurable heat to her- wait! Miya stop her daydreaming, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks a few times to wake up.

Just what was that just now. Not wanting to dive any further Miya collected herself and left the dining room to find something to take her mind off what just happened. A small blush remained on her face, though.

**xox**

After leaving Izumo Inn, Minato suggested they get lunch to which everyone agreed. They were walking down the sidewalk within the city passing people who themselves were going about their days.

"Here you go."

"And don't forget to tell your friends if you want the discount!"

They stopped when hearing two familiar voices, looking ahead Minato saw the two girls that chased after Yume and Musubi a couple days before. Instead of wearing the bondage outfits he saw them wearing during their first encounter, they now wore french maid outfits.

They were both twins with same hair and facial features, Minato could tell them apart from each other with their different color of their maid outfits and one of sisters had a larger bust than the other.

As if sensing someone watching them. The two sisters both look in Minato's direction seeing him and his group of women standing behind.

"Oh! It's you two again! You're those girls that could shoot lighting and were chasing me and Yume-sama." Musubi recalled, all the while happy to see the faces of the two sekirei who had been chasing her and Yume.

"Look sis, it number eighty eight and number eight." Said Hikari, the twin in the blue maid outfit.

"And it looks like they were winged by the guy we saw a few days ago." Hibiki said remembering Minato from before.

"It hasn't been a week and you two still remember me. What are doing dress as maids handing out flyers for?" Minato said uninterested

The two ignored Minato and grasped each others hand, Hikari with her left and Hibiki with her right hand. A small jolt of purple lighting danced at the tips of the fingers of their free hand that they held up.

"We were not expecting to run into you so soon but it doesn't matter. Because we can take out four Sekirei all at once."

The crowd that were surrounding the twins had ran away, when they saw the lighting on the girls hands leaving the twins and Minato's group the only ones on the sidewalk. Minato calmly walked over to the twins after telling his girls to stay put. Once he reached the twins he clap both hands on their conjoined hands, canceling out their charge of lighting, which got a gasp of disbelief from the twins.

"Listen I'm just going to be forward with you two. Musubi told me that you're reacting to me." Cue blush, the twins look away from his gaze, speechless, unable to rebutte. "So I'm giving you the choice. If you wish to be my Sekirei then I'll winged you here right now, if not then we walk away and never see each other again."

"Y-You're giving us the option to choose?" Hibiki, the quite twin stutter over her words.

"Everyone deserves the option to choose. And choose wisely as I have no use for those who waste my time." If may have seem a bit harsh but Minato values how he uses his time and despises those who are who waste his time. It's a no brainer.

Instead of letting one of the twins to go first, both Hikari and Hibiki moved their heads forward and crashed their lips to Minato's causing a three-way kiss resulting in the sisters receiving their wings, which look like actual angel wings with white feather. Quite different from the wings of light he has seen from Akitsu, Kusano, Musubi, and Yume.

Finished, Minato gave the twins his hand to which they accepted and apologize for attacking him before, he only waved it off and invited the two for lunch. Forgetting that the twins were still working..

**xox**

In the center of the city stood MBI tower, or. Which was the full name but who's going to remember that. The tower look like any normal skyscraper you see in a bustling metropolis however MBI tower resemble a clock tower like Big Ben in London.

Across the tower was a construction site where another skyscraper was already in the process of being built. Near the top of the construction, a woman was sitting down on one of the metal beams, her back against another beam perpendicular to the one she was sitting on.

She had a small sake saucer in one hand and a bottle lying next to her, she gazed at the full moon that overlook the city shining brightly in the night sky. A small gust of wind blew past her hair, holding her cup a little away from her body a single sakura petal landed in her cup floating gently above the clear liquid.

"Hmm, such a beautiful moon." She spoke with a mature voice that held an allure and seductive tone.

"Isn't it." Another voice penetrated the silence.

Looking up Kazehana could see a man wearing tattered and torn black hooded robes with a small shoulder cape over his left arm. The man expertly parkour his way to the same beam she was sitting on with no effort whatsoever.

"Ara, Minato-kun. I thought you no longer cosplayed?" She teased with a smile, she enjoyed teasing others for her own amusement especially when its Minato because he doesn't react to her teasing, which makes it a challenge for Kazehana who enjoys a good challenge once in a while.

"Don't put me together with that guy who pretends he's a vigilante." Minato pull his hood back showing his face to Kazehana who blushed. Either from seeing his face or because she was already drunk. He went with the latter.

Kazehana snapped out of her daydreaming and handed a spare sake saucer to Minato who pour himself a drink and down it in one go before pouring himself another round.

"What do I own the pleasure? You wanted to see me again so soon that you couldn't wait. If you so insist, I wouldn't mind spending the night with you, Mi-na-to-kun~." She said trying to rouse him with her seductive charm.

"Can I not just see an old friend and share a drink?" He replied, not falling for Kazehana's teasing. This wasn't the first time she had said that to him, don't get him wrong if she was truly serious behind her teasing he would bed her in a heartbeat. However, Minato sensed pain coming from Kazehana and he didn't wish to take advantage of someone he was coming around to seeing as special who also had a troubled past.

"I would accept that answer if you were not wearing that." Kazehana took another drink and poured herself another, while pointing out Minato's choice of clothing..

"Hmph. Well I'm not hiding anything. I came to keep you company and then I'm going to MBI tower."

Kazehana was confused on why MBI tower, she knew what MInato does when he normally comes for a drink with her and she never says anything against it. But why MBI tower?

"What do you intend to do?" If possible, Kazehana sombered up almost immediately when MBI was mention. She showed a serious side Minato hadn't seen once from the time the two have spent with each other.

From what Yume told him of the personality the first five had. Kazehana was the most cheerful, she always had a smile on her face, telling jokes, teasing, and all around being the laughter of the group whenever they needed a little pick me up, while they were at war. So to see Kazehana completely serious, her earlier personality gone left Minato widen his eyes at her sudden change.

He downed the sake he had in his cup, not minding the burning sensation he felt against his throat. He placed his cup down away from him, he stood up keeping his balance and put his hood over his head hiding the upper portion of his face. Looking at Kazehana who still had the look expecting an answer from him.

"Answers, and perhaps some destruction for good measure."

She hoped he elaborate further but when he no longer continued Kazehana knew that she was not getting anymore than that.

Looking at MBI tower, the two simply stared at the clock tower. Silence, neither of them said anything in favor of gazing at the tower rising higher than any other building in the city.

"Moving to a different topic, how have you been, Kazehana?" He tried to sound as caring as possible, Kazehana was a good friend and drinking partner he could talk too without any worries and relax, the responsibility and burden of running a major company not resting over his head. Kazehana heard the change in his tone and blushed hearing he cared for her.

"I've been well. But what about yourself, Minato-kun? I been hearing around the city that the "**Demon King**" joined the Sekirei plan and the Ashikabi of the south said to be cautious of you." She giggle as Minato downed his drink and look away from the giggling wind Sekirei.

"News traveled faster than I expect." Was all he said as he poured himself another round.

"I didn't expect you of all people who has a small circle of people in his life to join Minaka's crazy game. Surrounding yourself with multiple women. Heh, heh, Minato-kun you sure are a hypocrite." Kazehana laughed as she took a sip of her drink, a small pink hue was on her cheeks and her eyes glazed over.

"Well to be honest I never truly intended to join this game, I didn't even knew that Sekireis existed until the night when I winged Akitsu." Minato began to retell his experiences, Kazehana look at him with full attention even when she was slightly drunk. "When I first met Akitsu I didn't take her for a Sekirei, just a broken woman with a strange mark on her forehead. It wasn't till I seen her wings for the first time did I believed she was a Sekirei and she was bonded to me. I understood the contract I signed when I kissed her, and I don't regret making that decision. From there on it was a ladder with many obstacles. With winging Kusano, Musubi, Yume, and the twins Hikari and Hibiki. I realized that I've never been this happy in a long time."

Kazehana didn't know what to say as Minato told her of his true feelings towards the Sekirei bonded to him.

"For so long, I tried doing everything by myself with no help from anyone and I still don't. However, to have someone by my side promising themselves to me and staying with me, a man more broken than this world, it makes going through life a pleasure. I want to repay them... I wish to give my Sekirei all the love I can and welcome their own love for me. I want them to cherish each and everyday, moment, second that they have with me. I will make them my wives and give them children they can love. I will make my dream a reality and make all my girls happy."

Hearing the gentlest, the emotions, the devotion to make his Sekirei happy made Kazehana's own heart flutter. The pink hue now transcend to a rosy red blush not coming from her sake at all. Her breathing began to pick up becoming labored.

Was... was she really reacting? For a year, Kazehana had known Minato. She won't lie, she found Minato extremely attractive and handsome. He was also interesting as well as a great drinking partner. She didn't know how but no matter how much alcohol he consumed he never once showed being intoxicated.

Despite all of her teasing and sexual innuendos, Kazehana had never had sex. Never experience the love and pleasure that came with commsating your love with your lover. There were times when Kazehana got flat out drunk that she had no control of her actions or thoughts, she could vaguing remember moments when she tried pushing Minato to have sex with her and everytime that happen, instead of falling into his lust and taking her against her will.

He took her to one of his five-star hotels, set her in a room namely a penthouse suite. Tucked her in bed while leaving a glass of water and painkillers for her hangover when she woke up the following morning. He also left on the nightstand a note saying what happened and him not doing anything to her. He even asked if they could have drinks another time.

It warmed her heart to boiling levels hearing that not only did he not take her against her will, he went out of his way to make sure she was taken care. She couldn't remember the time when she began to have feelings for Minato and when her heart, and body began to react whenever Minato was near.

Then Kazehana remember that while Minato's goal is beautiful that harsh reality is that the Sekirei plan will destroy his dream of keeping all his Sekirei.

"Minato-kun," She said quietly, dreading on telling him the truth, nevertheless she continued. "In the Sekirei plan, only one Ashikabi and Sekirei will be the winner. Minaka made it where if you have a group of Sekirei they will battle against each other to remain by their Ashikabi's side. There can only be one winner after all." She look solemnizing at her friend wanting to see his reaction to all this. She was resentful for telling Minato this and furious at Minaka for making it so that only one winner will win and the other terminated. It destroyed dreams such as Minato's who wanted to live happily with their Sekirei and not have to worry about the thought of losing their destined one forever.

"Is that so...?" Kazehana stop her thought process hearing Minato speak after a long, long silence.

"Heh, Heh, Hahahahaha!" His laughter was... happy and filled with joy and a little mancial, however, he's laughing. "Hahaha, while its hilarious, it is as well foolish, Kazehana. I have lived my life destroying and ruining the reputations of my enemies of big business not once have I felt threaten to myself or my possessions. Because even if what you say is true then Minaka will soon experience the fires of hell and the chaos of war if he believes some game will tear me away from what belongs to me." He turned to Kazehana and picking up the bottle of sake he poured himself another drink and drank, never tearing his gaze from Kazehana who also did not look away.

"I'm quite possessive believe it or not, _my _Sekirei are not going anywhere except staying with me. I don't make promises so readily and often but when I do, I see them through to the end. If Minaka wishes to tear me away from _my girls_ with this game of his, then I welcome him to take them from me. I already promised I will make any women and Sekirei who have feelings for me and love me, my wives and give them as many children they can love for all entirely. No one! Not even the gods people worship can take anything from me."

Minato didn't care who, whether it was Minaka, the world, or even the gods themselves, NO ONE! Can take anything from him because a burned corpse can't take anything.

"T-That's love, that's love in it's purest form." Kazehana breathe out. This man! Through his past actions and his words alone, oh how he said his speech full of vigour, compassion, love, and above all, truth. Not a single thing he said in his entire speech was a lie, all of it was true.

The fire in her heart burn like a raging inferno, her blush grew to atomic levels and dare she say. She felt wet just from hearing Minato speak. This man made all her doubt and fear disappear, no longer did she feel pain when she thought of her first Ashikabi, Minaka. Now she no longer cared about him because this man made her feel special. The love he held for his Sekireis warm Kazehana heart and got her thinking about a possible future with Minato.

An image played in her mind of her and Minato together and running around their feet were many raven haired children, some had their father's grey eyes and some with her coal-black ones.

There was nothing holding her back to the past, her future was sitting across from her drinking sake, not having any mind to the world around him. Hiroto Minaka was never her true Ashikabi she thought he was because 'he' is standing right beside her. Sahashi Minato was her _true _Ashikabi.

Minato having downed his last glass, stood up. Dusting himself off he placed the saucer cup next to the bottle and pull his hood over his head. The shadow of his hood hid his eyes and hair, only his nose and lips could still be seen.

"Feel free to watch from here if you want or evacuate to a safer location."

She nodded understanding what he was asking and chose to stay put. Minato then disappeared in a flock of crows heading for MBI tower. Kazehana poured herself another drink, she held the saucer close to her lips. She stared at the tower once more thinking about what Minato was going to do before taking a sip and then drinking the liquid.

**xox**

Near the underbelly of the tower or where there was less security. The crows cawed flying in circles then coming together. Minato's feet touched the concerte ground, looking around he noticed the garage he was standing in was empty with only a few empty cars here and there.

He guessed he was on the third floor of the garage and confirm it when he readed the numbers on the wall. Going to the Data Paired Glove he kept on his left arm, pulling up a 3-D map of the tower with a blinking blue dot that showed where he was currently.

"Hmm, I could always just go to Minaka's office and get what I need but Yume was positive that he never leaves the room for anything expect for the essentials. I'll need another approach if I want to find what I'm looking for."

There was an elevator on this floor that goes directly into the building. Further away on the second floor was a bridgeway that goes into the second floor and then the lobby. The opposite of where he needs to be.

An escape plan then?

"That's easy..." Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a Semtex grenade or sticky gerende. Walking over to the row of cars that were in the garage he placed them below and activated them from his data paired glove. With an escape route secure he went for the elevator, pushed the button and waited as the doors closed.

**xox**

Door opened, Minato was now on the upper levels where according to Yume and Akitsu these are the floors where all the Sekirei receive their adjustments. They wouldn't be kept anywhere on this floor but it's a start, he thought walking down the hallways, there were many rooms filled with different equipment and the windows outside reminded Minato of a nursery at the hospital.

Checking his data paired glove seeing it was a minute past Midnight, he press a button and waited.

Back in the parking garage the Semtexs blink for several seconds then detonating destroying the cars they were under and any cars near the explosion followed suit. Minato could feel the aftershock even on the high levels, he continued walking at an even pace when he heard noises up ahead.

"What was that?"

"A fire broke out in the lower levels, the parking garage to be exact."

"Alright before we go check with the others downstairs lets do a sweep of this floor and make sure we are the only ones on this floor." Who Minato assume was the leader.

"Hai!" A chorus from the rest of the men he could hear. _'Perfect'_ He smirk hearing footsteps coming up ahead.

As soon as he reached the end of the hallway, Minato flex his left wrist and a blade pop out from underneath his sleeve. He ran the blade into the unsuspecting guard's throat who scream loudly despite choking on his blood, alerting the others.

Minato reached for the guard's rifle in his hand with his arm around the soldiers, his finger on trigger and fired at another guard who was turning the corner. Keeping his blade in the guard's throat and using him as a human shield he fired upon two more guards who had reached the scene themselves.

Hearing bullets fly past his head, he turned himself to his left seeing a guard firing at him with a hand gun. The two fired rounds at each other all of them missing and Minato dropping his human shield took cover behind a wall.

As the guard was reloading his gun, Minato having prime a grenade threw it where he was hiding and waited until a fit of coughs were heard. Standing up from cover Minato calmly walk over picking up a hand gun from one of the dead guards and without even looking at him, he emptied the entire clip in the gun he picked up and once it was empty he threw away.

Behind him laid the suppose leader who had multiple bullet holds, several in his chest and one in his forehead.

Entering a room, Minato took out more Semtex grenades and threw them. One in the room he was currently in and two more outside against the wall on his right. He detonated them standing in a safe radius away from the explosions. Leaving the room he was in: he entered the room next door and did the same over again.

Hearing footsteps Minato having taken this from the body of a guard he killed, pulled out a handgun. Seeing a squad of men in uniform with assault rifles guessing them to be MBI's private military.

Throwing two grenades he primed beforehand he threw them into the hallways and waited for a chorus of coughing. Poking his head out from cover Minato fired three bullets into the skulls of three soldiers who were affected by the drugs in the grenade.

Vaulting over the shattered window he made when he threw the grenades. He pinned a guard to the wall holding him up by his arm pushing against his neck, he pointed the gun between the eyes and pulled the trigger.

Moving once again he fired on two more men before he threw the empty gun at a soldier prepare to shoot. The gun hit the soldiers hand making him shout in pain and take his attention away from Minato. Reaching him in no time, and taking advantage Minato delivered a punch to his face knocking him back and flexing his wrist once more released his hidden blade and jammed it in the soldier's throat.

_Five left..._ Indeed there were five soldiers still remaining who were beginning to stand and regain control of their senses. The grenade he was using was like a flashbang, it delivers a bright flash of light temporarily blinding the victim for a few seconds, then they begin to cough violently from inhaling a toxic that cannot be smell but is not deadly. It triggers the brain making it believe that you are choking on a toxic gas which has no real harmful chemicals.

Pulling out his katana the same one he used against Mutsu, Minato crossed the distance and slash the first soldier he could. Bringing his sword back he burying it into a man's stomach who cough out blood.

One soldier finally came to his senses and held his gun ready to fire when Minato suddenly disappeared. Looking around frantically trying to find where Minato disappeared to. His eyes widen in time for his neck to be snap and him dead. Minato grab the hilt of his sword from the guy he stab earlier and forcefully ripped it clean.

Getting into a sprint he kneed a man's face in like an uppercut. The soldier recoil back from the hit and an obvious bloody nose he didn't defend himself when a katana was impale through his body and him on his back.

The final guard got some shots at Minato who with expect skills deflected and slice through the bullets fired. Once the man emptied his clip he hurried to reload, Minato broke into a run. Just as the soldier finished reloading Minato already mid-swing sliced the soldier's hand holding his gun off. The soldier screamed in agony holding his stump of a hand with his left. Minato watched the man whiter in pain for five seconds before putting an end to him.

He slashed the man's chest in a "X" once and then twice and ending it with a thrust through his neck. Pulling his sword free, the man's body fell down. Admiring his work Minato walk down the empty hallway when all of the sudden he rammed his katana into a door of an empty room, pulling his sword free, he walked down a few steps when a door slid opened and the "Thud" of a body falling dead onto the river of blood.

Swiping his sword to one side cleaning any blood left, he continued down the empty hallway determined to find what he was after all the while sadating his bloodlust with the fodder that came his way.

**xox**

Hearing the alarms go off one after the other brought Minaka and Takami who was sitting across from the bespectacled man's desk, the man himself sitting in his big office chair when the alarms went off.

"What is it now, it's only midnight! Just what are those idiots doing now." Takami spoke with an irritated tone and scowl. She reached for the walkie talkie at her hip and pressed the talk button.

"What's going on down there, someone please respond?"

"**We're under attack!" **Came a hurried response from a soldier. He sounded frantic and out of breath.

"What's happening? Who's attacking?"

"**We don't know ourselves. He just appeared out of no where. First there were explosions, and then he showed up cutting through us like butter!"**

"Say again! Just who is he?" Takami was more and more confuse the longer she spoke with this soldier who was making no sense. Minaka began to chuckle which slowly became maniacal laughter. Takami ignore him and focus on the call.

"**He's wearing all black and wielding a katana. His face is hidden underneath a hood and he's moving so fast that we can't- _No, stay away! Stay away from me you- Ahhhhhhhhh!"_**

The line went dead...

"Hello? If anyone is hearing this please respond. Is anyone out there?" Nothing but static plague the airwaves. Removing her finger from the talk button Takami scowl when still hearing Minaka's laughter.

"And what do you find funny about this? Can't you see we're under attack!" Cue an explosion on the lower levels.

Minaka continued on with his laughing which only irk Takami the more she listen. After about two minutes of non-stop laughing he stop. But Minaka kept the stupid grin on his face.

"Me? I find nothing wrong with this situation because it's just what we required."

Takami stared hard at Minaka trying to make sense on what he was going about now.

"And what exactly are we lacking now?"

"Why a twist, Takami-kun." Cue chair thrown and Minaka ducking under missing him.

"I told you not to call me that, you bastard."

"Now now, no need to get violent. However, this is what we needed all along. I mean just what is a game without a few twists to keep the game interesting." Walking away from desk, Minaka walked to the window behind his desk looking at the platform outside and in the reflection of the windows, he could see the clock tower and the current time.

"Have Karasuba-chan and girls been inform of our little intruder?"

Takami was about to check her walkie talkie again when Minaka's voice stop her.

"No need to waste your energy as I have already took care of that."

Looking back at Minaka she saw him, his back facing her and hands held behind his back. And he had on an unreadable expression on his face. Takami had only seen this look once maybe twice.

This was the look Minaka wore when he was completely serious. The mask he wore was gone, no trace of it could be found. What she did find was a man prepare for battle, no war.

"These games have taken a turn, whether good or for worse."

His voice didn't match his earlier goofy, craze look. Now it was cold and monotone. The man Takami was seeing is not the man who acts like an idiot with an obsession of playing god. The man before her was the man who built MBI in under twenty years using technology found on the Sekirei crash ship and made it what it is today.

**xox**

"Fuck." Minato said, having just finish a soldier by slashing him down the chest. He brought a gloved hand to his forehead, his eyes showed pain, sweat fell from his forehead and down his cheeks. His breathing came out in pants as he tried to pull himself together.

_'What, what is happening? Even if the pain is not that great, it feels as if they become stronger with each headache I suffer from.'_

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" A soldier turned a corner into the room Minato was in that resemble a meeting room.

Still suffering from the aftermath. Minato reached behind him and pull out a decorative and prestigious looking pistol in his left hand. He aimed the gun at the soldier and fired. What came out was not a bullet, rather it was a burst of black energy and when it hit the soldier. The bullet didn't enter his body, it engulf him in a blanket of black energy and when it cease all that remain was a gust of black wind which then faded. The soldier himself was gone, no blood or clothing was left behind.

"You freeze." He placed the pistol back in its holster, standing up straight, no sight of him suffering from his headache.

Turning his head, he caught the muzzle of the rifle shove in his face with his hand and pull it upwards as bullets began firing. Minato looked unimpressed at the soldier who wore a mortified look at being caught even after sneaking through Minato's defenses.

His finger stayed on the the trigger, him too shock to remove it and stop firing. After using all the rounds in his clip. Minato let the muzzle of his rifle go and slash through the soldier's left shoulder. He fell down as Minato clean the blood off his sword.

Sheathing his katana, walking through the carnage he wreck, admiring the lake of blood he spill from going to town on the soldiers who didn't understand when they met their match.

Reaching into his belt once more. He pulled out a small device that look like a normal card with two silver corners on the upper left and lower right corners. Grabbing hold of these two corners he pull them apart, revealing it to be a small screen of some sorts. He started typing on the screen which was a touch screen.

"Alright so the lab is on the lower floors, far below. Minaka and Takami must be the only ones who have knowledge that this place exist. Well that makes me the third."

While Minato was cutting away at the guards that came his way, he was secretly hacking into Minaka's office for the map and codes for the underground bunker where he knows where the Jinki are held. He needed a distraction so he wouldn't be discover and lock out.

Now that he had what he needed all he require now was an access key.

Looking down, he saw an access key around the neck of a scientist he killed before. Going down on one knee, he rip the cord that hung around the man's neck, taking the key by force.

He held the side with the picture and information of the person and a "ding" was heard. Minato now had access to the lower levels thanks to Minaka's security codes and I.D of what's his name. He didn't really care to remember.

Stopping at an elevator, he slid the access key in the card slot before the doors opened and he entered. Minato slid the card once more and push the button leading to the lobby. He look at his work once more before the doors closed fully.

"**Minato-sama..." **Came Jarvis's voice through the small intercon Minato had in his right ear.

"Jarvis, I'm in the elevator now, is everyone in position?"

"**As you instructed, your Sekirei are all where they are needed to be and are waiting for the signal to move."**

"Good." He said, the elevator now having passed through the lobby and continuing further down which doesn't exist to the employees that work at MBI. Only the two who should still be in his office.

"**Sir, I have already forwarded Matsu-sama the data you promised her, she is very thankful and wishes to say her thanks to you."**

"When I'm done here I go and see her. At the moment there is no time." While he was at Izumo Inn that morning, while he originally was talking to Miya. He had a clone go upstairs and talk with Matsu and after convincing her that he wasn't there to kill her, she heard what he had to say.

Minato had gone to Matsu to confirm what Yume told him in the ride to Izumo Inn. Once he was confirm by the brain Sekirei, he told her of his plan of invading MBI tower.

She voiced her opinions rather, what's the word? To the heart... Anyways it took more convincing but in the end she was on board and helped him plan his attack. He already knew where to be and where to place his Sekirei. It did help to have Matsu going over his plan with him getting her feedback and advice.

Despite the two starting off on the wrong foot days before with her trying to hack his his system. They ended with an alliance that suit both of their desires.

"Jarvis I'm entering the lower levels now, I will lose connection with you through the channel. Have the girls wait until I give the signal."

"**O-Of c-c-course, M-Minato-s-sama." **The connection had already gone bad, he soon lost his signal when he passed the second marker.

Minato waited for about twenty more seconds when the elevator made a "thud" and slight movement that pushed Minato back. The doors opened showing a long dark hallway.

Taking a step outside of the elevator and a light turn on the moment his foot touch the floor.

He moved his foot again and the same thing happened again. This reminded Minato of a Sc-fi movie he watched before. The main character ran down a dark and empty hallway and when he move the lights turn on one by one the closer he got to the end.

To have this built and work the same way it does like it did in the movie. Minato could only think of one thing. Minaka was far crazier than he believe..

Shrugging his shoulders and having wasted enough time as it is, Minato ran at full sprint through the hallway and the lights indeed turn on as he ran through.

Reaching the end of the hallway, and dare he admit it. He enjoyed running through that. Forgetting about that he walked to the terminal that was the only thing in this room.

The room he entered was all white from the walls, ceilings, and floors. The only thing in the room was a terminal with a monitor and a keyboard beneath it.

Taking the access key, he slid it across the slot that require an access key.

"**Welcome back, Hirito Minaka. Please enter your security codes." **A female A.I voice spoke, echoing around the room.

Minato brought up his data paired glove to the screen where it scan the codes he hacked from Minaka's computer in his office.

"**Thank you." **The terminal made a few noises and sounds before it spoke once again. **"Access granted."**

The lock screen was taken off and different thumbnails appear on screen. Most of them having to deal around the Sekireis. Minato pressed the thumbnail on the lower right and waited as a noise came from behind the terminal.

Going behind the first terminal he found a separate terminal with several glass bottles marked with numbers containing a liquid inside them.

"Got it'em." Approaching the terminal, Minato entered a few codes and then watched as the machine worked. A slot opened in front of him below the screen and there it was.

The Jinki, a powerful relic that Matsu said was to have equal power to a god. Gently and with careful fingers, Minato took the bottle holding it to the light. It had the #2 written above the bottle for him to see.

Nodding his head, he pocketed the Jinki away and went ahead in retrieve another bottle. As he waited for the third bottle, he was contacted by Yume.

'_Minato-kun... Do you have it?_' Minato was taken back by Yume suddenly appearing in his head but didn't show.

_'Yume? How are we talking? I should have no signal down here.'_

_'You don't. I talking to you using our bond together as a way to speak to you, even when you're down there.'_

'_Impressive, you should teach me later how to properly use this. It will come in hand in the future. And yes I'm finishing up as we speak.' _The third bottle was release, Minato pick it up and put it away and moved to get number four.

_'You may need to abandon your objective, Minato-kun. I just overheard Minaka sending Karasuba and the discipline squad down there. They are on their way down if they have not already got there.'_

Thinking about what Yume just said, Minato listened and soon enough he heard footsteps walking calmly, at an agonising slow pace. Without turning his head Minato could hear the soft patter of feet hitting the floor. Not paying attention to this however, he listen to their footsteps gauging where they were without turning his head.

The fourth Jinki having just been released when Minato pick it up and when his guest finally spoke.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put that back."

Minato pocketed the Jinki into the pouch he stored the other two and turned around. He widen his eyes by a small margin at how beautiful the woman standing behind was.

He had seen Akitsu, Kusano before and after she became an adult, Musubi, and Yume, Miya, Matsu, and Kazehana. And now this woman with her long silver hair held in a ponytail, her smile which he could tell was fake excited him at the predatory look he saw in her eyes. Not to mention on how her clothes clung to her body like a second skin showing off her curves and sexiness.

The Sekireis, all of them were beyond beautiful. They had no class against other women as they are peerless in their own turned his head to the left and right seeing the two other girls that accompanied Karasuba. He also could see they were beautiful as well.

"This is the guy that gave us all that trouble? Jeez, do our guys suck." Said the girl with pink hair who look to be a teenager wearing a kimono with one sleeve missing.

"Even so, we can't underestimate him, Benitsubusa." The other girl who resemble a goth said wearing a tattered kimono of the same color and had bandages wrapped all around her body.

"I know that, Haihane!" Scream Benitsubusa at her partner. Minato looked on seeing only three who were blocking his escape. Already forming a plan he cleared his throat.

"I don't suppose you will let me past if I ask nicely?"

"I'm afraid not." Karasuba unsheathed her katana, the other two prepared their own stances prepared to fight. Minato showed no fear or discomfort of fighting a three to one fight.

"Very well, I only hope that you dance well." He finished saying this before he charged at Benisutbusa who reacted quick enough to dodge his upward slash. She counter with a punch to the head where Minato jump back, flipping in mid-air and landing behind Haihane who also reacted fast enough to evade his attack and hit back with her own. Again, Minato dodged and ran for the exit. He then met blades with Karasuba who had a smile on her face.

"You didn't think we let you run away from our fun, did you?"

"Of course not, why run when I can bring the game with me." He pushed her back and swipe where she was before. He crossed the other side of the room and cut the air downwards. He crossed swords with Karasuba who had recovered from his earlier attack.

Flexing his wrist, he angled his katana to one side and kicked Karasuba's stomach, pushing her back towards her subordinates.

"As fun as the game is, I'm afraid I'm going to play another day." The four corners that Minato had swipe through with his sword glowed with a purple energy that formed pillars, lighting of the same color branch off the pillars and began to collect to each other creating a box with the discipline squad inside.

"Although I made this in a hurry. I still hope that you enjoy it." The four pillars shot out many lighting bolts striking the three inside who showed no pained expression except for the gritting of teeth and closing of one eye.

These Sekireis sure had a high pain tolerance.

Minato ran to the entrance of the hallway, cutting the ceiling above him as he ran,causing it to seal the entrance, locking the discipline squad inside.

"That should hold them for at least a few minutes." He hurried to the elevator, after pushing the button to the lobby did he relax and contacted Yume.

_'I just had a run in with your old subordinate. She seems nice and exactly how you describe her.'_

_'I knew that we run into Karasuba if we went through with this but I didn't know it be so soon. Her bloodlust is just as crazy as it was when I first met her.'_

_'I'll keep my guard up. I'm heading to checkpoint C and from there we will execute our ambush. Are you girls ready?'_

_'Ready, Minato-kun.' Yume responded happily._

_'Good, I'll see you soon.'_

**xox**

Standing at the top of a building with a water tower on the roof, stood a woman with her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom and staring out at the city below.

"He's here. That vile man who dares calls himself my Ashikabi." She gritted her teeth, clenching and unclenching her hand to aid away her frustration.

The woman standing on the edge of the rooftop like a certain cape crusaded was a goddess. She was gorgeous with long blonde hair with blue eyes. She wears a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, a choker was on her neck, and had on a pair of long brown boots with black stockings.

This woman was Sekirei number nine, otherwise known as Tsukiumi.

"That man... Thou who is my Ashikabi and I, his Sekirei. Preposterous! I will not bend to the will of such a man who hides his face like some common criminal. I will find thy and eliminate you, permanently."

She remembered his face, or rather what he look like. Tall, wore all black clothing, including a hood that covered his eyes except his mouth which was always smiling. And his voice.

Tsukiumi brought a hand over her left breast and placed it upon her bosom, her heart beated like a train going a hundred miles per hour. She didn't want to admit it but she loved the sound of his voice. It was smooth like silk and deep which made him manly in her eyes. When he whispered sweet nothings into her ears, she wanted to kill him on the spot and embrace him at the same time.

It was truly confusing for Tsukiumi who didn't know what to do.

Her mind said kill him, while her heart says to love and accept him. Hold him to her breasts and never let go. She was at the crossroad of destiny and she couldn't decided what she truly desired to do.

At that moment the sound of a window breaking was heard! Tsukiumi snapped out of her thoughts and turned to where she heard the window breaking. Just then the body of a person jumped out of the broken window. Five seconds later, three more bodies jump after the person wearing all black.

Tsukiumi easily deduce the three pursers to be the discipline squad. The person they were chasing she couldn't make out. The man in question twisted and maneuver his body, safety landing on a rooftop nearby and began to run. The discipline squad hot on his tail.

Her curious piqued, Tsukiumi followed after the pack but made sure to keep a safe distances. She didn't want to get in a fight with the merciless Black Sekirei after all..

**xox**

A few minutes before.

Minato after reaching the third floor, his instinct immediately screamed at him to dodge, and if he were a second late, his head would have been remove by Karasuba sword, which cut the air his head was previously..

The three women from before had already caught up to him and had corner him. With his back to the windows, his sword held in front of him. The three women slowly closed the distances between them.

"I don't suppose surrender is an option?" He already knew his answers it didn't help to ask.

"Oh how cute, you believe the word "Mercy" applies." Karasuba smiled an obvious fake smile, holding her katana in front of her. The blade pointing at Minato's heart.

"I should have known. That's why I came prepared." He did a complete 180, slashing once at the window and bashing his body against it thereby free-falling off the tower. The three hurried to the window seeing Minato falling to his doom.

"Is he insane!?" Benitsubasa yelled her thoughts at seeing Minato's daring jump and pluge to the earth.

However, just as Minato neared the ground he maneuvered his body to the right onto an empty rooftop.

He rolled his body when his feet touch the concrete of the rooftop to cushion his landing. He look back catching the gaze of the three members, turning around he began to run away by rooftop.

"No, he my type of prey! Let's go, ladies." Karasuba jump out of the window.

"Karasuba-sama?"

"Let's go, Beni. You don't want to be left behind do you ya?" Haihane jump out next and like Karasuba she control her descend landing on the same rooftop Karasuba and Minato landed on.

"Shut up, Haihane! I don't need you telling me what to do!" Benitsubasa was the last one to jump out but she quickly made haste after her comrades.

**xox**

_'Everything is going to plan.' _Minato ran across the roofs of the city with three Sekirei that made up the famous discipline squad as Yume told him of. He jumped through a construction site. He maneuvered and dodge everything in his path, looking back momentarily he saw the three had slowed down a bit. They were still on his heel but were far enough for him to execute his next move.

He opened his right palm and a orb of purple energy with black outlines formed. Then two tendrils pulled away from the orb and formed beside Minato taking his form.

Once the process was complete. Two exact copies of himself stood on either side of him jumping.

"You know the plan?" The dopplegangers nodded their heads once and split away from the original going in different directions.

Minato turned his head and saw that the pink haired and silver haired girl in bandages broke away from the pack and pursed his clones. Leaving Karasuba to him alone.

He laughed at his luck and hurried to the checkpoint.

**xox**

Clone number one ran and jump from rooftop to rooftop, he and the second split away from the original for their purpose was to lured the other girls away from Karasuba, leaving her to the original Minato.

Reaching a outdoor shopping mall that was closed for the night. Clone number one jump down landing in the plaza of the mall. Looking around for the pink haired Sekirei who was following him, while the goth-looking Sekirei chased after the second.

"Haaaah!" He heard a battle cry from... above!

Looking up only to be brought down by Benitsubasa who upon landing on the clone's body, a blast of power exploded creating a shockwave that destroyed a good number of the stores windows.

"You don't look so tough to me?" She said smugly with her arms crossed, inspecting what could be the remains of Minato's clone. If there were anything left to identify. He looked like a watermelon that had been dropped from several stories up and hit the pavement at great velocity.

The remains of the clone erupted into a storm of black feathers. They fell harmlessly to the ground piling up where the clone's body was before. Benisubasa caught one of the feathers and inspected it.

"What's going on here? If this isn't it him... Hey, Haihane have you-!"

Benisubasa turned to what was in front of her seeing her partner, Haihane had her claws buried deep into the stomach of Minato's second clone.

Like the first one. The clone erupted into a shower of black crow feathers. Haihane like her partner couldn't make up what just happened. For a second she had killed her target she was chasing, but strangely he acted different. Much different from how he acted back at MBI tower.

It was almost like he wanted to be killed. And whats with the crow feathers? Whenever they kill what appears to be a fake. Questions surfaces in their minds asking them. Just what was going on, who was this guy they were chasing who cheats death and manages to give them the slip.

They stopped their thinking when their instincts screamed for them to dodge, which they did. Any later and they'll be shock to oblivion by the blast of purple lighting that was fired from above. They looked up but then notice they couldn't move their legs. Looking down, they saw ice crawling towards them and climbing up their feet. Freezing them in place.

Benisubasa raised her fist in the air and punched the concrete pavement causing a small earthquake that shook the stores and buildings outside. And freeing her and Haihane's feet.

"It's an ambush." Haihane yelled stating the obvious.

"I know that already, idiot!"

"What a drag, I was only trying to help."

"Well it would be helpful if you didn't get yourself caught like a-" Benisubasa jumped away, nearly avoiding the nine giant green roots that attacked where she stood previously. The roots freed themselves from the hole it created and attacked Benisubasa who was put on the defenses, which she hated with a passion.

Feeling her back touch the wall, Benisubasa stayed still as the giant plant roots came closer. Stalking its prey and putting her into a corner. Just as the roots attacked, she jumped to the left at the last moment avoiding deactivation by a plant.

"Alright, who the fuck is doing this!"

"You would want to know you flat-chested bitch." Hearing the taboo word about her breasts size, Benisubasa's right eye twitch and a couple tick marks grew on her forehead of being reminded of her small chest size.

"Show yourself, cowards!"

"We're standing on the roof above you idiot!"

Both girls looked up and could see four figures that were clearly female standing on the edge of the roof overlooking the plaza. Akitsu, Kusano, Hikari, and Hibiki looked down at Benisubasa and Haihane.

"It looks like our Ashikabi-sama's strategy work out alright. We have two of the discipline squad captured and Karasuba is no where to be seen." Hibiki said to her comrades who nodded.

"What are you talking about!?" Haihane yelled to the four women.

"Our Ashikabi-sama wanted us to stall and or deactivate you both. As his Sekireis we can not disobey his orders, no matter what they are." Akitsu said this looking at the two with her same doll-like expression.

"It's time someone showed you two your place and bring you down a couple notches." Said Hikari who held her hand and sparks of purple lighting dance on the tip of her finger.

"Nothing personal really, maybe a little, But orders are orders." Hibiki copied her sisters action and held Hikari's other hand with her free hand.

A four against two match up, two members of the discipline squad against four of Minato's Sekireis. The six girls stared at each other while preparing themselves for the battle about to happen. They stayed still just looking at the other for about a minute when they jumped.

An explosion occurred at the six meeting each other in the center.

**xox**

The original Minato ran through the empty streets of the east side of the city, he continued to run with Karasuba behind him going by rooftop.

It was a heavy gamble to run through the streets when a blood-craze Sekirei who was running on rooftops can easily jump down and impale him through with her sword.

Minato knew this was risky, he knew how dangerous Karasuba was from hearing about her from Yume, Akitsu, and Matsu. But this excited him.

The rush of the hunt, being hunted by a dangerous if not crazy hunter who could kill him at any moment due to their current positions. However, Minato still didn't show fear to the possibility of dying and kept running. He enjoyed the adrenaline pumping through his blood, it excited him!

Seeing an abandon warehouse ahead, he smiled beneath his hood and quicken his speed. He entered through the front entrance of the warehouse. He ran towards the center of the room and then stopped.

Turning to face the entrance of the warehouse he didn't wait long for Karasuba to jump down. She stared at him with the eyes of a predator and the bags under her eyes made her seem tired as well as insane. Not that he didn't find that unattractive.

"It seems that you have reached a dead end, mouse. Whatever will you do now?" She taunted coming closer to him, he didn't raise his sword instead he stayed where he stood, his expression never changing.

He smiled as she came closer to him, her katana shined under the light from the moon from the windows above them. He watch her feet and movement, memorized by every step she took. Not at all caring that she had a sword in hand and intended to kill him.

"I have been running around like a mouse running through a maze. It's not really my style to run away from a fight or show my back to my enemies. But this was needed to spring my little trap I had prepared just for you, Sekirei number four, Karasuba."

She stopped mid-step bringing her foot back when she heard what he said.

"So you know even my name. I am quite curious about what else you know about little old me?" This was intriguing to Karasuba who had never met Minato except for tonight however he knew her name when she never gave any hints about who she was.

Minato made a thinking pose by putting his left hand underneath his chin and stroked his goatee. "I happen to know much about you but we will be here all night if I were to explain it all. So how about I introduce you to them in person.

He took three step back and snap his fingers. Jumping away from the shadows and landing in front of Minato like guardians protecting their master were Yume and Musubi.

Karasuba widen her eyes briefly before the same crazed-killer look from before returned with a vengeance at the sight of her two favorite people.

"It's been awhile, has it not. Karasuba?"

"It sure has, Yu-chan. Mu-chan have you gotten any stronger?" Karasuba turned her gaze away from Yune and focus on Musubi who was now bouncing on the soles of her shoes.

"I sure have, Karasuba-sama! Yume-sama has been training me before and after I met Minato-sama. Ever since I was winged I have been happy, happier than I have ever been. He is my true Ashikabi, the same Ashikabi who I love and he loves me in return. He has even begin to show me the wonders of sex."

"Has he now..." Yume look at Minato with a stare that said, "Explain"

Minato only laugh not caring that he was caught and that Musubi just said this without any shred of embarrassment. Karasuba seem to agree with Minato's example and laugh. Seeing that Musubi hadn't changed a bit.

"Same old Mu-chan, you say anything and everything you hear not caring who hears. I see you forget to teach her about modesty, Yu-chan?"

"It's a working process, Karasuba. And it looks like it will be longer now due to interferences." She look over her shoulder seeing Minato no longer behind her. Looking up she found him sitting on the rafters on the ceilings.

"I thought I give you girls some privacy, you know." He yelled below resting his head on his fist.

"He's right. Why waste our time talking when we can let our actions speak for us."

Karasuba raised her katana perpendicular to her body. Yume with Musubi and perhaps Minato as supports, that's if he joins in. Prepare for battle as well. The three women who had connections from the past look at each other. Wondering who will break first under pressure.

Nothing said, the three women jumped and clashed.

**xox**

**Flashback – an hour before midnight**

"And this is the strategy that we will follow, any questions?" Minato and all his Sekirei, Yukari had gone to bed. The living room had been transformed into a war room where Minato was using a 3-D presentation of the city to explain his strategy that they'll be using.

Everyone sat around or stood in the living room listening to Minato speak for each of them had a role to accomplish for tonight.

"I have only one question? Why are you so interested in the Jinki's all of the sudden." Yume was the one who ask this. She believed when she told Minato everything about the Sekirei plan back in the limousine. This must have been the moment when Minato's sudden interest of the Jinki surface.

"I'm also curious if you don't mind me asking." Hibiki said from the corner she and Hikari were laying against. She and her sister were wearing their BDM outfits as it was their usual battle outfits.

Minato look at each of his Sekireis faces and thought about his choices. He could A, lie and make up something to tell them about why he was suddenly interested in the relic. Or B, come clean and explain his true reasons.

He settled with the latter as it would save him a headache later, and he just couldn't bring himself to lie to their faces. Something he didn't have a problem with before he became an Ashikabi. Strange.

With a sigh he faced his Sekireis looking them in the eyes, "I'm curious as well, and worried all the same. My curiosity for the mystery that surrounds them. Yume, you mention that they were a relic of god with a strange power behind them. And my worry... Heh, heh you must find me weak for worry about something as petty as this. But what you said. That they have the power to terminate all Sekireis, this worries me as I could forcefully lose my Sekireis just when I opened my heart."

He smile brittlely, he was not wearing his hood leaving his vulnerable eyes to his Sekireis who watched him with worried expression.

And just like that, those emotions disappeared from his visage replaced with his normal smile and uninterested eyes. "But as I said before it petty. However I still wish to study them once I get my hands on one." He turn to his Sekirei once more who all returned his gaze with a serious look. "There you have my reasons. Will you still follow behind me, even after hearing this?"

The room stayed quiet as his Sekirei all thought about his reasoning for wanting to go through with his attack.

"Ah... I will follow you Minato-sama. I will follow you for the rest of my life as your Sekirei." Akitsu broke the silence with her pledge.

"Ku will also follow Onii-sama, Because he's Ku's Onii-sama." Kusano stood up next with a smile. Minato found it cute however. The little girl who was once afraid was now a brave woman willing to fight.

"You don't have to worry about us staying on the sidelines for this one. We've been looking for some action and this is the perfect chance to cut loose." Hikari said this and her sister Hibiki agreed.

"Musubi wants to fight too. I want to fight against Karasuba-sama and show her the love I have for Minato-sama!"

"And you know I'll always be at your side, Minato-kun. You have my love and my support forever more." Yume was the last one to speak.

Minato looked at each of their faces before thanking them sincerely, then returning to his normal self.

"Alright then you have your jobs and your nortios ready in-case. You have my permission to terminate your opponents should you have the chance."

"And remember to retreat if Karasuba doesn't take the bait. Only my myself and Musubi-chan can fight Karasuba on even ground. Should the plan fail and she finds you, retreat. Don't attempt to fight her."

When Yume gave her warning they all nodded.

"Then let's get going shall we."

**End Flashback**

**xox**

At the shopping mall where Akitsu and the girls were fighting Benitsubasa and Haihane. They really put out all the stops as the shopping plaza was destroyed.

Stores were broken into and made a large mess by crashing into merchandize that was on displayed.

The plaza itself look as if a tornado came through, if said tornado was a combination of ice, lighting, and many giant plant roots. Then that is one strange looking tornado.

Nevertheless, the battle raged on between the six as they showed off their strongest of attacks trying to outdo their opponents.

Akitsu jumped back a few yards away from Benitsubasa who charged straight through the ice barrier she had up to protect herself. She just shattered it like glass and continued charging.

A giant branch grew from the cracks underneath the plaza from their destructive attacks laying waste to the earth.

"Haaah!" Kusano shouted and more plant roots grew from the cracks around them. Benitsubasa was force to dodge and weave through the terrain but never stop her charge. As she neared Akitsu with an arm drawned back in a punch. A giant root grew between her and Akitsu.

"I won't let you hurt, Onee-chan!" Kusano yelled with her arms slammed onto the pavement.

Benitsubasa 'tch' her teeth in annoyance at this brat's constant interferences. The punch she was saving for Akitsu she was force to use on the root breaking it in two.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do-"

She successfully broke the root in two however, she failed to notice Akitsu who used this as a distraction to get close. A blade of ice was in her right hand. Benitsubasa cough up blood when she felt the ice sword in her body. She could feel the warm feeling of her blood soaking into her kimono top and falling down her legs.

Looking down she saw a good length of the sword buried in the left side of her body. Losing consciousness she fell back, her eyes glazed over and half lidded. Akitsu and Kusano approached her body. Akitsu silently conjour up an ice sword in her hand.

"Please turn away and cover your ears." Akitsu said this to Kusano who despite having the body of an adult still had the brain of a child. She was still to young to understand the harsh reality that was life.

Kusano nodded without a word and did as instructed. Akitsu look over her shoulder to make sure she did close her eyes and ears. Seeing she was doing what she ask her to do. Raising the sword in her hand like a samurai prepare to deliver the finishing blow.

**xox**

Within the indoor part of the mall, Haihane was sent flying due to a well place kick from her opponent, the lighting twins. Who quickly followed after her.

"What a pain, why did I get these two who are consider the best tag team?" Haihane rubbed her sore head after being sent flying and crashing into a store. However, she forget she was wearing her claws and stabbed herself with her own weapon.

While she screamed in pain and blood came out of her head like a fountain. Hikari and Hibiki arrived where she was standing outside the store they found her in. She seems to have stabbed herself with her claws they deduce.

"Is she for real? Did she really just injured herself." Hikari deadpanned at seeing the injured blue sekirei screaming in pain.

"Talk about a tough break, huh sis."

"Whatever that just makes her an easier target. Ready sis?"

"Ready." The twins clasps the others hand. Preparing for their strongest of attacks, their strongest in their arsenal.

Haihane who seemly recovered from her earlier self punctuation, had enough time to look up and see the dark clouds looming overhead with thunder booming in her ears and lighting dancing across.

"Damn I lucked out..." Was all she said as Hikari and Hibiki called out the name of their strongest attack.

"**Kaminari!" **A giant bolt of purple lighting raced down and struck Haihane.

When the lighting strike ended, the clouds disappeared and Haihane laid on her back. Her kimono and bandages which have mostly been destroyed in the blast left her almost entirely bare if not for some patches of her clothing covering her modesty, saving some of her dignity.

"The bitch is still alive." Hibiki said to her sister as they came closer to Haihane's prone body.

"Well Minato did say we can kill her if we get the chance." Said Hikari, the two having reached Haihane who could barely opened her eyes and saw the two standing over her.

"So, who should get the chance to kill her." Hikari raised her right hand, lighting danced on the tips of her gloved hand.

"Why not flip a coin for it because you terminated the last Sekirei we fought."

"That bitch had it coming to her when she call me weak! Grr, fine! We'll flip for it." Just then a massive pressure stopped the twins conversation. It began to push them down to the ground forcing them on their knees.

"What the fuck is happening." Hikari shouted as she and her sister were force onto their knees at the heavy pressure pushing down on them

"Where is this coming from, or who is the one doing this!"

**xox**

Akitsu who was about to deliver the final blow to Benitsubasa when she too felt the great preassure pushing down on her.

She heard a scream behind her telling her Kusano was the one who screamed. Turning her body around, ignoring the weight pushing down on her shoulders. Akitsu reached Kusano who was on her knees, crying full of tears.

"Onii-sama... O-Onii-sama is-?"

Akitsu widen her eyes when she heard her say this. Did something happen to Minato? Was he truly the one behind this. Feeling the power behind this pressure did Akitsu believe Kusano. This pressure felt similar to Minato's power. His own power when it filled her system when he winged her.

Akitsu look into the night sky, the moon, which was still white had small shades of red mixed into it.

"Minato-sama..."

**xox**

**Ten minutes before**

Minato look from the rafters he sat on at the battle happening below. Yume and Musubi worked together to fight Karasuba who even against two opponents didn't seem to be struggling at all.

The same could be said for Yume and Musubi who both avoided her sword strikes and countered with their own attacks.

At the moment the three were evenly match until one side showed signs of fatigue.

"I have found thee, you bastard!" A large volume of water was sent at Minato who didn't pay it any mind. The water crashed into a barrier he raised without looking at Tsukiumi's direction.

"H-How did you block my attack without dodging it?" She look at Minato from the rafters on the other side of the warehouse.

Seeing him not paying attention to her instead focused on the fight happening below. Angered Tsukiumi because not only was Minato, her Ashikabi standing a couple feet away from her, he was ignoring her as if she didn't matter.

"Don't ignore me you, you, you, Ah!" She threw a ball of water the size of a soccer ball towards Minato who still payed her no mind. The ball hit the barrier splashing the ceiling and ground below, but Minato was still dry.

"Thou continues to ignore me, his assassin. I, who will not let you lay a finger on my body and taint it with your vile and evil intentions!"

Minato turned to face her seeing she was creating another ball of water.

"**Water Celebration!" **Tsukiumi threw the ball of water which then transform into a large volume of water that crash against the barrier Minato still had up.

Tsukiumi saw that Minato had stood up. Thinking he was going to attack her she prepared another water celebration when he vanished from her sight.

She look for where he disappeared to when a hand grasp her own. Looking at the gloved hand holding her wrist and then the eyes hidden beneath his hood. Tsukiumi felt a rush of speed past her and then she too vanish with Minato.

The pair reappeared outside of the warehouse near the harbor. Tsukiumi was struggling to free her wrist from his hold, Minato wasn't even paying her any mind, as he stared at the ocean ahead of him.

"Let go of me this instant! Let me go-!" He did so indeed

Tsukiumi fell back a little before regaining her footing. She looked at the wrist Minato grabbed onto seeing he had indeed let go.

"I don't take girls by force, I wanted to talk with you."

"And what makes you think I have anything to say to you after grabbing and bringing me out here."

"Well alright then, enjoy your night." He began to walk away.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Tsukiumi called out to him, Minato turned his head.

"What do you want?" If she didn't want to talk to him then why ask him to stop.

"Why do you constantly ignore me, does thou not know who I am?"

"No I don't. Good night." He lied. He knew exactly who she was because she was reacting to him from the dreams he sees her in.

"Stop where you are this instant! I am Tsukiumi, the water Sekirei and number nine, and your assassin! Why does thou still make a mockery of me by ignoring my presence?"

"Because I don't see you as a threat and you obviously have a problem with me being your Ashikabi so I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Okay? Then good night."

Minato continued to walk away when Tsukiumi's voice was heard again.

"Please wait." Her voice was soft-spoken carrying none of her haughty and arrogant attitude she spoke with before.

Minato's head turned when he heard Tsukiumi's soft voice. Looking at her now she was not the warrior princess with the attitude to match, now she look like a girl who was asking out her crush for a date.

Red faced, eyes holding insecurity and might he add her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that complemented the ocean as well as her looks. Arm grasping her other arm. She gave off the perfect look of a shy and misunderstood girl.

Minato's jaw opened and a blush grew on his cheeks. He shook his head to rid of any thoughts and regain his composure.

Tsukiumi stayed silent for a time, she tried to make sense with her words and spoke to Minato with the same soft spoken voice. "H-How do you know I have a problem with Ashikabis?"

"Because you wanting to kill me proves that you don't want an Ashikabi. Tell me what does an Ashikabi mean to you?" Minato fully turned his body to face Tsukiumi.

"They're heartless pigs who only wish to engage in s-s-s-s-sexual situations with their Sekirei. Using our pure and clean bodies as a way to rid them of their sins."

"Is that so...? Heh, heh, Hahaha!" Minato began to laugh which anger Tsukiumi.

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted you! You only spoke to me as a friend to lowered my guard. I'll admit that I lowered my guard for a time but now that I know your true intentions I will end you myself." She conjured up another ball of water on the palm of her hand. Her blond hair began to rise up as she gathered more and more water to her palm.

"This. This will erase you from existences for it is my strongest attack." Tsukiumi gathered more water to her hand when someone approach her. Looking up briefly, her eyes widen when Minato appeared standing in front of her. He placed a hand on the ball of high volume water, where it slowly disintegrated from her hand.

Her face adopted a look of shock as her strongest attack was absorbed from what she seen him do just now.

"Now." Her entire body froze when she realize the situation. This man, her Ashikabi who's name she has yet to hear had defeated her strongest attack leaving her defenseless. Without anything left to defend herself with, she froze. Mind and body stayed in a lock position.

Minato brought his right hand up to her face and softly caress her white, creamy skin. This seem to awaken Tsukiumi from her trance for she immediately blushed red seeing Minato up close, he had removed his hood sometime beforehand, leaving Tsukiumi to see his handsome face. And by the action he was doing with his hand caressing her cheek.

"There, can't we talk about this like civilize adults?"

Tsukiumi unable to say anything, frozen stiff at looking at Minato's face. She nodded unconsciously, agreeing with him.

Minato removed his hand away from her cheek, an action Tsukiumi moaned her disapproval before blushing red once more at what she just did.

"Cute." He said honestly, Tsukiumi heard him say this and blushed another shade of red and looked away from his gaze.

"Mi-na-to-kun..." Both heard a seductive, and dark voice behind them. His instincts blaring to life and because he heard her footsteps. Minato turned a complete one hundred and eighty using his gloved hand to block Karasuba's sword. Her sword met an invincible force generating off his palm.

Tsukiumi behind him was shocked on what was happening but not more so than Karasuba, who widen her eyes, at her sword being stop by Minato's bare hand. She wore this expression for a second, then returned to her normal smirk.

Karasuba was still the same, only she lost her haori and had a few tears in her uniform.

"Weren't expecting me huh? Minato-kun. Your face says it all and may I add what a handsome face it is." She joked playfully.

"If you're here. Then what happen-"

"MUSUBI-CHAN!"

Looking behind Karasuba, Minato found an injured Musubi being tend to by a shaken up Yume.

"It's nothing life threatening." Minato heard Karasuba speak, turning to look at her. "Mu-chan took a hit that was meant for Yu-chan. She knew that it could seriously hurt her but she still did it anyways."

Minato at this moment drowned out Karasuba's speech, he was too busy digesting what he was seeing.

Although it wasn't life threatening, he felt her through their bond. But seeing Musubi on her back with a distress Yume crying over her. It stirred something within Minato, a feeling he only felt once.

Mismas of dark energy began to sweep out of Minato's body, black aura could be seen outlining his body. His hair shadowed over his eyes and a incredible pressure full of power began to push down on both Karasuba and Tsukiumi who by now was on her knees unable to stand.

"Heh, Heh. You should count yourself lucky, Karasuba-chan. I have only used this once against a nation of fools who denied me what was entitled to me, just like the rest of this world." Minato's katana appeared in his right hand but now it began to glow with a purple enegry covering the blade. Crow feather made of purple energy flew off the sword continuously "And you will be the second one to witness it's glory."

Karasuba's sword was push away from Minato's palm, she took a few steps back trying to get her footing properly. She failed as Minato was upon her with a round house kick to her skull.

She quickly righted herself within mid-air and landed on her two feet, when she look back at Minato she saw he was preparing for something.

Sword held out in front of him, both hands on the hilt. A pair of jet black wings grew out from his back, but these wings were glossy and had a shine to them, not crow a black halo grew over his head.

The design look almost similar to those fallen angels she heard from the bible. Not that she read the damn thing herself.

"I won't go into too much detail nor will I spell it out, instead I will say this. If you survive this then I will take you as my Sekirei as you made my night one to remember."

Karasuba laughed at this but her responded to his question, "Such a tempting invitation, and it makes it all the more agreeable seeing as you have two of my favorite people as your Sekirei. Very well, I will accept your offer, Minato-kun. Just don't disappoint me."

"Oh I won't, ready?"

Karasuba raised her katana and took up her original stances, prepared for what was coming. Minato saw that she was ready, he launch himself towards her with her doing the same.

The two met in the center and a giant explosion rocked the harbor they were standing on as well as the warehouses behind them. A nuclear explosion could be seen from every corner of the city.

**xox**

When the explosion subsided and the dust settle, a good chunk of the harbor and abandon warehouses were ruined and laid in destruction. Karasuba who was very much alive, by barely, was flat on her back. Her normal ponytail was gone and her silver hair spread out on the ground.

Hearing footsteps coming near her, looking up she could see Minato, Yume with one of Musubi's arm over her shoulder supporting her, and lastly was Sekirei number nine who she cared less about.

"You're alive." Came the response from Minato, she saw him get down on one knee. He brushed his fingers across her face, an action she enjoyed quite a bit when he stopped and look at her.

"I'm glad you're still with us, I would be sadden if I were to lose a potential sparring partner. It's been a fun night and I hope we can't do it again, Karasuba-chan." He stood up and prepared to leave.

He then felt someone or something tugging on the bottom of his robes. Looking down he saw Karasuba was grabbing the bottom of his coat. A pained expression was on her visage and a smirk on her lips.

"You and me both, Minato-kun. Miya, Yume, and now you. You three are the ones that have bested me, are stronger than me. No matter what I do, I can't seem to defeat either of them, and now you come along and you beat me fair and square. Not only that but you also stolen my heart."

She paused in her speech and cough up a small amount of blood, a trail falling from her lips but she didn't wipe it away. "I-I don't want to be alone anymore. You are the same as me, you have the same eyes as me with the same look as me. We are both suffering from an loneliness and other things but I feel your pain even though you hide it, and I know you felt my own when we crossed blades. That was when I decided that I want... I want you. I want you to be my Ashikabi."

"Karasuba..." Yume look at her former subordinate with sad eyes and heavy heart. Musubi also looked at Karasuba with tears in her eyes.

"You and me, we are the same Minato. So, please a-accept me as your Sekirei." She stuttered looking at Minato with vulnerable eyes full of pain and sadness. He thought for just a split second he saw a tear in her eye before she squash it away.

"Of course I will, Karasuba-chan." Getting back down on one knee Minato kiss the weaken Karasuba who instantly moan at the warm feeling coursing through her body. She felt his power flowing through her giving her, her wings which were black in color and sharp as any blade. And her injuries were being heal right away, restoring her power and fixing any bones that were broken.

After ten seconds, Minato pulled away and brought his forehead to Karasuba's own who closed her eyes. Enjoying the closeness with her new Ashikabi. "A promise is a promise, and I will take responsibility." She smiled at him then brought his head down to engage in another intense lip-lock.

"M-Minato!" Tsukiumi who had been quiet through out Karasuba's confession spoke out with a full blush at seeing the intensity of their kiss.

Minato pulled away from Karasuba who tried to pull him back in. He look in Tsukiumi's direction, nodding his head letting her know that he was listening. Seeing that she got his attention she calmed her breathing and spoke.

"I hope that you planned to take responsibility for me as well." Her declaration was meant with silence from all parties except Karasuba who ignored Tsukiumi in favor of getting Minato to kiss her again who pulled away.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what I said. You will take responsibility, will you not?"

"Of course I will, it's just you were not so thrill to having me as your Ashikabi about twenty minutes ago."

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, I still find the idea of having an Ashikabi as meaningless. But, you won my respect when you tended the wounds of number eighty-eight. You didn't try to take advantage of her when she was unconscious, instead you helped her. I could see that you are not like the other men that I had seen. No, you are your own man who values honor and the companionship of your Sekireis. Although, I find having to share you disheartening. I will find a way to get past it and accept my new life. I ask again. Will you accept me as your Sekirei, Minato?"

He looked at her for a couple minutes just staring into ocean blue eyes. An action she blushed at.

He soon stopped his staring and approached Tsukiumi who look up for he was taller than her. He lean his head down and crashed his lips to hers causing her blue wings to grow from her back, her Sekirei mark forming behind her neck soon after.

They soon stop to catch their breath and stared into each others eyes. "Just know now that I am you legal wife."

She went back to her normal arrogant self just like that. Way to kill the mood.

"I... nevermind. Welcome to the family, I guess." Minato turned around not wanting to continue his conversation with Tsukiumi, he picked up Karasuba bridal style which she snuggle closer into his chest, resting her head against his chest.

"Let's go meet with the others then." He walked away with Yume, Musubi, and Tsukiumi following close behind.

**xox**

Riding in his limousine was Minato and all his Sekirei including Karasuba who was sitting on his lap much to the chagrin of Kusano and Tsukiumi who was holding his right arm to her breasts and Kusano with his left.

When Minato's other Sekireis saw Karasuba in his arms being carried bridal style they immediately panic at seeing the infamous Black Sekirei in the arms of their Ashikabi. Minato inform them that Karasuba and Tsukiumi were new and were to be treated with respect before entering his limousine when it pull up.

Everyone in the limousine noticed that Tsukiumi was extremely possessive of Minato, saying that she is his "Legal" wife amongst his Sekireis. And this brought on many different arguments between the girls who all voiced their own opinion about being Minato's wife.

Those who didn't take part in this argument were Minato, Yume and Karasuba who found it not worth her time, and snuggle even closer to Minato. Much to the chagrin of Tsukiumi but kept her peace. Wounded or not, she still feared she could even touch Karasuba in a fight.

Musubi during her argument of being Minato's wife, did she look up as the ceiling window was opened and a familiar someone was flying above them.

"Wow..." She said filled with awe.

"Musubi-chan what's wrong, what are you looking at." Yume too, look up to see what had Musubi so memorize by.

"Ah... She's flying." Stated Akitsu seeing Kazehana flying above the limousine.

"You're Sekirei there has some good eyes, Minato-kun." Said Kazehana dropping in through the ceiling window, sitting across from Minato.

"Nice to see you again, Kazehana." Said Karasuba looking behind her shoulder at Kazehana who returned the gesture.

"To you as well, Karasuba. I didn't take you as one to allow herself to be winged."

"What can I say. He stole my heart." Karasuba turned her head and look at Minato for a split second with her true eyes before going back to her mask.

"You and me both Karasuba." This shocked everyone in the limousine.

"Kazehana... You're." Yume began not believing what she was hearing.

"Ah... She wants to be winged by Minato-sama." Akitsu said which Kazehana widen her eyes at.

"Absolutely not, I will not allow my husband to winged you, Foul wind strumpet."

"Hoh, coming from you ms. Panty Flasher. I would have guess you would be against me."

"P-P-Panty Flasher! You-"

"Tsukiumi." Minato's cold tone stopped any argument that was about to break loose. Everyone stared at Minato who's eyes were closed before they opened, his eyes matching his mood perfectly. "Kazehana has a point. Your dress is too short, meaning with a little breeze anyone can see your white panties."

Tsukiumi brought her hands to the bottom of her dress and press down to cover herself. A rosy red blush overtaking her visage at this, Kazehana and Karasuba chuckle at her misfortune.

"And if you're going to be my Sekirei then a wardrobe change is required. I don't want you showing your panties to those pigs, as you call them except for me. Understand." His possessive nature turned on most of his girls including Tsukiumi who couldn't fight against his orders.

"If my husband desires this of me then I will not go against his orders." She moans a little when Minato's gloved hand found her thigh and went up a little into her dress.

"Thank you." He said bringing his hand back. Tsukiumi wanted to voice her disapproval but didn't want to be further embarrass herself, so she kept this to herself. "Now for you Kazehana. Do you truly want me as your Ashikabi?"

"I do, I know that in the year we have known each other. I began to have feelings for you and they only gotten stronger each time we saw each other and your confession you told me earlier. You spoke your heart and love you had for your Sekireis that I began to see myself among them, and that was when I knew that you were my Ashikabi." Kazehana look at him with similar eyes he seen Karasuba had when she confess to him. It broke his heart seeing such pain hidden in those coal-black eyes.

He grasped her hand with his own bringing her closer. When they were inches away he said. "You don't have to hide your true face any longer. And I will take responsibility for you as well." He crashed his lips to her, lighting the limousine in a pink glow as Kazehana's wings grew from her new Sekirei mark.

"Wing hag." Tsukiumi uttered under her breath, no one hearing her except for Kusano sitting beside her.

"What's a wind hag?" She said cutely, full of curiosity. Tsukiumi was about to answer her question when she thought against it.

"It's nothing of importances little one."

Kusano didn't find her comment nice and puff her cheeks in a pout. "I'm not little, I am Onii-sama's wife." And thus began another round of who was Minato's wife with the newly winged Kazehana joining the battle.

Needless to say, the ride back to the tower was anything but boring.

**xox**

Miya sat on the foyer leading into the backyard, a cup of tea in her hand but she didn't drink from her cup. To busy was she staring out at the stars and moon above and the smoke rising from MBI tower from where she remembered where the tower was located.

She didn't believe Minato to be the cause of this destruction even after he told her what he was going to do. Thinking back to her conversation with him and what he said to her before he left.

"_I trust you too keep my identify a secret correct." _

_He began to talk once more after the long silence between them when he showed his face. "Curiosity killed the cat they say, and I hope I don't have to harm this kitten..." He brought his lips closer to her ear and whisper something that cause Miya to blush red._

"_Me the **"Demon King"**, and you the **"Hannya of the North"**. Does this make us a couple? I sure someone would say that we're husband and wife, would you not say."_

"Miya... Miya!" The landlady in question snapped out of her daydreaming, a small blush on her cheeks from remembering what Minato had said to her and she didn't nothing to stop him.

"Y-Yes what is it, Uzume."

Uzume, Sekirei number ten and a resident of Izumo Inn.

"I just got back and I saw you here in what looks like you were daydreaming. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, well thank you for your concern Uzume. If you would excuse me, I'm going to my room." Miya stood up from her seated position and after grabbing her tea, she left a confused Uzume who wished her good night before turning in herself.

**I had to cut some things out as this chapter was already longer than it needed to be, so the next chapter will have the rest.**

**And yes I said four Sekirei will be winged by Minato but I decided to throw in a fifth, Kazehana because you guys requested her to be Minato's Sekirei and here she is. I also showed some interaction between Miya and Matsu so they may be winged by Minato but at a later date.**

**The outfit Minato wore in this chapter when attacking MBI. See the new Star Wars, the outfit is inspired by the new sith in the movie.**

**And we have another move pool as Minato showed off more of his abilities in this chapter. Here's what we know.**

**First, is the ability to create clones. Now I won't go into an entire explanation because it's simple. So far we know two ways he creates his clones, three if you count them.**

**One: The purple orb with black outline is Minato's life force. He created those two clones using his soul to create them.**

**Two: The crow feathers, it's another way he creates his clones however, these are weaker as they're only given a small margin of Minato's overall power. As those who have his soul are given twenty-five percent of his power and stay alive longer due to extra protection. The two he created in this chapter, well he weaken them so they die, it's simple.**

**Three: Illusions... what else do you want?**

**I will name more of Minato's attacks in the future, here's the first and one of his strongest attacks. Keep in mind this is not his all time strongest. I will also have a ranking system later as well.**

**Emperor's final sword: Very similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's Shukei Hakuteiken only it's black and the halo was only kept for reasons. It was mention he used this on a nation once. Should I go into detail? Your thoughts...**

**The Jinki will have an important role in this story other than being a prize in the Sekirei Plan. They also have a connection to Minato and contain answers to his hidden past. Chapter five will explain further.**

**And lastly I'm changing the harem. Instead of me writing it out, which I still plan to continue. I want you, my readers to let me know who you want to be in the harem, and it doesn't have to be from solely Sekirei. Get to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minato's raven feathers**

**Chapter five**

**My update I put up on "Assassin's Journal" it briefly gave you a sneak peek of this latest chapter and officially announces my return to Fanfiction after the two month break away.**

**I don't want to keep you guys here too long so I'll make it short with this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for waiting patiently for me to update. I know I kept you all waiting, waiting for my updates on any of my fics. And I'm sorry for not coming back sooner or posting something letting you know where I was and what I was doing.**

**So thank you again for standing by me! It means a lot to me, I hope I can regain any lost trust or anything from you guys with these latest updates.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter**

**And some characters like Ichika and Houki are the same age as they're in canon. I changing a few things here and there so don't be confused by the changes I'm making.**

**Again thank you and enjoy!**

A large white blanket of snow covered the city of New York in America, early friday morning.

Blizzard after Blizzard hammered away at the cities in the east of the United States making living the city more... problematic.

The United Nations headquarters in New York, despite the heavy conditions the city was experiencing.

A meeting was taking place... The first in seven years, since World War Three officially ended.

The nations of the world were coming together once again, the first meeting after a seven year absence.

Todays meeting was just as important... for this meeting will usher mankind into a new era.

**xox**

In the extravagant lobby of the UN three men in suits stood off to one side, a glass of wine in their hands.

The three men were having a pleasant conversation, like old acquaintances. While the men may look similar there nationalities were not.

On each of the men's suit jackets coat pocket, a small flag pin showing which country the ambassadors came from.

Man#1 was French

Man#2 was Italian

And Man#3 was German

"How long has it been, since the three of us have spoke like this?" Man#1 said to his two companions.

"Too long..." Man#2 said.

"Everyone has this feeling of nostalgia this morning, it's only right for we have been gone for seven years." Man#3 stated.

"Yes! It has been a journey more so for others. But enough of these talks of the past. We are together once more." Man#1 held his glass high, the two ambassadors mimic his action by raising their glasses.

"To a long and stable relationship between us and our nations. Forever more. **Sante**!" **(Cheers)**

"**Evviva**/**Zum whole**!" **(Cheers)** His two companions said in their own nations tongue and drunk their wine, a symbol of their rekindle friendship.

"Will the Americans or Chinese be joining us today?" Man#2 asked. The other two hesitated to answer his question for they themselves didn't know.

America and China's relationship had only grown worse as their Cold War continued. Although no official battles had been fought, the world knew that both countries were preparing for war behind the scenes.

Man#3 cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the other two men, "Yes, let's not worry about the problems between two superpowers. We all know that America is slowly losing the shine that made them feared. Their military and economy have yet to recover from the downfall they suffered in the last war."

"While it is rude to talk about one's country when we are visiting said country. You are right, America is now, not the superpower it was seven years ago." Man#1 said with a chuckle.

"Is it really okay for you two to speak such villainy about the Americans when we are visiting their city of New York?" Man#2 said looking around in fear of someone hearing their conversation. Man#1 dismiss his colleague's worry with a wave of his hand.

"Would you relax... No one is present and the security cameras are offline due to the weather. I say that we are free to express ourselves without the reprimand of this being held against us, we are completely safe from all forms of danger." Man#1 said, arrogance in his voice.

**(Yawn...)**

A loud yawn was heard within the lobby, the three men recoil in surprise for they were the only people in the lobby. The receptionists and employees were elsewhere whether it was taking a break or working in another part of the building, leaving the three men by themselves alone in the lobby. However; a yawn was heard meaning they were no longer alone.

Someone else was here and had overheard their conversation!

Looking around in an almost frantic manner, their surprise turned into fear at exactly who overheard their conversation.

Their fear was justified as this man was worse than the devil himself.

Sitting on a recliner back slouched, head resting against his right hand, mouth opened in a yawn. A black trench coat with a black hood covering most of his face except his lips. Closing his mouth, he smiled at the three men like a predator about to devour his prey, the three men at that moment all wished anyone other than _him _had caught them red-handed.

"Are you three done hiding behind your mothers to say such statements without any fear of being caught? You do know the penalty for talking out against a visiting country. Right?" Minato smirked seeing the fear across Man#2 and #3 faces. Man#1 however, held unrestrained anger glaring hatefully at Minato.

Not that he gave a fuck...

"It's _you! __**Demon King**_..." Minato knew of the man's hatred towards him but he didn't care. Well, why not have some fun with him...

"Hoh~ you're the little brother of that French GIGN captain aren't you?" Minato had stood up from his seat and strode over to the three men, getting face to face with Man#1, a smirk on his face.

As expected... Man#1 blew a fuse and tried to punch Minato. Keyword **tried. **

Minato drew his head back as the man's fist flew forward, missing and with the strength he put behind his punch. He fell forward landing face first onto the floor.

"Why such anger, _Monsieur?_" Minato taunted with his smirk never leaving his lips.

"_Vous fils de pute! _**(You son of a bitch)** It's because of you that my _frere aine _**(Older brother)** is dead. Because of your idiocy! You _connard! _**(Asshole)**" The man yelled full of rage. He picked himself up and took another swing at Minato who dodged. His two companions having to hold his arms back to keep their friend from hurting himself.

"What the hell are you two doing! Let me go! I must avenge my brother by killing this _merde! _**(Piece of Shit)**" He fought against his their hold but couldn't get free.

"Why all this anger and hatred, _Monsieur _ambassador?" Minato taunted once more. He knew full well why this man held much anger against him but it was fun playing with his emotions.

"Had you never came to France during the war, my brother would still be alive! He was ten times the man than you will ever be, _**Demon King**_..."

"Hmm, well all I have to say to you, _Monsieur_. I am not responsible for your brother's untimely death. He, unfortunately did not have the strength you claim he had, he prove to be weak for his time to die was that very day." Minato came up to the man's face once again, his taunting smirk still on his lips.

Before Man#1 could do anything he and everyone else were stopped by the arrival of security and another ambassador.

"What is going on here!" The ambassador said, but one look at the French ambassador and how he was being held back by the Italian and German ambassadors told him all he needed to know. "Not this again..." He snapped his fingers once, the two security officers went to the French ambassador and after relinquishing the other two, they carried off the screaming ambassador away.

"Get him out of here! Go! And you two." He brought his attention to the Italian and German ambassadors. "The meeting is about to begin, go and find your seats." The two nodded and walk away leaving Minato and the new ambassador alone in the lobby. After a minute of silence the ambassador went to Minato's side and spoke in a worried tone.

"Are you alright Sahashi-sama? I apologies for not arriving sooner." The ambassador bowed his head low to Minato hoping to be forgiven.

"I'm fine. Don't waste yourself with this, it's nothing. Just like that man who refused to move forward." He said brushing away the man's worries.

The ambassador raised his head and nodded with a smile. This ambassador was from Ukraine and for the reason he knew Minato. It absolutely had nothing to do with Minato getting involved with the Ukraine-Russia dilemma a few years back. And having the ambassador and the Ukraine government under his illusions didn't mean anything either.

"On a different note, how is your country now that Russian forces have been expel from the country?"

"Things have been moving steadily and order has return finally. Everything should be sorted out at the end of the month." The Ukraine ambassador said as he and Minato began to walk to the meeting room. "I still wish to offer my and my countries thanks to you and your company's involvement. Had it not been your company's attack against Russia's market then our struggles with them could have led to war."

"I saw it as a opportunity to further my companies goals in breaking the embargo Russia has against Japan. Helping another country in need helps supports me as well."

"And it was successful was it not? Russia's president, Vladimir Putin has since abolish his position and a new president has since taken over."

"Everything I do always ends in success, my dear friend. Whether I wait a week or five years, I always win in the end. And with Putin out of office, my company has successfully struck a deal with Russia that benefits us both." The two approached an elevator, the ambassador pushed the button and waited.

"With Russia now in your hands. I believe you will bring your attention to China. I know that your country of Japan and China do not have the best relations with each other, even before the war."

Recently, China's government has been under attack by a unknown party which led to a civil war within the country. They say that the Chinese government is slowly losing power as the people are siding with the rebels and began to protest, thus weakening China's image to the world and losing their trust with their other allies.

"China's problems are of no concern to me, what happens there is their problem. If they wish to start a civil war then I'll be holding a match to light the flames." The elevator doors opened and the two walk in with the doors closing behind them, once inside Minato pushed the button to go up.

"But you still wish to do business with them? If the country falls apart then you lose a worthy ally and business partner."

"If China dies then they'll only get back up. The rebel party is seeking to reform and recreate a new government. Although, I don't care for their motives, they share the same interests as my own. When they do take control of the government I'll finally be able to settle a deal with China, doing something America could never do."

The elevator came to a halt and the two step out, getting out they continued their talk.

"Raven Incorporated will have both Russia and China. Your legacy is already set in stone Sahashi-sama. You'll soon control the world's market with you at the top. Congratulations."

"This world is like a giant game of chess. If you wish to rule them all then you must have the drive and determination to win." Minato smirk under his hood. This was rhetorical because no one could completely dominate the world. Except for him, of course.

"The future is bright for us as humans indeed. With your company's medical branch and MBI's advancement in medicine joining together. Africa is now no longer considered a third world power. With diseases such as Ebola and AIDs destroyed, and with you integrating business practices and offering aid. Africa is said to be the next world power in ten years. Eclipsing even China"

"Africa has potential to be a world power, only they lack the help and knowledge to become one. We all turned a blind eye towards Africa because we saw they were long from receiving help. With diseases such as Ebola and AIDs to name a few, most countries stayed away less they get the disease themselves. And with the constant wars, the country was unstable. I, however, saw a future for Africa. I only did as I saw fit and because of it, my company and MBI rose up the ladder of power and influence. Sure others could have done what we did but they hesitated and hesitation will get you killed in war." They stopped at a window to their left, looking outside at the snow covered New York.

The Ukraine ambassador looked down at his watch and saw it was almost time for the meeting to begin.

"Sahashi-sama, the meeting is about to begin? We should go and find our seats."

Minato turned his head to face him, "Go on ahead, I need to grab my notes from my hotel room."

"B-But Sahashi-sama, the meeting begins in five minutes and the hotel you are staying at is three miles from here?"

Smirking under his hood, Minato addressed the worried ambassador. "No worries, I have my own trusted transportation. I'll be at the meeting before the doors close."

"...I- Very well... I apologize for doubting you." The Ukraine ambassador bowed his head and left Minato alone in the hallway, around him he could hear the movement of the other ambassadors as they made their way to the meeting chamber.

"Plus, I still need to go catch a rabbit." Snapping his fingers once, Minato disappeared in a black mist of energy. No one remained in the hallway to witness this.

**xox**

Arriving at the lobby of a impressive five-star hotel, Minato took a elevator up to his room which was on the eighth floor.

Stopping on his floor and finding his room, Minato reached inside his pocket and fished out his room key. Putting the key in the slot and hearing the "ding" and the light turning green, he pulled the card free and entered his room.

Just as soon as the door closed behind him was he ambushed by a pair of arms hugging his midsection and a head crashing against his chest. Looking down he saw a pair of robotic rabbit ears twitching happily on top of a head of long purple hair.

"Tabane-chan, I'm not even going to ask on how you broke into my room when I installed Jarvis into the security system. But right now you're needed at the meeting which starts in two minutes."

"Don't care~ I just want to spend time with Mina-kun~ And I didn't break into your room. Jarvis let me in when I was beginning to hack your room's keypad outside." Tabane embraced Minato harder when she said this.

Instead of asking further, Minato only sighed and returned the hug of his childhood friend. The two of them stayed in silence, standing near the entrance welcoming their warm reunion after many years of not seeing each other in person.

**xox**

Back at the meeting with Minato and Tabane in attendance, the meeting could finally begin.

Tabane was in a box to the left of the Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon, who himself sat in his seat where he could be seen by everyone in the room and vice-versa.

It almost look like Tabane was on trial as the setting resemble a court case. While the setting was set as a courtroom this was not the case.

It's been three weeks since the **"White Knight" **incident and the world was introduced to the Infinite Stratos or IS, created by Tabane Shinonono. The purpose of this meeting was to agree or disagree if Tabane's IS' should they be used or be destroyed.

Minato sat in the third row to the very end of the table on the left. Now normally Minato did not converse with the UN, nor was he the ambassador of Japan. The true ambassador who was to attend this meeting was how would you say, "not feeling well".

For today and today only! Minato was Japan's temporary ambassador.

The Secretary-General, Ban Ki-moon stood from his seat and spoke to the floor. "Welcome everyone! To our first meeting for the United Nations to meet together after a seven year period away." Everyone erupted in applause, a few standing up giving a standing ovation. "Thank you, it honors myself and everyone sitting here that even after a World War. We, together as people, as a human race! No matter what troubles we face, we won't stop and die out, we will move forward and live on!" Almost everyone in the room stood up, applause like thunder. Minato stayed seated, clapping slowly.

Everyone sat down in their seats a few still clapping before they themselves sat down. Ban-Ki moon then looked to Tabane who was eye-smiling, her rabbit ears twitching on top of her head. "Tabane-san..."

"Hai, Hai..." She reply energetic as if full of sugar but sane enough to answer professionally.

"We hope that we can reach a verdict that we can all agree on, know that no matter what we discuss today you are in no way in any trouble. But there is still the matter that you hacked several countries including your home country of Japan. You hacked several military bases and unleashed a hundred to a thousand missiles for your demonstration three weeks ago. If we can't reach a verdict then you will be found guilty and arrested immediately, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Hai, I agree to what you say." Tabane waved her hand in a dismissal manner and nodded. No one knew if she was serious or understood the gravity of her situation. Minato was the only who understood and could even understand Tabane's strange ways of acting social with others. He didn't blame her as he acted the same way. Just without Tabane's unlimited energy.

If Ban-Ki moon was offended or understood Tabane he didn't show it and address the floor once more.

"With introductions, we can officially begin this morning's meeting."

**xox**

Hours had passed since the meeting began. It was around lunch time and the meeting was just about adjourned after a morning of different topics being discuss, Tabane's Infinite Stratos was one of those topics.

Since this was the first United Nation meeting in seven years, many topics and discussions needed to be address with most of the world still recovering from Post-World War Three.

Minato drowned everything that they talk about and fell asleep or communicated with his girls back home using the bond with his Sekirei after Yume told him how to use it. Is was only when Tabane's IS and the **"White Knight" **Incident were brought up that Minato payed attention to the meeting.

Everything that was told about the IS was Tabane doing a small presentation about it's mechanics and uses. Things Minato was already familiar with but payed attention anyways. The **"White Knight" **was brought up once or twice throughout the entire presentation but no comment from Tabane was ever made.

After her presentation the Secretary's general and his counsel of higher ups such as the Deputy Secretary's General, General Assembly President, etc. They spoke for a time, asking the floor from time to time, and generally going over everything Tabane had discussed in her presentation with asking her questions about it.

Finally, after an hour on the subject, a treaty was written.

This treaty would later be known as the Treaty of Alaska.

It's purpose was in general terms, allowed the Infinite Stratos to be legally distributed around the world to every country and what not to do such as deploying IS' into armed combat.

The treaty had four points that interested Minato.

The first was as it was explained numerous times during the discussion, Countries are essentially prohibited from employing IS in any kind of armed conflict. However, possession of IS' as military-grade unites are allowed since they are the only means of deterring and defending against possible armed aggressions involving IS.

All information and technology related to IS must be disclosed to the world and shared openly. Any further R&amp;D (beside the initial batch of technology information provided by Tabane Shinonono) is put under same restriction upon its actual field-testing, but if the field-testing of newly-acquired technology is done inside IS Academy, the researchers/developers are allowed to keep their technology confidential.

Exchange of IS cores is prohibited under any circumstance.

Lastly was Japan and its government are responsible for creating an integrated IS pilot training facility which is required to accept any and all admittance of pilot candidates from any foreign countries, provided they are endorsed by a legitimate government body or foundation. The Japanese government should take appropriate action to ensure that the balance of IS pilots in the world is kept in check.

What Minato saw in this treaty was it had loopholes. Countries are prohibited from deploying or employing IS into armed conflicts. He didn't need to say anything at how false this was, looking at his surroundings and at the men he sat next to, knowing that they all were secretly planning behind the scenes.

Exchange of cores was prohibited was a good call on their part, it prevented anyone from obtaining more cores than the ones they have or stealing a core from another country.

Japan, having to build a school where candidates from other countries are send to be trained to learn how to pilot an IS. This didn't matter to him in the slightest.

This treaty was not full proof or made in stone, its only purpose was it put a leash on what you can and can't do concerning the Infinite Stratos. And with every contract or treaty there were loopholes, Minato already saw future news stories about the IS for the next month and a half.

"With this, all of today's topics have been discuss and brought forward. Our next meeting will be again next week today." Ban-Ki moon addressed the floor he talked for a bit about the next meeting and a few other things that Minato didn't care for. "That said this meeting is-"

"Wait a moment!" A voiced stop the Secretary's General mid-speech. Looking above in the fifth row sat a man who was the ambassador for Argentina. Seeing he had the floor he spoke to his fellow ambassadors. "Forgive me for saying this but are we forgetting that this woman hacked several countries including her own, militaries missiles to use for her demonstration?! Should we not still issue some type of punishment or have her arrested?" Several men nodded their heads agreeing with the ambassador.

"Heh heh, surely you jest." Minato spoke, humor and amusement in his voice. Everyone turned to face him, Tabane smiled at hearing Minato's voice. "Yes. I won't say what Tabane-san did was wrong but when you think about it. You find that what this incident did has opened our eyes to our own foolish."

"You need an example to see it, don't you? We, as people and human beings have lived in a world of false securities, we build and design barriers to protect us when we fail to ask. What happens if someone knows how to destroy these barriers? Tabane-san's hacking has shown us that anyone with great hacking skills can and will use the very things we build to protect us. To bring harm."

"That is another issue and it doesn't support her argument-"

"I agree." The room turned back to Ban-Ki moon who had said this, he was standing from his seat. "I agree with the ambassador from Japan. This incident has shown us that anyone with hacking skills as great as Tabane-san's may use our weapons of defense to cause utter mayhem. If we truly wish to uphold our goal towards peace. We must learn from our mistakes and use this moment of weakness to strengthen our resolve. I would like to speak about strengthening our defenses and how we can improve security around the world in a meeting after this one. I ask for the ambassadors from Europe and Asia to stay behind for a follow-up meeting."

Several ambassadors nodded their heads Minato guessed they were who the Secretary's General was asking to stay behind. "Today's meeting is officially adjourned."

**xox**

Minato stood in the lobby of the UN building after the meeting had concluded. Around him stood the other ambassadors who attended the meeting with a good number of them having gone to the second meeting that was called.

"Ah, Sahashi-dono..."

Turning his head at the voice that called his name, Minato saw a man in his sixties approaching him with his hand extended to shake. Minato extended his own hand and shook the ambassador's.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I came to ask that some of the ambassadors and myself are going out for lunch and wish if you can join us. The newly elected Russian president is joining us and asked for you as well."

"I suppose I could grab a bite to eat. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning so I am famish." Minato smiled his good-guy smile fooling the ambassador easily.

"Excellent! Quick we must hurry before we lose our reservation." The ambassador pulled on Minato's arm dragging him back to the group waving at them.

Minato didn't care that he was being dragged by his arm.. Instead he moved in auto-pilot thinking back to exactly how he ended up in America attending a meeting for the United Nations.

**xox**

**Flashback**

Minato and his Sekirei had just returned from their late night mission with some of the girls jumping onto the couches to sit or lay down. Some finding a chair at the dining table or sitting on one of the bar stools. Kazehana and Karasuba having seen the bar and many bottles of alcohol made their way behind the bar and began to make themselves something to drink. Minato was the last one to come through the door, he walked to an empty loveseat that was unoccupied by anyone.

"Man, my feet are sore..." Said Hibiki sitting next to her sister massaging her tired feet. It's not like they walked the entire way back?

"Heh heh, still I thank you for going with me, you have my gratitude." Said Minato looking from the corner of his eyes at the now blushing twin sisters.

"Onii-sama~ What about Ku? Did Ku do good...?" The adult Kusano jumped onto Minato's lap looking up at him with her big forest green eyes.

Chuckling at how cute her antics are he placed a hand on her head, she cooed and moved with the movement and strokes of his hand on her head. "You did great, Ku-chan. I'm proud to be your Ashikabi." His honesty was met with a silent Kusano, which didn't last long with her squeal of happiness and embracing him in a strong hug.

"Ku loves Onii-sama! Ku will make Onii-sama happy as his wife!" Kusano embraced Minato tighter as she said this, not aware of the glare of daggers from Minato's other Sekireis. Specifically three who voiced their displeasure.

"You little brat! Get away from my husband this instant."

"Kusano, no fair~ I'm Minato-sama's wife."

"Ah." **A pause.** "I'm Ashikabi-sama's legal wife."

Tsuikumi, Musubi, and Akitsu offered their claims as Minato's true wife. Minato looked at the arguing Sekirei women who were at each others throat, he then smirked.

This was the perfect source for entertainment.

"Ku-chan..." He called his second Sekirei sitting on his lap, who turned her head to face her Ashikabi. Only to fall unaware from his lips crashing with hers. Unleashing her green wings of light from her back. This action silence their bickering. Their mouths opened in shock, eyes unable to comprehend what they were seeing. Only one word came to mind.

"""Eh!"""

Pulling his lips away, a small string of saliva connecting their lips. Minato turned to face his Sekirei, a smirk placed on his lips. Kusano too dazed from the kiss to know what was right from wrong. Her head fell onto Minato's right shoulder.

"Do as I ask and you too will receive a reward. Whatever it may be I will grant." He was soaking in the looks from his Sekireis at his bold action with Kusano.

"A-Ahem, T-Then. May I be bold enough to ask for a reward as well?" Tsuikumi the ever lovable tsundere said with a blush and turning away from Minato's gaze. Finding the wall beside her far more interesting.

"Me too! Me too! I want to be rewarded by Minato-sama too!" Musubi hop up and down in place, embracing Minato's right arm soon after.

Feeling a cold wind pricking at his neck, Minato turned his head to see Akitsu propping her head on his shoulder from behind. She snaked her arms around his left arm snuggling it close to her cleavage. Kusano moved to his chest resting her head against his harden muscles.

"Ah." **She paused** "Reward." Could not have been said better.

"Ahem..." The five of them turned their heads to see Yume standing in front of them, a hand close to her mouth resembling if she were coughing, and a dust of red on her cheeks. "I too, w-would like a reward. After all, with my battle against Karasuba, I believe me and Musubi both should receive a reward."

"Yay!" Came the happy response from the busty fighter.

"Now just wait one minute-" Tsuikumi having snap out from her daydream went to Yume and began to argue with the retired leader second generation's discipline squad.

Minato ignored his Sekireis ramblings in favor of reaching into his belt where the Jinki were located. He pulled a small container on his belt and opened the container, he pulled out one of the Jinki, examining it in the light.

Why were these little vials so important? The destruction and blood that will be spilled just for these vials of liquid.

Suddenly, his vision became distorted his hearing was nonexist too. His breathing, he soon had trouble breathing! What was happening...?

His Sekirei seem to know of his suffering that all talking cease between them and worried eyes full of concern were directed at Minato.

"Husband."

"Onii-sama?"

"Minato-sama..."

"Ashikabi-sama."

Tsuikumi, Kusano, Musubi, and Akitsu said to their Ashikabi, worry clear in their voices.

Minato wanted to say something, anything that would help explain what was happening. However, he closed his eyes, and slumping unconscious in the loveseat he sat in.

His Sekirei's worried cries fell on deaf ears as Minato descended into the darkness that was known as sleep.

**xox**

Opening his eyes, the first thing Minato found was that he was in his master bedroom sleeping on his bed. Outside he could see clouded skies through his windows, his body was under the covers and it felt as some weight beneath his covers were clinging to his lower half.

"Good morning, Onii-sama." Hearing his sister's soft, gentle voice, Minato looked up to see the smiling visage of his little sister, Yukari. His head lying on her lap

"...Yukari... How long was I out?"

"...Almost a week, you fell into a small coma when you held that little vial of liquid a week ago. The girls said it was called a Jinki..."

That's right. When he picked up the Jinki to examine it. But why did he react in such a way from holding it. He picked up and held four of them back under MBI tower.

Wait, could it be because he was covering his hands? Did he need to hold one with direct contact to his body for him to react in such a manner? All of this was confusing.

Hearing sniffles from his sister, Minato looked up to see Yukari was on the verge of tears. "I was so worried about you Onii-sama. I was scared that you wouldn't wake up and you would leave me all alone. Please don't leave me alone, Onii-sama! Don't leave me." Yukari broke into tears and lovely embrace Minato's head resting on her lap.

Minato said nothing, instead gently he rubbed Yukari's thigh and her short black with a blue tint hair when she lowered her head to his. Showing his affection and bringing comfort to his distraught little sister in her time of need. As he always did when they were children living with their grandmother.

"I promised you did it I? I promised you all those years ago as kids that I will never leave your side if you do the same for me. I will never leave you, Yukari. You have my word and you know I have never broken a promise from you?" He smirked.

Yukari tried to smile despite the tears in her eyes. She used her hands to wipe away any tears that fell from her beautiful ash grey colored eyes with Minato helping by wiping any she missed.

"There. No more tears, alright?" Yukari nodded and offered her biggest smile to her brother who also smiled.

They both soon pull away, the love clear as day swimming in each others eyes.

"Now, while I was unconscious did anything happen that warrants my attention?" Minato asked his sister.

Jarvis and Yukari are both very close to him. The former was build by him and the latter was his sister. Those at Raven Incorporated knew to go to them with anything should Minato be sick or out of country.

"...Hmm. For starters your childhood friend Tabane called saying that she'll be flying to America to attend a United Nations meeting to talk about her IS project. She wanted to invite you to join her."

"Hmm. And when is the meeting and when did she first call?"

"The meeting is this friday, and today is wednesday.. She called yesterday saying that she was leaving tonight."

"...Jarvis." Minato said the name of his A.I. His hologram self appeared near the door

"**Sir?"**

"Call Skyla please?" The sound of a call going through was soon heard in the room. Then the flat screen on the wall in front of Minato turned on showing an image of a young adult woman with red hair, brown eyes, and had chocolate skin. Her image moved to the top right corner with her information appearing below.

"Skyla. It's Minato." He said hearing a voice on the other line a second later.

A voice was heard on the other line, and it sounded happy. "Minato-kun! It's been a while since you last called. Let me guess. You need a lift somewhere?"

"You follow your love and passion for flying greatly, Skyla. And yes I require a flight to America to attend a meeting at the UN."

"America huh? No prob. I could get a plane fuel up and ready to leave within the hour, when is this meeting again?"

"Friday morning..."

"Then I'll have a jet ready in an hour. -Oh one more thing, which of your private jets do you wish to fly in?"

"Surprise me... I'll see you in an hour, thanks Skyla."

"Bye-Bye Minato-kun." The called ended and the TV turned off.

"I'll be leaving for America, you're in charge while I'm gone." Minato lifted his head to look at Yukari who smiled and hug her brother from behind. They pulled back and share a quick kiss when Minato finally asked.

"Exactly what is holding me down?" Removing the covers from his lower half Minato held back a groan of frustration, while Yukari giggle behind her hand at the sight both siblings witness.

Kazehana and Kusano were both clinging onto his legs tightly preventing Minato from getting up. Kazehana held the left and Kusano the right one.

"Your Sekirei having been switching every night on who gets to sleep next to you. It's been quite the sight seeing the **"Demon King"** unable to free himself from a womens grasp."

Minato looked annoyed at his sister who only stuck her tongue at him. Just as Minato was going to free himself, his door opened and a new voice was heard at the door.

"Well... Your awake now aren't you Minato-chan?" Karasuba still wearing her discipline squad uniform, her nodachi sheathed on her left hip. "I'll say you gave us all quite the scare when you suddenly went unconscious. You-"

"Minato-sama!" Musubi and his other Sekireis barge into his room, interrupting Karasuba and jumping onto his bed, waking up the two sleeping Sekireis.

They all embrace him saying how they missed him and promising that he won't leave them again. Seeing the fragile state they were all in. Minato only voiced a "sorry", and embraced his crying Sekireis.

After minutes of silences he pulled away from his girls offering them a smile, they return with one of their own full of love for him.

"...I apologise for falling into a coma unexpectedly but I'm okay now. However, our reunion has to be cut short as I need to attend a meeting in America." This was met with the displeasure as all his Sekirei voicing their disapproval.

Needing to return order, Minato glared releasing some of his power, evidently silencing anymore protest. "I understand that your disappointed that I only just woken up from a week long coma and almost immediately I'm leaving for work. I've told you all before that work comes first and pleasure second. Plus, I was invited by an old friend of mine to attend and I will be in attendance." He look over his shoulder at Yukari.

"While I'm gone, Yukari will be in-charge. Listen and respect her as you would do me. Anything she says is law and I don't want any fighting on the matter." He received no complaints... All except from one of course.

"And what if we don't want to listen to your little sister's every command?" This came from Karasuba who had on a challenging smirk leaning against the door frame.

Minato's face was void, an expressionless visage. Seeing this, his Sekirei released their hold on him allowing him to stand, and stand he did so. He walked towards his silver hair Sekirei.

Standing in front of her his height clearing surpassed her own. He lowered his head near her ear and whisper.

"Failure to heed my words, that person will be met with punishment."

"What kind of punishment are we talking?" Karasuba honestly could say she was getting excited with how demanding her Ashikabi was being towards her and his Sekireis.

"For you... We'll have a spar where I will utterly destroy you like all those nights ago. Then I'll take you back to my room without healing your injuries of course. Throw you on the bed behind me and take you, no soft and gentle, no love in our actions. Just pure lust. You will moan, cry, and beg for forgiveness as I give you none. Your blood will stain the white sheets of my bed throwing me in a frenzy where you will literally be dead from pleasure. Sound good to you, my little bird?" He bit down on her earlobe for added effect. She moan at his ministrations.

Let's just say from the blush and how labored her breathing was, Karasuba found satisfaction from just hearing what he would do to her.

"...Why wait? Why not do it now and save yourself the trouble." Minato smirk and bit her ear once more, enjoying the moans she released and the grinding of her hips against his body.

"Because, my dear. You will be expecting it, when it happens I want your guard to be down when I take you. It will be no fun if I know you are waiting for it." He moved away from her ear seeing the heavy blush on her cheeks clearly enjoying the images of everything that he said to her.

Turning to the rest of his Sekirei and Yukari he addressed them.

"Any other objections?" Seeing none Minato ushered them out so he could change and pack for his trip to America. His thoughts went to Tabane and their meeting each other in person after many years apart.

**End Flashback**

**xox**

Entering the lobby of the hotel Minato was staying at, he check in with the receptionist if he had any mail or anything then went towards the elevators. Pushing the 8th floor button, He waited as the doors closed.

His watch said it was 1:15pm. Minato had gone out for lunch with a few ambassadors, delegates, including the newly elected president of Russia.

Lunch had gone better than expect for him as he was finally able to work out a deal with Russia.

The president said that he will uplift the embargo against Japan and was allowing trading between their two countries. Even saying how he wanted peace between Russia and Japan. He was planning to fly to Japan soon in hopes of creating peace between us.

Whether he succeeds or not, Minato got what he wanted so if he fails doesn't matter to him.

The elevator doors opened, he had reached his floor. Exiting the elevator Minato walk towards his room, pulling out his room key, waited, then entered. The door closing shut behind him.

Walking inside his hotel room Minato walked towards the couch in the center of the room, taking off his suit jacket resting it on the couch as he sat down. Exhausted from listening to problems that mattered little to him and dealing with idiots like that french ambassador, earlier this morning.

Not wanting to deal with a headache, he stood up and moved towards the bar in his room.

Penthouse suite or not Minato lives his life right.

Getting a clean drinking glass, he picked a bottle of bourbon from the shelf behind him which was stock full of different alcohols, including beers, vodka, tequila, wine, and bourbon just to name a few.

Pouring himself a glass he downed it in one gulp and poured himself another. His mind wondered to Tabane. He had to apologize for barely spending any time with her, this was his main reason for even coming to New York.

Minato only could hope that she had not already left home for Japan.

Downing his fourth glass, slamming it onto the bar, he put everything away and wash the glass he used, leaving it to dry.

Perhaps a short nap will wash away the stupidity he had to deal with today.

"Jarvis cancel all calls for today, if any are from Yukari tell her I'll call her back as soon as possible."

"**Of course, Minato-sama."**

Minato lossen his tie throwing the piece of clothing to the sofa behind him, retiring to his bedroom. Sliding the door to his bed aside, he approach his bed sitting down on the left side of the mattress. He began to remove his socks throwing them to the side. He left his white dress shirt and pants alone for he was leaving New York in three hours when Skyla gets back from her deliverly job to Europe.

As he began to remove his belt, the door to the bathroom in his room opened. And standing by the door frame to the bathroom was none other than his childhood friend Tabane Shinonono, only she was not wearing her usual Alice in Wonderland dress.

She was wearing a sexy pair of lingerie that was a sexy black bra with white fluff that held her impressive bust and a pair of black panties only these also had a white rabbit's tail sewn into the back. Also given she was wearing her mechanical rabbit ears on top of her head.

She was indeed a cute rabbit girl.

Minato said nothing only to stare at Tabane and the clothing she chose to wear. Never from the times he knew her had she ever wore lingerie. While Tabane was indeed sexy as hell, that he will not deline. He never took her to wear something so sexy and kinky. Chifuyu maybe. But not _his_ little rabbit.

Tabane seems to agree with him if the large blush on her face and how she tried to cover herself with her arms said anything on how embarrassed she was. Smiling, Minato stood up and approach Tabane until he was standing in front of her, his height easily surpassing her's. Now standing two feet apart from each other not saying anything.

Tabane broke the silence looking up deep into Minato's steel-gray eyes. Her blush growing strawberry red at the intense stare he was giving her. Then his intense gaze soften concerribily allowing Tabane to calm herself enough to speak. She look back into the steel-grey colored eyes of Minato, her childhood friend and love interest with determination.

"H-H-How do I look, Mina-kun? D-Do you l-like it?" She asked him shyly, a complete opposite from her always energetic self.

"You look amazing. But what I don't understand is why are you wearing that?"

"...Ah, no reason... Haha... Uh... hmm, Mina-kun...?" Tabane came closer to Minato wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Minato wrapped his own arms around Tabane's slender waist. They just stood there in each others arms not saying anything, only listening to each other's heartbeats. Knowing from experience from his college years. Minato knew what Tabane wanted to do.

Unlike those girls he bedded in the past, he was hesitating with Tabane because she means much to him. Those women he had sex with in college were just for that, sex. There was never any love when he had seduced those women, sure those women held romantic feelings for him but he didn't for them.

Tabane however, was one of his childhood friends next to Chifuyu. They meant much to him and he didn't wish to hurt them in any way that would destroy their friendship.

Looking down at Tabane who had her head laying against his chest, deep in thought unresponsive to the world around her. Minato broke the thick silence, his voice soft and gentle.

"Tabane-chan-"

"Mina-kun..."

Stopping mid-sentence Minato held his peace as Tabane took several deep breaths, her resolve was firm as she look up into the grey pools of darkness that were _her_ Mina-kun's eyes.

"...Look at your rabbit. Look how she stood defiantly at the talks of jeers, insults, and how many wanted her to fail but all she wanted was to be your rabbit. Mina-kun, please... Help me forget today and the weeks from before where I reached my lowest point. How I wished, oh how much I wanted you by my side. Everyone was there, Chi-chan, Houki-chan, Ik-kun. Everyone but you... "

"Please Mina-kun, make love to me? Please help me forget everything with your touch and your love. Because I love you. I have loved you ever since we were kids. And I was so sad when you left for college then straight to war. I feared that I would never see you again without telling you my true feelings."

Tabane grasp his left hand intertwining their fingers together, a loving smile made it's way onto her lips. "Mina-kun, look at your rabbit who asked for nothing but to show your love to it. Accept my feelings and love for you-?"

Her lips were stolen when Minato suddenly crashed his to hers. Whatever Tabane wanted to say was silenced forever as Minato literally stole her breath away.

His fingers dug themselves softly into Tabane's back as the two said nothing but show each other their love through this single kiss.

There was no lust, no heated desires, only the love for two human beings who love each other dearly and the passion they shared.

Bringing his hands to either side of Tabane's face, placing them on Tabane's cheeks which were heavily flushed. She let out a moan when Minato's tongue entered her mouth, she gladly allowed the 'invader' to do want it wanted, she moaned from Minato's tongue playing with her's. While he was not rough with her, he was certainly experienced.

As the two continued, Minato thought back to how he and Tabane met all those years ago in elementary school. Where their friendship was born.

**Flashback**

_In his third year of school at Tokyo's grade school, Minato was popular amongst his peers because of his grades in academics, and skills in multiple sports which he took part in. He was always surrounded by boys and girls of different ages and grade. Never once was he left alone by himself for a long period of time._

_While it did prove tiring that he was always surrounded by annoyances everyday. It didn't bother him one bit. Since he first came to this school in his first year, Minato had been slowly placing a majority of the student body, staff, and generally everyone under his control through his illusions._

_Whenever he wanted to be alone or didn't wish to be bothered, he'll order others to leave him alone or sent an copy of himself while he stayed somewhere else._

_Right now he was sitting under a tree in the fields of the school. This tree served as Minato's safe haven away from the popularity and constant annoyances who called themselves his friends. Minato didn't need friends, nor did he want any of these kids to be his friend._

_Sitting under the tree enjoying the shade it provided Minato was seen drawing into a notebook full of sketchs. In no way was he an artist. While his drawings had the creativity of a respected artist, he didn't see himself as one._

_The sketches were of future projects he had and wish to create. This dream would later be realized as what would be later known as **Raven Incorporated.**_

"_Hi, Hi! Hello there! Can I join you?" A energetic and happy voice rang through his ears._

_Halting his pen in hand to look up at the person, he saw a girl around his age with purple hair that fell just beyond her upper back and eyes of the same color. She wore the girls uniform of their school and had a huge smile on her face. In her hands was a brown paper bag which contain her lunch._

"_I don't see why not." He pointed to the spot next to him before returning to his notebook. The girl's smile widen as she took a seat next to him. She began to dig through her bag pulling out her lunch laying it next to her._

"_My name is Shinonono Tabane! But you can call me Tabane-chan~" The girl introduce herself as Tabane, she look over to Minato who stopped writing to address her._

"_My is Sahashi Minato, if you didn't know already."_

"_Oh! You're the popular boy who everyone talks about. Huh?" Tabane brought a hand to her head and put on a cute thinking pose. "Ara? Why are you here then when I thought I saw you in the cafeteria?"_

"_I don't do well with crowds."_

"_Oh, that makes sense." Tabane left that alone going back to her lunch. The two stayed quiet, everything was quiet except for Tabane's chewing and Minato's pen movement._

_Growing curious at what exactly he was drawing Tabane look to her right seeing what Minato was drawing._

"_Isn't that the formula to create an A.I, Artificial Intelligence.?" She asked innocently_

_Minato's pen stopped moving as he look at Tabane with a small surprise expression. "Yeah it is."_

_Tabane came closer sitting next to Minato looking over his notes, "Jarvis...? Isn't that an english name like from Great Britain?"_

"_Yeah, I always was interested with english culture in the west after going on my mom's business trip with her to London. I started to study and learn more about how they live different to us here in Japan. And the name Jarvis just stayed with me, that's all."_

"_...Hmm, if you take this out then put this here, and you remove this, then draw this there. And there you go!" Tabane burrow Minato's pen and began erasing, removing, redrawing in new formulas before handing Minato his pen back. Looking at all the changes Tabane had made, it left him slacked jaw at how... correct they were._

"_H-How did you do that?"_

"_Heh heh~ I guess you could say I have a talent for those type of things." She hit her head with her fist letting out her tongue with her eyes closed._

_Minato looked over his notes with a smile on his face, this was not one of his fake smiles, no this was a true smile, his real smile. _

_Looking back at Tabane he extended his hand, "I hope we can be good friends Tabane?"_

_Tabane looked at him before smiling widely then grasping his hand. "I would very much like that. Hey! Can I call you "Mina-kun" for now on?"_

"_Call me whatever you want. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tabane-chan."_

_From there would be the start of a never-ending, unbreakable friendship between two kids who understood each other on the same scale. Things would change for the better when they met their third and final member, Orimura Chifuyu._

**End Flashback**

Tabane's back hit the bed as Minato took a moment to appreciate her overall beauty. Tabane felt defenseless under his gaze which reminded her of a wolf's gaze when it hunted it's prey.

"Heh heh~ Down, Wolf-kun." Tabane joked using one of her old nicknames for him.

Hearing the nickname she had given him when they attended middle school, he let out a small laugh looking into Tabane's purple eyes.

"You're the reason everyone, especially the girls started calling me "Wolf-kun" throughout middle school."

"That's because Mina-kun resembles a wolf so much that he needed a new nickname other than just Mina-kun."

"Well it didn't help much when Chifuyu started teasing me about it."

The two shared a laugh with each other, remembering about their times together in school, etc.

Before long the atmosphere returned to its silent, and quiet aura.

Tabane with a red blush over her face, her eyes held so much love for the man hovering over her.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Mina-kun. I trust you with everything that I am because I love you."

Smiling a true smile, these smiles he reserve for Yukari, Tabane, and Chifuyu. He lowered himself capturing Tabane's lips with his.

Pulling back Minato brought his forehead against Tabane's with a smile. "I love you too." Before bringing his lips to hers once more.

He released her lips and began to move down her body. Starting at her neck Minato sucked on her tender spot with full intent of leaving a hickey. Tabane started to squirm under his touch as he continued moving south.

Stopping just above her cleavage he kissed around her breast as one of his hand circled around to the strap that held her bra in place. From experience he knew where to go without having to look, and soon the strap was released and Tabane's bra was removed revealing the twin globes of flesh to Minato.

She unconsciously brought her arms to hide her breast which were stopped by Minato, he shook his head once and Tabane brought her arms down, allowing Minato full reins.

He continued with kissing above her breast for a while longer then moved to his true prize. Her breast were indeed large, perky, and all around beautiful. Taking her left breast into his mouth while he played with her right with his hand. Tabane's moans grew louder as the pleasure she was assaulted by proved too much.

Minato sucked on the pink nipple almost like a newborn searching for milk. Tabane would have made a joke about this when Minato chose to bite down on her nipple he had in his mouth. He sucked on her breast while his right hand kneaded the one in his palm. He switched every minute to bring Tabane more pleasure than she was feeling.

Minato played with her breast, thoroughly enjoying seeing the rabbit scientist moaning, and squirming under him. She released a sharp intake of breath, then a gasp, and finally she pushed her back off the bed as Minato hit a sweet spot.

While he was playing with her breasts, his left hand had traverse further downward to her panty covered womanhood. First he had rubbed circles above her flat stomach loving the small sounds she made which grew louder from his fingers going lower and lower.

Reaching her black panties, he let his fingers dance around the edges of the waistband as he returned to her breast with extra fervor.

He wanted Tabane to enjoy her first time and remember it for the rest of her life.

Tabane began to sweat letting out little pants, desprately trying to catch her breath. Her body was being played with expert skills by her true love. She would looked through half-lidded eyes seeing Minato's own soldering eyes filled with love staring back at her before she moaned, throwing her head further back into the pillows.

She released an even louder moan at Minato rubbing her womanhood which was now wet staining the panties she wore. Raising her legs high enough, he reached for the waistband of her black panties before smoothly sliding them off her long beautiful legs, tossing her last garment of clothing to the side.

Minato kissed her legs, then her thighs purposely avoiding to explore further. He moved up to her flat stomach kissing her bellybutton and around leaving wet kisses. His hands not left idle, he resume his work on her womanhood while his other hand went back to kneading her right breast.

His fingers slid across Tabane's soft skin moving everywhere except her "honeypot" He wanted Tabane to enjoy her first time but not without him having his own fun as well.

From his hands playing with her breasts and womanhood, respectfully. And his mouth leaving kiss all around her body, Tabane would not last much longer under Minato's relentless assaults.

Tabane was close, her release was soon with Minato hitting all the right buttons on her body and he hasn't even entered her yet!

"Ah!" She released a loud moan, louder than before when he first started with her breast. He finally slid two fingers into her womanhood, guessing how difficult it was to move his fingers told Minato that it was going to be a tight fit.

Looking up momentarily at Tabane he saw the signs of release on her face. She was close, time to finish this dance and moved to the main event.

Sliding in another finger making a total of three, and putting her right nipple in his mouth and bit down.

The reaction was instantaneous. Tabane let out a loud moan signaling her releasing, she wrapped her arms around Minato's head keeping his head against her chest as she rode out her release. Minato's fingers were pushed out of Tabane as her juices spill out of her and onto the sheets.

Tabane laid still as she tried to get her breathing back to normal after experiencing her first ever orgasm.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, Minato lick at her juices liking the taste. He continued to get the rest, savoring it like it was the richest wine money could buy.

Once finished he looked back down at Tabane to see she had steady her breathing and was looking back at him.

Minato took off his remaining clothes of his dress shirt and pants. Taking off his black boxers revealing his erect ten inch manhood. Tabane looked at his tool with a blush and began wondering if such a thing would fit her.

Seeing this Minato brought his body over her's laying it on top of her body. Her breast pushing against his chest as he held himself up with one arm. Pulling back Minato stared into Tabane's purple eyes with love, the same love he showed to Yukari when they made love. Now here he was about to go that extra step with one of his childhood friends.

Tabane brought her hand up and rested it against his right cheek, looking down at her he saw a look of determination and acceptance.

"Let's cross that bridge together, here and now."

Nodding his head Minato position himself at her entrance, giving her one last chance before they take the leap of faith he said. "No turning back after this?"

"I always wanted to give my virginity to you, Mina-kun. I always wanted you to be the one to take it. I trust you and I know it will hurt at first but I'm prepared. Go on."

Seeking no further approval, aiming his manhood at Tabane's entrance he pushed forward getting four inches in and successfully breaking her hymen.

Tabane screamed loudly, pushing her back off the bed fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Minato knew she said that she was prepared but it still hurt him that he caused her pain.

Lowering his head to her breasts he sucked on her left nipple while his other hand played with her other breast. He wanted to sooth the pain as much as possible.

After a while Tabane nodded her head saying he could move. Minato started slow, building up his pace with every thrust. Both moan as he pushed back then forward, then back again going deeper with each thrust.

Minato changed his thrusts from fast to slow, making it more pleasurable for both of them. He moaned, gritting his teeth at how tight Tabane was holding onto him, returning the favor and wanting to make this special. Minato brought his hand to her breasts kneading her left then switching to her right, his other hand found itself wrap around her waist giving him better leverage with his thrust.

Tabane began to moan uncontrollably, panting heavily at how amazing this felt.

"H-How are y-you holding u-up? Tabane-c-chan. F-Feels good?" Minato asked in between thrust.

"I-It uhhh, feels -g-good M-Mina-kun. I'm s-so clo-close!"

Nearing his limit as well Minato sped up his thrust to fast and strong taking Tabane on a ride.

"Ah! M-Mina-kun! I-It feels g-good."

Removing both of his hands from where they were he wrapped them around Tabane's waist bringing her up to sit on his lap.

This new position allowed Minato deeper penetration as well as allowed Tabane to help by bouncing on his lap. Moving her hips together with his thrusts brought more pleasure to the two and closer to climaxing.

Grabbing hold of Tabane's full, firm ass, Minato brought Tabane down with his thrust as the two brought their lips together for a kiss.

Pulling away both knew that they were near their respective climax. Now going full speed to reach the bliss of release.

"Mina-k-kun I-I'm coming!"

"M-Me too!"

"Oh! Inside! Please come inside me M-Mina-kun Let's come t-together, okay?!"

Giving each other a warning, Tabane wrapped both her arms and legs around Minato tightly as her orgasm rocked her body. She screamed loudly that if the room was not soundproof then even the front desk in the lobby would have heard her.

Minato gritted his teeth as Tabane's released cause her to clench tightly around him. With a roar he came inside Tabane just as requested. He held onto Tabane as he fell down onto the bed with her on top of him and still inside her. Looking at the happy smile on her sleeping face, Minato smiled as well.

Tabane had fallen asleep with her arms and legs secure firmly around him. Minato pulled the covers over their bodies Tabane snuggle into his chest, her smile growing larger as she slept. Kissing her forehead Minato fell asleep alongside her.

**xox**

Minato kissed Tabane's forehead after tucking her into bed, he had just arrived back in Japan after Skyla picked him and the still sleeping Tabane up. Tabane slept the entire ride home so instead of taking her home to the Shinonono Shrine he brought her to a five-star hotel he owned.

Watching her peaceful expression as she slept mumbling and moving around about something he couldn't make out. With another kiss on her forehead and lips he saw himself out.

Arriving to the roof of the hotel was his private helicopter driven by none other than Skyla. Jumping into the passeger seat Minato put the headset on his head then turned to greet Skyla.

"Can't believe she slept the entire way here. Man, the life of a scientist sure is a hassle." Skyla switch on a few knobs and buttons then proceeded to take off. The helicopter left the ground and was soon in the air.

"What can I say... She always did work herself too hard to the point she'll collapses. She'll be fine after a good's night rest."

"Sounds good... So, did anything happened while you were in New York?" Skyla look his way with a teasing smile.

Minato seeing her smile, looked away letting out a laugh, "...You have no idea..."

**xox**

Walking into his bedroom quiet as a mouse, or a wolf stalking his prey careful to not give away the element of surprise. The sight Minato walked into was his bed, or rather _who _had taken his bed for themselves.

Yukari and his Sekirei, all of them were sleeping on his bed, sharing it amongst themselves. They were scattered around his bed asleep as it was still too early for most people, 5am to be exact.

Shaking his head with a smile on his lips Minato walked to the side of the bed where Yukari's head laid on the pillows. Leaning down he gave kiss on her forehead, he moved to the rest of his girls kissing their foreheads as well. Finished, he walked to his walk-in closet taking off his clothing for something more comfortable.

Walking out of his closet, his clothing now a black muscled shirt and black sweats, Minato walked out of his room. Looking over his shoulder once more he walked out not noticing Karasuba's grin as her back faced the door.

Minato walk the dark hallways of his home, his destination clear. Making a left at a sealed door near the end of the hall, he placed his hand on the scanner next to the door. It scan his hand print and the door unlock itself opening for him. Inside was his laboratory with many machines and projects he had planned for the future were being build.

Walking to the center terminal which housed everything in this room on its mainframe and controls all the robots he programed in this room. Reaching for the white lab coat he left on the seat, he put it on. It was a high-collared white lab coat which stop at his knees.

"Alright everyone up, daddy's home!" Minato held his arms out, snapping his fingers. The robotic arms and machines all looked towards Minato.

All except one... Who seem to be malfunctioning in one corner.

Sighing, Minato turned to the defected robot arm, "I'm going to turn you into a wine cooler, nothing seems to work with you and I'm not building another core for you to reject." He spoke to the robot arm as if he was scolding a child.

The robotic arm hung it's head down in shame, stopping what it was doing.

Releasing a chuckle Minato walked onto the floor, starting at the table closest to him.

**Raven Incorporated **produced and manufacture more than just drones. Militarized drones were their number one product and what the company was build off of.

However, Minato wanted to expand to deal with more branches of the military. Weaponry, armor, first aid, food and supplies, etc.

And the company had grown extraordinary well in stocks and worldwide in popularity with the world's militaries.

For example, Minato had scheduled a couple of products, he planned to unveil later this year.

The first, was a suit of armor made from a special metal, found only on the inpenetrable hide of the Zillo Beast. A reptilian-insectoid species that went extinct long ago, how Minato got a hold of the metal no one knows.

The metal was entirely impenetrable it protects the wearer from all firearms, including those that used Armor Piercing and High Caliber rounds.

Minato already had a plan concerning the IS. With the United Nations green-lighting Tabane's Infinite Stratos to be distributed around the world and be used in their militaries. The second was his own exoskeleton suit.

Although not as big and bulky as the IS. Minato's own exo-suits were just as efficient. Granting boost of speed, agility, and coordination to the wearer, enables the wearer to jump heights as tall as ten feet and gives a special "Charge" feature if the wearer had been sprinting for a few seconds. Like the suit of armor from before these exo-suits are also outfitted from the same impenetrable metal.

Again these are just two of Minato's future projects. The man had many, **many **other projects to unveil.

In his own words... to keep the world entertaining.

"**Minato-sama, you have received a message from Chifuyu-sama." **Jarvis's voice was heard from the speakers Minato had install into the tower.

"Oh... and what does it say." Minato said putting a shield cover over his face and begin wielding.

"**She invited you to attend Ichika-sama and Houki-sama's middle school graduation, and to the after party she is throwing at the Orimura household."**

"Ah, those two. I wonder how much they have grown up since the last time I saw them. Tell Chifuyu I'll go. Now I just need to get a ticket."

"**Already taken care of." **A cabinet opened behind Minato showing a ticket with information about the graduation. Grabbing the ticket Minato laughed under his breath. "That Chifuyu. Always going one step ahead every time."

"**She already guess that you would say yes and already obtained the ticket to mailed it to you."**

"I always guessed that she just had trouble asking for a date." He joked putting away his wielding mask and tools. "I guess I should go seeing she already got me my ticket. When is it?"

"**Next Saturday."**

"Perfect..." Minato walked back to his desk/control panel as it controls everything within this room. "I need to finish these projects I had planned for this summer. With Tabane-chan's Infinite Stratos now popular with those idiots at the UN, I'm behind schedule." Typing away at his keyboard Minato went over the many screens containing different information, blueprints, and orders he purchased at blinding speeds.

Suddenly, a crimson magic circle appeared beneath Minato's feet. Raising an eyebrow at this instead of asking where this magic circle came from, Minato was blinded by a flash of light before disappearing from his lab without a trace.

Seconds later, Musubi appeared at the door to his lab wearing one of his collared-sleeved shirts and a pair of white panties.

"Minato-sama, breakfast is on the table- Ara...? Minato-sama? Musubi was confused at not finding her Ashikabi in his lab. Karasuba had told her that he came in here this morning.

Where did he go?

**xox**

The first thing Minato saw when he opened his eyes was he was standing at a podium in the center of a large room. Looking around he saw himself in a big courtroom. Scanning the room a second time he sense something different about these "humans"

Looking 360 around the room he saw people sitting behind him, groups sitting in the balconies above, some where seated in the jury stand and on the sides. They all gave off strange energy signatures proving they were not entirely human.

Deciding to look ahead to where the judge sat, he saw a group of six sitting in a row. The only thing different about these humans was the power signatures he sensed were much larger than the crowd that surrounded Minato. Increasingly larger.

Minato knew without any further assessment that he was not in the human world, and this was no normal courtroom filled with regular nobodies.

Looking back at the group that he suspected were judges. He noticed they were conversing in silence, whispering to each other before the one in the center cleared his throat, garnering his and the crowds attention.

The man gave a friendly smile and spoke, his magic amplifying his voice so all could hear. "Hello everyone and welcome! My name is Sirzechs Lucifer and I only say this as our guest here is not from here." Sirzechs is handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

Looking at Minato, Sirzechs gave a smile and address him, "Please no need to be alarm, Sahashi Minato-kun. We didn't bring you here by mistake. We have been following you for sometime and decided that we should talk to you in person. I hope this is okay with you?"

Sirzechs' smile and friendly arua made it difficult for Minato to see any false in his words. He was indeed speaking the truth.

They had been watching him? Minato wasn't all too surprised that someone was watching him, he always felt this way with his Sekirei. He knew they're planning to get him to have sex with them. Since winging Kazehana a week ago, all his Sekirei have been a bit "aggressive" in getting his attention.

Back to this topic, a unknown race had been keeping tabs on him, for a fact he knew no one here was human, they gave the appearance of one but the power he sense told otherwise.

They seem friendly and don't wish him harm of any kind. It seems they only want to talk and get answers. Minato would be lying if he said he was not interested, these people wanted to know him better and Minato wanted to know more about them and deduce what race they were.

Seems fair enough.

Putting on his friendly mask, a face he used to fool the world by hiding his true nature. And answered in a similar friendly tone as Sirzechs with a smile. "Of course, how can I be of service?" His lips curled up into a smirk. Things were just about to become entertaining... for him of course.

Sirzechs smiled at his answer, "Thank you, now let's begin with the first question that has been bothering us for some time. Are you truly human?"

Still smiling his friendly smile Minato said with no hesitation, "I am human, even if my powers say otherwise I'm a hundred percent human." He said this truthfully and the room erupted in a frenzy, they were quickly calm down from Sirzechs raising his power just a bit.

With order restored and his own surprised suppressed, Sirzechs continued. "I'll admit it's strange to believe you are a human when the powers and feats you made speak differently of your true origins."

"It is difficult to understand, I myself, do not know the true extent of my own powers. I was born with these powers but I didn't awaken them until I was two and began using them since. Even now, in my early 20's. I still don't fully understand the power that flows inside of me." Everyone nodded their heads at this, Sirzechs sat down and another man stood up.

It was a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. His clothing consist of regal-looking robes with golden shoulder pauldrons, he also had a golden halo above his head.

"Nice to meet you, Minato-kun. I am Michael and the current leader of Heaven." Michael introduce himself next to Minato who only nodded his head. "And I just wish to say that-"

"Enough with the greetings Michael. I'm sure he gets it?" Michael was interrupted by another man sitting to his left.

A tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His eyes were purple. A hand resting against his cheeks, he generally gave off a laid back, lazy aura.

The man stood up putting a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Instead of wasting everyone's time here let's just get straight to the point on why we are all here. I'm sure Minato over there will agree." He pointed towards Minato who only shrugged his shoulders.

Michael and the man sat down, Sirzechs smiled wrying then faced Minato. "Thank you, Azazel." The man named Azazel gave a mock 'thank you' with the wave of his hands. "I also believe we should come clean. Minato-kun, this wasn't how we wanted to ask you this but will you consider creating an alliance with the three powers of Heaven and the Underworld?"

_'Bingo' _This was want they wanted!?

"An alliance? With a human no less, what brought this on?" Minato was curious and dare he say it, intrigue as to why powers from both Heaven and the Underworld wanted him to work with them.

"I know it's difficult to answer at first but please hear us out." Sirzechs continued seeing that Minato was speechless, or he assumed he was.

Returning, Minato gave his attention back to Sirzechs who nodded giving a grateful smile then continuing. "While it was not unanimous, we debated about this topic for weeks before finally coming to an agreement."

"Normally we'd want to leave humans out of conflicts that we created."

"But with the times ever changing, this is no longer the case."

Michael and Azazel said together, Azazel now showed a serious side meaning this was important enough for him to take this seriously.

"...We are at war with a organization called the Khaos Brigade. An organization made entirely from different races and factions of the supernatural, including a group of human descendents from past heroes known as the 'Hero Faction'. For now, we have the forces of Heaven and the Underworld's Devils and Fallen Angel factions in an alliance with each other. We have allies among the other gods of old, religions, mythologies on our side but we are still heavily outnumbered."

"And where do I fit in this? I feel as if I just been handed a weapon and ask to fight a war with no experience whatsoever." It was a lie of course because fighting in another war when he just left one back on earth. Perhaps Minato should try the lottery when he gets home if his luck is this great.

Sirzechs smiled at Minato, "But this is not the case with you, we have seen from our observations of you and what you are capable of. And our trust couldn't be better placed than in you. **Demon King **of the human realm."

Above the courtroom hanging like a chandelier were four giant TV screens back to back, allowing everyone within the room to see.

Minato looked at the screens, his right eye twitched before both narrowing at what exactly was playing on the TV screens.

"At first." Sirzechs started to speak again, Minato turned to face him. "We didn't see much in you at first believing you were just a normal human being who excel as a soldier. But this event changed our perspective about you because this was when you officially became the **Demon King**."

A video began to play on the TV screens, the lights were dimmed for proper viewing pleasure. Was this a movie theater now?!

**Flashback**

The sound of gunfire and explosions rang throughout the battlefield, they drowned out the cries of wounded soldiers begging for help from medics and orders being yelled at by officers to their troops.

The world was at war, and World War Three was just as the previous world wars were fought.

Violence, havoc, destruction, blood, and utter chaos.

Yancheng, China is where we currently find ourselves and one Sahashi Minato who was among the thousands of Japanese soldiers shipped to fight in the war.

Five years of fighting, with no end in sight as the world tore itself apart.

**"Operation** **Blackhammer"** is the Japanese invasion of China.

Wanting to weaken the SDC/Strategic Defense Coalition influence in Southeast Asia, Japan, along with their allies South Korea, Australia, and America staged a dangerous gamble of invading their main headquarters of China.

The invasion was the modern D-Day, like America's D-Day invasion into France in June 1945. Five thousand men would take part in the invasion as due to the demands of war, this was all each of four allied countries could spare in terms of troop strength.

For two weeks, allied fighters would bombed the the coasts of China as battleships offered support from shelling from a distance to weaken any opposition before the scheduled invasion. The invasion force itself was stationed on military bases throughout South Korea preparing while daily airstrikes bomb the hell out of China.

During these airstrikes China would increase their defenses, for example North Korea as a member of the SDC.

They sent their fleet to create a blockade over the coast of Weifang, twenty miles away was the capital of Beijing and the allies intended target.

Because of this the allies were forced to replan the invasion. Now they planned to invade the cities of Yantai, Weihai, Qingdao, and Yancheng. After taking control of those cities they would use them as a foothold into China and push forward north to Beijing.

On June 6, 2018, **Operation Blackhammer,** the invasion of China was a go.

...Only it was never something that should have ever been attempted..

Amidst the gunfire we find a small squad of Japanese soldiers pin down by heavy gunfire and tank fire from advancing SDC forces.

The invasion into China had failed miserably as almost all five thousand men that took part in the invasion were dead.

Sixty percent of the invasion force didn't even make it to the beaches.

To the transports that did make it to the beaches were quickly cut down from mortar fire. The small number of the allied forces that did survived pushed the lines forward getting as far as the city lines before any progress was halted from reinforcements from Beijing.

Now, they fought desperately. A losing battle knowing death would soon claimed their damned souls.

"I understand that sir, but we are cut off from the main unit and are- damn it! Are being boxed in from- Fuck! By SDC forces!" A Japanese officer screamed into his communicator in his right ear dodging bullets flying overhead.

"_Negative, we have no fighters to spare at the moment and any manpower we did have has already been deployed with the reinforcements going north." _The voice on the other line said.

"Fuck- Can you at least give us the coordinates to the extraction point!- Ah, you son of a bitch!" A bullet grazed his arm, he gritted his teeth in pain just as a tank shell exploded in front of where he took cover behind killing the two men hiding there, debris hitting his head and face..

"Damn it they are flanking us!" A soldier yelled as a third tank appeared from the park to their left.

"_No extraction point. All extractions have been withdraw because of the heavy anti-air fire. We are unable to deploy any birds for pick up."_

"Fuck!" The officer shouted taking off his communicator then throwing it away.

"What's the word, sir? Any chance we have a ride out of here?" A soldier said as he returned fire killing two SDC soldiers before withdrawing to cover.

"No extraction or reinforcements, whatever command did have has already been sent to help with our forces in the north."

"And what about us!- Damn it! We have our own troubles here too.- Shit!" Another soldier said dodging gunfire.

"Command simply told us to go fuck ourselves and die. We are not getting any help."

"This is bullshit!" Yelled a third soldier.

A tank shell went off next to them showering them in granite and dirt but otherwise okay.

Little away from where the soldiers were taking there last stand, Minato was hiding behind a destroyed car a few feet away from his group. Finished reloading his SCAR-H assault rifle, he peek his head over cover and returned fire.

Seeing a brave SDC soldier gunning for one of his comrades with a knife, he fired two shots into his skull dropping him then shooting three more soldiers who tried flanking their positions.

Running out on his primary he switched to his DSR-50 sniper rifle on his back. Aiming his weapon in front of him, taking two deep breaths and holding in his third, he fired five shots into four foot soldiers and one tank gunner. His last bullet was saved for the officer who was yelling at his troops from the safety of the tank he sat in firing the machine gun mounted on top.

With a smirk firmly placed on his lips, he pulled the trigger. The man died with a fountain of blood drowning his throat from breathing or speaking for that matter.

A bullet hitting the windshield warn Minato that his position has been compromised. Looking at his fellow soldiers he saw they too were overwhelmed from the SDC forces.

Throwing his DSR-50 in front of him, Minato reached for his Tac-45 handgun and stood up. What he was met with were four SDC foot soldiers running towards him with their guns drawn. He fired five shots killing two, one was hit in the leg and fell down, the last one was hit in the arm. He drew back from the pain but quickly recovered to fire only to find his mouth over the end of Minato's Tac-45 and fired. The bullet went through the man killing him and the other soldier on the ground hitting him in the chest.

Minato timed it perfectly to hit both soldiers with a single bullet.

Getting behind the destroyed car once more, returning the gun to his holster. Minato look over the side of the car seeing mostly everyone was dead leaving him and a total of eight soldiers left alive.

"Idiots." He said plainly thinking on his next course of action. He then smiled at the idea that he came to him. Grabbing his Tac-45 once again he emptied the gun to put in a fresh clip.

Gun loaded he stood from cover. And like a man walking to his final destination he walked unconcern for the bullets flying over and around him.

One of his comrades saw this and yelled at him, "Sahashi! Get your ass behind cover. What are yo-"

He was silenced from a bullet entering his skull, killing him instantly. And where did the bullet come from...?

Well from Minato himself.

Yes, Minato just killed his own comrade with his own hands, yet even behind his facemask there was no remorse for what he just committed or what he was going to do.

He quickly executed the remaining Japanese soldiers. One soldier managed to turned around just in time to see Minato pointing his gun at him next. He looked into Minato's eyes seeing nothing in them.

Minato pulled the trigger, his last comrade in arms was executed.

Time slowed down for Minato, the constant hail of bullets and explosions around him did nothing as he stood still like a stonewall. Looking up at the clouded skies above no sunlight was shed on this morning. He smiled briefly before it transform into a smirk.

Putting his gun into his holster, he then remove his helmet allowing his midnight black hair free, followed by his sunglasses and facemask to be remove too.

Reaching for something on his left hip he grabbed hold of what appeared to be an invisible sword hilt. It was only when he pulled it free that was when imaginary became reality.

In Minato's hand was his Demon Slayer sword. A purple aura became visible shrouding the blade in an ominous glow leaving an eerie feeling of dread and despair.

With an amuse smile, he spoke. "Heh heh, Let's begin." Minato charged straight into hell hacking away at any fools who dare stand in his way.

**xox**

"Ahhh!, U-uhhh" Came an pained filled scream that then morph into a gurgle and then death. Minato wiped the blood off his sword. His final victim laid dead behind him after having his left leg below the knee slice off, he then stab the man through his throat to silence his cries.

Further behind Minato were thousands of bodies of the SDC forces. The streets and surrounding buildings were also the accident of a disaster. But more importantly, blood. The red life giving liquid stain the streets covering the pavement and roads in a river of crimson.

Minato himself, he was covered in it. Head to toe staining his uniform, and his once raven black hair now had spots of red mix into it.

Not minding his clothing or the destruction he wreck behind him, Minato wiped some blood off his face with his clean hand. Amazingly, none of the blood on his person not a drop of it was his.

"Worthless." Was all that left his mouth as he walk away from the massacre he left behind, flames from the destroyed Chinese tanks burned quietly behind him.

Continuing his stroll through the now empty streets of Yancheng. The sound of gunfire being fired in the distances could still be heard meaning there were small pockets of resistance still being fought.

Even if the fighting continued it means nothing now.

This battle is lost, this invasion against China ended in complete failure long before their forces could land on the mainland.

Pausing in his walk standing in the middle of an empty intersection. Minato look back up into the cloudy skies, the dull and boring feeling they gave off when you look up hoping to see sunlight but only receive rain instead.

This spot was perfect.

"Hmm. It's been a few months since I first stumble upon these ancient arts and spells, and without saying the incantations are far quicker but lack power behind them for a boost in speed. It can't be help, however; just this once."

A dark blue aura mixed in with some purple and black colored auras outlined Minato's body. He held up his left hand closing it into a fist as he whispered an incantation for a spell.

"_**Everything began with water.**_

_**Everything will return to water.**_

_**Therefore water is life and death.**_

_**The birthing mother and the swallowing snake.**_

_**Everything flows. Not even time itself can escape.**_

_**Like a boat at the mercy of a mighty river, all are swallowed in the end.**_

_**Oh, heartless nature of transience.**_

_**Yet I will love the heartlessness and transience deeply.**_

_**I have long forgotten my mother's face.**_

_**My body will become a snake with its mouth wide open, and level everything.**_

_**Insatiable, endless emptiness.**_

_**Endless pleasure, never stagnating.**_

_**All things must flow, back into my stomach."**_

"_**Ouroboros." **_Shouting the name of the spell Minato slam his fist into the concrete below creating a deep crack into the ground beneath him causing smaller cracks in the earth to spread five feet around him.

Then water... Large volumes of pure water began to rise from the area Minato had struck.

The water grew and grew until it resemble a lake, no river, finally an ocean's worth of water filled the city limits. Minato stood calmly above the water like standing on land, the water at his call surrounded him as he watched what remain of the fighting drown into the depths of the sea.

Soon the city of Yancheng couldn't be called a city for even the towering skyscrapers were swallowed whole. And standing proudly above this newly created sea, Minato looked at it all with joy dancing in his steel gray eyes, a smirk placed on his lips as he observe the 'Sea of Minato'.

"And this is why. I never lose a game of chess." He then began to laugh not caring for the destruction and livelihoods he destroyed with this attack. None of it matter to the man that would one day be known as, the **Demon King**.

**End Flashback**

The screens turned blank and the lights turned back on, no one said anything as those who have yet to see the reason why the leaders of the three great powers were so interested in the man known as the **Demon King** now knew why.

Michael was the first to speak after a long silence.

"Minato-kun, may I ask where and how you obtain such a... unique sword?" Michael shuddered in fear which was not missed by the Four Satans and Azazel.

Minato pondered on whether he should tell Michael or not, he didn't have to answer the question and remain silent. But he was curious and a side of him really wanted to tell Michael the truth to see his reaction.

Curse you curiosity...

"Very well." Minato pulled out his sword as he did in the video that was shown, and like in the video it resemble everything minus the purple aura which can be channel into the blade using Minato's energy.

"I wasn't entirely convince if I should show you how I got my sword as the truth will leave many including yourself, Michael in shock."

Everyone was confused at his words however Michael motion for Minato to continue.

And continue he did.

"This sword appeared before me after I had awaken my powers at age two. It is indeed a part of me as it reflects my true emotions and feelings, however; it itself wasn't fully awake when I receive it. I later found out that this blade was feeding from the dark emotions of my heart and the dark emotions of people from all around the world. At age eight the sword had it's complete fill of dark energy and needed light energy to counterbalance the large quality of dark energy it consumed. Light energy of any source would work but my sword in particularly favored the light from holy beings."

Several gasps were heard from the crowd behind Minato some came from the jury stand to his left where three girls had their hands to their mouths. One had long blonde hair, another short blue hair with a single green fringe, and the last girl had brown chestnut hair done in twin ponytails.

Looking at Michael, Minato saw his face was set in a frown but asked for him to continue.

"At age eight to thirteen. My life became battles for life and death as I became the target for Angels and Fallen Angels." More gasps were heard behind Minato but were quickly stamp out by Sirzechs who too was intrigued by this story.

"I cut down every single one that came to kill me, with each kill my sword fed off the light energy from the defeated Angels and Fallen Angels. The sword finally was full after devouring the light energy from many beings of holy energy two months after my thirteenht birthday. The purple aura you see on this sword." The Demon Slayer sword glowed with a purple light on the blade of the sword. "I personally believed it's the many souls this sword has eaten."

He narrowed his eyes as he said this. Azazel seemed intrigue by the sword and asked Minato.

"Tell me, is there any other elementals your sword can do?"

"...Well, it's nice to look at." He joked seeing Azazel fall down anime style before he picked himself up.

Minato sheathed his Demon Slayer sword, disappearing into particles of purple energy. "I'm aware that a certain swordsman recently obtain a sword created from both light and dark energies. He's here in this room."

Minato looked from the corner of his eye seeing a young handsome blond male sitting in the jury stand to his left. "I congratulate you for your accomplishment, I'm almost apologetic to say that you aren't the first to obtain a holy demonic sword. This sword I hold is the equivalent of a holy demonic sword only I didn't need God's passing to create it."

"Moving on, in the video you used a spell with a full incantation. What are these spells and can they be used by others?" Said Sirzechs.

"I don't have a name for the art of spells I used, all I know about them is that my mind contains a full book of different spells ranging from offense to defense and healing spells. And could they be copied? I believe so."

"Hmm." Sirzechs and the other leaders thought about this talking among themselves. Minato used this to look at the jury stand where he saw those three girls from before.

Looking into the crowd which was made up of teens, he saw two familiar faces.

Both were female, one was sitting in the back row and the other was sitting in the front. Both were beautiful in their own ways.

One, the striking red hair reminded him of blood and her full, endowed body made her sexy and desirable. Two, she had black hair and violet eyes with red-rimmed glasses giving her a smart yet seductive look even if she didn't try.

He knew who they were from their names to their likes and dislikes, to birthdays, and just about everything they know he knew as well.

Gremory Rias and Sitri Sona, both were otherwise known as the heiress to their respective clans in the Underworld.

"A thought occur to me just now, or rather one that cross my mind two years ago." Minato began turning back to the leaders in front of him. "Why do the Devils occupy a small town calling it theirs when I control all of Japan?"

Eyebrows were raised at this wondering just where was Minato going to take this.

Rias and Sona were also curious as this matter concerns them both.

Sirzechs spoke on behalf of the devil faction, he stood and address Minato. "My little sister Rias and Serafall's little sister Sona, along with their respective peerages go to the school called Kouh academy in the human realm. My father is an administrator for the school and Rias and Sona uses the school and town they live in as a base. Before the treaty between the three powers was signed there were conflicts that happened at the school frequently which eventually led to us becoming allies using Kouh academy and the town it was build in as a base for our operations in the human realm."

"Conflicts such as with the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel..." Minato stated calmly ignoring the surprise looks he received. "I'm well aware of the battles that took place at this school you speak of. Nothing happens on this island without my knowing."

The TV screens came to life once more but something new was playing.

"An example is needed, and I will give you one. Enjoy."

**xox**

**Flashback**

Standing on a small hill behind Kouh academy with a a perfect bird's eye view of the school grounds below. Minato look down at the battle happening between the Devils that resided here in the human realm and the Fallen Angel's Kokabiel.

With his infamous black trench coat with hood hiding his eyes except his lips, Minato look at, to him... the pathetic performance put on by the Devils. He could have jump in and save them at any given moment but chose to stay put as two of his 'pieces' were down there battling.

By 'pieces' didn't mean the Devils **[Evil Pieces]**. Minato had a list of people who had caught his interest and he refers to them as 'pieces'. Because like in chess, pawns are sacrifices and these pieces mean nothing to him only to sedate his curiosity.

After watching for five minutes of Rias and her group get tossed around like rag dolls against Kokabiel's power. He decided to intervene.

"While this play is awful with no saving qualities. The director must still try to save his train wreck."

Minato simply snapped his fingers once, and time stopped...?

He walked calmly like he was taking a quiet stroll through the park. It didn't take him long to reach the battlefield after passing through the barrier Sona and her peerage were maintaining. He walk to stand in front of the petrified form of Kokabiel who had been brought down from the skies by Rias' peerages earlier efforts.

Raising his right hand, extending his index finger he gave a simple tap to Kokabiel's forehead and he was unfrozen.

"You think you kids accomplish something just for bringing me down? Think again if- Huh? Where am I?" Kokabiel stopped mid-speech seeing he was no longer on the grounds of Kouh academy, instead he found himself in a room of many colors mixing together.

"Welcome Fallen Angel Kokabiel. To my inner world, or as I like saying, my plain of exist as I am God here."

"Ha, if you think you're God then I'm-" Kokabiel turned to fully face Minato to see him wearing all black with his hood shadowing his eyes.

"Surprise to see me again?" Minato faked a greeting with a smile that was completely false but Kokabiel saw straight through it.

"Stay away from me you monster." Suddenly, Kokabiel began to back away from Minato who stood quietly.

"Monster?" I haven't been called Monster in such a long time. I'll now called a **Demon King** if you haven't heard over all your talks of starting another Great War. How's that going by the way?" He took a step forward as Kokabiel took a step back.

"Stay back!" He yelled, almost screamed.

"Hoh... Is the big bad Fallen Angel scared of a human that he's ready to flee. With his tail between his legs like a dog." He took another step and Kokabiel took one back.

"You are no human! Even the original Four Satans would never stoop deep into darkness as you have."

Kokabiel attempted to fly away when he realize he couldn't move his wings, he couldn't move any bone in his body. He struggle effortlessly as Minato calmly approached the trapped Fallen Angel.

"Kokabiel... What do you fear the most?"

The Fallen Angel in question couldn't speak or blink watching frozen as Minato ever slowly came closer to him. Underneath his hood Kokabiel could see amethyst colored eyes staring back at him.

"...I see. That is your answer. _That_ day still plagues your mind." He reached behind him to pull out a black and extremely well decorative, prestigious looking pistol made from the finest obsidian and pointed at the immovable Kokabiel.

"Worthless..." He fired, the black energy engulfed Kokabiel's being leaving nothing of him behind. Pocketing his gun Minato held a hand over where Kokabiel used to exist. Soon enough, small particles of purple and white energies of lights hovered around where his hand was.

The process took a few minutes to complete, and when it was finished. Standing there were Kokabiel once stood... was Kokabiel?!

No, instead this was a copy of the Fallen Angel leader who had gone rogue.

This Kokabiel got down on one knee and bowed before Minato like a knight would his King.

"You are to continue with the attack against the devils until the White one arrives to take you back to the Fallen Angels were your punishment will be handed down. You have all of Kokabiel's memories and powers so make it convincing."

"As you command, Sahashi-sama."

Minato waved his hand and turned around leaving 'Kokabiel' to prepare.

Standing in front of the frozen form of Rias Gremory, Minato ran his gloved hand through her crimson hair enjoying the feel and texture of her hair.

"You two..." He began, his tone was almost soft? "All these fights you keep getting into and I have to take time out of my busy schedule to save you. Be grateful for the second chance I am providing you."

Moving the bangs that fell over Rias' forehead, he laid a gentle kiss.

He teleported away from Rias to Sona's position who too was frozen in time. And like with Rias he gave a gentle kiss to her forehead as well.

"Because I always cut down failures from a single mistake." Minato teleported himself away from Kouh academy back to the hill behind the school. His back facing the school he snapped his fingers once and time resume. Minato walked away into the forest behind the school, his work was done.

**End Flashback**

**xox**

Back in the courtroom everyone talked among themselves and each other about what they just witness.

Rias and Sona had a small blush having a hand over their foreheads.

Azazel was the first to speak.

"So, Kokabiel is dead. And the one we have is a fake?"

"As you said. Kokabiel threaten to kill two of my pieces and I couldn't allow that. But death would not claim them even if I did not intervene."

"Why do you say that?" Serafall asked speaking for the first time. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She has a child-like body albeit with large breast.

Minato looked to the jury stand where Rias and Sona sat and pointed. On the back of their clothing something opened it's wings and flew towards Minato. Two ravens perch themselves on his open arm.

"These ravens are made from my power, they protect those I plant them on. They even can prevent death."

Everyone including the leaders widen their eyes at this information. The two ravens flapped their wings and took off disappearing into particles of light.

"These talks have reach it's end as well as my patience. Now that we are all caught up about each other lives. Let's make a deal." Minato said bringing everyone's attention to him. "I will continue to allow you the uses of the town you claimed as you see fit. Starting next month you will begin to pay rent to me for the usage of that town, I'll sent your first notice in two weeks. Also, I ask you to be mindful of who is allowing you to stay. And I will be active in your war campaign, sent any intel you have on the enemy to Raven tower in the human realm. Any questions?"

One hand was raised behind Minato who saw it to be an elderly man in his mid seventies with Gray hair, wrinkled face, and white beard. "I have a question. How do we know you won't betray us or do something of the source like you did to your comrades in the first video?"

"My '_**Ouroboros' **_spell would have killed them anyways. I only spared them by giving them a quick death."

Another hand went up this time by a male in his late thirties.

"But you still killed thousands! How can we trust someone who shows no remorse or ability to understand the weight of the lives he took and liveliehoods he destroyed."

"I agree. Just because you say your going to protect us doesn't mean if your words are truthful or hold nothing but false trust." A woman wearing white robes with a golden halo hovering over her head said.

The room thus erupted in accusations and chastise towards Minato.

They had every right to not believe if he will keep his word. Minato has no relationship whatsoever with anyone here meaning nothing was keeping him from keeping his promise.

He could kill everyone in this room and like the second devil said, he'll show no remorse for what he did or does.

As Sirzechs and the other leaders calm the crowd down to return order. Minato turned his gaze back to the jury stand where sitting next to Rias was a beautiful girl with long black hair done in a ponytail held by an orange ribbon. Her figure was buxom, her breast were big if not more than Rias' own breast.

Her name was Akeno Himejima, best friend to Rias and her 'Queen'.

Closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, Minato held his left hand to his side. Opening his eyes revealed amethyst colored orbs, his usual steel-gray ones were gone.

The crowd, Rias, Sona, and their respective peerages, including the six leaders watched as Minato performed a miracle before their very eyes.

In his hand was a purple orb of energy, the orb began to change from purple to bleach white. Minato let go of the orb letting it hover harmlessly in the air. The orb pulsed, as if it were alive. It continued with small pulses of energy before it erupted in a large flash of light that forced everyone to cover their eyes from the intensity of how bright it was.

Soon the light began to dissipate before disappearing completely allowing everyone to see once again and to find out what exactly that bright light was.

Standing where the white orb of energy was, now stood the body of a woman. Only unlike most movies and TV shows, that show you when you arrive from another time or place like time traveling, your clothes are destroyed and you wake up in your birthday suit, naked.

Unlike those movies, the woman was dressed in a preistess (miko) or Shrine Maiden outfit.

She resemble Akeno heavily from same hair color and length, to same eyes and face, even her breast size and body resemble Akeno's way too close to similarities.

However, Minato wasn't finish as it still needed the finishing touches.

Releasing midnight-black wings of energy from his back. They look similar to the Fallen Angel's raven black wings minus the feathers. He ran his hand through his left wing and after a minute he pulled his hand back holding a black orb in his palm.

He stood in front of the body of the Miko and put the black orb into her chest where her heart was. Removing his hand from her chest, the orb no longer in his grasp, Minato watched as the woman's eyes slowing opened up.

Violet eyes were what greeted him then the confusion and the out of place look he saw in them, as the woman tried to see where she was.

"W-Where am I? What is this place."

"You are alive once more Shuri Himejima, as for where you are I rather not say. However, she may be able to tell you." Minato pointed to his left and Shuri followed where he was pointing only for her eyes began to tear up at the second pair of eyes staring back at her with tears of her own.

Akeno started crying the moment she saw her dead mother's eyes open for the first time. She couldn't believe nor even fathom the person standing and now looking right at her with tears of her own was her own mother. Someone she believed she wouldn't never see again.

"Go on, run and embrace your daughter." Minato whispered in Shuri's ear who looked back at him, nodded her head with a tear filled smile before running full speed toward Akeno who also began to run to her.

The mother and daughter met in the middle embracing each other like meeting a close friend after many years apart from each. They cried and cried not caring that they were making a scene, rather everyone was teary eyed at witnessing this truly heartfelt moment of mother and daughter reunited.

Minato watched the scene play out in front of him with a small frown. Turning back to the six leaders he noticed they too were shocked at the event of witnessing him revive someone from the dead. Azazel was in tears with a smile on his face, Minato chose to ignore this and ask, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hades is not the only one who controls the dead. I rarely do this sort of thing but this alone should confirm my trust towards this alliance." He then disappeared from the courtroom in a black mist.

Leaving behind many questions left unanswered. One being how Shuri Himejima who died once. Now was lovely embracing her daughter before them, alive and well.

**xox**

Minato reappeared still in the Underworld walking the city streets. He looked around seeing besides the darken purple skies above the Underworld it resemble the human realm too much for his liking.

"This... is the hell I believed in? Hmm. I sooner become immortal or wait an eternity in purgatory than to come here or go to Heaven." Having said this Minato teleported himself back home to Raven Tower.

**xox**

A week passed after his interesting trip to the Underworld. Minato didn't tell his Sekireis where he had gone when Musubi went to fetch him that morning. Only saying that he was busy with work in another laboratory adjacent to the one she went into.

From there the week progress smoothly as Minato finished several of his projects and took the breaks he made for himself to spend equal time with Yukari and his Sekireis.

Saturday soon came around, the day of Orimura Ichika and Shinonono Houki, the little siblings of his childhood friends graduation night.

The ceremony had already ended with parents going to meet their kids to take picture, pictures, and 'oh look at that!'- more pictures.

Wearing his normal attire of a black business suit minus his black trench coat. Minato walked towards Chifuyu, her little brother Ichika and Tabane's little sister Houki, both of them were wearing colored robes. Blue for Ichika and Red for Houki.

It didn't take him long or any effort to find them in this large crowd.

"There they are! The graduating class of 2023!" Minato said loudly enough for the three of them to hear him.

"Minato-san!" Ichika waved Minato over to them. Chifuyu fought back a blush at seeing the handsome face of her childhood friend and like Tabane- she too had a crush or for a better word. Loves Minato.

It was a change seeing him without his hood hiding his face all the time.

Houki took one look at him and unlike Chifuyu she didn't hide the small blush on her face something Chifuyu saw.

"Hey there champ. How have you been?" Minato hugged Ichika in a friendly man hug.

Like with Yukari, Tabane, and Chifuyu. He also cared much for Ichika and Houki enough to show his true side without a fake smile. They were fun to have around when he through highschool, like with Yukari they saw him as a older brother figure something he didn't deline them.

"Quick question? Does Chifuyu still suck at housework?" Minato asked the young Ichika who before he could answer a book met his head.

"Don't listen to anything this idiot says, it's all untrue." Chifuyu said with a scowl as Ichika rubbed where he was hit by Chifuyu. She tucked a 400-page hardcover book underneath her right arm.

Where and why she has that on her, he'll never know or ask about because why? Does he really want to know.

"Jeez, Chifuyu. Anger much? I thought you would get better at dealing with Ichika's shenanigans rather than hit him with anything you find over the head." Minato chastise his childhood friend. Chifuyu looked away with a small blush on her face.

"...Hmph. How I scold my little brother matters little to you. You have Yukari, you should focus on your own sibling instead of telling me how to raise my little brother." Chifuyu said standing in front of Minato. With him being taller than her as she reached only his neckline.

"Well, if you say so." Minato turned away from Chifuyu to look at the other female of their group. Houki upon seeing his gaze towards her look away.

He found it cute, "Hey there Houki-chan."

With determination and courage flowing through her. Houki approached Minato and Chifuyu.

"Minato-onii-chan." She still calls him that? Ichika used to call him 'Minato-nii-san'. He now calls him just Minato-san minus the nii-. So to hear Houki calling him by her nickname for him even after the many years he didn't visit pulled on his heartstrings.

Before he could say more, a 'rabbit' decided to make her appearance by jumping on his back and announcing. Loudly if I may ask.

"Mina-kun! How could you leave your poor Tabane-chan, the greatest scientist of our generations alone in that hotel bed after making me pass out from having sex all night non-stop!"

You could hear a pin drop or the siren of a police car from five miles away from how quiet the stadium got when Tabane reveal that little detail to not only to Chifuyu, Ichika, and her own sister standing in front of her. Add in the hundreds of people standing around them with kids as young as five with them.

Everyone moved away to where Minato and co, were the only ones visible in the center. Making an awkward movie scene minus the other elementals.

Looking around Minato saw all the looks of disgust, modify, and surprised faces of the crowd gathered around them. He turned his gaze to the three people in front of him, Ichika had his hands covering his ears with a small blush on his face, while Chifuyu, and strangely Houki look at him with anger. Their faces were red and they looked at him clearly angry with him. It reminded him of how Tsuikumi would look at Musubi and the other Sekireis when they said they were his wives when she was his one true and _only_ wife.

Turning to look at Tabane who was on his back smiling, her rabbit ears twitching happily on top of her head. "Two things wrong with your announcement there, Tabane-chan. Firstly, we didn't do it all night because you fell asleep after climaxing only twice." The sound of a woman screaming and a body hitting the floor told Minato someone fainted, it also didn't help as the people covered the ears of the young ones looking at him with disgust. Chifuyu and Houki became even angrier. And Tabane blushed. "Second, I'm the greatest scientist to walk this earth. You just invented the Infinite Stratos where I founded, build a company, and CEO of said company that rivals MBI in terms of stocks. So, sorry silly little rabbit you still have much to accomplish before you can claim my title."

He finished gazing at the crowd around him with uninterested eyes.

"And, let's go somewhere more quiet. The people here are idiots." Ignoring the fodder around him he grabbed hold of Chifuyu and Houki's hands while telling Ichika to follow as Tabane wrapped her arms around his neck to be carried by piggy-back ride. A black limousine was waiting for them in the parking lot as the five of them arrived, quickly pile in as the driver drove them to the Orimura household.

Stopping at a red light, Minato sitting next to Ichika because at the moment Tabane was under attack from Chifuyu and her own sister. Ichika sat there uneasy next to him, his eyes closed or looking away as Tabane's pained filled screams and cries for help were echoed around them in the limousine.

Minato ignored them with a smile. Looking down at his watch on his left hand, a timer and a percentage counter appeared. The timer was at twenty-five minutes and counting, and there was 90% above a loading bar which was near the end at 100%.

He didn't only hack into MBI's system he also planted several bugs that sent him information about MBI, including files about the Sekirei Plan.

Once 90% of the Sekirei have been winged. The second phase will begin and the fighting will officially start. Now the fun can finally begin.

"Let the games begin." He whispered to himself, his gray colored eyes changed to amethyst before reverting back to his steel-gray orbs. A smirk placed firmly on his lips.

On top of his left hand was a Sekirei mark in black, what did this mean no one knows. What was clear is the future is to prove interesting and entertaining for years to come.

The day, the **Demon King **makes his debut is very soon.

**Answers hooray! **

**Ignore that I just wanted to say something not related to our discussion about everything that happen this chapter.**

**No action except for the flashback of Minato's involvement in the war. He did take part in World War Three as a soldier then as a entrepreneur with him introducing unmanned warfare. **

**This chapter is not filler for any matter, I don't like when anime goes into filler so I don't write filler. Just decided to clear that up should someone bring it forward. **

**Any world events I have written, most of it is fiction while I included some real life events happening in the real world today. **

**I wanted to expand this universe by going into better and more detail about the world in this story. I wanted to share with you, my readers, about a world having fought a war that has changed the world as we know it should we be thrown into another world war.**

**Most of it is fictional with some of my own ideas I personally would like to see change in the far future, however; it will never come to fruition.**

**Nevermind my rambling and let's get to talking about Minato's powers in this chapter.**

**Not much was reveal with this chapter lacking any action but still touched on subjects that may have intrigued you**

**Firstly, and I don't need to address this but I will anyways. **

**Illusions. Must I say more? He has a good understanding of using illusions to create just about anything or anyone and control a living being, making them his puppets.**

**Reviving the dead? I just know I'm going to get something about this... No this was not an asspull of any kind. I can't go into any detail without giving anything important away. When the story progress far enough I'll reveal the truth about his power to revive the dead. Until then it's on lockdown.**

**Second, would be Minato's demon slayer sword. I was inspired by the Thorn weapon bounty from Destiny. Where to get the weapon first you must feed it dark energy from your enemies and then light energy from your own allies. It fit the background perfectly so I used it as a foundation for it's back story.**

**And finally, is stopping time. Again none of these are asspulls just so I could give Minato cool powers. There are reasons and backstories behind them I just can't go into more detail at this moment.**

**A few topics I wish to address that happened in this chapter which I know I will be asked to elaborate in the reviews I get.**

**Let's begin with introducing the Highschool DxD universe and it's involvement for future installments. **

**Yes it's a crossover. **

**No it will not center around DxD canon. It will pop in from time to time however; the main story will be in the Sekirei Universe following Minato and the Sekirei Plan. **

**Again nothing you read is filler, I had this entirely written out before even writing Minato's raven feathers.**

**Bringing Shuri Himejima, Akeno's mother back to life was done solely so no one suspects ****Minato's betrayal. Will she and her daughter, or any of the other females from DxD be in the harem.**

**Probably.**

**If you're still guessing. Remember in chapter two in the author's note I had a list with names and animes of girls I will include in the harem. Remember that some had "?" under it. Well I'm here to say that I'm changing the list.**

**A massive overhaul is required.**

**But before that let me say this first.**

**I will clarify now that the third female from the Infinite Stratos bracket is Tabane's little sister, Houki Shinonono. I had plans of adding a fourth female Charlotte Dunois to the harem. Let me know your thoughts on this if you like it or not. Should I add her yes or no?**

Confirmed:

Yukari

#07 Akitsu

#108 Adult Kusano

#08 Yume

#88 Musubi

#11 Hikari

#12 Hibiki

#09 Tsuikumi

#03 Kazehana

#04 Karasuba

Tabane Shinonono

Chifuyu Orimura

Houki Shinonono

**These are the women who are confirmed in the harem but are certainly not the last ones to be added.**

**Only five chapters in and there is still much more for you to witness. This chapter has opened some possibilities, that's all I will say for now.**

**An interesting idea was brought forward by one of my readers. It mentioned should Minato winged all the single digits. Sekirei #01 to #09. I liked the idea.**

**It's original, having all the single digits with one Ashikabi, and Minato already has four of the nine before this proposal was brought to me.**

**Of course, the person was disappointed and wrote to me saying he didn't like me winging Tsuikumi in chapter four.**

**His/Her's opinions matters and I won't deline them that. However, they brought the idea up of Minato winging all the single digits, and unfortunately that requires Tsuikumi to be winged. Sorry friend.**

**Yes, I will be implying this idea into this fic, how will it be done?**

**I'll have you wait and see for yourselves.**

**For the tender scene with Minato and Tabane. I was inspired by the interaction between Yuuto and Himari in the Omamori Himari manga, chapter 27; page 19.**

**I nearly forgot about her, No! No Skyla will not be in the harem. I only included her because I needed a pilot and Skyla is my third favorite female characters from Pokemon, that's all. **

**Finally we begin with the Sekirei Plan in the next chapter. I will be using canon as a stepping stone or shoulder to lean on, I won't being following canon precisely so don't correct me if I missed something.**

**The jinki's usage in this story is critical as what happened to Minato in this chapter will be explained later and is vital to his progress as a character.**

**Almost forgot, I had an idea of adding Shinna, Yukari's Sekirei and Kusano's older brother as they are known as in canon. If I do implement him into the story he will not be winged by Yukari.**

**I will not be having Yukari join the Sekirei Plan, she will be there for support to help her older brother. And if Shinna is added I will make him female. -What!? He already has a feminine looking face it won't be difficult to write him as female.**

**That should cover everything I needed to explain and more. If you have more questions concerning this fic, weather it's women to add to the harem, or something that needs better explanation to.**

**Leave a review or pm me and I will answer you as soon as I'm able. I reply to any messages you sent whatever they may be.**

**Alright that's it for me, take it easy everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minato's raven feathers **

Chapter Six

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks"**

Orimura Household

Returning from the Graduation Ceremony, the party of five people enjoyed themselves in celebration to Ichika and Houki graduating Middle School.

Rather than have Ichika cook on his special day. His older sister Chifuyu had ordered pizza to be delivered to their home, she had made the order during the ceremony. For games, Tabane had brought a suitcase worth of board games and video games with their respective consoles to play them on.

For the first three hours of non-stop partying, the night resembled the childish fun Minato, Tabane, and Chifuyu would engage in when they themselves, were kids.

It was a good feeling for the three young adults. However, things turned for the worse when Tabane brought out the alcohol.

Chifuyu refused to drink, even when Tabane began to tease and beg for her friends to drink with her. However, Chifuyu's resolve didn't waver in the slightest. When Minato soon joined Tabane in drinking and egging the stoic, cold, Orimura female alongside Tabane. Chifuyu finally agreed with a 'huff' and took the offered beer can. It was nearing midnight and the festivities were coming to a close.

Ichika and Houki had retreated early for the night, with Houki staying in Chifuyu's room. Minato and the two older sisters kept the party going downstairs, with alcohol fueling their bodies.

An hour into their frenzy, Tabane had collapsed. Leaving Minato and Chifuyu, now sitting down on the couches, as the only ones still standing after nearly five hours of non-stop partying.

Beer cans in their hands. Minato sat on a loveseat and Chifuyu sat on the three-seated couch. Tabane had collapsed on the couch with Chifuyu, however, she fell asleep upside down. Leaving her dress to fall over her face, revealing her cotton white panties with an orange carrot on them to Minato, who was sitting adjacent to the couch Chifuyu is sitting on.

Minato smirked dangerously at Tabane's free strip show. Chifuyu however, didn't take kindly to Tabane's flashing.

She acted accordingly.

Having "taken care" of Tabane and threw her unconscious body into her bedroom, along with her sister. Chifuyu and Minato remained the only ones awake in the living room. The alcohol leaving their systems. With a content sigh, Minato turned to Chifuyu, who for some reason refused to meet his gaze.

"Something the matter, Chifuyu?"

Chifuyu visibly jump at Minato calling her. She scowled at herself for displaying a brief moment of weakness before she turned to find Minato staring at her with concern.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Minato shook his head and sighed. He took a sip of his beer and addressed Chifuyu.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Lying may work on Ichika and everyone else you speak with. But you know me Chifuyu. You know that lying to me doesn't work. And I can tell when you're lying. So, what's bothering you?"

Chifuyu looked embarrassed. A red blush overtook her face. She took a gulp from her own beer to mask her embarrassment. With a content sigh of her own. She looked back at Minato, her only male friend.

"...And that's what I hate about you."

She joked with a small smile. Minato laughed too. Sharing in the friendly moment between them.

"You love me as I am. You wouldn't have me any other way..."

"I would not."

The two made an imaginary toast and drank their beers. Chifuyu look sheepish, and a little meek. Not befitting the strong woman that Minato knew she was. Lowering his beer can from his lips. He was slightly shocked to see a look that didn't belong to Chifuyu. She looked weak and unsure of herself. Just how she was when he first met her.

"Minato?" She paused in her sentence. Minato gave Chifuyu his full attention, wishing to know what was bothering Chifuyu to the extent that she began to doubt herself. "...d-did you and Tabane- Did you two really-"

"-have sex."

At her nod, Minato answered her truthfully. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"Yes. Tabane said it was her first time."

"And what about you. Was Tabane your first as well?"

Minato heard the hurt and anger behind her tone. Minato looked Chifuyu directly in her eyes and with no fear behind his voice and eyes. He said.

"No. I lost my virginity to my chemistry teacher back in college. She was a blonde haired; glasses wearing MILF. Although she wasn't an actual MILF, just had the body of one."

Chifuyu's expression became darker as Minato continued talking. Her hair shadowed her eyes, while her lips formed a frown. Her emotions losing control as she continued to hear the words leave Minato's lips.

"I'll be completely honest with you, Chifuyu. She was not my only conquest. During my remaining years at college I had several more flings with girls, who were interested in me. When I left to join the war effort, I hadn't slept with another woman for some years. Sleeping with Tabane in America was the first time I had sex in six years."

Chifuyu's dark thoughts were suddenly destroyed at Minato's hand grabbing a firm hold of her's.

She look up into his dark grey pools of uncertainty. However, she could see the love, care, concern, and above all, respect behind his gaze. Minato wasn't sitting on the couch beside her, instead he stood before Chifuyu, his left hand holding her right one. With no intention of letting go.

"And that's all they were. One night stands. I hold no love for the women I slept with in my early years. In fact, I was ashamed of myself for falling to seduction of my baser instincts. I regretted my mistakes until I was absolutely sick of my person. When I had sex with Tabane... it felt right. Something I enjoyed immensely. When I had sex with all those other women, I felt nothing. But with Tabane, it was the greatest feeling I have ever felt. Because I knew that I belonged to both you and Tabane."

Chifuyu willed herself to not blush at Minato's truthful words and because he was becoming increasingly closer to her face. A smirk on his lips, Minato came ever closer to Chifuyu that she began to think he was going to kiss her.

Her first kiss.

Stopping a single foot from her lips. Minato chuckled softly at the rosy blush on Chifuyu's already flustered expression.

"...I do wonder. Will you make the same faces when _we _make love?"

That said, Minato stole Chifuyu's first kiss. It was a brief one, lasting only five seconds. But in those five seconds. Chifuyu felt and bathe in the love Minato expressed for her through their conjoined union.

Moving away from Chifuyu and walking back to the loveseat he occupied earlier. Chifuyu looked around the living room of her and Ichika's home, as her brain took a minute to reboot. When she eventually rejoined the world of the living. Chifuyu's face became another shade of crimson from the deep blush on her face.

Minato chuckled and went to the kitchen to throw away his empty can. Returning to the living room, he found Chifuyu glaring cutely at him with mild heat behind her glare. Minato simply brush off her glare and sat back down. The smirk never leaving his face.

"So, in celebration for Ichika and Houki. How about we go to the "Heaven's Resort" and do some shopping, while seeing all the sights."

Chifuyu abandon her anger towards Minato and replaced it with an incredulous expression on her visage.

"You do realize that only the filthy rich, 1% go and or live on "Heaven's Resort". With mine and Tabane's combined income we won't even be able to buy the plane tickets needed to get on the floating city."

At Minato's 'tsk' and wagging of his index finger. Chifuyu groan when she realized the truth behind his suggestion.

"Who said anything about spending money. When the man responsible for building the floating city, not personally. I did, however buy the land, got all the necessary paperwork required for the construction project in the Pacific Ocean, hired all the construction workers and people I wanted working for me...-"

"I get it. You can stop showing off."

Chifuyu massaged her forehead, from the hangover and forgetting about that her only male friend. Happens to rule almost all of Japan and its surrounding islands. Plus secretly a good twenty-five percent of Asia and parts of Europe.

She allowed a small smile to take over her visage. Already thinking of ways to spend more time with her not-so-secret crush.

"Alright. When do you want to leave?"

"I'll get the plane tickets and make reservations for a hotel for you guys to stay in. We can leave tomorrow around noon. I'll sent a limo driver to pick you up."

Chifuyu nodded and the two began talking about their time away. When Chifuyu finally hit the hay herself. Minato laid a blanket over her sleeping form and quietly left the Orimura house. Getting into his waiting limousine out front. His driver began the drive back to Raven tower in Shinto Tento.

During the ride back Minato sat pondering about his company's upcoming press conference and convention. He needed to meet with his executives and board members to further talk about what they wanted to reveal to the public in two weeks.

Placing the glass of vodka on the cup holder sitting beside him. Minato reached for the build-in phone also sitting next to him and dialed "2", connecting him to his office.

In the short time of five seconds, a female voice belonging to his secretary answered on the other line.

"_Minato-sama's personal secretary, Natsumi speaking. How may I be of service."_

"Natsumi. It's Minato. Have the other girls help you. Connect me to my executives and members of the board. Along with my head scientist to meet. I don't care if they're asleep or busy. No one's suppose to be sleeping during this important week. Have them connect to line "3" to meet with me."

"_I'll get started right away, Minato-sama."_

Ending the call with Natsumi. Minato dialed "3" and waited for his "best" minds to meet with him. Moving the receiver away from his lips, he pressed a button beside him.

"Driver. Take the long way home please."

"_Understood, Minato-sama."_

Taking his finger away, Minato waited for the others to join the call. It was going to be a long night.

**xox**

The follow morning.

It was past dawn when the office doors to Minaka's office were thrown off their hinges by the kick from an extremely **(more than usual) **annoyed Takami. Her facial expressions were forever set in a scowl.

Eyes full of anger baring holes into the head of MBI's president. However, Minaka didn't turned his head away from constructing his house of cards that greatly resembled his tower. Chalking it up to Takami's natural anger strides she has everyday. Minaka answered her in a bland tone, still not turning his head away from his side project.

"Takami-kun. Are you feeling all right? You do realize what time it is don't you."

With only five cards left and his tower of cards will finally be complete after staying up all last night to finish. Minaka with slow, gentle hand movement, prepared to place his remaining cards near the top.

But... his tower fell with a mighty quake from Takami slamming her hands on his desk, then swiping what remained of the card tower. Effectively ruining all of Minaka's hard work.

Sighing at his hard work being destroyed. Minaka finally relented and asked the woman who stood by him for so long. After knowing her for many years, Minaka picked up on when Takami was annoyed with him. Which is basically everyday and every hour of the past twenty or so years. And when she's downright pissed. His suspicious were confirmed by being the latter.

"YOU! You're what's my problem, Minaka! How could you allow the "**Demon King**" permission to leave the safety of the city. **With **his nine Sekirei in tow. You said it yourself that Ashikabis caught leaving the city with their Sekireis. Are hunted down by the Discipline Squad and severely punish. I sometimes don't understand what goes on in that head of yours- Scratch that, forget I ever asked that last statement."

"Aw, you wound me, Takami-kun." Minaka ducked underneath a swipe from Takami. He went back to blowing on his tea, having served himself a cup, while Takami vented her frustrations.

"You idiot. How are you suppose to enforce your own rules when a single Ashikabi just pushes you aside."

Resting a hand against her forehead. Taking several deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart and calm her already setting-in headache. Walking over to the table where Minaka keeps his alcohol at. Takami poured herself a cup of warm tea. Perhaps the soothing herbs could cool her off, when getting angry at Minaka only worsen her health.

"You worry too much, Takami-kun." He ducked under a teacup thrown at him. "I understand your frustrations and I sympathies with you. However, you need not worry about _"his highness"_ being gone for long."

Walking to stand opposite of Minaka. Takami lazily twirled the spoon in her tea.

"For what purpose do you believe that someone with the nickname '**Demon'** would honor his word and return?"

Rather than spoil the surprise by telling her. Minaka instead hit the playback button on his answering machine.

"_To whomever it concerns, I certainly don't give a fuck whoever does. I'm taking my Sekireis out for some fresh air and to stretch their legs outside of the concrete jungle. They're in good hands if you're not losing your shit already. Myself and them will return after the weekend concludes. Have a nice fucking day."_

The message ended there abruptly followed by static on the other end, then. It stopped. Takami took a sip from her tea. Already sensing a migraine coming.

"So you mean to tell me he left you a rude voicemail, basically telling you that he could leave the capital whenever he pleases. And you do nothing!? We can't locate the "**Demon King's**" Sekireis, somehow he disabled their tracking devices or is blocking their signal frequency. So we can't track them. And why are you smiling?"

Takami's ire grew with each passing second of being in the same room as Minaka. The crazed lunatic is smiling his normal smile that only further proved he was insane.

"Of course we do. They're spending a wonderful vacation on the "Heaven's Resort"."

"How did you- Nevermind. I'm going to take a few aspirins and taking a _long_ overdue nap."

Takami turned around and made for the open exit, lacking a door.

"Good idea. If you miss your eight hours of sleep. You'll begin to grow wrinkles on your-" Minaka dodged a chair that crashed into the window behind him. Looking past his desk. His grin widen at Takami storming out of his office.

Calling up maintenance to fix his office's doors. He kicked his legs up on his desk, drinking his tea by lifting his pinkie finger up and sip.

**xox**

Two hundred miles in the Pacific, away from the Island of Japan, stood or in this case, float. A massive city floating on the water. It's many buildings, cars, boats, planes, and technology were something humans have visioned what the future would look like.

Now in the year, 2023. Such dreams and visions were brought to reality.

It was around nine in the morning, the island itself was roaring with action and excitement. Like the cities of Las Vegas and New York in America. The "Heaven's Resort" never sleeps or shuts one eye to nap. The resort was paradise on the sea!

Currently walking through the many malls located in the inner ring of the city. Is Minato, his little sister Yukari, and three of his Sekireis, Karasuba, Akitsu, and Yume.

The others you may be asking?

"Are you sure that tying up the others back in the room was wise, Karasuba-san."

Yukari asked the smiling Black Sekirei from her brother's left. Karasuba herself, had taken his right arm for herself. Akitsu, while downhearted about losing a spot holding her Ashikabi's arms. Went the extra mile and jumped onto his back, getting a piggyback ride from her Ashikabi.

Yume decided to walk ahead of the group, a frown on her beautiful visage from losing the opportunity of walking beside her beloved Ashikabi. She would every once in a while look back at the group and pout cutely.

"Don't care~ Ah, right there, Minato-kun." Karasuba released a rather lewd moan from having her Ashikabi's hand on her firm ass, absentmindedly kneading it. Yukari was experiencing the similar feeling Karasuba was. Minato's left hand played around by massaging and kneading his sister's butt.

Although unlike Karasuba who didn't care if anyone heard her. Yukari was more reserve. A blush on her face from her brother's continuing massage of her rear-end.

Akitsu also joined the public display of affection. Riding on Minato's back. She massaged her breasts against his back and laid butterfly kisses on his neck. Like the rest of Minato's Sekirei's, Akitsu, Karasuba, and Yume desired nothing more than to have sex with their Ashikabi whom they have sworn themselves too forever.

Minato had told his flock that he intended to take his girls on his own terms. He just wanted to starve them just a bit more, then he will give them what they want.

"I'll allow it. You girls deserve a vacation away from the Sekirei Plan and a time to relax. The next phase will be starting soon. I want everyone to be ready to dominate when the fighting starts."

"Ah! Minato-kun~ ah- Y-You always know how to make a girl feel special."

"I try my best, Karasuba." Minato continued with his groping and kneading. Having built and owns the floating city in the pacific. He doesn't care if his actions towards his Sekirei was deemed "inappropriate" by onlookers. He could have them thrown into the sea or shot dead in the streets and no one will bat an eye his way. He certainly won't.

"Minato-kun?"

Yume called from the front of the group. A heavy blush over her visage at hearing the quiet and loud moans and groans from her Ashikabi's little sister and Karasuba. Especially Karasuba.

"What is it, Yume. Something bothering you."

"More like what isn't it." Karasuba smirked, knowing of her friend's _desperate_ _need_ to be bed by her Ashikabi. Masturbation can only do so much for one person.

Yume hiccuped; telling everyone behind her that she had been found out. Karasuba released a howling laughter before Minato slapped his hand over her rear. Ceasing any joy from Karasuba. Yukari and Akitsu sent pitied smiles at Yume. Understanding the struggles the Sekirei of Fate must be going through.

"N-Nothing! Minato-kun. I-I just wanted to ask how do you wish to tackle the Sekirei Plan?"

Yume still refused to meet Minato's eyes. Believing that he saw her as a lewd woman, who only has sex on her mind, every single day.

"Now is not the time to talk strategy, Yume. I brought everyone here so we can relax and let loose. We can talk about the Sekirei Plan when we return inland. But I will say this and it concerns you, my lovely Sekireis."

Akitsu blushed at the word "lovely". Karasuba simply smirked and snuggle deeper into her Ashikabi's warm presences. Yume stopped in her walking and turned around to face Minato full on.

"How so?" Minato walked forward to stand just inches from Yume. The former second generation leader blushed when he kissed her forehead. Walking ahead of Yume who needed a full thirty seconds to reboot and followed side by side next to Minato when she came too.

"I'm creating a task force around you girls. I have my own private, "secret" organization called the Ravenites. They're tasked with missions and assignments that are off the grid. In the shadows if I can quote a favorite movie of mine. I want to enlist you, Karasuba, Akitsu, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi to this unit of mine. I'm considering adding in the twins, Musubi, and Ku-chan but first I need to train them to grab a better hold on their powers."

"I'm confident with you five because you two and Kazehana have had previous training earlier. Akitsu and Tsukiumi are powerful in their own rite being single numbers, however. They and everyone else can still reach their full potential. And I will unlock this potential because I believe in talent and I heavily invest my time to those with such talent. This is my first step for the Sekirei Plan."

Minato paused in his speech, aware that he had temporarily lost his audience being his Sekireis. Also from the presences of another having approached him.

It was a woman in her early thirty's, she is a red hair with her hair done up in a bun, glasses over her eyes of a lighter shade from her hair color. She wore a striped collared sleeve shirt, black waistcoat over her shirt. Black business skirt, stockings matching her skirt and low heels of the same color. She had a gold chain around her neck sitting comfortably above her cleavage.

The woman bowed her head, looking into his eyes when she raised her head. "Apologies for disrupting your private time, Minato-sama. I wish to inform you that your special guests have arrived and members of the board are holding a conference in the main tower, and are asking that you attend the meeting."

Yukari, Akitsu, and Yume visibly frowned, their depression was sent and felt by Minato. Karasuba wanted to chop this woman into many little pieces for even thinking about separating her from her Ashikabi and his magical hands.

Minato however, stopped any attempts of murder on Karasuba's part.

"Thank you, Anabel-san. I'll head over there right away." The red haired woman Anabel bowed her head again and walked away from Minato and his girls.

Thinking he was going to tell them to return to the room. Remembering his rule of "Business first; Pleasure later." Akitsu moved to unwrapped herself from her Ashikabi when a cough stopped any further movement from her.

"Like I said. We're on vacation." With no effort on his part. Minato created a clone of himself using the same method he had used during his fight with Karasuba and the discipline squad.

"Hmm... neat trick. I can see now why you have so much free time, Minato-kun."

"Shut up. You know what to do. When concerning the dossier, it's B-10 to C-11. Anything besides what I listed is to be ignored and buried." The clone of himself nodded and followed after the woman, Anabel.

Minato fixed his stance, positioning his hands to their previous spot on Yukari's and Karasuba's asses. And with pulling Akitsu up so she lock her arms around his neck once again.

"Now... let's go meet our special guests, shall we."

Minato and the girls continued down the hallway back to their hotel room. Minato guessed that Chifuyu was receiving everyone's room keys and Tabane is using one of her crazy inventions to find him. Best not keep them waiting.

**xox**

True to Anabel's report, the specials guests were the Orimura and Shinonono family being Chifuyu and Ichika. The Houki sisters of Tabane and Houki. Chifuyu had just been handed the room keys promised to them, already guessing that Minato had a hand in for their stays.

Walking back to the group relaxing in the lobby of the expensive and lavish hotel where they will be staying at for the weekend. Chifuyu had to rolled her eyes at Minato's intervening. Just barely reaching the others, when several bellhops and attendants took their bags, suitcases up to their rooms.

Ichika and Houki were astonished at the speed the hotel staff were with taking their luggages. Both newly graduated teens sat on separated couches. Houki's older sister, Tabane was indeed fooling around with a radar looking machine in her hands. The antenna moved clockwise emitting beeps and dings were what the radar gave off from time to time.

Chifuyu brought a hand to her forehead and sighed. Not an hour in the city and Tabane is already drawing attention to herself.

"Tabane... You're suppose to be incognito, not drawing attention to yourself with those worthless gadgets."

Not paying attention or ignoring Chifuyu's statement. Tabane stood from her seat moving the radar around the lobby. It would become increasingly louder when it pointed in a certain direction.

"Onee-chan. What is that radar for exactly?"

Stopping in her spinning around, rabbit ears flopping happily on top of her head. Tabane released a squeal of delight.

"Heh, heh. I found Min-kun! My "Min-kun finder" was a success."

"Onee-chan..."

Houki was completely ignored by Tabane, who had ran off in full speed to where the radar had found Minato.

"Oi, Tabane!" Chifuyu scowled at Tabane being let loose in a hotel with no restraints and because now she has to catch the rabbit scientist before mayhem follows. And it always follow Tabane like a plague.

"Ah, Tabane-nee must really want to meet Minato-san."

"Both of you follow me. If we're lucky Tabane is still inside the hotel." Not needing to ask twice, Ichika and Houki followed after Chifuyu, who by now had a small lead ahead of them.

Entering what appeared to be an indoor cafe with open bar. Chifuyu, Ichika, and Houki found Tabane next to the bar hugging Minato, the male CEO had one of his arms wrapped securely around Tabane's waist.

The two teens sweat-dropped at how Tabane's radar device she made on the plane had indeed served its purpose of finding Minato. Hence why she called it the "Min-kun finder". Chifuyu suppressed a groan, biting her bottom lip, relieved that Tabane didn't get into any trouble. She did blush from remembering Minato's actions last night with taking her first kiss.

Looking at his back facing them. Chifuyu quietly took a breath to quiet her rapidly beating heart. Schooling her features into her normal cold, indifference features with a scowl present on her beautiful visage. Chifuyu entered the room with Ichika and Houki following behind her.

Minato had been happily chatting with Tabane as he waited for his drinks. He had sensed Chifuyu and the others by the entrance, while he talked with the ever-cheerful Tabane. He listened to everything that came out of Tabane's kissable lips. And returned the favor when talking about a topic he liked, or conversing about anything to keep their conversation going.

Minato had indeed missed his conversations with Tabane. Before he, Tabane, and Chifuyu went their separate ways. Minato and Tabane would have meaningful conversations about topics concerning technology, science, that sort of stuff. He liked that he could hold a regular conversation with someone he enjoyed being around, not needing to pretend he actually gave a fuck about whatever interviewers and the media asked his opinions on.

There are still those times when Tabane goes off course with what she had been speaking about previously. However, Minato would still lend his ear to whatever Tabane wanted to talk about. There are very few individuals out there whom Minato would ever consider were worth his time. His childhood friends, their younger siblings, Yukari, his growing flock of Sekireis, and his A.I. Jarvis.

Everything else around him was pointless and a general waste of his time. And Minato very much valued how he uses his time, every single day.

"Here you are, sir. Apologies for any delays." The bartender was a male of twenty-three years, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He placed the order of two drinks before Minato. In return Minato threw out two fives and grabbed the beverages.

Asking Tabane to follow behind him. Minato briefly glanced at the growing figures of Chifuyu, Ichika, and Houki walking towards him and Tabane.

Catching Chifuyu's gaze he signaled for her to follow after him. Which she did. The group of five consisting of two males and three females arrived to the back of the room where Yukari and the three Sekireis sat in a corner booth.

Standing at the side of the booth. Yukari and Minato's Sekireis turned to look up into the confused, suspicious, and irritated looks Chifuyu, Tabane, and Houki were sending to them. Minato placed Karasuba's drink in front of her's then drank from his own. His free hand in his pant's pocket. Drinking nonchalantly, unresponsive to the growing time bomb that threaten to go off.

"Chifuyu, everyone I know you're acquainted with my little sister, Yukari. These three ladies here are my Sekireis. Girls, these are my childhood friends and their respective younger sibling. Treat each other like you would when around me. Now... who's hungry?"

No one except Yukari answered his question. The silent deathmatch between Minato's Sekireis and Chifuyu and the girls were too pressing to ask for breakfast at that moment.

**xox**

Back in the penthouse suite that was Minato's shared room with Yukari and his flock. After escaping from Karasuba's early morning ambush. The remaining Sekireis belonging to Minato were finishing up with getting dressed.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care if she can easily deactivate me without needing to battle seriously. I refuse to allow the Black Sekirei to go without punishment. She'll regret the moment she decided to make a fool of me!"

Tsukiumi ranted on about Karasuba's ambush on her and the rest of Minato's Sekireis who didn't go with him. Throwing on her favorite black coat over her shoulders, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks; the aftermath of this morning surprise.

"Cool yourself there, Ms. Panty Flasher. You're talking about going to war against Karasuba here. If you were you're sane self, then you'd realize how much of an idiot you sound like."

Turning her head to Kazehana lazily sitting on a loveseat, drinking sake at nine-thirty in the morning. A drunken blush staining her face and the occasional hiccups every now and again.

"Normally I would have you apologize for calling me such a title. However, I'll allow thee the freedom from combat. I have more pressing matters at hand." Tsukiumi crossed her arms underneath her bust, pushing it upwards.

Kazehana let out a drunken giggle, evident of how much alcohol she had already consumed.

"Ara~ was it that bad for you? We're all ladies here. Seeing each other naked shouldn't be anything new."

"She's upset because she wanted Minato-sama to see her naked first." Hibiki who is currently getting her hair brushed by her twin, Hikari. Smirked when the blush on Tsukiumi became brighter.

"Hit the nail right on the head, sis." Hikari commented, handing the brush to Hibiki who returned the favor.

"Silence! I-I am not ashamed of my body or of its unnecessary exposure this morning. What I want is justice. Justice that shall be personally delivered by me, to that witch Karasuba."

Earlier this morning when Minato had woken up early to handle his affairs. He invited Yukari, Akitsu, Yume, and Karasuba for they were awake at that hour. Leaving Minato's other Sekireis to sleep-in. Karasuba before leaving to catch up with the group in the lobby. Wanted to play a prank on the others using a machine she confiscated from Minato's lab back at the tower.

This machine was a grenade that when used, warps gravity leaving anything trapped within it's radius to float weightless for several seconds. The reason Tsukiumi was upset is because Karasuba had it on a timer and was meant to go off when she guessed the others were taking their showers.

It worked. With the naked women, leaving them to float harmlessly to the ceiling of the bathroom and remain there until twenty seconds expired. Which brings us, as to why Tsukiumi wanted to seek revenge against Karasuba.

"A-Auuhh! Morning. What's this about Karasuba-sama?" Musubi and Kusano walked into the living room, fully dressed. As Musubi stood off to the side to stretch, Kusano had walked over to the build-in kitchen, to the refrigerator and poured herself a glasses of orange juice.

"Nothing that concerns you, Musubi. I'm out for revenge against the woman who wrong all of us."

"Tsukiumi-san, what are you talking about?" Kusano asked the adult woman with absolute control over water. From her own observations and talks from Minato, himself and the other Sekireis in his flock. Tsukiumi now understood as too why Minato constantly referred to Kusano as cute and adorable.

She was also well aware that Kusano was once a small child. However, due to being winged by Minato. She had experienced a rather large growth spurt. Before Tsukiumi could answered the adorable teenager that was one hundred and eight. The front door to the penthouse was unlocked via keycard being used, followed by the double doors opening up.

"We're home and we have guests over. Girls make yourselves decent." Minato's authoritative voice echoed around the suite.

"Minato-sama / Onii-sama!"

Musubi and Kusano rushed to the front door and readily embraced their Ashikabi. Unaware of the guests being Chifuyu and the others had accompanied him.

"It's good to see you girls too." Minato gently pried the two off of him with ease. Looking into their smoldering orbs staring back into his own with so much love and positive energy towards him. "Here, let's go into the living room with the others. I have some good friends of mine I want to introduce to everyone."

Taking this que. Musubi and Kusano looked behind him to find Chifuyu was biting her bottom lip to hide her scowl. Tabane's smile was too sweet to be referred to as a gentle smile. Houki frowned but made an effort to not show it. Ichika stayed in the back of the group, choosing to remain silent. If his older sister, Chifuyu was angry. His best choice of action was to remain quiet and pray she doesn't turn her anger towards him.

With Minato leading the way, the remaining three of his Sekireis who had yet to be properly introduce stood up or turned their heads at the new faces they have yet to meet themselves.

"Husband... What is going on, who are these people?"

Ignoring Tsukiumi of always referring to herself as his wife. Minato turned slightly to introduce his life-long friends and their siblings, with a wave of his hand.

"Girls. I'd liked to properly introduce you to my childhood friends being Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono" Minato pointed to the two adult women. "The two behind them are their respective younger siblings. Ichika is Chifuyu's little brother and Houki is Tabane's little sister." The two teens nervously waved their hand.

An awkward silence followed shortly after.

"While Chifuyu, Tabane, and the others won't being staying with us. They will be on the same floor as us. Treat them with respect and how you'd do for me. Disobedience will be met with punishment from me. So I suggest if you have anything to say, to do it now because I don't, nor do I wish to hear it later."

Minato left no room for argument from either party. Walking over to the kitchen he took a sip of the OJ from Kusano's cup. Causing the plant girl to blush heavily at the hidden meaning behind his action.

Houki was the first from her group to wake up. Taking a few steps forward to see the Sekireis that were left from Minato's flock. Minato had informed them that he had nine in total. Continuing her observations she came across, standing in front of Tsukiumi who took a step back, sweat visibly coming down her pores from their close proximity.

"W-W-What is it? Was it something I said?"

Houki placed both hands on her hips, giving a good staring contest to Tsukiumi who didn't understand what was happening. Choosing to finally speak her first words for the morning.

"They seem very human-like, Minato-nii-chan? How do Sekireis differ from humans when they look very much like humans." Houki asked her "surrogate" older brother. As they were coming up to his suite, Minato talked about the Sekireis and their origins and powers from what he knew thus far, from research and asking Yume.

Chifuyu and Tabane were also thinking the same lines as Houki. From first glance Minato's Sekireis act and resemble humans perfectly. If they were really powerful aliens as Minato claims them to be, they'll blend perfectly with today's society.

Sitting on a bar stool behind the counter. Minato had poured himself a glass of orange juice, having drank Kusano's own when she wasn't looking.

"Tsukiumi." The buxom water user looked to face him. Minato simply smirked and took a sip from his glass. "Show em."

"Of course, husband." Some of Minato's Sekireis and the human females glared or scowled at Tsukiumi referring Minato as her husband. Raising her right hand for others to see. Chifuyu, Tabane, Houki, and Ichika were equally surprised when a small whirlpool appeared over her palm.

Canceling her control, Tsukiumi lowered her hand as the mini whirlpool dissipated into the air. Minato from judging the looks of awe and surprise on his guests facial expressions. He chuckled behind his breath, but held back from completely embarrassing his childhood friends.

Placing his empty glass on the granite counter-top. Standing from his seat Minato walked to stand beside Tsukiumi. Laying a kiss upon her cheek getting heated reactions from most of the women in the living room.

This action effectively served its purpose of waking Chifuyu and the others from their astonishment. What Minato had been aiming for and he also wanted to thank Tsukiumi for her obedience. The water using Sekirei blushed from his contact, acting all shy and meek. The traits of a tsundere that she was.

Leaving Tsukiumi to her self-destruction of her princess warrior personality she showed herself off as, now seen by everyone as a timid, almost helpless, loving housewife. Minato addressed his friends about the revelation they had witness.

"While Sekireis do appear as humans, they are very well indeed aliens with powers that will cause destruction if not careful. The incident on Kamikura island twenty years ago was a perfect example of displaying their true strength. Though the world is still oblivious to their existences and for good reason."

Minato patted Tsukiumi on her shoulder and turned his back to everyone, heading for the large window panes that provided an outstanding view of the city.

"The Sekireis, one hundred and eight found by MBI, currently roam the streets of the capital as enforced by MBI for a pathetic game drawn together by the CEO of that company for his own amusement. A battle royal with the capital as the battlefield and stadium for his captured entertainment to do battle until only one remains standing."

Shifting his feet for the kitchen. Minato continued explaining as he neared the kitchen. Pouring himself a second glass of orange juice.

"They do resemble humans very much so, Houki-chan. However, Sekireis have powers and abilities that make them unique. Take my own for example..." Gesturing to his flock with a wave of his hand. His glass held in his right hand. Minato walked back over to Tsukiumi, who began to blush thinking he would kiss her again. "Tsukiumi is among a group of Sekireis with control over the elements themselves. As show earlier, she has control over water."

Blushing from his close contact of standing beside her. Tsukiumi refused to meet his or anyones gaze. Turning her head slightly to the left, her left arm grabbing hold of her free arm. She excluded nervousness and fear from everyone's gazes on her.

Giving Tsukiumi's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Minato turned towards his other elemental users.

"Next is Akitsu, the one in the kimono with chains and showing too much cleavage. Not that I'm complaining." Minato laughed, taking a sip from his drink. Ichika sharply turned away from the eye-candy of Akitsu's open cleavage. An embarrassed blush on his cheeks he was praying either Chifuyu or Houki hadn't caught him staring. He cringed at the pain they would bring upon him. Chifuyu and the Shinonono sisters glared at Minato then at Akitsu for shamelessly showing off her body for Minato to ogle.

"She has control over Ice. With the capability of using it to the extent in warmer weather and without a cold source. Like Tsukiumi, she's not limited to how far her potential may go. Next is Kazehana, the woman drinking all my best sake laying against the wall over there. Her power is the wind, where she can also create storms, hurricanes, any natural disaster is at her finger tips."

Kazehana simply waved and gave the victory sign before resuming her early morning drinking. Like with Akitsu. The human girls minus Yukari glared heatedly at Kazehana. For her voluptuous figure and risque chinese dress, which clung to her body like a second skin.

"Yume, the twins, Hikari and Hibiki, and Kusano are the last elemental users I have. Yume can control light using solar energy. The twins can generate lighting, their power is increased however, when in contact with the other. They're at their strongest when both are together. Kusano's power is different from elements like Water and Wind. Her power allows her to give life in the form of plants."

To demonstrate Minato asked the four mentioned Sekireis to display their power as Tsukiumi had done so earlier. Following his order, the girls held up a free hand. In Yume's palm was a cube of condense light, the twins held the other's hand causing purple static to dance on their fingertips. And Kusano, she focused on a sunflower in a pot sitting on a windowsill in the kitchen. This caused the sunflower to grow taller with four smaller sunflowers growing to the size the first one was before.

The smirk never left his face as the astound and appalled looks he found on their faces. Deciding now would be a good time to cease giving his lecture. Minato turned to his last two Sekireis, Karasuba and Musubi.

"Now for my last two. I said before that some Sekireis have control over the elements. The vast majority of their kin are proficient weapon users and fighters. Karasuba being the former and Musubi the latter."

To illustrate his point, Karasuba held up her nodachi. Musubi didn't need to give any form of showcasing her skills, given that Chifuyu and the others guessed from the gloves she wore.

Shaking her head to wake herself, Chifuyu is the first one to regain her senses. She turned to Minato finding him sitting on the armrest of the loveseat Karasuba occupied.

"That... was enlightening. It's one thing to hear about alien life walking amongst us. To actually witness first hand is a lot to take in."

"You said earlier, Min-kun. That you bond with your Sekirei by kissing them, resulting in the Sekirei receiving their wings and bonding them to you for life. Is that true with these ladies here. Min-kun has his own harem." Tabane's cheerful, childish speaking pattern was there however. Minato picked up on the hurt laced behind her joyful tone.

Deciding to give his truth on the matter. He never could lie to those close to his heart. That's saying something as not many have a claim in his heart for him to care.

"It was a month ago when I first winged Akitsu. The idea of having multiple women with me forever did cross my mind from time to time. I did at one point set the course of starting my own harem. But relented. Because I only had plans of marrying only you and Chifuyu."

"I-Idiot."

"Oh, that's sweet."

Chifuyu and Tabane blushed heavily at hearing his confession of marrying them. Chifuyu hid her embarrassment through insulting Minato. While as Tabane only bathe in the positive energy from Minato's heartfelt confession.

"However, after spending time with Akitsu and winging the others much later. They slowly made their way into my heart, despite my best efforts and they won't let go anytime soon. And I don't want them too either." He gave the girls sitting or standing around a gentle smile. They returned his with their own when they caught his gaze.

"This may not have been planned. However, I will see this through. Even if I do have many women trying to win my heart, I'll never stop loving either of you. I do wish to start something with you two, for there to be something between us. But if this is not the life you want then I understand. This falls to you too, Houki-chan."

"Eh! Me as well?!" Houki blushes overtook her entire face. The possibility of being with her older brother figure proved to be too much.

Turning away to hide her blush and starve off the butterflies in her gut. Minato's Sekireis looked at the scene of their Ashikabi's confession to the two women who were his childhood friends. They stayed quiet, silent as the scene replayed in their minds.

Truthfully they were all jealous of Chifuyu and Tabane. The first reason being the history the two adult women had with their Ashikabi, Minato. Their stance, emotions, body language when around him yelled volumes of what they saw in him romantically. The other and larger reason for their jealously.

Was the passion and love Minato had used in his confession. Yukari knew from her always being around her Onii-sama that he held these two in very high regards. If Minato ever had someone he showed his true emotions to besides her, then the other candidates were standing in front of her.

The silent stab at their hearts hurt Minato's flock. To see while he does love them, he doesn't love them enough to show his real emotions. Not entirely yet. To see what he was really thinking and not hiding it behind a smirk.

The two women whom were under the spotlight from Minato's confession. Didn't know how to continue... The man they loved had confessed, although he didn't flat out say he loved them. He did hinted that there be something between them. Not actually caring that he proposed to them both and that he wanted them both together. Chifuyu and Tabane, who for once was not her hyperactive self, remained deadly quiet.

The self-proclaimed greatest scientist in her generation... had nothing to physically answer the question brought before her. Both women flinched at the warm hand resting on their cheeks. Minato had walked to stand in front of his friends, a gentle smile and warm eyes on his visages. This was the third time Chifuyu or Tabane had seen this look on their friend's visage.

They both knew of his true personality, so to see the care in his eyes solely for them. They knew he was serious about wanting to have a future with them.

"I'll give you both some time to get your thoughts together. Come to me to give your answer. I'll accept whatever you give, should it be yes or no." Staring into their separate eyes colors for another minute. Minato removed his hands away from their faces. "Now, with introductions aside and missing breakfast. How about we head out and see what the island has for entertainment. I know a great restaurant inside the mall that serves the best French cuisines."

**xox**

A week had passed, it now being Friday today. Minato, Yukari, and his flock returned from the "Heaven's Resort" this morning. Chifuyu, Tabane, Ichika, and Houki had returned to their own homes after saying farewell to Minato and his growing harem.

Concerning Chifuyu and Tabane's answer to his confession. They have yet to give an answer, he was positive that they will say yes but for now he wanted them to have all the time they required. Asking the girls you love and vice-versa, about joining your harem of women. It's not a question you agree to immediately without having the proper time to read through the fine print.

Before leaving the floating city, Minato offered his friends and their siblings a home at Raven tower should they find themselves in the capital. With Tabane's IS's gaining popularity in the next few years, he was positive she will do something to make her a wanted criminal, if she has not done so already.

Having spent the past two hours setting themselves back to the city life. With the Sekirei Plan to officially begin in next few days. Any vacation time is strictly limited with MBI increasing their enforcement over the city's borders. Of course, Minato could very well walk through the border patrols as he done before.

However, most of his work had been completed and his company's expo is not for another two weeks. It's all left up to his engineers to finish the remaining projects. With no further distractions business-wise. Minato could focus his attention on preparing for the up-coming Sekirei Plan.

That means coming up with strategies, as well as training his Sekireis for the up-coming battles they will face. He had every confidence in their abilities as they were now. But Minato wanted to dominate the Sekirei Plan. Complete and total domination. And he has the will and manpower to make this a reality, to display his, as well as his Sekireis power. For the whole world to see.

In the living room of Raven tower, the lights had been dimmed and the blinds were covering the sunlight outside. The perfect lighting for the presentation Minato wanted to show. In the center of the room sitting on the coffee table is a holographic device where a 3-D model of the city played, rotating clockwise to show every angle and visible street of the capital.

Standing beside the hologram of the city is Minato minus his blazer jacket. His clothing was a white dress shirt, navy blue tie and matching pants. He was drinking a glass of vodka on the rocks from the bar.

Yukari is present in the living room with Minato's Sekireis when she doesn't need to be present. However, even with no Sekirei of her own she still wishes to support her _onii-sama _in every way possible.

Minato's Sekireis gathered around the 3-D model of the city to be used for Minaka's battle royal of their race. Beginning with Akitsu... she occupied the couch closest to her Ashikabi. She wanted to stand beside him as he went through the meeting, but Minato politely ordered her to take the couch to his left.

Because like everyone else, she needed to listen to what he had planned for going through the Sekirei Plan. So Akitsu obediently followed his order, taking the seat on the couch that was closest to where he was standing.

Yume and Musubi had taken the perpendicular couch to the one Akitsu occupied. Along with the twins, Hikari and Hibiki who joined them. Kusano sat on the floor, her back against the couch the twins sat on. She brought her knees to her endowed chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

Tsukiumi too, wanted to be close to Minato as possible, although not overly obsessive like Akitsu. She took the opposite armrest on the couch sitting on the left, as Akitsu had taken the right.

Kazehana and Karasuba followed Minato in preparing their own alcoholic beverage and taking a seat at the bar. The two former members of the first generation discipline squad where having a drinking game, as who could consume the most alcohol before their vision turned hazy. Karasuba had a slight lead, while Kazehana already had a drunken blush on her face. She was only on her third drink.

Deciding that everyone was comfortable and relaxed. Minato brought his left arm close to his face, the Data Paired Glove sitting on his forearm responding to his touch.

"Ladies, here are my plans for continuing forward, as well as combating the Sekirei Plan." The 3-D model zoomed in close getting a overhead view of MBI tower. The holographic image of the Big Ben rip-off moved in a clockwise manner. "After my break-in and the theft of several jinkis from underneath MBI. The company and Minaka are on edge and this has pushed the latter in advancing the time table for starting the Sekirei Plan. Which is exactly what I wanted from the beginning."

The confused stares and adorable **(Musubi and Kusano)** thinking poses from two of his Sekireis. Is the expected reactions Minato knew he would receive once he revealed the next step. Kazehana sitting at the bar with an equally drunk Karasuba. Even with all the alcohol in her system, Kazehana managed to perfectly synch her words as if she wasn't under the effects of alcohol at all.

"You're saying your attack on MBI, weeks ago was planned knowing that Minaka would react by pushing the Sekirei Plan to begin a month early?"

Taking a sip from his own alcoholic beverage. Minato pointed his index finger at Kazehana for successfully guessing his plan.

"Exactly, it does sound far-fetch and confusing at first. However, this works to my advantage. I'll explain." Typing several buttons on his **(I.W.M.D)**. The holographic image of the city returned, now with four towers standing in the four corners of the city. On the towers, vertically are the names of the Ashikabis who make that part of the city, their territory.

North was under his occupation, East belonged to Higa, the South was the spoiled rich boy, Mikogami's territory, and lastly was the West, from what Minato had on the Ashikabi in the area. His name was Sanada.

These four are the current powerhouses amidst the competition, meaning they were the most known and the most powerful. Sekirei-wise with having more than one and with three Ashikabis widely successful financially. It's no contest if this was the only competition they're pitted against.

"At this moment there are only a small percentage of Sekireis who are unwinged. Sekireis that have received their wings, either belong to an unknown Ashikabi or fall under one of the four. Higa and Mikogami are infamously known for having many Sekireis under their command with a majority of those wingings having been forced."

The mention of the word "forced", caused Kusano to experience flashbacks of her time at the arboretum and how she was nearly winged against her will should Yomi had succeeded in bringing her back. Catching her change of mood and seeing her shivering. The lighting twins joined Kusano on the floor and wrapped the frightened girl in a warm embrace.

This had the added effect of soothing Kusano enough to stop her shaking. The twins held Kusano in their combined embrace until Kusano herself, voiced that she'd be alright. Two minutes later, the plant girl said she was fine, the twins released their hold around Kusano. The plant girl gave the two a warm smile, thankful for them comforting her.

Having seen the event play out. Minato nodded and through their bond. He sent warm, comforting emotions to the three Sekirei. He was firm when sending these vibes to Kusano. Especially her. Ceasing his efforts and because any further and the three would experience an orgasm. Unless that's what he originally intended to do in the first place...

"Yes... which helps us tremendously. As said from Kazehana and Yume, Sekireis are beings of love and their full ability comes from the strong bond they share with their Ashikabi. In Higa's and Mikogami's case."

"...They have none. Leaving them at a disadvantage."

While Karasuba's didn't care much for the nonsense Kazehana, Yume, and Musubi always cried about true love and the strength that comes from it. She liked winning and the sadist side that her Ashikabi shows when she follows and witnesses what he does on a daily, everyday bases. Hearing about his plan thus far shows Karasuba everything she loves about Minato and more.

"Correct! Also with these two being our only competition who pose any minor threat, if there was a threat to be called here. The other nameless Ashikabis are just obstacles to be removed. The extended period of time Minaka provided was for the Sekireis that have been winged to prepare for the battles ahead. With the Plan starting sooner than expected, this leaves very little training for the unprepared, leaving them ripe for elimination."

Hearing in more detail. Those confused before were enlighten upon hearing the true motives behind Minato's midnight raid against MBI, which resulted in the winging of Tsukiumi and Karasuba. Also the securing of four of the eight Jinki vials. Hearing the plan in full, did make sense and is the perfect strategy for obtaining victory without the heavy lifting of battling should the Plan had started on it's original date. There was those who disagreed with the nature of this plan being Yume and Tsukiumi.

The Sekirei of Fate's reasoning fell under the principle of her beliefs. Yume is strongly against the Sekirei Plan. The idea of fighting her own siblings never sat well with her. It's why she worked tirelessly in securing her siblings futures of finding their own Ashikabi's, never searching for her own.

Tsukiumi was much easier compared to Yume's. Tsukiumi is a single number Sekirei that alone proves how strong she is and can become with proper training and guidance. However, she's also prideful, strongly filled with pride. Her honor demands she fight many strong opponents to prove her strength.

She mentally agreed to Minato's plan, focusing solely on heavy hitters in Higa and Mikogami. While avoiding those weaker as they're no importance. But that's were her stubborn pride comes in. How may she prove her prowess when her opponents are lessen to a few. Tsukiumi didn't like having to fight fewer opponents but she did wish to be seen as the strongest amongst her kin.

Minato's strategy promised instant victory with her opponents being in her skill level powerwise or slightly stronger. This only promised experience and training to put her skills and power to the test against a stronger opponent than herself. Tsukiumi may not fully agree with this plan. But it has it's perks. But mainly because she can't find the strength to oppose Minato on his decision. Chalk it up to her tsundere personality.

Glancing at their facial expressions and observing their movements no matter how small. Minato found that his Sekireis all agreed to his plan. Yume and Tsukiumi had been expected to disagree with him at first however, they are all board now.

Nodding then finishing his drink in one go. He cringed from the burning sensation in his throat but left it alone. Hitting a few buttons on his data paired glove mounted on his forearm. The 3-D model zoomed in to cover only the east and south areas of the city. Minato began to walk around the hologram, continuing his lecture.

"With our enemies decided here's how I wish to proceed. Starting with Mikogami."

The entire south section of the city is highlighted in red. Next to appear was a mugshot of Mikogami with his basic information, age, date of birth, hair and eye color. Appeared beneath it. Followed shortly of a list of the Sekireis he has winged.

"Personally I've never met the brat. But from sources and my limited attention towards the media, it paints Mikogami as a typical, spoiled kid who can solve all of his problems by throwing his parents money everywhere... he's my first target. By eliminating a major player early in the game spreads fear and anxiety to the other players. Leaving them unresponsive and prone to surrendering without a fight. And for this game, I want complete domination.I want this done brutally and quick as possible, never allowing the competition to breathe."

His Sekireis could hear the joy behind his words and on his visage. The dark humor of getting a laugh at those things considered inhuman and wrong through the mortal eyes. And strangely, especially for Yume... they found it incredibly arousing.

Karasuba looked ready to climax from the pleasureful, bliss on her visage and smell of her arousal through her excitement.

Calming himself and his increasing dark thoughts, which to him were normal. Also to cease the growing heat his Sekireis are falling into. Again the 3-D model spun to show the east section of the city, namely Higa's hospital. The same for Mikogami and his Sekireis. Higa and his charges information could be viewed.

Curious about her brother's next phase into his planning. Yukari had been patiently sitting on the loveseat couch Minato always sat on, making it his permanent seat.

"What are your plans with dealing with Higa, onii-sama?"

Minato smirked, sending a playful, loving smile at his little sister. Yukari wasn't required to attend this meeting at all. However, Minato enjoyed her company and positive energy, even if it was only towards him.

"Simple my loving little imouto. Higa will fall like the rest but. For now, I have use for him as an ally."

Receiving looks of confusion and lost from his Sekireis. Minato once again explained his plan through detail.

"What I mean is what I wish to do. No stuttering. No mispronunciation. What I said about recruiting Higa is exactly what I wish to do."

Seeing Hikari raise her hand, he pointed to the buxom twin, handing her the floor.

"If you're just going to wipe Higa out once your alliance is over. Why have an alliance in the first place, Minato-sama?"

Finishing her piece. He was not surprise to see Hibiki, the other twin raise her hand. Like with Hikari, Minato gave Hibiki the spotlight to speak.

"How would we know that Higa will even accept, let alone honor the alliance. He'll used this cease fire to eliminate us and you as well, Minato-sama. From play without needing to actually fight us."

Hikari, Yume, and Musubi nodded with Hibiki's statement. The lighting twins, while they were still unwinged had ran into several Ashikabis and Sekireis who worked for Higa. Either willingly or most than likely through blackmail or another form of leverage.

"A vile, horrible individual such as he doesn't deserve to walk this earth, if he views everyone as pawns and uses our race as slaves. Despicable!" Voicing her outrage and anger. Tsukiumi continued sprouting out empty threats.

The other twins which at this point should be referred to as the Eight twins, **(Yeah or no?) **Yume and Musubi also had run-ins with Higa's lapdogs before meeting Minato on that rooftop. Having refilled his glass during the conversations, Minato returned to his spot in the living room. Taking a sip of his beverage he pointed to Hibiki.

"Fear, my lovely soundbird." Hibiki blushed crimson at the nickname given to her about the meaning behind her name. "Fear is a powerful tool and emotion. Why do we feel fear? Why do we allow fear to control our emotions and later our lives? As humans, are most known fear is the fear of death... We fear dying more than anything else on this earth. And I'll use Higa's fears to my advantage."

Pausing to take another sip from his drink. He could feel the intoxicating pull of the alcohol swimming through his bloodstream. Yet he felt no different. Unlike the two women having a drinking contest at the bar. Minato knew he could hold his liquor.

"Before the Sekirei Plan and before I ever met Akitsu. I have a reputation as the **"Demon King"**. Many of my actions, known or illegal, whoever gives an actual fuck. I have built a reputation using fear. Before he himself became an Ashikabi, Higa had planned to overthrow me or have me assassinated. However, he soon canceled any attempts against me once he witness the destruction and chaos I could and will do. Once he hear's my proposal, I know he won't disobey or betray me. Because like the seven billion people living on this planet... he wishes to live."

Concluding his speech with his usual smirk. Minato finished his presentation by showing the final Ashikabi in the west.

"Sanada Nishi is the Ashikabi in charge of the west half of the city. Currently he has three Sekireis, all whom have reacted to him. He has no desire to play Minaka's game, instead wishing to continue living his normal life before winging his first Sekirei."

"So he's a hermit in all of this?" Yume guessed, understanding Sanada's motives against the Sekirei Plan.

"In a sense, yes. However, this trait doesn't excuse his inability to fight. While he doesn't wish to take part in the plan. Sanada can hold his own in a fight, he has taken control of the western sector of the city." Minato pointed out. "That's enough for me to consider his abilities."

"In conclusion, you want to have alliances with Sanada and Higa. To help you destroy Mikogami then to do the same to the formers I mentioned before." Yukari recollected everything about her onii-sama's strategy for the Sekirei Plan.

"It does make sense after putting all the pieces together. An excellent plan husband."

Tsukiumi applauded Minato's strategic planning for the months to come. Force others to follow you in simultaneously attacking one power then to do the same against those you once called friend.

"Hmph. Minato-kun's little Masochist."

"Ms. Panty Flasher-chan will agree with everything Minato-kun says. I won't be surprised when she fully submits herself to him. Saying things like, "minato-sama faster, harder and I want more Minato-sama!" Ah, the night Ms high and mighty loses her virginity will be a blessing for all of us."

"Here, here."

Through drunken minds, their taunts were under the effects of numerous amounts of alcohol consumed. Karasuba and Kazehana were pretty much wasted with no knowledge or sway over their words that leave their lips.

Through their jeers tossed at her. Tsukiumi was finding it increasingly difficult to hold herself back against murdering Karasuba. She may be intoxicated at this very moment. But that wasn't stopping Tsukiumi from deactivating her and Kazehana, ridding her of two more obstacles in having Minato all to herself, minus Yukari whom she has an understanding relationship with.

A startled "eep" escaped Tsukiumi's lips at the hand slapping her rear and said hand resting over her firm ass.

Tsukiumi had stood up, her back facing the bar where she began accumulating evil thoughts of murdering two of her sisters being Kazehana and Karasuba. She released another squeak at the body pressing against her from behind and from the hand kneading her pantied covered behind. Tsukiumi's blush continued growing when she felt Minato's head on her shoulder and his breathing against her ear.

"Don't mind them, Tsukiumi-chan. I like this "M" side of yours. I want to see more."

Upon her Ashikabi's request of fixing her wardrobe. Tsukiumi's outfit remained the same, except she increased the length of her skirt so it stopped above her knees, instead of her upper thigh. So her already flushed face darken as Minato's hand lifted her skirt showing everyone in the room her lacy, yet cute white panties.

Tsukiumi bit her tongue to silence her moans she could no longer hold back should Minato continue his "fun". She failed to hold back another squeak from flying out when she felt his hands grip the bands of her underwear. Quickly, with shaking hands, Tsukiumi brought her skirt down to cover her modesty. She looked out the corner of her eyes into the smiling, lustful ones of Minato's.

"What was that?"

Minato pretended to not have heard Tsukiumi's silent plea. He pushed his face closer so only he would hear Tsukiumi. Saving her from committing suicide through too much embarrassment.

"P-Please stop. N-N-Not in public. Only when a-alone, t-together. Please, Minato."

Hearing her childlike plea, the innocent and vulnerable expression on the adult Tsukiumi. Immediately caused Minato to cease all teasing against Tsukiumi. He blushed from the absolute adorable expressions Tsukiumi could make, which were downright fucking dirty.

How dare she use such weapons against him! Minato had a soft spot when Yukari used them and Kusano before and after she became an adult. However, Tsukiumi using such tactics is illegal and horribly unfair.

"I seriously need another drink..."

Minato voiced already mid-way towards the bar.

From the living room. Yukari and the other Sekireis had witnessed it all. The teasing of Tsukiumi, to Minato quickly losing his reality at experience Tsukiumi in all her tsundere glory. The water Sekirei herself had withdrew to a bathroom in the suite. To regroup and gather the pieces of her shattered personality.

"Huh? Did Minato-sama's face look red to everyone? I hope he's alright..."

"He's fine, Musubi-chan. Minato-kun just has trouble showing his real self."

Yume gently told Musubi the truth, completely disregarding that Minato nearly stripped Tsukiumi in-front of everyone in the living room. Better to not have Musubi thinking his actions where normal.

"More like, pulling on Minato-sama's tie, literally."

"Tsukiumi had Minato-sama eating out of her hand. Anymore coaxing from Tsukiumi and Minato-sama would bed her without Tsukiumi's permission. Which wouldn't matter seeing that Tsukiumi would gladly open her legs for Minato-sama if only he'd ask."

Hibiki and Hikari shared a laugh. Immensely enjoying the show and it's drama as it unfolds. Kusano and Akitsu remained quiet amidst their discussions. Secretly planning to use their own charms to seduce Minato. Hoping to get the same reaction he had with Tsukiumi.

It was a full three minute intermission for Minato to pick his shattered manhood off the floor. Also for Tsukiumi to return from the bathroom. Still embarrassed and shaken up, Tsukiumi steered clear from interacting with Minato. She did however, tell him she didn't hate him.

Gathering himself, Minato coughed three times into his hand, getting his second wind. A much needed second wind.

"Okay. The fun aside for now. I wish to continue with the strategy planning. Here's where-"

Minato was interrupted when Jarvis appeared before him. He bowed his head and held a hand over his left breast.

"**Apologies for the interruption, Minato-sama. I wish to inform you that you have guests."**

Forgetting about his plan for the moment. Minato listened to Jarvis and his mention of having company over.

"Are they here now."

"They have just finished coming up the elevator and are now standing outside the front door." Just then the door bell rang through the suite. Bringing everyone's attention to it, as well as the two drunkens at the bar.

Jarvis teleported to the front door and politely opened the door for his master's guests. There was two bodies standing outside Minato's door. An Ashikabi and Sekirei pair from first glance. Minato immediately deduce that this pair were weak, horribly so. He guessed that they wanted help with escaping the Sekirei Plan because he didn't find any valuable reason for their stay, except for assistance.

"**Come in, please. You're being disrespectful to Minato-sama."**

Upon hearing Jarvis' gentle push for them to enter. The male Ashikabi flinched, as if he had been away from the controls and grabbed his Sekirei's hand. The two walked inside the penthouse suite as Jarvis closed the door behind them, disappearing to complete his other chores programmed into his system.

Minato closely examined the duo, who looked shaken immensely being underneath his gaze. It also didn't sooth their troubled nerves at his Sekireis being together in the same room, while the other Ashikabi only had the one.

She's a cute one he'll give her that. She is a fairly short, fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and messy chin-length blond hair. She is also fairly petite and feminine-built, one of many things she is insecure about. She wears a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees.

Turning his gaze to her Ashikabi, he rated him as below average. Shigi is an above average-height and slim young man with messy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Wearing a brown short-sleeved dress shirt over his white shirt.

While he did hate being interrupted. Minato did wish to hear their plea, despite already knowing what it is they are asking for. Getting himself comfortable he moved to the couch Akitsu was sitting on, with the snow woman quickly taking his right arm into her cleavage. He narrowed his eyes when he caught the male ogling Akitsu's large chest. Minato didn't need to react as his Sekirei, the weak-minded blond pinched his arm getting his attention.

"Now..." Speaking since he was interrupted earlier. Minato's voice easily garnered the duo's attention. The male tensed while his Sekirei seemed ready to cry. "What's so important that you found it appropriate to disrupt me in my own home?"

His voice is calm, smooth and doesn't hint at what he was currently feeling. Which at this moment Minato is annoyed.

Seeing as they had yet to introduce themselves. Too frighten by being in the lion's den to pronounce even the basic of syllables.

"A-Ah, sorry about that. Hahaha." He laughed but Minato found no humor in his speech. Staring evenly at the Ashikabi before him who understood the current air in the room and skipped right to the point.

"My name is Shigi Haruka and this is my Sekirei, Kuno. And the reason we're here is we want to ask you if you can help us escape the city!"

Shigi bowed his head to Minato, his eyes sealed shut staring at the floor. Kuno was looking at the side of his head in wonder. However, she said nothing and held herself close to his body for support.

Minato's Sekireis looked at one another then finally at their Ashikabi. The two drunk birds at the bar also looked at Minato, wondering what his answer would be.

Since Minato wasn't wearing his hood over his facial features. His hair and his bangs hid his eyes from being seen, giving him the supposed look of being mysterious. His lips were a thin line so no one could decipher what he was thinking. After much thought having killed close to three minutes did Minato finally speak. His answer...

"No."

Short and simple, a single no was his answer to Shigi and Kuno's plea. The two were immediately heartbroken upon hearing his answer. Kuno began to cry anew, heavier than before. Her Ashikabi Haruka clenched his fist before shouting out his frustration.

"Why not?! What's so important that you can't help us?!"

Minato's flock remained quiet as things quickly accelerated out of control. While a few of his Sekireis didn't agree with Minato's decision to not assist the desperate duo. They didn't voice their opinion.

Tsukiumi agreed wholeheartedly with Minato's decision. Choosing to stand behind the couch he was sitting on, despite their earlier interaction.

"Careful. I wouldn't start releasing your emotions because you failed to hear me."

He said in an even tone. Akitsu and Tsukiumi being close to Minato could sense his increasing agitation.

"Screw you. We came here asking for your help because everyone taking part in the Sekirei Plan know of you leaving the city with your Sekireis. Since then MBI has increased their watch on the borders leaving the city. Us, Ashikabis who don't want nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan are stuck here!"

"So you came to me, hoping I would say yes and help you escape the city. Do I have that correct?"

"Yes, that's all we want. I'm leaving this game because we don't stand a chance. Kuno." Haruka turned his head to Kuno hanging off his arm. She began to cry again at everyone's eyes on her form.

"Wow. She cries a lot."

Musubi said, pointing out Kuno's tears staining her face.

"She's a real crybaby." Kusano was also not merciful to the poor girl. Minato was so proud!

"Auu. Why is everyone so heartless?"

Ignoring Kuno's lack of confidence. Minato pressed forward asking for Haruka to finish giving his reasoning.

"You see. She's weak with a frail body, she can't even stay standing longer than a minute without falling over herself. Plus her power is hopeless because she can barely control it properly, without coughing up blood-"

"Haruka... How's this suppose to help us?"

Amidst his explanation Haruka had gone off track on explaining his reasoning and began to unconsciously bash his Sekirei's weakness. Causing Kuno to begin crying again. Minato took a long sip of his drink. He closed his eyes from irritation at these two wasting his time and patience. He looked on as Haruka started apologizing to the tearful girl.

"Your point?" He said, losing what little patience he had for these two and their nonsense.

"My point is, we're hoping you could assist me and Kuno in leaving the city and escaping the Sekirei Plan. You have done it once already. How hard can it be to do it a second time?"

"Hardly difficult." Minato said with no real interest in his tone. He had grown tired of this meeting.

"Then why refuse to help us? You could clearly do it without breaking a sweat. You have many powerful Sekireis yourself. It be a piece of cake!" Haruka grew hopeful believing he had swayed Minato into helping them.

"Hmph. Thy are delusional if yourself honestly believes my husband would ever lift a finger to assist you and your weak Sekirei there."

"What did you say?" Haruka grew defensive at Kuno being insulted. He clenched both hands turning them into fists. His thoughts were eliminated when he, Kuno, and Minato's own Sekireis. Felt the air around them become thick and heavy, pushing down on their shoulders.

Haruka was sweating struck by fear, Kuno had fallen to her knees unable to withstand the pressure befalling them. Yukari was protected against her _onii-sama's _anger and his Sekireis were slightly affected but were spared as Minato's anger was addressed towards Haruka's outburst. Stopping his output of his power. The room felt lighter and everyone released a sigh of relief. Haruka helped Kuno to her feet, the girl grabbing hold of him and not letting go.

"Thank you. While I honestly don't care if you get angry at me. I will not stand aside if you insult or threaten my girls. Regardless of what Tsukiumi said was insulting just remember that you're in my home. And currently you're walking on _very_ thin ice, Shigi-san."

Minato had finally grown tired of this back and forth. He was amazed in himself for not already killing Haruka. Most of his conversations end with him killing the man or woman he was talking with. He must be getting soft with spending too much time around his Sekireis. It's bad for his health.

"Why are we still having this conversation? I said no, yet you either can't accept the simple answer through that thick skull of yours. Or perhaps you have a problem with accepting no. I don't care which is correct. However, I will say this one more time be sure you hear it properly this time. I will _not_ help you in your escape. Now get out and don't let the door hit you on the way out. Jarvis?"

Minato stood up from his seat heading back towards the bar. Jarvis appeared behind Haruka and Kuno asking them to follow him.

"Y-You. Why are you such an asshole!"

"Haruka!"

"You little monkey-"

Minato held his hand up to stop Tsukiumi. He stayed rooted where he stood, his back facing the enraged Haruka. Haruka himself, dismissed Kuno's worry as he approached the calm Minato.

"We came here because we know we can't win the Sekirei Plan and I don't want to lose Kuno. If anyone in this game has the best chance of winning it's you. Which is why we sought you out. Hoping you could find it in your heart to help us. But now I see the rumors are true. I was foolish enough to believe the **"Demon King"** had a beating heart inside that rotton up husk."

The more words that left Haruka's lips. He failed to see the growing meltdown waiting to happen. Tsukiumi is gritting her teeth to hold herself from attacking Haruka, the rule stated Sekireis are not allowed to harm Ashikabis. She and the others were **extremely** tempted in breaking that rule.

Not just her. Kazehana, Karasuba, Akitsu, the twins, even Yume were holding back from killing Haruka there by deactivating Kuno. Minato had ordered them from acting. It didn't mean they will sit there and allow someone to insult their Ashikabi.

"How can you just say no when you clearly have the power to help us?! Whatever happen to helping those less fortunate. Are you really a heartless bastard that you don't feel nothing-"

The words and his bravery front were caught in his throat. Haruka finally saw that he had gone too far in his rant. Because shoved in his face was a Tac – 45 pistol in the hands of a irritated Minato. Instead of anger over his expression. Haruka could only see the unimpressed, cold stare he was being given by the gun wielding Sahashi Minato.

"I have been at the mercy of helping those less fortunate. It only resulted in my murder."

At the word "murder" leaving his lips. The room felt silent all except Yukari. She instead allowed a sad smile to frame her face. Everyone else were astounded and appalled. They wanted to ask for Minato to elaborate further about this murder. However, his flock were aware that it was only mentioned in the heat of the moment, Minato didn't internationally mean to give that secret out.

"W-What?"

Haruka was lost in his words. His previous fire had been extinguished and Minato's burned bright. His mind finally registered the gun staring at him. However, his body refused to move.

"Wake up. The world doesn't care, nor does its people care for the weak. You believe anyone cares if someone with cancer dies. How about a plane carrying soldiers coming home from a war. No one bats an eye. Nor does anyone care for someone suffering because it doesn't fucking concern them. I tried to be patience and let you off gently but you opened your mouth and you let your emotions control your actions. Now I'm all out of patiences and I'm done listening to you."

Minato took off the safety to his handgun and cocked it back. Haruka and everyone in the room heard the gun being loaded. Meaning Minato was being honest in his threat of shooting the poor bastard.

"I'm feeling slightly generous, count yourself lucky. Option A, I shoot either you or her it doesn't matter because she will still die regardless. Option B, I shoot you both then weave a nice cover story to explain your disappearance Shigi-san, while Kuno will be counted as deactivated in the Sekirei Plan. MBI comes to retrieve the body and I continue living my life. Finally there's option C, remember this is me feeling generous. I spare you both and sent you to Izumo Inn and have the landlady there deal with your problems. What will your answer be, Shigi-san?"

Minato had given Haruka and Kuno three choices. Of course, the first two result in their deaths. Obviously he'll choose option C, but even in their current situation. Haruka still didn't know when to shut the hell up and regained a spark of his old fire.

"How do you sleep at night if talking of death is normal to you?"

"Like a baby after sucking the milk from his mother's tit. Your answer?"

Kuno had joined Haruka, grasping his arm bringing it close to her body. She started pulling on his arm wanting to leave. Making his decision Haruka resigned.

"We'll chose option C."

"Excellent choice. Jarvis give them a map to Izumo Inn and see them out, will you."

Jarvis bowed his head and assisted Haruka and Kuno out of Raven Tower. The door closing behind Jarvis and the duo. His entire flock turned to see Minato walking to his office, hand on the knob.

"Take a break everyone. We'll continue again once I get my mind straight."

Neither of his Sekireis disobeyed or voiced their concerns. Nor did any attempt to stop Yukari who hurried to her brother's office. Opening and locking the door behind her. Inside his office Yukari stayed, remained standing with her back against the door behind her. Watching through remorseful eyes and tears, watching Minato gain control of his rapid emotions and power from spirally out of control.

He had already thrown several objects from his desk at the wall. The shattered and broken remains littered the floor of his office. Yukari waited until she saw him take a sharp, long intake of breath. Meaning it was safe for her to approach him.

Taking a seat on his chair behind his desk, Minato inhaled then exhaled, his facial features were hardened with a frown. His lost of composure earlier wasn't prepared and this left him in a remorseful state. He regretted losing face in front of everyone, he didn't mean to fly off the handle because of Haruka's taunts. Something inside him had 'snapped' when Haruka's last sentence hit his ears.

"Onii-sama?"

Looking up he found himself staring into the concern eyes of his little sister. Yukari had moved and now stood in front of him. Shaking his head to dismiss her worry for him, Minato took another inhale to sooth his troubled, rapid emotions from surfacing once more.

"I'm sorry. I was not myself out there. But I did want to kill the little fuck for his attitude, he should count himself lucky that I spared his pathetic existences. It's just how he said that last sentence is what got a rise from me. I don't think of that night's events anymore and I don't care what happened. But yet...-"

Minato stopped mid-speech at Yukari pulling his head into her blossoming breasts, he guessed they to be a B-cup. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. Yukari also had closed her eyes , she moved her hands through his messy, long locks in need of a haircut. The two siblings said nothing to each other, all that was needed was each other in the other's embrace. They stayed in this position for some time, Minato had brought Yukari to sit on his lap, her legs on either side of the chair hanging off the sides. His head still placed between her breasts.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want."

Minato moved his head side to side in his sister's loving embrace. Finally pulling himself away from her breasts, he looked into her eyes, his own showed love and gratefulness for her being here to help him.

"I'm fine, thanks. Thank you for being there for me. This journey of mine wouldn't being as entertaining if you weren't there."

Yukari giggled at her brother's humor. If he was making jokes than he was feeling better. Roughly seven minutes had past since Minato stormed out of the living room. Yukari had locked the door to his office leaving the two siblings alone again.

"We still have time. Do you want to-"

Her answer was a no from Minato shaking his head. He placed his head between her breasts again. Pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Sorry Yukari. I'm just not feeling like having sex right now. How about we just cuddle?"

She giggled again and tighten her hold of him. The Sahashi siblings remained in each other's embrace for the next five minutes before Minato reluctantly ended their moment.

**xox**

Outside the office, Minato's Sekireis including Kazehana and Karasuba surrounded each other, taking seats around the many couches and furniture. They all had solemn expressions of depression after hearing the shocking revelation of Minato's murder and him leaving the room in a hurry. Yukari, his little sister had followed after him into his office. She and him had yet to leave the office, it has been fifteen minutes now.

"Onii-sama had really sad eyes. He wasn't smiling like he always does." Kusano had been crying, she was heartbroken from hearing her Ashikabi's exchange with Haruka and his negative emotions were felt through the bond they shared. Whenever Minato felt pain. Mental pain that is, his Sekireis too felt the negativity he suffered from.

"Minato-sama will come around. I know here will! He's done so much for us and as his Sekireis. We have to be there for him!"

"Well said, Musubi-chan. We'll shower Minato-kun with our love and affection to perk him up."

"An excellent proposal Yume. However, I know the perfect way to ensure Minato-kun feels _much_ better than before."

Kazehana finished vaguely leaving Musubi and Kusano to not understand the meaning behind Kazehana's words. Yume and the twins blushed red knowing what Kazehana was implying they should do for their Ashikabi. While none of them were against the idea. They supported it! But for unknown reasons they couldn't answer yes to Kazehana's question. Fortunately, their grace came in the form of Tsukiumi.

"Now wait just one minute! No one will touch my husband, except for m-myself."

Tsukiumi was blushing heavily like Yume and the lighting twins. She also knew Kazehana's hidden meaning of cheering Minato up, as having sex with him. Although she too wish to take part in making sweet love with her chosen Ashikabi, Tsukiumi couldn't find her fire to act on this desire.

"I appreciate the offer, Tsukiumi. However, I'm going to ask for a past on that. Perhaps later tonight?"

Minato and Yukari returned to the living room. Upon hearing his voice, his Sekireis crowded him and asked if he was feeling better. Akitsu assumed her normal position with standing to his left, as Yukari occupied his right. Tsukiumi was thankful for the distraction because she was extremely flustered from Minato's offer.

In her current state of mind she didn't know whether he was fibbing or honestly telling the truth.

After calming his Sekireis and their worry for him swayed. He asked for them all to have a seat. Akitsu chose to stay by his side so he didn't ask for her to join the others.

"First I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was being honest when I threaten to kill Shigi-san and his Sekirei Kuno. His whiny attitude alone is the perfect reason for me to put a bullet between his eyes. But because of his inability to accept no for an answer caused me to reveal a hidden secret of mine. I will in time tell everyone here what that meant for now however. I ask you to continue remaining patience."

Minato stopped to read the feelings on his Sekireis visage. As well as see their reactions. He found understanding from all of them. Which he did expect but he figure Karasuba or Musubi would ask for him to tell them anyway.

Taking a deep breath. He looked at his right hand finding Yukari holding onto said hand. She gave a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. Returning the gesture he squeezed her hand in his and turned to his Sekireis once more.

"Now before we continue with rest of the meeting from where we left off. I wish to show you something. This is an earlier event during the first year of my company's ascension.

**xox**

_Several years ago, two child Sekireis being number eighty-eight and eighty-seven were taken from MBI custody. As such the second generation discipline squad consisting of number eight Yume, the leader and number four Karasuba. Who was originally on the first generation before the squad disbanded._

_The mission was successful with Yume and Karasuba making good time in the rescue effort. But it was too late. The child Musubi's tama was damaged and the poor girl was close to death. To remedy this Yume propose to give the dying Musubi her tama. An idea Karasuba declined with passion._

_However, Yume never had the opportunity to perform the ritual because of another enemy who also were on the island same as them. Their mission had nothing to do with their's._

_So we arrive to find an entire squad of soldiers with their guns pointing at the two Sekireis and child. Karasuba held her sword in front of her, the blood from her previous victims dripping off the steel. Yume held the dying Musubi close to her body. She needed to find a secluded spot to perform the exchange or else Musubi will die. __Before either side could fire their guns or swing their sword. A voice made itself heard._

"_Now, Now. No need for violence. At least without me having a front row seat or taking part."_

_Walking to the front of his troops and the two Sekirei women, plus the little one in Yume's arms._

_Dressed in a dark navy blue suit, grey dress shirt underneath and black tie. The male had messy black hair with several bangs falling over his forehead. He had calm grey eyes that told more than what his appearance did. __The strangest thing about the male is the grey face mask, which hid the lower half of his face. The male stopped in front of the squad's captain. The captain lowered his weapon and saluted the male._

"_Sir, there was no need to leave the safety of the ship."_

"_It's fine captain, I can take care of myself very well. The other reason as why I'm here is to save you a replacement arm, captain. These women are not our enemies nor our allies. We're simply two forces after different objectives, which happened to be on the same battlefield."_

_Finishing his speech, Minato looked over the two Sekireis then at the dying little Musubi in Yume's arms. His eyes narrowed slightly before they returned with no one spotting the difference._

_A body was thrown to the ground before him. The man had long black hair, which he kept near and cleaned quite nicely. His black suit in ruins and his face swollen and bloody. His arms tied behind his back, the man sat on his knees staring up at the man who is the devil in human form. __Eyes widening briefly then losing their surprise. Having accepted his fate long before the island was attacked._

"_We meet again, Akechi-san. How have you been this past week?"_

_Akechi, the man on his knees, all bruised and bloody. He refused to answer Minato's questions but was listening to his every word._

"_A shame, really... To see your talents to be wasted on these bottom-feeders of the world, the scum who enjoyed the world in chaos a year ago. Three months ago you left my nurturing hand with several top secret projects under your arm with plans to sell them to rival companies."_

_Minato walked around the bound man, speaking as well as toying with Akechi-san's mind and will. Which he was._

"_Hearing of your betrayal, it then sparked our little game of cat and mouse. And while I enjoyed, immensely enjoyed our little game. You only survived this long is only because I personally allowed you to live as long as you did. Now, I grow tired of this game, thus you are cornered and with little holes for you to run too. This game is over. If you have something you wish to say to me. Then do so without hesitation?"_

_Stopping before Akechi-san. Minato nodded and began walking back to stand next to the captain from before. Akechi-san lifted his head, his face now visible showing everyone the tiredness in his eyes. The will to continue living... was broken._

"_The only thing I regret is betraying you, Minato-sama. I deserve this fate, it's what suits me."_

_Lowering his head to stare at the dirt. Minato looked at Akechi-san's lowered head, then turned to the troops next to him._

"_Captain."_

_Given the order, the captain and five soldiers to his left. Fired two shots into Akechi-san's body. Akechi-san fell forward, his head hit the dirt and blood pooled around his corpse. A traitor given a death fitting for a traitor._

_Minato smiled beneath his face mask. Turning to the captain he gave his orders too. He issued another one._

"_Bring his body back to the medical bay and salvage his organs to be sold on the black market. After throw his body into the sea. Let the sharks feast tonight."_

_Saluting, the captain ordered his men. Minato turned his eyes back to the small Sekirei being held by Yume._

"_Alright everyone, we're leaving!"_

_Shouting to everyone on the island to return to the carrier. Minato slowly approached the two discipline squad members. Karasuba brought her nodachi out, pointing the tip at Minato's face. Even with the mask hiding his face, he didn't seem fazed by the sword thrusted into his face._

"_Karasuba!"_

"_If you want me to save her life and stop you from giving up yours. Then let me help. It's your choice, though I would hurry. She doesn't have much fight in her left."_

"_What do you intend to do?"_

_Calmly pushing the sword from his face. Minato kneeled next to a distraught Yume and a dying Musubi._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Yume asked the masked stranger. Minato ignored her and put a hand on little Musubi's forehead. Nothing happened at first but seconds later, a gold light shined then disappeared as quick as it appeared. __Standing up again and patting off the dirt from his pants. He turned to the opposite direction. His back facing the two squad mates._

"_She's going to live. Now if you'll excuse me, and pray that our paths do not cross again in the future."_

_As Minato turned to leave, Yume attempted to stop him and properly thank him. To test his theory, Yume had checked Musubi's pulse and heart rate. Finding both to be steady climbing and her tama was indeed restored. Musubi was going to live!_

_Yume wanted to thank him and ask who he was. She had to meet this man again! But that was not meant to be because Minato suddenly teleported away in a flash of purple._

_The aircraft carrier near the shore had began to turned in the opposite direction. Yume was thinking of giving chase but her and Karasuba's ride was here. And their mission was to retrieve Musubi and Kaho, whom they had rescued earlier before rescuing Musubi._

_Their mission was a success however. Yume and Karasuba who was intrigued with Minato. Would not meet again until years later when the Sekirei Plan was nearing it's final preparations._

**xox**

"Minato-sama was there and he saved me and Kaho-chan?!"

Musubi was filled with astonishment at finding out that she had been saved by her Ashikabi. Yume always spoke of a mysterious person who saved her life. Because of Minato being there, he saved Musubi's life, while sparing Yume from giving up her own. Because of his intervening is the sole reason for Yume still being alive.

"Y-You were there on the island!? It was you was it not, Minato-kun?" Yume was equally speechless. Since the mission she had searched tirelessly for the male that saved Musubi by repairing her tama. She was in tears full of joy at discovering her Ashikabi whom she loved. Is in fact the man responsible for Musubi having the opportunity to live.

His Sekireis eyes fell on his form. Minato nodded to Musubi and Yume's question. Receiving varied reactions from the two, but were happy all the same.

"I was. I never suspected MBI involvement on that island. Because of our meeting that day, it changed how my life moved forward from there." He announced taking a short peek at the black Sekirei mark above his left palm. "I always have been the type of person who was not ignorant to how we view the world. Believe me when I tell you that I would have never stopped to help Musubi and save her life. Before the incident on my eighth birthday. However, that's a story I will share another time. I promise."

Minato finished leaving off on a vague response. A vague answer that left his flock confused but curious to know the truth.

"Now enough of these sermons. Let's return to our earlier discussion before we were rudely interrupted."

He stated, bringing up the 3-D model of the city. Resuming their meeting for advancing through the Sekirei Plan.

**xox**

Inside an apartment complex in the central quarters of the city. A nice looking apartment with all the necessities and added extra appliances and features you honestly don't need to live but you want them regardless.

Sitting in a loveseat sofa, position close to the open blinds of the large windows overlooking an intersection of the streets below. A cloud of smoke hovered in the air through the room of the apartment, proving the person living there smoked frequently.

The person was a woman sitting lazily and uneven on the sofa. A cigarette hanging off her lips and in her right hand is her cell phone. Going through old pictures and text messages. Sahashi Takami, the mother of both Minato and Yukari. Her kids whom she had with Minaka during the early years of the MBI. While she always regretted being involve in anything with Minaka. Takami was happy with the two kids she had with the bastard.

The only good thing to have come out with being with the lunatic for close to twenty-one years now.

Her attire was risque which was normal for Takami, as she shared this apartment with no roommate and Minaka is a big fat NO. She had also installed her own security system for protection and other unimportant reasons. She wore nothing except for her white lab coat hanging loosely off her body.

Takami had a body she was proud of even in her current age. If she wanted she could re-enter the dating pool and have no trouble in finding a man for sex or to marry again. However, she rejected both options and remained single. If she had the body for it, why not show it off?

Alone in her apartment Takami looked through old pictures of the ones she had with her two kids. She knew she wasn't the best mother or mother of the year. Because of her job at MBI. She was hardly there to watch her kids grow up, although she visited from time to time. It still didn't wash away the fifth she knew she was.

And because of this strain relationship she had with her progeny. Did she lose her only son, thirteen years ago when Minato was eight years old. Because of her, she failed to save her son and she had regretted this ever since.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, calming her emotions and tears she knew were surfacing again. Takami hit the home button on her phone and opened her contacts to called her daughter, Yukari.

"_Hello. Mom?"_

Hearing the almost silent tone of her daughter told Takami that Yukari had been asleep.

"Sorry for calling so late, sweetie. Did I wake you?"

"_Yeah... It's cool mom, don't worry about it. What did you want to talk about?"_

Since Minato's _'passing'_ Takami went into a deep depression to mourn her son's death. When she finally returned to normal did she begin to act like a real parent to her only surviving child, Yukari. It took several months for their relationship to blossom as Yukari also was grieving for her _onii-sama_.

Because of this the two, mother and daughter found equal ground with each other and their relationship grew closer. Takami would call often and visit Yukari in person to personally see her daughter. Every year on the anniversary of Minato's death. The two would talk and meet to mourn and remember the son and brother who was no longer with them.

Of course, Takami was completely unaware of the **"Demon King" **is in fact her 'dead' son. Takami had not said a word to Yukari, having lost herself in her own thoughts. She seem to have guessed the reason for her mother's silence.

"_You're thinking about onii-chan, aren't you mom."_

On the opposite end Takami didn't visibly flinch at her daughter's correct assumption about what plagued her mind. Because she was indeed reminiscing about Minato. Of the small amount of interactions they had and conversations, which also was not many.

"Yeah. I miss him so much. The life-changing event that pushed me to finally act like a mother to you both was Minato losing his. Had I been more involved in your lives, then this hole in my chest wouldn't be an empty void."

"_I know mom. I miss him too."_

"I'm sorry, Yukari. I didn't mean for our talks to turned solemn." Takami applogized because she didn't call Yukari to turn their conversation into a depressing one.

"_No it's okay with me. I needed this talk just as much as you, mom. Is it okay if we continue in the morning? I had a busy day today and tomorrow is no better."_

"Of course, we can sweetie. I'll call you around breakfast."

"_Thanks. Good night, mom."_

"Good night, honey. Sweet dreams."

Yukari hung up after wishing Takami good night. Takami kept the phone to her ear, the only noise being the ringtone and background music playing on her phone. She finally removed the device from her face, hitting end then placing it on the armrest of the sofa.

She took a long drag of her cigarette then crushed the remains in the ashtray to her right. Standing up from her seat, Takami picked up a miniature remote from within her coat pocket. Hitting the button caused the blinds in her apartment to close, blocking any light from entering. Closing the door behind her to her room. Takami removed her labcoat, her naked toned body out on display. She doesn't always sleep in the nude like tonight, it's just a guilty pleasure of her's.

Laying down on the mattress, the comforters and blankets have yet to be moved. Takami laid naked above her bed, the cool midnight air felt great against her skin. Takami brought her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around her knees. Every night since Minato's funeral she would assume this position and cry herself to sleep. Other nights she would turn to alcohol but not tonight. He would never have wanted her to live in regret and punish herself.

_'Minato. If only I had been a proper mother to you and Yukari at the beginning, perhaps you would still be here with us. I'm truly sorry it took me this long to be the responsible parent you desperately needed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Just know that I love you. I will and forever love you.'_

As Takami had finally fallen asleep. A lone crow sat on the balcony railing outside her room. It remained there for another minute before taking off into the night sky.

**To be completely honest. I don't like how the interaction with Haruka and Kuno with. Earlier before writing this chapter I had an amazing scene planned and it would prove meaningful, far more than what I eventually wrote.**

**You can go ahead and give me your feedback and thoughts about their interaction. I'm staying positive on my choice that I hate this scene. I outright hate it.**

**The end scene with Takami mourning Minato's 'death' and Minato himself, revealing to everyone that he was murdered. This is the driving point for the story and Minato's character. An incident befell him when he was eight that led to his suppose 'death'.**

**As of now, only Takami knows that Minato is indeed dead. Yukari also knows of her brother's death however, she as well knows about his resurrection. **

**Yukari, Chifuyu, Ichika, Tabane, and Houki know of Minato's resurrection, when in reality he's dead.**

**I will be going into further detail farther in the story. We still don't know the full story about Minato's past and I'm not going to spoil anything early on.**

**Yes I will be adding Lemons in later chapters. I have put them off long enough and Minato has starved his Sekireis from being gratified. Look forward in the near future.**

**Last thing. People may questioned Minato being involved on the island when Yume and Karasuba saved Musubi and Kaho. I know Minato was still a boy when this event took place. But I'm leaving Musubi's accelerated age to SCIENCE! MBI did so much to the Sekirei race they captured, what's wrong with using SCIENCE to fast forward someone's age.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter seven

**This chapter will reveal the final endgame for Minato's involvement in the Sekirei Plan. I'm personally happy with this because it's inspired from another fanfiction I loved reading but sadly it has since been removed. This will be my version of that battle and in the Sekirei universe no-less, which makes it that more fun.**

**As said in the previous chapter [Chapter six] I will be adding lemons to later chapters starting now. For me, I could read any harem fanfiction whether it's Naruto, Bleach, To Love Ru, and Highschool dxd to name a few. I tend to stay on stories that have a decent number of chapters with adding romantic elements here and there. Also adding lemons into the mix helps keep my attention.**

**I want my readers to read this and find something they like, I try to avoid the mistakes some harem fanfics makes because I want people to read my stuff and not think it's another harem fanfic. No, I have my inspirations and goals that are assisting me so I'm not classified as such.**

**Hopefully this helped clear the doubt about adding too many females to the harem. Believe me, I have my limit and number set and written down. Do not worry about things becoming too much or too grand. Again, I hope this clear up any questions you may have been asking.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Attacks"**

"Wow... I mean seriously, have you ever heard of a story as more surprising and unbelievable as those two's were. I pity them, having to live through an experience like that. I hope they're aren't scarred for life."

In the warm and friendly environment of Izumo Inn. Currently it was nighttime and the only occupants awake were the landlady herself, Miya, and local resident, Uzume. The two were still awake with a cup of warm tea beside them, discussing the events that led to Haruka and Kuno seeking housing

The frighten Ashikabi and Sekirei pair revealed the terrifying experience still fresh in their minds, the horror they witness back at Raven tower. They explicitly talked about his rage and the threat that hung over their heads, understanding firsthand why Minato was called the **"Demon King"**.

Hearing their story and confessions, Miya and everyone at Izumo were confused with no real answer to Haruka and Kuno's dilemma. After things calm down enough, Miya rented the duo a room upstairs, where they remained for the rest of the day. Only leaving to come down to eat.

Kagari had left for his job earlier leaving Miya, Uzume, and secretly Matsu, who was in her secret room trying everything in her power to learn more about Minato. No matter how small. Which brings us to right now with Miya and Uzume in the dining room.

Uzume sat there, trying to understand the situation without any luck. She continued to sit there pondering, while drinking her tea. Having never met Minato in person she was not there when he visited Izumo some weeks ago. The only real knowledge she had on his person was what she heard on the news and they all painted Minato as a real nice guy to befriend and hang out with.

Miya on the other hand was deep in her thoughts. Ignoring the world around her, if Uzume attempted to get her [Miya's] attention she will have no luck. Unlike Uzume, Miya had a much clearer picture about Minato and his personality.

When she welcomed Haruka and Kuno into Izumo and after hearing their story about Minato's unwillingness to help them escape. She could understand his decision to not assist them with their escape. However, she believed there was something else, something missing in Haruka and Kuno's story.

The two explained that they sought out Minato's help in escaping the city and the Sekirei Plan all together. They explained further about his unresponsive answers to their plea and his rudeness of kicking them out of his house. That was all they revealed.

But that story didn't make any sense. If there was anything Miya disliked more than Seo. Scratch that, her hatred and annoyance for Seo is far greater, right below her hatred for the Game Master himself, Minaka. Was that she didn't like being lied too, or she wasn't being told the whole truth. Miya didn't trust people, especially those who aren't honest with her, which is why she has many 'bugged' rubber ducks all around the Inn. It's how Miya knows when someone, namely Matsu, is breaking her rules.

After sending Haruka and Kuno to their room to turn in for the night. Miya went to meet with Matsu, who also found something missing in the two's story. While they were unable to learn the full truth about what really happened. Matsu had ensured Miya that she will continue digging. When her [Matsu's] curiosity was peaked and it concerned something or someone she had interest in, she was impossible to stop. Not for Miya, obviously.

As she continued searching her thoughts for answers, did Miya begin to reminisce previous memories. The Saturday morning, Minato and his Sekireis visited her little Inn, to be precise the memories before he departed. Those lingering emotions still plague her, even now. The dashing and seductive smirk, his deceiving, yet warm eyes, his warm touch when he poked her forehead but also radiating power, true power that brought 'her' fear.

Because of their small interaction after everyone left the dining room. Miya began to question Minato and his decision to place his trust upon her and vice versa. Since his visit Miya hasn't gone a single day without his face entering her mind. She was an expert in hiding her emotions through facial expressions and using a poker face. Kazehana has had slight difficulty in prying the truth from her but it only worked for so long.

Miya, herself was beginning to believe that she should place her faith in Minato. An individual she has met only once, but feels as if she has known him longer. Her cheeks grew warm, a small red hue appeared on her face, and her eyes gained a dazed look behind them. Her thoughts shifted back to the words Minato left her before he left Izumo, a memory that she secretly loved reliving again and again.

_"I trust you to keep my identity a secret, correct?" He began to talk once more after the long silence between them when he showed his face. "Curiosity killed the cat they say, and I hope I don't have to harm this kitten..."_

_Miya looking at the position the two were in, it look as if Minato was making a move on her with him being so close to her and with his fingers against her forehead, and his face close enough to hers that if anyone of Minato's Sekireis were to walk back in, they could be mistaken for kissing one another._

_He then pulled away from her bringing his hand back to his side. Having put his hood over his face, Minato looked over his shoulder at Miya. "Your scare tactic you used earlier against me. It's good for frighting those into submission, however." A black mismas began to seep from Minato's body, a aura so foul and evil that even someone like Miya who stood against the pressure, had sweat forming on her forehead showing she was struggling to hold her own. "It's nothing compared to my own."_

As the pillar and very first Sekirei to her younger kin. Miya is suppose to be the rock, the support to protect and encourage her younger siblings to find their own Ashikabis and live their lives as they please. It was tiring work for her when she was leader of the first generation discipline squad. Needing to keep up on her strength and training to be feared as the goddess of war she is feared as today. Keep her teammates in line and punishing them when required. Dealing with Karasuba's constant demands for duels and preventing said bird from outright murdering Mutsu when the two would spar. Much to the annoyance of the only male Sekirei on the squad.

Although Miya enjoyed all of this. Having great power which brought her respect and fear, especially from her former subordinates. It brought her joy that she could do whatever she please, with just palming the hilt of her sword. It's the reason why Minaka left her alone with no real consequences to her action, not that she got in trouble to begin with.

However, while Miya greatly enjoyed the fame and respect it demanded. She secretly, exclusively wanted to be cared for, she wanted to be protected, not always the other way around. Miya cares greatly for her younger siblings, except for Karasuba, moving on however. Miya loved doing what she did back in her days commanding the discipline squad. But Miya always hoped for someone to overpower her, someone who could face her unflinching and without fear.

She believes, hopes she has found that person in Minato. The infamous **"Demon King" **himself. Miya had these thoughts when she witness with her own eyes, seeing him withstand her aura of power with a smirk, firmly on his lips. Since their meeting, Miya couldn't erase him from her head and she secretly didn't mind feeling this way.

Placing her cup on the table. She opened her eyes looking at Uzume sitting across from her. Still in thought about the discussion held during dinner concerning Minato. Miya took another sip of her tea, her eyes closed, she spoke garnering the attention of Uzume.

"We don't know the full truth concerning Haruka-san and Kuno-san's story. However, I know that they're withholding information, important information that will paint a better conclusion to their tale than what we know now. But, I will choose Minato-san and believe he had good authority to kicking those two from his house. Haruka-san must have gone too far, which garnered Minato-san's anger. But, we aren't sure and it's only speculation."

Miya resumed drinking her tea, as Uzume sat dumbfounded across from her. Never had she heard Miya speak with confidence towards another person. She had not stuttered when verbally defending Minato. Although Uzume knew she'll be in trouble tomorrow morning. She couldn't ignore the grand opportunity to tease Miya slip past her.

"It's 'Minato-san' huh? If I didn't know better, Miya. I'd have to guess you have a small crush on the **"Demon King" **hmm...?"

Uzume leaned against her arms on the table pushing herself forward, her face held a teasing smile and mischievous eyes glancing at the landlady of this Inn. Rather than fall into the obvious trap Uzume set up in front of her, Miya decided to fight fire with fire. With the corner of her lip swaying up into a small smirk, Miya simply said.

"Coming from the shameless woman who spends the better half of her day, spying on her future Ashikabi and masturbating behind a building, imagining many perverted and shameless scenarios she wishes to do with her Ashikabi. I fear your accusations are address towards the wrong person, Uzume-san."

Miya smiled at the defeated, distraught, and heavily flustered face of Uzume. She gingerly stood up taking her empty cup and Uzume's slightly empty cup to the sink to wash and retreat to her room for the night. Leaving the still frozen Uzume in the dining room.

Ten minutes later, Uzume found her sanity and regained consciousness. Her blush had died down to a hue of red on her cheeks. However, she is still embarrass at being burned by Miya. Uzume knew it was suicide but it was too difficult to resist. She was caught unaware that Miya knew of her secret and used it as ammunition to put her down.

Before returning to her own room for the night. Uzume abruptly stood up, glaring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. She began her stride towards her room, formality her revenge against a certain glasses wearing red hair.

"That Matsu. Spying on me and my private time with Minato-sama. I want him to wing me so bad, but how do I approach him is what's holding me back. Auuu..." With a cute, silent growl of anger, Uzume closed the door to her room and quickly fell asleep. Besides getting her revenge against Matsu, she also needed to form a plan that results in her getting her wings from her Ashikabi.

Sahashi Minato, or better known as the **"Demon King"**.

**xox**

"No it's okay with me. I needed this talk just as much as you, mom. Is it okay if we continue in the morning? I had a busy day today and tomorrow is no better."

"_Of course we can sweetie. I call you around breakfast."_

"Thanks. Goodnight, mom."

"_Good night, honey. Sweet dreams."_

Yukari hung up after wishing her mother, Takami, good night. Placing her cell phone on her nightstand, she looked over at her _onii-sama _resting against the entrance to her room. In his hand was a glass of vodka from the bar, she could overhear the drunken slurs of speech of Kazehana and Karasuba coming from the living room. Most of Minato's Sekireis had turned in for the night. Leaving her, Minato, and the two drunk Sekireis as the only ones still awake at this hour.

Taking a sip of his beverage. Minato placed it against the dresser to his left and entered his sister's room. He never needed permission because Yukari didn't require it and he has seen all of her already. There was nothing to hide from him at this point.

Quietly, he sat on the chair to the side of Yukari's bed, he ran a hand against her cheek, caressing it, Yukari brushing against his touch, moving with his caresses.

"Do you hate lying to Takami about my status?" Minato gently asked his little sister. Yukari didn't answer her _onii-sama's _question. Instead she continued to rub her cheek against his hand before taking his hand in hers and took his index finger into her mouth and sucked. For a full minute Yukari sucked on her _onii-sama's _lone finger, making sure to look into his eyes, while she did it.

Eventually she removed his finger from her lips. A trail of salvia connecting from her lips to his finger. Yukari licked her lips then licked his finger once more to properly clean it. When she finished, Yukari looked into Minato's grey ones. Instead of the seductive ones she gave him before, these held a serious air to Yukari's calm personality.

"I don't. Although, she is my mom. I can't forgive her or that bastard who is our father for what they did to you. I don't regret making these choices to stand by your side. If I had to choose, I would choose you, onii-sama."

Smiling, Mianto rubbed his little sister's hair causing Yukari to laugh, enjoying her _onii-sama's _ hand though her hair. Removing his hand from her hair. Minato laid a gentle kiss against her cheek.

"That's my kawaii imouto. I'm proud of you."

Yukari was beaming at the praise from her _onii-sama. _She was ecstatic.

"Ne, onii-sama? Can you sleep here with me for tonight?"

Minato said nothing but usher Yukari to make room for him. She did so without hesitation. Now in the covers together with his little sister. Minato wrapped his arms around her waist, protectively. Bringing her close to his chest. This way he could protect Yukari and make sure she's safe.

"Of course we can. This way I don't have to fear Kazehana and Karasuba raiding my room and raping me in my sleep." Yukari giggled at the truth behind her _onii-sama's _claim. She snuggled further into his warmth, listening to his heartbeat as it nurse her to sleep, with Minato following shortly after.

**xox**

In the early hours of the morning, around five-thirty. The only people awake at this hour in the morning are those heading off to work, the gym to workout for the day, and general morning people that simply enjoying waking up early.

At the abandon Arboretum, it has since remained off-limits to the public with police tape barricading the garden. Also several large craters littered the entrance, the aftermath of Minato and Mutsu's duel.

Inside the arboretum stood a lone figure walking through the heavy vegetation and trees much taller than her small form. The figure soon reveal to be a female teenager of average height and a slim figure, with messy silver hair and grey eyes. Her clothing resembled a middle school's uniform, with white dress shirt with vertical black stripes, beige shorts with black suspenders to hold them up. White knee high socks going together with brown loafers, with a black tie to finish the look.

The female said nothing, she continued her search for something hidden within the arboretum. Coming up to a large oak tree, she continued to keep her silence and placed a hand on the base of the tree. Upon laying her hand on the tree's base, the large oak tree began to quickly disintegrate until it was nothing more than a few leaves slowly drifting to the grass below.

Like the first tree before them, soon enough every tree within the vicinity began to disintegrate like the former. Leaving what was once a lush and beautiful park of nature, now nothing more than a barren and forgotten wasteland.

The unnamed female who had revealed herself to be a Sekirei, looked ahead into the shining lights coming from the inner ring of the city. Standing alone, amongst the destroyed plant life, the young Sekirei said her first sentence after the deed was done.

"Ku, where are you?"

**xox**

Within his office at Raven tower, Minato sat behind his desk, hands connected, resting on them was his chin, while watching the developing story about the Arboretum's destruction. The same Arboretum he rescued Kusano from prior.

The expression on his visage was calm and mysterious, no hints about what he was currently feeling. Hearing enough of the reporter's voice he clicked a button on his keyboard and the monitor turned off. Spinning in his leather chair to face the windows behind him, the entire northern district outside his window for him to look out upon. Further down he could see the large skyscrapers of the city penetration the skies above. The sun was slowly rising over in the east bathing the capital in a gentle orange glow.

Minato silently sat in his office, watching as the sun rose high into the clouds. Turning his head to look at the current time on his monitor's home screen, the time said six forty-eight. The usual time for sunrise and the official start of a new day.

Turning his head back around to look outside the windows. It was a secret pleasure of his to watch the sunrise everyday. The early hours of the day always brought him peace and solitude, it was during these early hours of the morning, where Minato could forget about being a CEO of a very successful military company, where all his troubles, stress and responsibilities of being an adult vanish.

Returning from his thoughts, Minato looked at the time again seeing it has been ten minutes. Stretching his arms above his head, he [Minato] let out a quiet yawn. Minato felt well relaxed and prepared for whatever the day sent his way. The girls were still sleeping in their respective rooms, Yukari as well, after he sacrificed one of his dress shirts to escape her tight death grip.

Standing up from his chair, Minato loosen his tie and made for the door. He figured he'd make breakfast for himself, as well as for his girls. Earlier that same morning he sent Anabel to Mikogami's residents to deliver his terms. Of course, he [Minato] already knew what would be the brat's answer.

**xox**

The time was now seven fifty-seven, around forty minutes plus traffic to travel from the north where Raven tower resides, to the south where Mikogami's mansion is located. Anabel sat in the back of the company's limousine under escort being two police motorcycles, who worked for her boss, Minato-sama and three of his agents tasked to be her protection.

While Anabel didn't fear for her safety, especially if those threats are being issued by a spoiled rich boy. She could handle her own. However, she'll never go against her boss' orders, so if he believed she needed an escort, she'll gladly accept.

Rolling down the window to her left, she looked out to see the trees they were passing by at an even speed. The fresh breeze hitting her face felt good on her skin, she allowed a soft smile to take her lips.

"We have arrived, Anabel-san."

The limousine driver said from the front over the intercom built inside the vehicle. Anabel rolled back up the window, grabbing her brown sachet to rest on her lap. She briefly looked at the stone faces of her escort. The three agents wore black suits with black sunglasses over their eyes and a earpiece in their right ears.

She nodded at the three, with them returning the greeting with one in return. The limousine came to a complete halt behind the first motorcycle, as the second stopped behind them. The limo driver exited first and opened the door for Anabel to get out, the three agents following closely behind her.

Anabel thanked the limo driver and the police escort, then ushered the three agents to follow her. Nearing the impressive outer gates of the mansion that quickly opened to reveal an elderly Butler standing to greet her.

"Please follow me. Mikogami-sama will be waiting within the family's living area." Saying nothing but nodding to his request. Anabel and her escort followed the butler into the mansion. Two minutes expired and Anabel now stood in the living area of the mansion, with like the exterior of the mansion and outer gate. It was impressive and nice to look at.

But Anabel didn't care for the show of money before her. Because the person she had been sent to meet was seating on a loveseat before her. Flanking the young millionaire were Mutsu and another Sekirei named Taki.

Taki's appearance is that of a young woman with gray hair. She wears an elegant white dress revealing her cleavege and belly button.

Turning her head to silently address her charge. The three agents nodded and stood off to the sides, occupying a corner within the room, saying nothing. Mikogami along with Mutsu raised an eyebrow at the display.

Anabel simply fixed her glasses and bowed her head to properly introduce herself.

"Don't mind them. My boss was worried for my safety and had them tag along with me. Rest ensure that they mean you no harm." Her tone was calm and collected, professional when under pressure. Mikogami seemed to trust her words. Mutsu in return lowered his guard, finding no threats to his Ashikabi safety from the large three men.

"It's quite alright. I was only surprised to find them with you. I was called beforehand that I would only be speaking with you."

"And you will be. They're simply my protection. Nevermind them." Anabel unlocked the hooks on her sachet, retrieving two documents, stapled together. "My boss had sent me here this morning in hopes of making a deal with you, Mikogami-sama. I hope you'll agree to our terms." Anabel handed Mikogami the stapled documents who quickly handed them to Mutsu to read over.

"And this boss of yours. If I may ask directly who it is I'm negotiating with. I rather not be left out?" Mikogami smirked, a confident grin on his face, as he watched Anabel stand there. She had no ounce of fear on her visage, instead she remained calm under his gaze.

Answering calmly, not falling for Mikogami's obvious trap. She said two words, these two words immediately struck fear in Mikogami's and secretly Mutsu's hearts.

"The **"Demon King"**. Also known as the Ashikabi of the North."

Mikogami nearly sprung up from his seat, a look of pure fear taking over his features. The female Sekirei Taki to his left placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. Mutsu also tried to calm his agitated Ashikabi, while also trying to calm his own growing fear and rapidly beating heart.

Not much caring for the current tension in the room. Anabel continued speaking. "He has come to demand your immediate surrender, Mikogami-sama." Finished with her message, successful in confirming Mikogami's growing fear in her boss, Minato-sama after their previous encounter. If the negotiations failed like he predicted, this alone is worth a victory.

Bowing her head in respect, Anabel waited patiently for Mikogami to grab hold of his dignity and the truth of this reality. Thankfully, both Sekireis on either side of him managed to quell his fear temporarily. Regaining his previous fervor and smug attitude, Mikogami hastily stood up once again. Having been sitting down prior before and after the bombshell.

"Out! I want you and your bodyguards out of my house! You think me a fool? Do you honestly believe just because your boss is the infamous **"Demon King" **that I'll simply surrender? No, because I'm going to win the Sekirei Plan! Because I don't fear the **"Demon King"**, nor will I submit to him. Write that down and crawl back to your master. I'm done here."

Mikogami ended his angry rant by storming out of the room. Taki followed him out the room, Mutsu bowed his head to Anabel then offered an apology before following his Ashikabi out of the living area. Before he left the room, however. Anabel notice that Mutsu was holding onto the documents demanding their surrender.

Allowing a devious smirk on her beautiful, flawless face. Fixing her glasses for the last time, Anabel ordered the agents to follow her back to the limousine. The talks failed as Minato had predicted, however, Anabel wasn't going home empty-handed entirely.

**xox**

After breakfast and spending quality time with his flock and his little sister, Yukari. Minato retreated back to his office to finish any work left from the previous week. With his company's Expo in little over a week. While there wasn't anything left for him to complete before the event, he still needed to act as Captain to his employees and scientists working on the lower levels of the tower.

It was nine in the morning when he returned. This time he wasn't alone. As Minato had company in Kazehana, Yume, and Kusano, who had taken to sitting in his lap. Minato continued his work, going over everything on his computer whether they be work orders, sensitive documents, concerns and questions from his employees and members of his inner circle.

Kusano watched this all from her Ashikabi's lap, just looking on while Minato worked. She would occasionally point out something on screen or attempt to steal his attention away from his work. Minato would respond with a smile or smirk, and a gentle pat on the head. Kusano would simply beam with a smile at the closeness she felt around Minato, her Ashikabi. But Kusano was not the only one interested in her Ashikabi's work-life and private time. Around his office in two different corners of the room are Kazehana and Yume.

The two former discipline squad members were both entirely fixated on finding anything that would shed light on the mysteriousness that is Sahashi Minato. Fumbling around his entertainment area is Kazehana, currently she was on her knees going over the many electronics and gadgets he had lying around. From a PS4 and Xbox One, a seventy-five inch plasmas screen Television, blu-ray player with a library of movies to choose from, and the latest stereo system and surround sound together.

Pretty much anything the typical male wants, Minato has in strides. Over by the bookshelf to the left of his desk is Yume. A book in hand, she was enthralled in her reading that Minato left her be. Most of the books he has ranged from his field of knowledge, to the inner workings of machines, some romance novels to uncensored smut and books he read once and never picked up again. He also had books he received as gifts from Tabane and Chifuyu.

His two childhood friends noticed his love for reading during their youth, which began the usual gift-giving on birthdays to Christmas gift exchanging, containing a different form of literature for him to read from either girl. Of course, Minato kept anything those two gave him, keeping those books in a special shelf in his studies. Every weekend he would re-read those books because they're special to him, having been gifts from his two favorite ladies.

Continuing with his typing, none of his Sekireis noticed his small stutter from his work. Sending out his newest orders and demands to be followed for everyone involved in the company. He sent an email to his secretary to hold the rest of his calls for the day and cancel his meeting at three. Now with work done for the day, Minato was now looking for something to do for the remainder.

Looking back over to Yume and Kazehana, the former had sat down on the carpet flooring with several books laying beside her, in her hands is a different book from the one she was reading earlier. Kazehana had followed Yume's thinking of seating, now going through his [Minato's] vast library of movies and video games to her liking.

Leaving the two former members to their devices of playing around with his things. Not that he mind at all, he had forgo the need of electronics and the hold they have over the vast majority of the world's population. Turning in his chair, Kusano still in his lap, Minato looked out the window of his office. Like earlier that same morning, only now he was actively searching for someone.

Kusano became confused with the emotion of anticipation coming from Minato through their bond. Surely, she was not alone because Yume and Kazehana sent looks to the back of his head. Ignoring their stares on his person, Minato only cared about locating his secret target. It's around this time until five in the afternoon when she's visible, not entirely because she hides herself from the people below, but she's done poorly in hiding from him.

Moving his hand from Kusano's stomach, he pressed a button on his Data Paired Glove to sent out a drone, discreetly. To scan the surrounding buildings, familiar billboards, and rooftops for his target. Minato turned his chair away from the window to see the latest from his two highly curious birds.

"I'm not very involved in playing video games only on my down time, or unless I'm in a certain mood. The same with my collection of blu-ray DVDs, I don't consider myself an active moviegoer. Just someone who enjoys to watch a good flick every once in a while." Turning his gaze towards his bookshelf and Yume, now focus on his person than the book in her hand. "I suppose you could refer to me as the boring loner who keeps to himself. I'm not afraid to shy away at my position in society, that's just who I am. But from the time you spend with me these past two months. The least unexpected twist you may label me as, is far from what I described. Ask Chifuyu and Tabane and they'll immediately confirm my statement."

Kazehana spoke first after her Ashikabi's small speech. She smiled at him before standing up and walked to stand on the opposite side of his desk. Sitting on the edge, pushing her head closer to Minato's. A teasing smile on her lips.

"Hmm... there's nothing wrong with how you see yourself as. In fact I'm happy I learned this piece about my Ashikabi. You're very secretive about what you say and do, even now that I'm winged I expected you to remain secretive like before. But anything I can learn about your past is enough to bring a smile to my face."

"Heh, heh. Well that just who I am. Truthfully it makes our relationship an interesting one. Learning new things about each other everyday. That's the way to an honest relationship."

"Ufufufu, are you sure about that, Minato-kun? I sense a lie behind that smile of yours."

"Guess away, Kazehana. See if you can tell what I said is true or not."

"A-Ahem!" Unknown to them both, Minato and Kazehana's faces grew extremely close to each others during their discussion. Kusano nearly resorted to using her own means of garnering Minato's attention or steal the kiss she guess Kazehana was going for. However, Yume had removed the need for biting on Kusano's part with a simple cough. It worked as the three turned their attention to the former leader, a book held in one arm against her chest.

"Thank you, Minato-kun, Kazehana-san for your friendly insight, however, it would help if you both remained professional when talking to one another." Yume walked over to stand on the left side of the desk, her authoritative glare focused on them both. The two, however, ignored the glare with Kazehana taking a jab at Yume in return.

"Come on, Yume~ Has the thought ever struck you to have sex with our Ashikabi in his office. This desk seems sturdy enough to hold our combined weight." As Kazehana predicted, Yume's face immediately lid up like a Christmas tree. The flustered Sekirei of Light scanned her surroundings with a massive blush on her cheeks. She began to stutter at the cruel revelation she failed to notice beforehand when herself, Kazehana, and Kusano joined their Ashikabi alone in his office.

Minato had told her before previously that nothing was holding him back from having his way with them all. As she continued to allow her mind to process with no supervision. Minato chose to rescue his troubled, embarrassed Sekirei.

"Enough with teasing her, Kazehana. There's an actual reason I asked for you two to be here." Fixing his seating position in his chair. Minato ran his hand through Kusano's long blonde hair causing the plant girl to laugh, giggling uncontrollably. Yume managed to savage her dignity after Kazehana's tease, she gave the wind maiden a glare, which honestly seemed like a cute pout of anger.

"Now then, Yume I'm sure your aware of these talks. However, Kazehana isn't so I'll start again." Calmly running his hand through Kusano's hair, Minato went over his words and thoughts. Then focused his attention to the two standing before him.

"Kazehana, I'm recruiting you, Karasuba, Akitsu, Yume, and Tsukiumi to my organization called the **"Ravenites"**. America has the C.I.A, England has MI-5, as well as, MI-6. My organization is the same only they don't answer to the government, they answer to me alone. The **"Ravenites"** are my 'cleaners' in a simple term, they're tasked with doing this company's dirty work, away from the public eye. It is solely made up with operatives and soldiers from various military branches around the world, only all of them are loyal to me alone. But, I'm not recruiting you five to this branch of the organization."

Expecting the confusion and loss of place in their features, he elaborated further to destroy the sense of confusion.

"I'm recruiting you five, as well as my other Sekireis once they're trained properly. Like MBI, I'm creating my own Discipline Squad that answers only to me. You will be Raven Incorporates discipline squad, your only assignments will lead to crippling MBI for their future destruction. I have planned to undertake to take place during the Sekirei Plan."

His eyes slightly narrowed, should any of his Sekireis look deep into his grey orbs, they would witness the flash of purple in those stormy grey orbs belonging to their shared Ashikabi.

Astonishment, surprise, and a small feeling of regret were obvious in the conflicting gazes of Yume and Kazehana, mostly Kazehana. Another discipline squad? Only this squad will orchestrate the destruction of MBI, the company responsible for everything done to the Sekirei race and the Sekirei Plan that's nearing it's final preparations.

As Sekireis themselves, Kazehana and Yume in full honestly didn't know how to response in such a position. Kusano need not worry because Minato said that he wish to train her and his other Sekireis not listed. The adults of his flock being them, Akitsu, Karasuba, and Tsukiumi were all being asked to take part in something that will have a hand in destroying MBI. A place if one could call it that, their home.

Growing up within MBI's walls to learn and be nurtured to be the adults they are now. Once free from MBI's influence they searched high and low for their Ashikabi to be winged and loved by them, Now that Yume and Kazehana have found their Ashikabi, previously both had believed that they'll go on without an Ashikabi. However, Minato proved them incorrect with winging them both and making them his. Now he's asking them to assist him in destroying the very home that cloth them, fed them, taught them, and protected them from the greedy hands of the outside world, who went to war to steal them away almost twenty years ago.

After a long pregnant silence after he revealed his plans, Minato elaborated further in hopes of recruiting Kazehana and Yume. Out of the five he wished to recruit, these two proved to be the most difficult.

"This is much to absorb, I know. I'm not asking you to agree immediately or mindlessly acquiesce with my demands because I'm your Ashikabi. Like with Chifuyu and Tabane back on "Heaven's Resort". I'm giving you time to think about my proposal. After using the time given to fully consider your options then I'll hear your answers. As of right now, I ask that you at least think about my proposal before giving me your answer."

Hearing the sincerity in his words and in his facial expressions. Yume remembered back when Minato winged the lighting twins, before winging said twins he had given them the option to decide if they wanted to be winged by him. A decision they're very thankful for. Now it implies to now in the present, with Minato once again giving her [Yume] and Kazehana the decision to decide their fate.

With a grateful nod from the two, Minato was counting his stars that they'll consider his offer. Figuring these talks needed some breathing room, to fully eliminate the tense environment he has caused. Returning to the drone he had sent out earlier, opening up the drone's inner camera to display a real-time image on his data paired glove.

"There you are, my little stalker." Minato smirked at his drone finding his little 'guest' hiding on a building's rooftop about a mile away from his tower. Pressing four buttons over his data paired glove, the image transferred over to his monitor's desktop showing his Sekireis the person who had caught his interest.

"Ara, why if it isn't little Uzume-chan. If I had known she was stalking the nearby rooftops, I would have asked her to share a drink with me."

"Ne, Onii-sama. She's a Sekirei is she not?" Kusano question upon seeing Uzume's battle outfit, which is simply a revealing outfit made up of white veils. Minato had to admit he liked the view greatly.

"Appear so, Ku. What I want to know is why she's stalking my tower. Perhaps she's reacting and looking to receive her wings?" Minato took on a sarcastic undertone to tease his Sekireis, he himself, already guessed the reason behind Uzume's not so secret rendezvous. So asking his experts on a Sekirei when they're reacting, Minato smirked at both Yume and Kazehana.

"No doubt about, Minato-kun. Uzume-san is reacting to you. Why the need for stealth is a mystery to me."

"Aw~ How cute! Uzume-chan wants her future Ashikabi to notice her and to receive her wings. Ufufufu, she always was a shy one when asking for something she wanted. It's fun to see she has not changed one bit."

"Not to embarrass her or anything. I have two clips from the last two weeks of Uzume stalking me in my office, using the surrounding buildings to spy on me. I have caught her twice, masturbating on these two rooftops. Perhaps this is a stronger reaction to what you girls went through, maybe?" Minato removed the live feed and opened a map to point out the two buildings he found Uzume masturbating behind. Needless to say, Yume and Kazehana were surprised nevertheless.

"Ara, Uzume-chan. How bold you have become!" Kazehana blushed slightly from looking at the raw footage of her friend masturbating out in the open for all to see, should Uzume be seen.

"Even so, while unexpected and rarely heard of. Sekireis will tend to go into a "heat" type of reaction depending on the level they're reacting to their destine Ashikabi. It will become increasingly worse the longer that Sekirei holds off becoming winged, to starve off from losing control of themselves, Sekireis, mostly the female ones will resort to masturbation to relieve themselves of the stress. Uzume-san must be having a very strong reaction to you, Minato-kun. I'd advise you speak with her soon. It's only a matter of time before Uzume-san becomes desperate-"

"By resorting to forcibly winging herself to me. Sounds simple enough. I'll talked with Uzume and hear her opinion."

A knock was heard interrupting Minato. The person uttered a calm "excuse me" and opened the door. Closing the door behind her, Anabel walked forward to stand opposite of him. She bowed her head and then raised herself back to a standing position, delivering her report without further delay.

"Apologies, Minato-sama. As you predicted, Mikogami-sama refused our terms, he's foolishly confident he can defeat you. However, not all was a complete lost, as you predicted, the seeds of doubt have been planted in the minds of his Sekireis, soon their fortitude will weaken and so will Mikogami-sama's resolve."

Sitting behind his desk with his three Sekireis surrounding him. Minato's hand continued running down through Kusano's hair, as he process everything in Anabel's report. Obviously, with Mikogami's whining attitude and spoiled rich kid lifestyle, coupled with his mindset that the Sekireis are nothing more than chess pieces, or "collection" as he puts it. It wasn't a complete lost if Mikogami refused his terms of surrender, it only makes the game more enjoyable if his enemies resist and rebel.

"Thank you for your report, Anabel. You may see yourself out." Anabel bowed her head one last time and exited Minato's office. Door closing behind her, Minato pressed the 'call' button on his keyboard, his secretary Natsumi could be heard on the other line.

"Natsumi, may you please set an appointment for me to meet Izumi Higa tonight."

_"At once, Minato-sama. Should I sent an escort to accompany you?"_

"No need, my dear. I rather walk tonight. They say it's suppose to be a nice evening."

Giggling was heard coming from Natsumi on the other line. Ceasing her giggling, the young secretary compose herself, returning to her professional self.

_"Very well. I'll email the appointed time on which Izumi-sama wishes to meet you tonight."_

"Please and thank you." Minato ended the call with his secretary. Turning to face the three in his office, he raised an eyebrow at the looks he was receiving. Kazehana had a look of teasing befitting her teasing nature, Yume looked uncomfortable, while also flashing a jealous, nervous smile, and finally Kusano's jealously engulfed her cute face. Minato had the strange urgency to cross his legs together.

"What is it?"

"You're doing her aren't you? Your secretary I mean, and possibly the red hair too."

"Kazehana!" Yume chastised her fellow Sekirei sister. An embarrassed blush over her visage. Kazehana merely stuck her tongue out at Yume, not caring her question was shameless and a invasion to one's privacy.

"No, I have never slept with either woman. I don't sleep with my employees because it promotes bad relationships in the workplace and causes too many problems, which in turn leads to the failing of my company."

Yume and Kusano both let out a sigh of relief, causing both Sekireis turn to one another, confusion surrounding them. Not finished in her interrogation, Kazehana's smile widen as she asked her next question.

"Hypothetically, if neither of those two worked for you, would you have sex with them?"

"Mou, Kazehana. Give it a rest already. Minato-kun's answer will still be the same-"

"Oh, obviously." Yume uttered a "what!" then turn to face him. Shock written over her visage, her eyes looking at Minato demanding an explanation. In the background Kazehana was seen giggling, close to laughing with a hand on her stomach. Kusano at the moment is trying to bite down on Minato's right arm, with the CEO moving his arm away from the angry blonde.

"It's as you heard, Yume. I won't deny that Anabel and Natsumi are both attractive women, I would not decline the offer to have sex with them should the idea come up. But they're both my employees and I will not tolerate adult behavior to happen on my company's ground. I run a professional and successful manufacturing drone company and private military company stationed in the Pacific Ocean. I don't like wasting my time, nor am I lenient towards the things I say and do. If I say I would sleep with those two, I would. Any rebuttal, Yume?"

At her silence. Minato smiled, removing his seriousness from his usual speaking pattern, he quickly returned to his earlier mood before Anabel walked in.

"Cheer up, Yume. Kazehana had said it was only a hypothetical."

A knock at the door brought the four's attention towards the entrance, where it was revealed to be Anabel once again. Only this time she was accompanied by another female, unknown to Minato and his flock.

"Apologies for the intrusion again, Minato-sama. On my way back from Mikogami-sama's estate. We picked up this young woman looking for someone outside the tower." Anabel turned away from her boss to speak with the silver-haired female. "Hey, reveal yourself already."

Minato narrowed his eyes upon looking at the silver-haired girl. Knowing immediately that she was a Sekirei. Only reason unknown to him is, who is she searching for.

"A-Ano, my name is S-Shiina. And I'm looking for-"

"Shiina-chan!" Minato, Kazehana, and Yume turned to see Kusano run and embrace the shocked Shiina, who by now was returning Kusano's hug.

Watching the small reunion, Minato guessed that Kusano and Shiina have some history together. If Kusano running and embracing the silver-haired Sekirei with tears in both of their eyes as they did. Was any indication that these two indeed had history together. Minato had to be a blind, dense fool not to see the wave of emotions flooding his office.

With a wave of his arm and voicing his thanks, Minato ushered Anabel out of his office, with the door closing behind the red hair. As the sniffling and crying were all Minato heard, as Kusano and Shiina enjoyed the other's warmth surrounding them in their conjoined embraced.

Briefly he turned his attention to his remaining two Sekireis. Finding both Kazehana and Yume in tears, obviously with tears of joy upon witnessing the touching reunion. Deciding to avoid a speech about true love from either Sekirei. Minato cleared his throat, effectively stopping the feels and garnering the attention of the Sekireis present.

"As much as I enjoy this touching reunion, please refrain from turning my office floor into a puddle."

Despite his annoyance being clear in his voice. Minato was truthfully happy for Kusano, but he won't show it, nor say it outright. He had an image to uphold.

"Onii-sama, Onii-sama! I want to introduce you to Shiina-chan! She and I are best friends since our time at MBI. We were always together and it's how our friendship became to be." Kusano had grabbed Shiina's hand bringing her to properly greet Minato.

While Kusano was happy and full of life, like her power. Shiina on the other hand, was close to fainting. A desk was all that was separating her and him, but even if they were feet apart, Shiina could feel the massive power pushing down on her. She seem to be the only one to notice this because Kusano, Kazehana, and Yume seemed untroubled by the ocean of power crushing her.

Standing up from his chair, Minato caught the tense shoulder movement from Shiina. Kusano was completely unaware of her friend's discomfort, simply continuing her talk with her Ashikabi.

"Nice to meet a friend of Ku's. She seems exuberant about you and that's enough for me to know you're a good person. My name is Sahashi Minato and I'm her Ashikabi." Minato extend his hand to be shook. Shiina examined the hand with caution, mentally debating whether she should shake Minato's hand. However, a quick squeeze from Kusano's hand along with words of encouragement is enough to sway Shiina.

The two shook hands after a brief silence, Shiina continued the discussion with Minato, who was also Kusano's Ashikabi.

"Tell me then, Minato-san-"

"Minato is fine, you're a good friend of Ku's, that enough for you to call me whatever you want." He smiled, but on the inside he was smirking. Knowing exactly what Shiina was going to ask him.

"Very well, M-Minato. If you're Kusano's Ashikabi then please tell me how she looks like this." Shiina's free hand moved to bring attention to Kusano's young adult appearances, with breasts, hips, etc. "Before Kusano left MBI she was a little girl no older than eight years old. Now-"

"Shiina-chan..."

Kusano's cute voice cut through the thick air, stopping Shiina mid-sentence, as her's and Minato's gazes focus on the plant girl's green orbs. Kusano smiles, further destroying the tense atmosphere and brightening the room. Minato, himself smiled, knowing that Kusano's smiles are indeed infections.

"Shiina-chan, it's okay. I'm okay with these changes done to my body. Onii-sama likes it and I love Onii-sama."

"Ku." Shiina for the first time refer Kusano to her nickname that Minato and everyone else uses for Kusano. Walking forward garnering Shiina's attention on him once more, Minato looked at Kusano, running a hand down her long blonde locks as he did. Kusano's smile widen at her Ashikabi's touch.

"Shiina, I know this isn't the Ku that you grew up with. Keep in mind that Ku's adjustments weren't complete when she left MBI, meaning her powers could prove dangerous if Ku found trouble. She would have no control of her powers, the arboretum here in the north is a perfect example. Me winging little Kusano helped stable her lack of control and anchored it to prevent another disaster from happening again. The results were Kusano's rapid growth spurt, however, she has come to live with her new age and body. Ku is hoping that you'll understand and accept her changes.

Finishing his long summary of Kusano's growth spurt to Shiina. Kusano wrapped her arms around Minato, her head against his chest. Shiina looked on at the loving scene between Ashikabi and Sekirei, that Sekirei being her friend.

"I-I don't have any problems with Ku. If she really likes being this way, then I understand and will accept her wishes. Ku is my best friend after all. I refuse to be taken away from her again."

Shrine let out a soft grunt with Kusano embracing the silver-haired Sekirei. Minato, Kazehana, and Yume looked on, enjoying the tender moment between two friends. With pleasantries out of the way, Minato asked Shiina about her current living arrangements.

"E-Eh? I-I don't have anywhere to go. I only cared about finding Ku as quick as possible-"

"Onii-sama! Can Shiina-chan please stay here with us?! Ku will be really good from now if Onii-sama let's Shiina-chan stay." Minato chuckled at Kusano's attempt to sweet talk him or guilt him with the puppy dog eyes in hopes of convincing him to allow Shiina to stay here with them. There was no need to think about this decision, it was a clear guess what his answer would be.

"Sure, Ku. Shiina can stay with us. But she'll have to share your room until I can prepare a room for her." He said with a smile but again Shiina raised her hand bringing attention to herself.

"I-I don't mind sharing with Ku. I'll be happy with sharing a room."

"Yay! Shiina-chan did you hear? You can stay, I'm so happy!" The three adults, one human and two Sekireis watched with smiles on their lips, thoroughly enjoying the joyful energy coming off of Minato's youngest Sekirei happily chatting with Shiina, talking about the many activities and fun they'll have together.

**xox**

It was now dark outside, the day had passed by with no incident and the introducing of Shiina to Minato's remaining flock, also proceeded without incident. Upon first glance, however, Tsukiumi believed Shiina to be another of Minato's Sekireis. But she was quickly calmed down by Minato explaining to everyone that Shiina was Kusano's friend and will be staying with them from now on.

After meeting and greeting Shiina, the day went by as normal with Minato getting closer with his flock. He would try to spent one-on-one time with all of them, whether it be sitting next to them on the couch watching TV, walking together through the hallways, even to cooking dinner together.

With his company's Expo coming up and his work finished, this allowed Minato plenty of free time. Time which he used to spent more of getting to know the women, who are now a part of his life. Currently, he was taking an evening soak in his private hot spring located on the roof of his tower, a skyroof above showed the beauty of the full moon and the millions of stars orbiting the planet.

With a sigh, Minato laid his head against the stone waterfall behind him. The warm waters and steam from the heat rocks nearby filled the spring with a warm, gentle environment perfect for relaxing. Something Minato doesn't have the luxury to enjoy, as often as he would like to.

Forgetting about everything around him for just tonight, he would do nothing and relax. Liking the idea, Minato sunk his body deeper into the warm waters, everything except his eyes were submerged. Releasing a sigh from feeling his bones, joints, and muscles releasing all of the previous week's stress. Minato opened his eyes slightly at the patter of feet walking towards the springs.

Through his shared bond between his Sekireis and his own field of sensory, he smirked at sensing Akitsu's familiar aura in the springs with him. Pushing his body upwards so he could properly greet Akitsu, his smirk widen at finding the snow woman in nothing but a towel, which clung to her body, showing off her generous curves. Resting his arms on the stone wall behind him, Minato shamelessly ogled Akitsu's sinful and luscious body.

Having reached where he sat in the water, Akitsu's feet hanging close to the edge of pool. Getting a better look at her Ashikabi's naked chest with his other half hidden in the water below, she focused her gaze on Minato's face, seeing the look of lust in his eyes aimed at her. Akitsu blushed but didn't sway from her objective. With a determined nod she loosen her towel allowing the garment to fall. Minato's eyes glowed with power and were heavy with his arousal upon seeing Akitsu in all her glory, not an ounce of shame or reluctance in her stance.

With a 'come hither' motion with his index and middle finger. Akitsu took a single step into the pool before joining Minato in the hot springs, her back against his chest and her sitting on his lap. For a period of time the two remained in a still silence, not a single word being utter, only the quiet silence of Ashikabi and his Sekirei enjoying each other's embrace and closeness.

Opening his eyes, having closed them to take a quick nap. Minato noticed that Akitsu had not moved, still sitting on his lap facing away from him. He liked this peace, especially when he could share it with Yukari, or his Sekireis. Which brought him to his next question.

"Akitsu." He received a small nod from the snow woman but she didn't turn her head to face him. Knowing he had her attention, Minato continued. "I have a good idea who, but how did you know I'd be up here?"

"Ah… Yukari-sama said you will be taking a bath. I wanted to see if you wanted me to wash your back."

Slightly opening her half-lidded eyes, a surprised expression of emotion over her normal doll-like visage. Akitsu looked up feeling Minato's hand patting her head.

"I see. I'm sure you were also hoping for some alone time with me as well, weren't you." At her blush, Minato smirked. "I see. Very well then. I have been neglecting you girls this past month. I promise to take responsibility for this."

Discreetly, as he was talking Minato moved his free hand to cupped one of Akitsu's breasts getting a soft mewl and moan from his first winged Sekirei. Akitsu swallowed any moans escaping her lips afterwards, while Minato's touch was intoxicating she didn't want to come first without returning the favor.

Through sheer will to achieve her objective and not compromise herself in return. Akitsu moved one of hands into the water behind her. With a soft gasp and shudder in her shoulders, she realize, in her hand was her prize.

"Heh, heh. Frisky aren't we?" Minato joviality chuckled seeing Akitsu becoming impatient. He groped the breast in his hand giving it a squeeze, Akitsu couldn't hide that moan this time around and released it. Minato chuckled then wrapped his arms around Akitsu's waist, just below her breasts.

"As much as I enjoy the favor being returned, my dear. Tonight isn't about me, but about you." Tightening his hold around Akitsu's waist, the snow woman released another moan, her hand letting go of his manhood which was spooning against her butt.

"Ah… Minato-sama."

"Sorry, was I too rough?" Minato's smirk never left his face, waiting patiently for Akitsu to calm herself down. At the shake of her head, Akitsu again attempted to reach for his erect manhood, however, a quick squeeze of her breasts repelled Akitsu's hand.

"Now, now, Akitsu. I said this was about you tonight. You could return the favor another night. Now, what is it you desire right now?"

Akitsu let out another moan before finally turned her head to see her Ashikabi's smirk. She attempted to kiss him this time around. But Minato continuing his teasing of her, moved his head away and squeezed Akitsu's breasts getting another moan from her.

"Tell me, Akitsu. What do you desire. Tell me and I will grant your request?"

Unable to hold back any longer, close to the brink from Minato's teasing of her body. Akitsu reluctantly acquiesce.

"Ah… I want… I want you, Ashikabi-sama! I want Minato-sama to make love to me." The shaking of her shoulders told Minato that she had came. He could feel her juices pooling around his lap then disappearing in the water they sat in. Chuckling in his mind, Minato realized that he had gone too far in his teasing. But that eliminates foreplay.

Snaking his left hand to hold Akitsu's left, Minato brought his face close to Akitsu's ear. His breath sent chills down her spine, how ironic.

"If that is what you wish then I will make it so. Remember Akitsu this is about you, so I'll lead. Is that clear." Receiving a quick nod from her, Minato could sense her impatience and anticipation to be one with him.

Kissing her cheek then saying he'll be gentle to reassure Akitsu. He squeezed her hand for the final and last warning he would give. Using his free hand, Minato effortlessly lifted Akitsu's body off his lap then proceed to penetrate her virgin womanhood. Only thing is when Minato entered Akitsu, he didn't meet resistances or a hymen to start with. He quickly counted it as a trait that female Sekireis do not possess a hymen to begin with. He'll ask Yume about it later.

Beginning with a gentle rhythm starting with soft, fast thrusts. Minato closed his eyes, laying kisses against Akitsu's back, as the former 'scrapped number' was moaning above him. She squeezed his hand bouncing on his lap with his thrusts. The water around them splashed against their bodies, but the two were far too preoccupied with their love making to care.

Akitsu's moans, her soft, stoic cries begging him to go faster, the way her body feels against his as he thrust up into her. Minato could feel the blood escaping his hand at Akitsu's heavy squeezing. He would have cried out about it but that means he would have to stop.

And why the fuck would he do that.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts, Minato released a grown at Akitsu's walls squeezing him for all he was worth. It felt incredible but it said that Akitsu was disobeying him. He smirked and tighten his hold around Akitsu's waist, then began to hammer away at Akitsu's mound, her moans grew louder at Minato's rough movements leaving her breathless and a lost of her current position.

"Naughty Akitsu. Heh, heh, I told you to let me lead. Yet I find you disobeying my orders. I see you require further discipline." Minato continued his rough thrusts as he told Akitsu this. The snow woman was nothing but moans and screams at this point, having submitted herself to Minato's experienced hands that knew every corner and crevices of her body making her see white.

"Ah… I-It's so good, Minato-sama! I-I can't- I can't hold on any more."

"Let go then. You're no longer restricted, you're free to come whenever, Akitsu." Minato moved his arm around Akitsu's waist to knead one of her breasts, followed quickly with him biting down on Akitsu's ear lobe.

It was a guarantee win as Akitsu came within seconds of Minato playing with her body. Her squeezing of his hand also signal her body's release. Feeling Akitsu's juice pooling around his calf muscles then spilling into the water. Minato ceased his thrusting, putting his climax to a halt. Despite having came twice already in one sitting, Akitsu turned her head wondering why he stopped.

She could feel that he had not came himself tonight. Minato upon seeing the look on Akitsu's visage, he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"As much as I like fucking in a hot spring. I have a better place in mind. What do you say, Akitsu. Got one more in you?" Without waiting for Akitsu's response, or that he [Minato] was still buried inside of her. Minato prepared to teleport, an orb of purple energy in his palm.

"Ah… I don't wish to stop until Minato-sama comes too." Akitsu didn't gasp in surprise when she felt a pull and a flash of colors followed with her back hitting a mattress and Minato, still buried inside of her, now hovering above her.

"Wise choice. Not one of my favorites but you can't go wrong with the "missionary" position. How about we finish this dance, love." Akitsu's response was to grab hold of his arms on either side of her head, and a gentle kiss to his lips. Minato kissed her forehead then began thrusting again. Quickly rebuilding the rhythm he had before in the springs.

"Ah… Minato-sama- Ah!"

"Heh, heh. You're so cute, Akitsu." Minato chuckled feeling Akitsu's walls tighten around his manhood, the added friction was amazing, plus with the noises she made with every thrust. He laugh momentarily at comparing Akitsu to Tabane when they shared a passionate night in America.

Akitsu's hold on his arms increased as she was nearing her third orgasm of the night. However, she could feel the twitches and increased speed of Minato's thrusts telling her that she won't be alone this time. Removing her hold on his arms, instead she wrapped them around Minato's back bringing his body closer, not stopping in his thrusts, he could feel Akitsu's bare breasts pushing against his chest enticing him to finish alongside his Sekirei.

"You're hopeless."

"Ah… I only want to services my Ashikabi-sama and love him entirely, like I know he will do the same for me." Akitsu's hold of him and his body laying on top of hers. Minato knew he was close and so was Akitsu, and he fully intended to make it the best experience she's felt all night, better than her previous two releases.

"Damn. Akitsu, I'm close. I know you're holding onto a thread too. So how about this time we come together. Sound fair?" Minato's head is directly above Akitsu's, which allowed Akitsu to grab his face initiating a passionate kiss before releasing him.

"Ah… Please do it inside. I want to feel you come inside me." Minato chuckled before capturing her lips again, silencing her moans. Close to finishing, Minato increased his speed, his rough and erratic thrusts caused both parties to cry out in ecstasy as they neared their respective orgasm.

The room was loud with their combined moaning and groaning, along with skin slapping and their juices staining their legs and the sheets below. Finally after three minutes of sex since leaving the hot springs, Minato and Akitsu had reached the final checkpoint together.

"Ah… Minato-sama! I'm gonna cum. I going to cum!"

"Fuck. I can't anymore-"

Both Ashikabi and Sekirei released a loud moan upon achieving their respective orgasm. Akitsu tighten her hold of Minato as she rode out her third climax. Minato too, was under the effects of his climax, his head above Akitsu's. He could feel their juices mixing together, sticking to their sweat covered bodies and further staining the sheets of his king size bed.

A full two minutes passed as Minato and his Sekirei, Akitsu rode out their releases in each others arms. They said nothing, simply enjoying each others company, their sweat drenched bodies conjoined together with Minato buried inside of Akitsu. Right now he simply wanted to rest in Akitsu's arms and continue enjoying her velvet walls surrounding his manhood, that were still milking him for his seed.

However, this would not come to be. Because after reaching their climaxes, the door to his bedroom was thrown off its hinges from the combined weight pressing against it. Now in a dog pile on top of one another were his Sekirei. Minato and Akitsu both looked at the large group on the ground with sweat drops as they desperately tried to collect themselves. Not thinking about their current position as urgency to remove themselves from.

Minato was suppressing his annoyance and anger. While he didn't mind that his Sekireis were listening in on his private time with Akitsu. Nor did he mind upon closer inspection that some of them had been masturbating, with their underwear wrapped around their knees and their expose womanhoods were leaking juices onto his bedroom floor. No, what he cared for more was that the door to his bedroom, his private quarters had been breached and now laid on the floor next to his Sekireis.

A tick-mark pulsing on his forehead. Minato hid his annoyance with a smirk, however, if one looked closely you'd see that he's trying to not go ballistic on his Sekireis. For one, ruining the moment and for destroying his door.

"Ladies, care to explain yourselves for your actions and why you felt the need to destroy my door?"

Minato cautiously chose his words carefully to keep the situation under his control. Even with him still inside Akitsu, he would not back down or show weakness. It wasn't him not would he ever show his back to the enemy. Which in this case would be his Sekireis jealously and tsundere anger, being Tsukiumi.

"Ara, Min-kun. Having fun aren't we." Karasuba leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed against her chest. Her normal smirk spread across her face, watching the current mess before her with joy and slight arousal, which is aimed at Minato's naked back.

Standing beside Karasuba is an apologetic Yukari, she appeared to have also been hearing him and Akitsu having sex, she looked ashamed for not stopping Tsukiumi and the others. Minato knew that Yukari wasn't at fault here so he excluded her and Karasuba. The others being Tsukiumi, Kusano, Yume, Musubi, Kazehana, Shiina, Hikari, and Hibiki laying on top of one another. He brought his attention to them watching as they tried to savage their dignities at being caught by him.

The first to stand to her feet, having been on the bottom of the group is a heavily blushing, tsundere angered Tsukiumi. Immediately she fell into her original "Tsundere" stance being her feet, shoulder length apart, one hand on her hip and the other pointing fiercely at Minato and Akitsu on the bed.

"H-H-Husband! Pray tell what it is you're doing with that snow harlot this instant."

"Why are Minato-sama and Akitsu-chan naked together on the bed. Is it bedtime already?" Musubi innocently assume already stripping out of her miko outfit but was stopped by Yume.

"No fair~ I want to play with Onii-sama like that too."

"Perhaps another time, Kusano. I want to have my own fun with Minato-kun right this second." Kazehana following Musubi's example began to remove her purple Chinese dress. Not one to be undone by her older sister, Kusano too, began to strip out of her dress.

Back on the bed, Minato widen his eyes and opened his lips a little. Turning his head around to see Akitsu had tighten her hold of him, he could see the possessiveness and determination in her eyes to not let him go without a fight.

"Ah… Minato-sama is mine. I refuse to share."

"What was that! How dared thee make a claim upon my husband. W-When he has yet to claim m-me, his real wife!"

"Musubi is Minato-sama's wife too!"

"Ku is Onii-sama's real wife."

"Why not. I haven't had my turn yet. And judging from Akitsu's screams, I can barely contain myself as it is."

"Shut up!" Tsukiumi yelled at her fellow sisters, sparking another argument between them.

Suppressing a grown at their expected back and forth. Minato noticed Shiina, Hikari, and Hibiki were missing. Shiina wasn't his Sekirei so he didn't bother with her. The twins, he assume had retreated to their rooms then to the bathroom to clean themselves up. They, Kazehana, Yume, and Musubi which was strange to him, were the ones that had been masturbating.

Coming back he had grown tired of the girls banter over a pointless argument. Leading to regain his control, Minato raised his power output enough to silence the shouting match between Tsukiumi and the others. Karasuba and Yukari too, turned their attention towards him.

Minato gave Akitsu a loving smile he personally reserves for Yukari and Tabane when they had sex, now he shares it with Akitsu. A gentle kiss to her forehead, he reluctantly removes himself from Akitsu's sheath. Standing to his feet, Minato briefly acknowledged his guests as he reached for his clothes scattered on the floor and began to dress himself. He did this still naked, his flaccid eight inch penis out for everyone to see.

A sight that was immediately burned into the minds and every memory bank inside the brains of each of his Sekireis within the room. Tsukiumi and Yume were blushing like a tomato and strawberry combined, both were unable to turn away from the glorious sight of their shared Ashikabi's manhood out on display. Kusano and Musubi were also blushing and smiling. Finally, was Kazehana and Karasuba, both former discipline squad member licked their lips at the size. The two began to imagine themselves in Akitsu's position, enduring their Ashikabi's ferocity with his monster cock pushing them to orgasms every two minutes, leaving them in a puddle of their juices, covered head to toe in his semen.

**(Too much?)**

Finishing with putting on his dress shirt, Akitsu had covered herself with Minato's comforters now standing on the opposite side of the bed. Minato briefly glanced at the snow woman before turning back to his other Sekireis.

"I need to finish changing we'll continue this discussion in the living room. If you would kindly leave my room I would be grateful." Not waiting for a response from the stunned women, Minato created a fully dressed clone, who escorted everyone out of his room. Akitsu included so she may find her kimono and dress herself properly.

Allowing a sigh to escape his lips. Minato brought a hand to his face, dragging it down so his eyes could be seen. He then started to chuckle at the events which happened after climaxing along with Akitsu. Ceasing his laughter, he headed into his walk-in closet to change his clothes.

Two minutes later, everyone had gather in the living room as Minato had requested. The clone had rounded up the twins and Shiina, who refused to make eye contact with him. Simply because she was embarrass after hearing what happened with him and Akitsu.

She was not the only one feeling like this. Minato's other Sekireis, minus Yukari, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Akitsu were all uncomfortable and refused to look at him, same as Shiina. Minato, himself stood in the center of the room, palming his face at the current mood of confusion and slight depression coming from his flock.

Sighing into his palm followed with removing his hand from his face. Minato opened his mouth to explain his reasoning, as well as his plan concerning all of them.

"Now then. Not how I wanted to tell everyone of my plan going forward. What's done is done, no going back and making false promises now - what happened back in my room with me and Akitsu was my idea, I'm the one who started it. With that out of the way, here is where my plan comes into play."

Turning to look at the varied emotions on his Sekireis visage. He ignored Shiina and focused solely on his flock. Taking a long sigh, he faced forward to continue his discussion.

"It has roughly been two months since I winged Akitsu as my first Sekirei. In those two months I've winged the rest of you and made a permanent presence in the Sekirei Plan. In those two months I have continued on with my company's business not really caring for the Sekirei Plan in general. Now, however, I believe a change is in order. Which is why starting tonight, I intend to fully make you girls mine by claiming you like I have done with Akitsu tonight."

The wiser ones of his flock guessed immediately where Minato's talks were heading. But that last sentence surprised all of his Sekireis, while inside they were jumping for joy or were incredibly happy things were progressing finally. Not a single one of Minato's Sekireis weren't blushing, each one were flustered and happy all the same.

"Now that you all have heard my plan. Here is where we shall proceed. Starting tonight is when I wish to begin, starting by going in order in which I winged you girls. Akitsu was first, so naturally next would be-" He purposely halted himself, smiling at Kusano who began jumping in place.

"Me!" Kusano yelled, jumping for joy.

Minato briefly gauged his flocks emotions using their bond and through the emotions on their faces. He could tell that not all were happy with the arrangements, but that only meant they only need to wait a little longer. Just be patience for a little while longer is what he could read.

Checking the time on his data paired glove seeing it was close to ten. His meeting with Higa was coming up and Minato needed to get a move on. Not that he needed to be there on time, Higa could wait.

"So then starting with Kusano followed by Yume and Musubi and so forth. Keep in mind that we're still running a business here, so remember to follow my rules and all will be fine. Now then, Ku, we need to be going."

"Going? Where are you going, Minato-sama." Hikari asked seeing that Minato was indeed dressed for going out on the town.

"Out. I scheduled a meeting with Higa this morning and he has agreed to meet with me. We'll have our first alliance force by the end of the night. Also I'm taking Kusano out to catch a late night bite to eat, we'll be back by morning so no waiting up, nor leaving the tower. Understand?"

Receiving no forms of rebellion from his Sekireis, especially from Tsukiumi. Minato offered his hand for Kusano to take. The plant girl smiled brightly and reached for Minato's hand.

"W-Wait!" Before she could take it, Kusano and Minato, along with everyone turned to face Shiina. The silver-haired friend of Kusano looked extremely embarrassed at saying that out loud.

"Shiina-chan?" Kusano tilted her head looking at her friend with concern and worry. Normally when Shiina says anything is when she's worried about her. Minato is also curious to hear what silver-haired girl wanted to say. While she is Kusano's friend, she's not his Sekirei so she doesn't have any sway in their conversation. But he'll allow it because of her relationship with Ku.

"I-I wish to come along as well. T-To be by Ku's side when it happens. I wasn't there when she was nearly captured and I will not be away from her ever again."

Minato swiftly raised his free hand to silence any disagreement from his flock, already seeing the signs. Looking Shiina directly in her eyes, the young woman flinched under his gaze remembering to this morning when she felt his power for herself.

Blinking once, Minato weighed the pros and cons for allowing Shiina to join him and Kusano. The con being Shiina is not his and he doesn't feel any reaction from her. However, Kusano would be happier if Shiina came along. He didn't need to sleep with her but how would his night with Kusano turn out if Shiina did join them.

Deciding to just say fuck it. Minato knew his decision.

"Fine. I hope you don't make me come to regret this decision, Shiina. Let's go, you two." Minato wished good night to his flock and Yukari before leaving the tower with Kusano and Shiina in tow.

**xox**

Walking the bustling evening streets of the city are Minato, with him are #107 and #108, Shiina and Kusano. Originally, tonight was solely him and Kusano, however, Shiina not wanting to be away from Kusano tagged along after Minato gave her permission. But even with Shiina tagging along, this was still Ku's night and he would not disappoint the green girl.

Having taken an Uber to as close as to their destination as possible, without completely ruining Minato's word of just walking there. The three of them walked the rest of the distance to Higa's hospital, which didn't take long to arrive.

Entering the main entrance where a nurse pointed them towards the elevator, which will lead them to Higa's office. Upon reaching their designated stop, exiting the elevator Minato and the two Sekireis were greeted by a man in suit wearing glasses. Minato guessed the man's identity as Higa's Secretary and lapdog in the Sekirei Plan, with having winged his own collection.

Kakizaki smiled at their arrival and bowed to greet them.

"A pleasure to meet you, **"Demon King"**. Higa-sama will see you in his office, this way please." Kakizaki swiftly glanced at Kusano and Shiina behind Minato before looking in front of him, escorting them through Higa's office. It didn't take long to reach the corner office, the floor they were on was mainly filled with empty cubicles and nobody working in them.

Knocking on the door twice, a stoic "enter" was heard in return. Kakizaki placed his hand on the handle and pulled outward, allowing Minato to enter first, Kusano and Shiina following close behind. Standing inside the rather spacious office which could hold approximately twelve people. Minato found the man who own this hospital building sitting behind his desk, who also happen to be the Ashikabi of East.

Higa had his arms crossed before him, his eyes showed disinterest, however, behind his facade was fear. Fear of him, Minato will exploit to control and use to his heart's desire. As he predicted, Higa has feared him long before either of them joined the Sekirei Plan.

Apparently, Higa wasn't alone, minus Kakizaki because Minato didn't see the man as a threat. Flanking Higa's sides and one to his far right standing next to the green haired woman were Higa's Sekireis, three of them at least.

Starting with the maid and going from there. The woman next to the maid is a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue and white tight belly top, revealing quite some cleavage, which displays the Sekirei Crest on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings held by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots complement her appearance.

To Higa's left is a woman wearing a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and held together by a small metal ring right below her breasts. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short gloves to finish it. Her hair is less than a inch long, framing her skull closely.

Behind Minato. Kusano and Shiina were also scouting the competition for future encounters. Kusano puffed out her chest, a confident smile over her visage. Shiina on the other hand, looked terrified and wanted to leave but she quickly remembered that she doesn't have an Ashikabi for herself. And in the office of the Ashikabi known for force winging Sekireis, Shiina ultimately decided she was better off with Minato, knowing he will protect her from such a fate.

Closing his eyes, the shadow of his hood hid them from being seen. Opening them again, Minato smiled at Higa, not at all put off at his show of force. His smile quickly became a smirk as Minato cut right to the chase.

"My secretary Natsumi explained the nature our discussion."

"She did, you wish for an alliance in attacking Hayato Mikogami."

"Your answer?" Minato's smirk never once disappeared waiting for Higa's only available answer.

"I accept." Higa's immediate answer was met with slight opposition coming from the maid looking Sekirei to right.

"Higa-sama, you cannot make any deals with this man. His nickname alone should warrant your worry and safety. If you go along with this alliance of his it will only-"

"Oriha." Higa's simple use of the girl's name was enough to silence her defiance. The maid Sekirei, Oriha stepped back in her stance, looking apologetic about her outburst towards her Ashikabi. Higa palmed his face and took a rather large sigh. He then focused his attention on Minato once more.

"Apologies for Oriha's outburst. I will see to her punishment myself." Higa briefly glanced at the maid and returned his gaze to meet Minato's. "I agree to your terms for an alliance, **"Demon King"**. Kakizaki will be my stand-in during this period, he will personally receive my orders and will convey any messages from me to you."

"I can agree to this, I will sent over the battle plans for the attack, tomorrow. I will call ahead so I can factor in your Sekireis involvement in the invasion."

"Agreed. With our business concluded, Kakizaki will show you to the elevator. Do you need a taxi or limousine to return to your tower?" Minato shook his hand declining Higa's offer.

"That won't be necessary. I have other places I have to be tonight, thanks regardless." Walking forward to stand opposite to Higa's desk, the two major Ashikabis shook hands, making their alliances together official with both parties in agreement. With his business concluded, all that remained was securing Sanada's allegiance, Minato will meet with the man tomorrow at the latest.

True to his word, Kakizaki indeed escorted Minato and his Sekireis to the elevator. The glasses wearing man bowed with his right hand to his heart.

"I wish to extend Higa-sama's and my own gratitude. I hope our alliance is long lived and prosperous for each of us. If I may, is it possible if I may refer to you as another title other than, **"Demon King"**?"

"Minato is fine." He didn't wait for it to sink in. As the elevator's door closed moving straight down to the lobby making no stops for more passengers. Minato turned to his left feeling eyes on him other than Kusano's own. He was correct when he found Shiina staring at him, a smile on her lips and a small blush dancing over cheeks.

"Something wrong?" He said without turning to face the girl. Shiina's eyes snapped opened at becoming distracted, her blush grew to cover her entire face.

"N-No, I was. Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare."

Turning back to face her, Minato smiled at seeing she had turned away, now facing the wall to her left. Her stance screamed her embarrassment and insecurity of being distracted. Minato decided to leave the poor girl alone for now and check the current time.

His meeting with Higa had taken only ten minutes, leaving the current time to be eleven-twenty. Turning his attention to right, from the corner of his eyes he found Kusano staring at the embarrassed Shiina. Returning to his data paired glove, Minato opened his map of the city in search for a hotel owned by him, that was nearby or within walking distances of where they are.

"This will do." He briefly said just as the doors opened. His grey colored eyes hidden beneath his hood glowed amethyst before returning to their original grey. No one was the wiser in recognizing what had happened.

**xox**

Minato's reach was far greater than MBI's when controlling the city both companies inhabit. Himself and the two Sekireis were staying in a hotel owned by him that was two miles from Higa's hospital. Having gotten the penthouse suite for the night, Minato and the two girls were quick to settle into their temporary housing for the night.

Kusano, however, is ecstatic. The former green girl kept a professional air around her, despite in her head she was screaming and jumping for joy. Like Minato's other Sekireis, she loves and respect him, however. Kusano believed because of their earlier difference in age she and him would never consummate their love together like her older siblings. But with her new mature body and her current height reaching her Ashikabi's chest. That cruel illusion is now a possible reality

Watching from afar, Minato sat at the bar having poured himself something to drink when they first entered the suite. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the happy Kusano try her hardest to not return to her child-like self. Since tonight was her night, Kusano wanted to act mature, to shed off the last holds of her previous life as a little girl prior to her receiving her wings.

Taking a drink of his alcoholic beverage, he turned his head to find Shiina, the girl was fidgeting with her fingers sitting on the couch. She was keeping to herself because whenever she turned to face him, finding his gaze locked with hers, she turned away with a massive blush.

Drinking the rest of his beverage in one gulp and slamming the glass on the wooden counter-top. Minato stood up, he already shed his coat and suit jacket. Loosening the tie around his neck, he also started with the buttons on his shirt. The two Sekireis, Shiina and Kusano were blushing at the small strip scene in front of them. Shiina covered her eyes with her hands to shield them from the scene before her, but her mind grew curious as she peeked through an opening from her fingers.

Kusano sensing the message began to strip as well. Already she removed the white sun dress she wore, revealing a modest, yet sexy bra and panty set hidden beneath that were colored white like an Angel's wings.

_'Hmm. Either Kazehana gave Kusano some tips on what underwear to use, or perhaps I underestimate how sexy Kusano can be.' _Minato said within his mind, drinking in the image of the sexy adult Kusano.

Both Ashikabi and Sekirei had stopped, some clothes still protected their modesty but not for much longer. Minato willed himself to move, his mind still shamelessly ogling Kusano's almost naked skin. Now standing before the young woman, Kusano looked up into her Ashikabi's storm grey eyes. Unconsciously, she brought her arms above her chest together as if one would pray.

Looking deeper into Kusano's forest green ones with his grey ones. Minato clearly could see the lack of confidence in them. When he's not focusing on Kusano's adult body, inside he could see the insecurity, with a slight helping of terror hidden behind her joyful facade.

Wanting to hold the troubled girl and comfort her, Minato wrapped his arms around Kusano's waist, with the former green girl immediately burying her head in his chest, her own arms wrapped tightly around Minato's own waist. Using a free hand to brush Kusano's long blonde hair which fell down her lower back, Minato could hear the soft sniffling coming from Kusano.

"There, there, Ku. It's alright, don't push yourself into doing something you're not prepared for." Minato whispered kind and gentle words into the trembling young woman's ears. Wishing to comfort the poor girl and soothe her anxieties.

"O-Onii-sama- onii-sama, Ku is sorry. Ku wants this night to be special for the two of us, but I'm s-scared." Hearing her voice caused Minato to tighten his hold around Kusano, a gentle embrace without hurting Kusano. To Minato, Kusano did remind him of Yukari. While he only needed Yukari as his only little sister, he'll secretly accept Kusano as his second imouto.

Brushing Kusano hair with his free hand he grabbed Kusano's chin to face him. Upon meeting her eyes, Minato saw the tears streaming down the girl's face, her lips quivering. Smiling, he brought his lips to overlap Kusano's in a gentle kiss, one Kusano couldn't return in time as Minato quickly removed himself from reach. Bringing his arms back to her waist, Minato again tighten his hold of her bringing Kusano as close as possible.

"It's alright, Ku. I understand. If you want to stop and wait a bit longer for your turn, we can. But, if you still want to continue with tonight. I promise I'll be gentle. It's ultimately your decision on what we do. Just remember that I'll be happy with any choice you make, Ku."

Minato gave the young woman a gentle kiss on her lips, smiling down at her showing Kusano that he'll be happy with whatever her decision is. For an entire minute, nothing was said or done. Kusano and Minato were still trapped in each other's embrace. Shiina, watching from the couch sat there waiting for what her friend's choice would be.

Finally, Kusano smiled and kissed Minato's lips when she brought her Ashikabi closer to her's. Her decision was final and her answer was kissing her Ashikabi, Minato. Through the kiss he sensed and felt the strong emotion of love coming from Kusano.

Seeing that this was her decision, Minato began with removing the rest of his clothes, starting with his unbuttoned dress shirt. Quickly shaking off the article of clothing, a black T-shirt hidden underneath. Now starting with his pants, an eager Kusano helping him with getting them off – The two were stopped once again with a shout from Shiina.

Turning their combined gaze at the silver-haired Sekirei. A massive blush over her cheeks, Shiina willed herself to face the two after watching the heavy make-out session between the Ashikabi and Sekirei duo. Coughing into her hand, taking several deep breaths did Shiina find the will to face her friend and her friend's Ashikabi.

"M-Minato- I-I-I wish to be yours – Not like that, not like Ku. What I mean is I wish to be your Sekirei." Although his mind was heavy with lust and desire for his second winged Sekirei, Minato was holding himself back from simply throwing Kusano into the bedroom and having his way with her, knowing she will never resist him. No, doing so will show weakness, weakness he'll never show, nor give.

As he calmed his lust from taking over, Minato also thought about every possibility in allowing Shiina to join him as his Sekirei. Weighting in the pros and cons, while also thinking about the rest of his Sekireis and factoring in their feelings on this matter. Taking little over as twenty seconds and he had his answer.

"Shiina." His lust and hunger gone, now was the person known as the **"Demon King"**. Shiina stood up-right in her seat, trying desperately to not faint before the demon, no monster before her. Exuding calmness and focus, Minato looked at the girl, analyzing her, searching for any weaknesses. Letting go of Kusano and making his way over to the girl. Kneeling on his left knee his sole attention on Shiina's visage, who by now was proud of herself for not fainting.

"Normally, I would not bother winging a Sekirei that wasn't reacting to me. If you were a different Sekirei with no previous relationship to Ku, I would have walked away and never look back. But, since your Ku's best friend and seeing how much happier she's been with you here. I'll accept." Before Shiina could say anything or Kusano behind him can begin celebrating. Minato silence them with a wave of his hand. Determine to finish uninterrupted, he continued.

"Tell me, besides it will benefit Ku. What else did you see in me that changed your mind?" Shiina's already large blush grew a darker shade of red, the poor girl was standing on her last leg at this point.

"W-Well, you are handsome. A-And you know what your doing and you hold yourself high. Back when you were talking with the Ashikabi of the East. Your aura, it seemed stronger at that point. I mean, what I meant to say is that your pull on unwinged Sekireis became stronger, making it almost impossible for a Sekirei not reacting to you, to submit themselves to you."

Shiina was stopped mid-speech at Minato's hand holding her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Who had brought his head closer to Shiina's, he sighed and looked the girl in the eyes.

"I know that you will not be the last Sekirei seeking to be winged like this. Be grateful that I even consider this and welcome to my flock." Minato sealed his lips over Shiina's, the silver-haired girl's wings grew from her newly acquired Sekirei Mark. Shiina let out a moan at the power behind the kiss and from Minato's tongue toying with her own.

Her baby blue wings of light grew in size, almost enveloping the suite with their size. Luckily, the process was done and Shiina's wings began to dissipate and return into her Sekirei Mark. Removing his lips from Shiina's. Minato smirked and licked his lips to entice and tease Shiina. Who not even a minute in being his official Sekirei, began to moan at the lost of his lips.

Laughing he stood to his feet, offering a hand to his new Sekirei. Shiina gratefully took the offered hand with a smile, exuding happiness at acquiring her wings, to the Ashikabi of her friend no less.

"Ku." Minato called the name of his second winged who could control plant life. Kusano stood up straight, still clad in her underwear, answered yes to his question. "I believe we have an arrangement to keep." Minato's smirk overtook his face, with no further interruptions the night can continued as planned.

**xox**

"Aah!" In the bedroom were three people, two Sekireis and one human male being their Ashikabi. After winging Shiina making her his tenth Sekirei this far. Minato wanted to continue his night with Kusano, with no distractions and interruptions from any disapproving party. With retreating to the penthouse's bedroom with King-size bed for them to lay on.

Minato gave the order to strip. Kusano threw off her underwear and bra leaving her nude body for Minato to feast on and savor. Shiina was self-confident at first but quickly found her courage and stripped. While her bust size being a normal B-cup, in comparison to Kusano's full and perky C-cups. Shiina did feel slightly ashamed of her figure before eliminating those thoughts and accepted that if her new Ashikabi, Minato liked her figure as it is, then all is fine.

Following along with his Sekireis, Minato also stripped leaving him bare before the two girls. It took another single command for their fun to begin. He ordered Kusano to lay down on the mattress and Shiina to remain behind Kusano for support. Kusano may no longer be frighten, he just wanted the two to be together when it happens.

Currently, the squishing sounds of Kusano's juices and her moans filled out the room, the smell of sex had arouse her and Minato currently in-between her legs licking away at her snatch, enjoying himself to his pleasure. Shiina, as instructed by Minato was sitting behind Kusano, her head resting on her lap, Kusano's left hand grasping hold of Shiina's, who would squeeze in return and whisper encouragements into Kusano's ear.

Unlike her Ashikabi and her best friend, Shiina had only removed her bra allowing her breasts freedom from the confining garment, she still wore her panties which were white with pink frills. He would have laughed at choice in panties but would mean he's need to stop what he's doing. That went without saying, so Minato continued eating out his blonde haired Sekirei, while she screamed and moaned endlessly.

"O-Onii-sama- Aah! Oh~ more, Ku wants more~" Listening to joyful cries of the girl he was currently eating out of. Minato obeyed her wishes with increasing his work, adding his tongue and fingers to the mix. Two digits entered Kusano's mound causing the former green girl to cry out in ecstasy at her release.

Not allowing a single drop of Kusano's juices to escape him. Minato firmly planted his entire mouth over the girl's womanhood and went to town. The speed and vigor of his tongue and mouth cause Kusano to come again just seconds after her first orgasm.

Shiina eye-smiled at Kusano achieving her very first orgasm followed closely with her second. She squeezed Kusano's hand in her's to help the girl collect herself. At this moment Kusano was seeing stars, her breathing ragged coming out in pants. Minato with the conclusion of his feast of Kusano, pushed himself up to Kusano's lips. Getting the girl to taste herself before it evolving into a make-up session between the two.

Pulling himself away from her lips, that single passionate kiss caused his erection to awaken, standing proud at ten inches. Kusano and Shiina looked at one another upon seeing the size, while Shiina will not be at its mercy this night. It still sent shivers down her spine, knowing one day she'll find herself in a similar position as Kusano. Lowering himself to lay a gentle kiss on Kusano's lips, Minato laid his forehead against her own, they both smiled. Kusano's fear began to vanish at the reassurance from her Ashikabi and her best friend, Shiina.

"I'll be gentle. Let me know if it hurts and I'll stop." Minato looked into Kusano's eyes one last time, his erect manhood stood before Kusano's virgin womanhood, with a single thrusts from him and he would be inside Kusano. With a smile and quick peck to his, Kusano silently gave her approval for to him to move.

With a nod and a 'sorry' from him, Minato quickly pierced Kusano's virgin womanhood, again not finding a hymen to speak of.

At the sharp thrust into her virgin mound, Kusano let out a pained filled scream, tears fell down her face. Minato patiently held himself still within Kusano, he would lay gentle butterfly kisses upon her face and massage her breasts. Shiina too, contributed by holding Kusano's hand with her's helping the poor girl through the pain. She would also whisper encouragements to soothe Kusano's terrified form.

For nearly five minutes, Minato didn't move an inch keeping himself raised above Kusano, waiting for her to give him the nod. Shiina also used any method to help Kusano catch her breath, through kneading Kusano's breasts, to stroking her long blonde hair. After nearly another five minutes making a total of ten minutes, through half-lidded eyes Kusano gave a small nod to Minato to start moving.

A kind smile on his lips, he brought himself close to peck her lips and continue where he left off. To not bring anymore harm to Kusano, Minato went with slow and gentle thrusts, a passionate pace when making love. Kusano seem to enjoy the pace because she was moaning under his arms.

As Minato gently slid in and out of his Sekirei, enjoying the noises she made when his penis re-entered her over and over again. Kusano, under the throes of pleasure had her hands busy, squeezing without remorse the sheets of the bed they laid on, nor the pain she brought Shiina, who's hand was in her possession

Through the pain of Kusano's grip squeezing the blood from her hand. Shiina fought through with a smile, her free hand played with Kusano's gently swaying breasts bringing even more pleasure to the former green girl.

Under the combined assault of her Ashikabi's slow, yet passionate thrust and her best friend, Shiina's hand groping her tits. Kusano's moans became louder, the noises that escaped her lips were more lewd and shameless, her blush grew at the noises of her juices splashing between her and Minato's conjoined hips when he entered her.

Releasing her grip on Shiina and the bedsheets, Kusano wrapped her arms tightly around Minato, pushing herself to be as close as possible, her breasts pressing against her Ashikabi's muscled chest. Minato released a groan when Kusano did this, her insides were tight, and it felt amazing around him. With Kusano pressing her entire body against him, he was already fighting back from coming too soon.

However, Kusano's unexpected hold had the desired effect to bring them both to their highest point before climaxing.

"O-Onii-sama! Ku- Ku is going to come again!" Minato bit his lip at Kusano's fingernails digging into his back, now normally these type of childish pains would have no effect on him. But during sex they amplify his need to release.

"Ha, I'm almost there as well, Ku. Let's come together. Understand? Together."

"H-Hai, Onii-sama. Ku will come together with Onii-sama."

A few extra rough thrusts from Minato and he and Kusano reached their desired releases. Kusano brought Minato close for a kiss heavy with love and lust, her wings grew but were smaller because of her current position. However, the three people in the room could feel the heat coming from them.

Removing himself from Kusano's lips, he also pulled out of the young woman watching their combine juices falling and staining the sheets and mattress. Standing up, Minato went to the bathroom to their left and quickly returning with a roll of tissue paper. First he started with cleaning up Kusano, cleaning her of her juices and his semen around her legs and thighs before finally cleaning himself off.

Throwing away several 'wet' tissue paper into a trash bin near the bed, Minato found that Kusano was already asleep, a huge smile on her lips. Sitting next to Kusano's head is Shiina, the young woman had a large blush over her cheeks and a wet stain on her panties.

"Shiina, come here." He softly ordered the silver-haired to come closer, which she did, a confused look over her face. Minato said nothing but to remove her panties when she was close enough, Shiina about to cry out when his gaze met hers.

"I'm not letting you go to bed like this. Tonight may not be your night but I could at least allow you an orgasm." Not waiting for a reply from her. Minato plunged two fingers into her wet snatch, stimulating her with his fingers alone. It didn't take long for Shiina to fall into the pleasure, she wrapped herself around Minato's form while he played with her insides using only his fingers.

Shiina was more quiet, more reserved in her moans with him playing with her. Smirking, Minato thought to himself the "fun" he'll have corrupting Shiina. Two minutes and Shiina's body and insides began to twitch, her moans had become pants as her inevitable release was upon her.

"M-Minato. I'm so close."

"Go ahead. Let it out, you're safe to do so." With his gentle command whispered into her ear. Shiina screamed as her first ever climax rocked through her. Minato held the twitching form of his newest Sekirei, he smiled at the soft breathing, signaling she too had fallen asleep.

Chuckling at his latest handiwork, he picked up Shiina's sleeping form laying her on the bed with Kusano. Minato grabbed more tissues from the bathroom and cleaned Shiina properly before returning to the bed to retire for the night. Laying in-between his Sekireis, who both grabbed either of his arms for themselves. He laughed quietly then fell to sleep alongside Shiina and Kusano, both girls had small smiles after tonight's events with their Ashikabi.

**xox**

Later in the night, the city outside never slept or napped. The occupants in the penthouse suite, Minato, Shiina, and Kusano were fast asleep in a deep slumber, clueless to the outside world happening outside their hotel room. As the three of them slept peacefully without a care in the world. In the corner of the bedroom they shared, in the shadows 'something' moved, or more like 'someone' moved it.

Rising from the shadows in the corner where a dresser and mirror set laid. A figure rose, the lack of night in that corner shielded the mysterious future's identity. Walking out into the moonlight entering through the open curtains of the window to the right of the room. The figure smiled then grin at the sight before her.

Having stepped into the light, revealing the mysterious figure to be female. A Sekirei no doubt with control over shadows or darkness depending on the true nature of her powers. The female is a dark-skinned beauty with jet black hair. She wears a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

The unknown Sekirei licked her lips and began to disrobe after seeing the current state of Minato and the two sharing his bed. Now naked like the three on the mattress, the dark-skinned Sekirei quietly, stealth-fully joined the pair by claiming Minato's muscled chest for herself. Shiina and Kusano laid to claim to Minato's left and right side respectfully.

Before joining her compatriots in slumber, the mysterious dark-skinned beauty lifted her head to smile down at the sleeping visage of Minato. With graceful movements she caresses his cheek in a careful but caring manner. Smiling, the beauty spoke for the first time tonight.

"Hmm. I finally meet the face of my wonderful Ashikabi-sama. I'm impressed, you're everything I heard and wanted you to be when I finally met you. Now, all I ask is that you wing this loyal bird to be yours forever. My, Ashikabi-sama."

**First I wish to come clean. This chapter I finished it on Tuesday April 12, the reason it's being uploaded late is because the laptop I primarily use to write my fanfictions is a whore. It gives me so much trouble and a severe headache when I try to go online with it. And I need to go online to post.**

**So I had to write this entire chapter of 19k words in under a week. Thankfully, I finished Sunday afternoon and now I can upload to fanfiction. I'll get this problem of mine fixed so I can continue regular updates.**

**Believe me that writing this one chapter over again when it was already finished. It was a pain in the ass and a waste of time. Right I just wanted to get that out to explain my tardiness.**

**Ok, just some minor things that I wish to explain. **

**Firstly is Minato's endgame. While his character and motives for being involved in the Sekirei Plan are still shrouded in mystery, we know that his endgame is MBI's destruction. He wishes to recruit his strongest Sekireis to assist him through the creation of a discipline squad that obeys his will alone. **

**The fanfic author, Kyoka Suigetsu Tosuka, once had a story known as "Genjutsu Legend". It was a Naruto fanfiction where Naruto was model after Aizen Sosuke from Bleach. Sadly, it has since been removed I believe back in 2012 or much prior. **

**That story helped inspire me to write Minato's raven feathers, it was also the only Naruto fanfiction for me where Naruto destroys the Leaf Village. Sure there are probably other stories that show Naruto destroying the Leaf. But Kyoka's fic was the first one for me, where Naruto actually pulled it off.**

**"Genjutsu Legend" was one of the reasons that helped inspire me. However, this story of mine is still a stand alone title. **

**I'm going to be adding lemons in the new few chapters. Perhaps two for chapter like I demonstrated here, I will have one for all of Minato's Sekireis before the events of last chapter. Meaning Sekireis, Minato wings after like Shiina will have their's in later chapters.**

**To be honest I wasn't going to add Shiina, I had brought her up in a previous chapter as a possibility. But after reading the manga chapter when Shiina and Kusano reunite, I just had to add Shiina only difference is Shiina is female.**

**Uzume and Yahan are confirm to the harem as introduced in this chapter. Two reasons to explain, Uzume is #10, I said previously that I'll be adding the first ten to Minato's flock, I already have Mutsu and Homura's transformation into females planned out. As for Yahan, she was a definite yes before I wrote the first chapter.**

**I'm done talking but not listening. If you have questions or wish to have something answered, since me a PM or review. I'll answer to the best of abilities without spoiling anything important.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter eight

**I've have decided Chapter ten will be the invasion of Mikogami's estate. Giving Minato's remaining Sekireis that have yet to sleep with him, the opportunity to do so, as well as to build their relationships further.**

**Also to build up the invasion force before the day in question. With recruiting Higa in the previous chapter and recruiting Sanada in this one, you get the full experience in planning and staging of a large attack. By showing off Minato's leadership and ability to lead into battle.**

**Lastly would be diving deeper into Minato's reasoning for recruiting his strongest Sekireis to assist in destroying MBI. I can assure you, this current arc will be entertaining.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks"**

_'I'm sorry, this is where we part. I know you wanted to live your life normally as any a child would want to. I'm terribly sorry that you were caught up in this. I only can hope that you will find it in yourself to forgive us for the pain brought upon you tonight. Farewell, young one.'_

Slowly opening his eyes, Minato stared up at the ceiling, his expression passive. Again was he reminded of those final words said to him on the night of his suppose "death". Since that fateful night and every other night following it, as he slept Minato would hear this voice speaking those same last words on repeat.

The following year after this event Minato learned to ignore the voice of the man who perished alongside him that night. Although he (Minato) would rather say volunteered because the man made the mistake of attempting to save him.

Now here he was fourteen years later, Minato, a CEO of his own company, which is worth billions among many other impressive accolades and awards. If Minato was to voice his opinion about the man's decision to save him that night. Then it would have to be he should have allowed him (Minato) to die alone.

_'Hmm, **"you hope that I will find it in myself to forgive them, plus yourself for the pain you brought upon me." **Huh? Fourteen years later and you're still repeating that mantra. Give it a rest already, old man. The dead are suppose to stay dead, thereby rendering the ability to influence the living useless. You can continue to beg for my forgiveness throughout my remaining lifetime. I only ask if you have the patience to do so because forgiveness is the last thing on my mind today.'_

Having distracted himself with his thoughts upon waking up after last night's events with his two Sekireis. Minato finally caught a warm and _familiar_ sensation around his morning wood. Before introducing himself to the obvious, eager Green girl. Minato noticed that it was not just Kusano giving him head.

Using his senses to scan the room they occupied the previous night. Without having to look to his left did he find Shiina, still naked but sound asleep. Kusano was currently "servicing" him being nestled between his legs. However, Minato also found another mouth around his manhood not belonging to Shiina as the girl was still asleep next to him. And if he were honest about Shiina's character, the girl was too shy and insecure of herself to be servicing him in such a fashion.

Pushing his head against the pillows to look down at his legs, finding two females, one being Kusano. The other a dark-skinned female with midnight black hair, both looking up at him maintaining eye contact, as their tongues licked eagerly around his shaft. They would take turns on sucking on the mushroom head for several minutes then allowing the other to take over.

Despite enjoying the amazing feeling of their tongues and the occasional mouth swallowing the head of his cock before swapping with each other. Minato suppressed the lust growing within him to properly questioned the mysterious woman he immediately believed to be a Sekirei. He could fuck Kusano and the mystery beauty afterwards.

But he was a man after all. And who was he to ignore two girls willingly wanting to give him head.

Pushing his head onto the pillows to stare up at the ceiling, giving off a grunt of pleasure as both Sekireis increased their efforts in getting him to come. Nearly two minutes later, Kusano and the mysterious Sekirei were cooing in delight at being covered in his sperm.

Clearly his throat, having enjoyed that climax himself. Minato pushed himself to sit upright on the mattress, watching with hidden glee as Kusano and the dark-skinned Sekirei licked his sperm and semen off their respective bodies.

When they had finished, they had made sure to clean themselves _slowly,_ all while maintaining eye-contact with him throughout.

Smirking, inwardly thanking the two for the free show. Minato look at the dark-skinned Sekirei sitting on her knees before him. Kusano had gotten up to wake Shiina, the pair retreating to the bathroom to wash-up, leaving only him and the dark-skinned Sekirei alone in the suite.

Yahan did not flinch under his stare. Instead smiling widely at Minato not at all surprised, or ashamed of her current state of dress, or the fact she just gave head to him alongside another one of his Sekireis.

Keeping contact with Yahan's abyss black eyes, he began his interrogation with the simplest of questions knowing full-well Yahan will answer without hesitation.

"Your name and number?"

"Yahan, Sekirei fifty-seven." She answered almost immediately.

"Your reason for being here and strengths. Are you an elemental user or a weapon user? I'll decided afterwards what to do with you when I hear your answer." Yahan smiled at this. Glad that he (Minato) is willing to hear her out. Again not caring about the events that happened nearly two minutes prior.

"First I will explain my power. I have absolute control over shadows, whether its my own or others. I'm consider an assassin Sekirei by MBI's personal records of me. As for my being here... " She hesitated for second refusing to meet his gaze. Gathering her courage once again. Yahan looked forward, her gaze containing love and devotion towards him. "I'm here for you, Ashikabi-sama."

Minato crossed his arms over his muscular chest, his eyes closed as he went over everything he had heard. In truth, Minato did not care about winging another Sekirei and with Yahan's ability over shadows will be a huge advantage when attacking MBI. His only concern was the argument Tsukiumi will give when he introduces Yahan and Shiina as his.

Already formulating a plan in his head, Minato sighed. Opening his eyes he met Yahan's warm smile directed at him, waiting patiently for him to think over her proposal. Moving to the side of the bed he stood up, Yahan also stood to meet him. Yahan's head reached his upper chest as Minato triumph all of his Sekireis in overall height.

"Just so you're aware, I have winged several Sekirei before you. The one with silver hair was winged just last night. Are you alright with this arrangement?" Yahan gave a simple nod. "Very well. I'm not much for cliché speeches of welcoming others into my fold, but welcome regardless, Yahan."

Grasping her chin with his right and lowering his head enough to capture her lips. Jet black wings, ten in numbers glowing ominously yet shined like the stars surrounding the moon. Her Sekirei mark coming to life behind her neck, marking her as his eleventh Sekirei.

Separating, Yahan licked her lips positively glowing from the power boost she received from being winged. Hearing the bathroom door open behind the duo. Minato and Yahan found a smiling Kusano and nervous smiling Shiina, still naked standing outside the adjacent bathroom, a good amount of steam escaping behind them notify Minato of what they had been up too.

Calmly raising his Data Paired Glove, he dialed his office hearing Jarvis' answering system on the other line shortly after.

"Jarvis, sent a car to come pick us up in twenty minutes." Minato activated his GPS on his data paired glove before grasping Yahan's hand leading her and his other two Sekireis into the steam filled bathroom.

"**Of course, Minato-sama." **

Although Minato ultimately chose not have shower sex with any of his Sekireis. Given his reasoning last night with Shiina and Yahan's recent winging. It didn't stop him from learning the girls pleasure spots and places to be touched to use in the future. The gasps and moans escaping from the trio gave him plenty to work with for a later date.

**xox**

In the early hours of the morning in the Orimura household. The blinds closed in both the living area and kitchen were sealed shut leaving the house dark and ominous, perfect for the house's only two occupants.

Ichika had stayed the night over his best friend, Dan Gotanda's house. Leaving Chifuyu the only one home until Tabane, strangely using the front door asking her childhood friend if they could talk. Normally Chifuyu would have kicked Tabane to the curb, literally. However, given their recent vacation with Minato on "Heaven's Resort".

She acquiesce. Saying they both had much to talk about concerning their only male friend and shared crush.

Since the start of six that morning, the two have been sitting in silence in the dark, several empty beer cans littered the carpet and wooden flooring of the Orimura house. Not that the Chifuyu cared as she left cleaning up to Ichika.

Chifuyu and Tabane with the very little dialogue said between each other all morning. It being entirely about Minato and his involvement in the Sekirei Plan. Not forgetting being promised to nine women all classified as aliens.

Since returning from the floating city on the water, the two adults have had discussions and arguments about how to accept the fact that the man they admire, and quite frankly the only male either of them see themselves marrying and starting a family with.

The thought of starting a family with children running around caused the two to halt in their thinking, flushed faces, also the far off look in their eyes explained their hidden desires perfectly. Chifuyu was a particularly special case. During their many discussions, Chifuyu had successfully coax (threaten) Tabane of her's and Minato's sexual escape in America, especially the size of his member.

Tabane was no saint, nor considerate of her friend's feelings when she told Chifuyu this. Many sleepless nights followed Chifuyu after hearing Tabane's uncensored revelation.

Crushing the empty beer can in her hand tossing it away into the pile behind her, already reaching for her eleventh can this morning. Tabane sat across from her friend in the love-seat Chifuyu called her's.

Except the woman is so drunk she herself doesn't know where she is.

Tabane fiddled with the empty beer can in her hands, biting her bottom lip in fear. Which added to her hesitation, a trait not found on the normally energetic rabbit scientist. Finding resolve within herself, silently asking Minato to lend her the courage needed to stare down her drunk friend sitting across from her. Nodding to herself, Tabane opened her mouth, words escaping in a soft, melodic tone.

"Chi-chan-"

"Shut up Tabane. I don't want to talk about this any further." Chifuyu's half-lidded glared caused Tabane to mentally take a step back. The alcohol fueling her annoyance leaving Chifuyu as a tinderbox, all that is missing was a match to light her fuse.

Still, Tabane refused to be silent any longer. With bravery even Tabane wasn't aware she possessed, straightening herself in her chair staring down the drunken Chifuyu, not once breaking the contact between each other. Tabane with newfound courage spoke her true feelings

"No Chi-chan, I won't shut up. Forgive me for being an 'annoyance' as you so lovely describe me. But I won't stay quiet about this for another day. Chi-chan, you can spend the rest of your life sitting in the dark and drinking away your problems. That's fine. But I'm going to see Min-kun. He loves us! Can't you see it for yourself? He may have these alien women called Sekirei promised to him already. Yes, it did hurt when I first heard of it too. But Min-kun gave you and me his heart, he truthfully wants there to be something between us. You may not like the idea of sharing, Chi-chan. But I refuse to be away from Min-kun for another second."

Tabane inhaled deeply to refill her lungs after her rousing speech. Chifuyu was stunned, never in the years had she known Tabane for the woman to grow a back-bone as she did. Sure Tabane wasn't innocent, she likes to have others think she is. But her (Chifuyu) and Minato know the true Tabane has skeletons in her closet just as they do.

For the rabbit scientist to talk down to her in her own home no less! Was much to take in.

Pleased with getting her message across. Tabane stood from her chair, dusting her skirt of any crumbs from the plate of cookies she bought on the way over. She gave one last look to her childhood friend, saying.

"I'm going to see Min-kun and give him _my_ answer. Min-kun wants to be with us, Chi-chan. He gave you and me the option to accept or decline his proposal. I'm know Min-kun will understand and accept whatever our answer will be. Sadly, I know what your response will be already. I'll tell Min-kun myself so you don't have to leave your home. Thank you for the beer." Tabane turned on her heels and made for the front door.

"Wait!"

Stopping her hand from grasping the door handle. Tabane looked over her shoulder, having heard Chifuyu sudden cry for her to stay.

"Please Tabane, don't leave." The sound of couch screeching against the wooden flooring broke Tabane's stride to completely turn around, only to suppress a gasp at the usual stoic, emotionless, strong and powerful woman named Orimura Chifuyu crying hysterically into her shoulder.

Oh, how Tabane wished she brought her camera. A moment like this will never appear again in her lifetime. Choosing to embarrass Chifuyu at a later date. Tabane embraced the crying Orimura woman, mindful that she will need to wash this dress later.

"Y-You idiot! You and Minato should both know I have trouble expressing my true feelings. Of course, I want to be with that idiot too! I don't care all that much about sharing him, I just want to be in his life and him in mine. Plus, you must have finally gone insane if you planned to walk out of this house after saying all that about me." Chifuyu grinned dangerously, her right hand discreetly grabbing a strong grip of Tabane's long purple hair.

The purplette could only giggle uncomfortably at the strong pull of her hair by Chifuyu. With both at an agreement about their answer to Minato's confession. There was only one thing left needed to be said.

"Now, how can we get Houki-chan on-board because she loves Min-kun too?" Chifuyu suppressed a groan of frustration. Because she and Tabane were undecided about how to answer Minato's confession, they had forgotten about Tabane's little sister, Shinnonno Houki, who also is in love with Minato.

"I seriously need a beer. We'll get on the first flight for the capital tomorrow." Chifuyu mentally surrendered, returning back to her seat. Leaving Tabane to ponder about adding her own baby sister to their small harem.

**xox**

"You winged "**two"** Sekireis both last night and this morning when '_she'_ (Tsukiumi pointed at Yahan) turned up in your bedroom, naked! Explain yourself husband!?"

Having returned that morning to find breakfast already being made by Yukari with some help from Yume and Musubi. Sadly, all Musubi knew to make is curry but recently had been learning to cook different variety of foods with both Minato and Yume teaching her. Musubi has been making decent progress thus far.

Having returned with Kusano, Shiina, and the recently winged Yahan, who was hanging off his left arm, her modest bust surrounding his arm in its cleavage. Minato properly introduce Yahan and Shiina as his Sekireis, which garnered Tsukiumi's ire.

Thus bringing us to present time, everyone was seated around the dinner table. Yukari individually handing out plates full of food for their guests. She had ensured to make plenty, from watching the abnormal appetite of her _onii-sama's _Sekireis, Yukari prayed she met their high standards.

Tsukiumi stood in her seat, hand on her hips, her other hand pointing at Yahan glaring at the shadow-wielding Sekirei happily enjoying her Ashikabi's little sister's cooking. Sitting at the head of the table his back to the bar and kitchen. Sipping his glass of bourbon with a calm face, Minato caught Tsukiumi's gaze, the mistress of water took a single step back from his calm gaze betraying his true feelings towards Tsukiumi's outburst. Tsukiumi and the other girls could feel their Ashikabi's anger, which is quickly replaced with his false, emotionless facade.

Placing his cup in front of him, Using the napkin provided to wipe his lips clean of any food hiding on the corners of his lips. The shared contact he had with Tsukiumi never broke as he did this

"Tsukiumi... I will be honest with you. With all of you." He gestured to his entire flocked gathered around him for breakfast. "The night I first met Akitsu was never through chance or an encounter of fate. Our meeting was a coincidence, one I question to this day. When she asked to be my Sekirei, my first response was to decline her generous offer. I wanted nothing to do with this plan or having a Sekirei around for that matter. But I'm beginning to accept having Akitsu, Yume, Musubi, you, every last one of you here with me today."

Taking a sip of his beverage, Minato stood from his seat, Akitsu sitting on his right followed his action by standing from her own seat. Minato held his tongue allowing the snow woman to take her usual spot standing behind him, his silent guardian.

"I told you, Tsukiumi that I will not turn away a Sekirei reacting to me. I could have ignored your feelings back at the docks when fighting Karasuba. I could have done the same to Karasuba and executed her there on the concrete. But I refused and gave you both your wings. Shiina and Yahan have every right to be here, just like you Tsukiumi. I will hear no more of this talk concerning new Sekireis joining. Now all of you come with me, I have something I wish to show you. You're free join as well Yukari."

Leading Yukari and his group of Sekirei women to an unknown room in the back of the tower. Entering an elevator, none of the occupants said a word to each other. The current mood didn't warrant such conversation. Arriving on the intended floor of their tour. Minato exited first then ushered the group to follow.

Standing in a training area, the room is large with plenty of room to move around. High above them to the left is a viewing area with one-sided glass. The tile flooring is a dark blue and the walls and ceiling are bleached white. Turning to face his Sekireis, his next discussion for their reasoning of coming down here involving them.

"Now before any questions are asked about coming down here. Hear me out first. Like I gave Kazehana and Yume, you will have a say to the question I'll be asking you." Receiving no show of hands, Minato continued. "Our previous talks two nights ago concerning the Sekirei Plan before our 'uninvited guests' ruined the evening. I spoke to Kazehana and Yume yesterday about an offer, a similar offer I wish to convey to Akitsu, Karasuba, and Tsukiumi. The ladies not named this matter doesn't concern you, yet. After proper training to increase your fighting strength, this offer will open itself to you once more."

"So your ruling out the weaklings in our little _group_, and focusing primarily on those with real strength being myself, Kazehana, Yu-chan, Akitsu, and miss panty flasher over there." Tsukiumi held her tongue at Karasuba's remark when catching Minato's warning glare.

"One way to phrase it but yes. Kusano, Musubi, and the lighting twins require further training in their abilities and fighting prowess before I can offer them this promotion. Shiina and Yahan I must first distinguish their current strengths and weakness then I will see where I wish to have them. Until then my only concern is you five."

"And what might that be, husband?"

"A Discipline Squad, of my own design. The idea has been brought to Kazehana and Yume although they have yet to give me their answer. The reason I'm telling everyone this is of my desire to see MBI destroyed-"

"Stop. You had me at destroying MBI. So what are the benefits for joining this group of your's Min-chan." Karasuba held up a single hand to stop Minato. Palming the hilt of her nodachi, excitement falling off her form at the idea of a ruined MBI tower. Bodies stacked as far as the eye can see, her blade fresh of blood of the fools she deemed unworthy. A fantasy to good to be true.

"Karasuba!" / "I figured you'd answer immediately about joining." Yume and Kazehana both showed different reactions to Karasuba's immediate answer to joining Minato's discipline squad. But Karasuba is not the only quick trigger among them.

"Ah... I also wish to join, Minato-sama." Neither Minato, nor his Sekireis blinked at Akitsu's answer. As expected of the snow woman to immediately be on-board with their Ashikabi's wishes.

"While I do admire the enthusiasm Akitsu. I don't want you making these decision simply because I'm your Ashikabi. I'm giving you and the others the option to decline my offer if you want no part what-so-ever." Akitsu nodded, her gaze held firm with her Ashikabi, Minato.

"Ah... I understand, Minato-sama. But I want to help, this is my decision." Seeing the truth in the snow woman's eyes, her stance showing no form of discreet or lie. Nodding his head, silently agreeing with Akitsu's answer. Minato turned to face Tsukiumi wishing to hear her response.

"I-It's not that I have any objections to your wishes, husband. I whole-heartily agree with your request. Very well, as of this moment. I, Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi will undertake this mission for thee, my husband. I await further instructions." Tsukiumi ended her rousing speech by crossing her arms beneath her chest. Her head held high overflowing with confidence.

Minato looked away and smiled, leave it to Tsukiumi to do everything she does in a extravagant way. A simple 'yes' would have suffice.

Facing forward staring at the only remaining undecided, Kazehana and Yume. The two Sekirei stood next to a fellow Sekirei sister. Yume with her twin Musubi and Kazehana standing beside the adult Kusano.

"Again... You both have the decision to walk away. My opinion of either of you will never change." The Sekireis in question turned to face one another, if understanding the other without the need for speech. Kazehana and Yume nodded, with Yume answering for the both of them. Facing Minato once more she smiled.

"Minato-kun... Kazehana and I thank you very much for the choice of choosing our own destiny's. Given our nature of beings of love, Sekireis answer to their Ashikabi's every request without hesitation or question-"

Kazehana continued for the Sekirei of Fate.

"However, you single-handily destroyed that reality. You as an Ashikabi has shown us Sekireis much compassion and concern not familiar with your character. You said yourself you didn't want us Sekireis in your life. But your actions say otherwise. It's this show of character from you that has help Yume and I find the appropriate answer to your request."

Yume picked up after Kazehana finishing their combined monologue.

"Our answer is yes, Minato-kun. Kazehana and myself agreed to joining your discipline squad. We five are under your command." Yume curtsey, as the other four participants gathered around Minato. Those not involve stayed put or hovered around Yukari. The little sister of Minato gave her _onii-sama_ a smile, her support to his cause guarantee without fault.

In his head, Minato began formulating the next phase now that his recommended five were on-board. Smirking, he pushed a button blinking on his data paired glove. The sounds of the walls moving woke his Sekireis from their conversation, returning their attention to the smirking form of their Ashikabi.

"Now that I have your attention. Training begins now." The white walls and ceiling above transformed into a different landscape almost like a green-screen. Now standing on a mountain range, sitting on-top of an abandon island. Minato's smirk never faded as he withdrew his sword from the imaginary sheath on his left hip.

"You surprised? I'm careful to not waste talent. And you eleven have great potential only you have yet to fully grasp the power you hold. I will remedy this. Do not disappoint me."

**xox**

Two days later, their training continued with Minato training everyone of his Sekireis individually, in hopes of bring out the potential they each possess. During a break in fighting he had set up a meeting with the Ashikabi of the west, Sanada Nishi.

The suppose 'drifter' Ashikabi agreed to meet at a location provided by Minato. That meeting was happening today in ten minutes, Minato's secretary, Natsumi had provided Sanada with the place to meet. A hotel named the **"No Head Dragon"** in the area he controlled giving Sanada the home field advantage so to say. Also providing the Ashikabi of the West with security it being his own territory. Allowing negotiations to flow freely and increasing the chances of Sanada agreeing to Minato's alliance.

Having just exit his personal limousine, Yume and Musubi following close behind him. Minato dressed in a black business suit with his hooded trench coat over it, the hood hid most of his face protecting his identity, as well with creating the air of mystery around him. Taking his first steps falling into his usual stride, Yume and Musubi following close behind. The trio ignored the civilians around them passing them off as unimportance.

Minato had his limousine driver park just outside the outdoor plaza the **"No head dragon"** is quite famous for. A great place of socializing whether you're a hotel guest or not, also the perfect meeting place when making deals with two or more parties.

Stepping onto hotel grounds, Minato is quick to spot the second party that of Sanada, accompanied by two of his Sekireis. Understanding the Sekireis concern for their Ashikabi's safety first hand. Yume and Musubi being the first ones to volunteer for the very same reason.

Continuing his walk over to the Ashikabi male. Sanada soon stood up when he caught Minato walking towards them. Sanada is a lean, black-haired man of average height with a gruff, wild look on him. He wears a black leather jacket, trouser with a white skull belt and a pair of leather gloves. A pair of goggles wrapped around his neck.

Extending his hand to shake when Minato was close enough. Returning the gesture, Minato took the bench across from Sanada, who occupied the opposite bench. Both of their respective Sekireis standing behind their Ashikabis. The air was thick, the silence toxic to both party waiting for the other to break the ice. This is remedied by Minato asking the obvious.

"Don't mind me asking this of you. But I half-expected you not to show given your appearance. It took me sometime to fully comprehend your position as Ashikabi of the West. No offence, of course."

"None taken. I get that from a lot people. Some Ashikabis I have ran across also say the same thing. About this alliance your pushing onto me, is it true that you have the Ashikabi of the East sided with you already?"

Sanada crossed his arms over his chest. His facial expression told plenty of his worries concerning Higa. Patting his lap once, Minato looking forward his gaze meeting that of Sanada's.

"The rumors you have heard are true. The Ashikabi of the East and I have an alliance. I wish to extend to you this offer to join as well. Our terms are simple and easy to follow." Minato reached into his coat's inner pockets retrieving a smart phone and handing it to Sanada. The black-haired Ashikabi taking the device reading through the treaty displayed on the smart phone, his two Sekireis looking over either of his shoulders to read for themselves.

"They're simple enough to follow. With our combined strength and known reputations among the community in the Sekirei Plan. Challenges from other Ashikabi's will diminish not entirely, but you should enjoy some freedom from the fighting. Second should either of us be in danger, let's say you, yourself are ambushed by a coordinated group of Ashikabi's and their Sekireis. Myself or Higa will aid you. The final term is the agreement to take part in the upcoming invasion against Hayato Mikogami, Ashikabi of the South."

Ending his speech watching Sanada's facial expression as he went over the treaty in his head. Continuing, Minato swiped right on the phone to reveal the second draft of the treaty. Sanada reading over the page with care.

"The benefits are generous better than anything Higa would have no doubt offered you in the future. Should you agree to join, our combined strength will become peerless, the benefit to have allies despite this Plan supposedly being a free-for-all. And you're given the freedom to leave whenever you so please. Now, what is your answer, Sanada?"

Closing the phone in his hand then handing it back to Minato. Exchanging hands Minato returned the smart phone to his pocket never breaking contact with Sanada. The black-haired male is silent going over every little detail in his head. Seeming to have come to a conclusion, Sanada raised his head finding Minato had not once turned the other direction.

"...If I agree to this, I have the absolute freedom to walk away without repercussions?" Sanada looked over his shoulders meeting the concerned eyes of his two Sekireis. Understanding Sanada's hesitance, Minato answered quickly to subdue any doubt from surfacing.

"As per our agreement, yes, you have the ability to walk away without immediate repercussions. Our alliance contains a cease fire where the leaving party is given immunity for a full month beginning immediately after departing. After that month expires your immunity is dissolved and once more free prey. I'd advise using that time to increase your strength in power. That is the deal, your answer?"

Yume looked over at the group consisting of the Eastern power in the city. Sanada was thinking heavily on their deal, also incorporating his Sekireis feedback asking them for their opinion. She smiled knowing there were other Ashikabi's like Minato, who look to their Sekireis for their opinions and feedback.

Coming to a conclusion, Sanada nodded his head and thanked the girl to his left and receiving a smile from the Sekirei on his right. Standing up from his seat, grinning as he did he held out his hand. Minato stood up next shaking hands with the other male. Internally he is smiling at all the pieces coming together.

"I like your thinking, **"Demon King"**, or is their a better name I should be calling you by. You know to avoid the paparazzi and all?" Keeping his smile Minato chuckled, placing his hand back at his side.

"Minato is fine. Much easier to remember." Reaching into his pocket retrieving the same smart phone he handed Sanada earlier. "Hold onto this it contains my personal number to reach me along with any questions you may have concerning our shared union. I'll be calling later tonight to go over the invasion now that we're allies. Sounds good."

Extending his hand to shake, Sanada raised his hand grasping Minato's, grinning all the same.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, since we're all buddy/buddy now. How about some lunch? I know a good burger joint just two miles from here."

"A tempting offer but I'm late to another meeting here in this district. Perhaps another time."

"No problem, it's all good. You know... you're not like those rumors people keep saying about you. Idiots all of them."

"Oh, I know." Smiling to keep his 'kind' appearance. Minato's smirk never disappeared thinking on those suppose 'false' rumors. Going their separate ways Minato, Yume, and Musubi remained in the plaza. The two ladies watching the moving populace going about their days. Minato, however, had other plans for the afternoon.

Looking at the current time, finding it close to one. He stood up garnering the attention of his two bodyguards. Turning around to face them both Yume and Musubi looked up in surprise at Minato's hands on either of their shoulders. Moving his head close enough, he whispered.

"Musubi, I believe it's time Yume and I give you, your next lesson concerning sex."

**xox**

At Izumo Inn, Miya finished sweeping the walkway and front porch. Stopping to wipe the non-existent sweat off her brow. Currently it was her, Haruka and his Sekirei Kuno, Matsu hiding in her room, and Homura present in the Inn. Uzume had gone off on her own again, perhaps to work up the courage to finally approach her Ashikabi, the **"Demon King"**.

The feeling of jealously swept through her heart at this. Miya didn't understand why her heart would feel this way whenever the thought of Uzume winging herself to Minato would appear in her mind. She was a widow, her husband Takehito had passed away some years ago, a death she blamed MBI for.

The sound of the front door opening behind her, Miya immediately crushed the feelings of jealously and depression resulting in remembering her deceased husband. Wearing her poker face she turned to find Haruka in his brown jacket, with Kuno standing behind him. Her hands holding onto his left arm for security.

"Ara, Ara~ Where are we both off to today. You aren't planning of taking advantage of poor Kuno by taking her to a hotel of any kind, Shigi-san?" The demonic mask made its appearance over Miya's shoulder as the landlady smiled innocently at the pair.

"N-No. Nothing of the sorts, Asuma-san! I'm just taking Kuno to see an old buddy of mine from high school after that I'm taking her to see a movie. No visiting of any hotels, you have my word." Haruka struggled to not stutter or wet his pants for that matter, staring down his landlady who was strict when getting her point across.

Getting her point across she ceased her antics before she scared the two for life. Smiling then giggling, bringing up her sleeve to hide her lips. Miya opened her eyes to look at the pair. Amusement present behind her brown colored orbs.

"Well, if you give your word. After all, a man is only trustworthy when they give their word. I will trust you judgment, Shigi-san."

Getting her permission and blessing, Haruka and Kuno said their goodbyes and were gone. Miya waved them off as they disappeared around the corner.

"Have fun." Bringing her hand to grasp the broom in her possession. Miya returned inside the Inn leaving her sandals on the welcome mat outside. Resting her broom against the wall to her left, Miya began her walk toward her room when Matsu's form appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Miya-tan! Come quick it's Kazehana-tan." She said urgently and zipping back into her room like a ghost. Downstairs Miya was shaking her head at Matsu leaving her room when she was a wanted fugitive by MBI.

Though receiving a call from Kazehana?

Has it already been year since she went on her year long sake tasting tour.

Curiosity getting the best of her Miya slowly walked up the stairs to Matsu's room.

Entering the small but still messy room consisting of a single futon to sleep on, empty food wrappers and energy drinks littered the floor of the cramp room. The only light source being the dozen computer monitors where the bespectacled red-haired Sekirei of Wisdom resided. On one of the monitors is the familiar curvaceous forms of Kazehana.

"Kazehana." Miya greeted her former colleague with an indifferent tone. She wasn't happy, nor angry at meeting her old squad mate after a number of years since the squad disbanded. Pleasant is the word Miya would prefer to use.

"I know that tone of yours anywhere. Oh, well. It's nice to see you're still you, Miya. How's Matsu, Homura, and Uzume-chan been keeping you?"

Before Matsu could speak for herself, Miya step forward to stand next to the red hair, her focus entirely on the black-haired woman on the other line.

"Kazehana, we both know that is not the real reason you called Matsu and had her fetch me simply for a catching up. What is it you want?" Matsu chose to remain silent, effectively made a third-wheel and forgotten. Her former captain and old squad mate stared each other down.

Matsu was thankful it was Kazehana who called. Should Karasuba somehow got through... She refused to even finish that thought.

Sighing on the opposite line, Kazehana scratched the crown of her head. A cute pout marred her beautiful features.

"Even after all these years I still can't hide anything from you Miya. I was going to tell you my reason for calling but when was the last time the three of us shared a friendly conversation together?"

"Thirteen years ago."

"Matsu..."

"Hai, Miya."

"Exactly, see Miya it has been thirteen years since our last meeting. I'll admit that was mostly my fault to begin with. But there's nothing wrong with catching up for a few drinks to relive the good old days."

"Get to the point Kazehana before I hang up on you." Miya, to add to her irritation had a finger hovering over the end call button.

"Geez, but alright. I called to leave this message. Minato-kun is stopping by for a visit later today. He wishes to express his desire of an alliance between yourself, Miya and the Ashikabi of the North being him. I'll be tagging alongside him so I'll bring my best sake for us to share. We'll be stopping by around five today. See you both very soon." Kazehana's smile is the last they see of her as she cut the connection herself.

"H-He's coming back- Miya what are we going to do- Miya? Miya!" Seeing the purplettle landlady had left, Matsu went back to her computer monitors typing away to prepare for the **"Demon King's" **visit.

Walking down the stairs towards her room. Miya didn't know how to feel about the events happening so fast before her. Since Minato's last visit almost a month ago, Miya's mind has been plague by his very character. There has not been a single day since his visit when Miya didn't think about the young CEO.

Now he plus Kazehana, whom Miya suspects is the former's Sekirei, the feeling of jealously returning in her chest. Although she felt giddy about Minato's return but also confusion towards her growing care for the man.

Deciding to ultimately take a nap to clear her head. Miya retired to her room. Her heart began to beat faster when her thoughts drifted about Minato. Removing those lingering thoughts inside her head. Miya quickly entered her futon, falling asleep soon there after.

**xox**

Buying a suite within the "**No head dragon"** hotel. The hotel was under ownership of a business partner Minato made during his time in China two years ago. Discounts were always offered to him when visiting this side of the city. It's where he and the eight twins are spending their afternoon together.

**(Still no?)**

Looking into each others eyes, various of emotions mostly love and lust present in their gazes. Minato lowered his head to capture Musubi's lips bringing new form of pleasure not yet known to the busty fist type.

Their kiss was full of passion and heart, exclusively for the other. Minato smiled into the kiss at Musubi's withering form underneath him.

Musubi released a moan that Minato swallowed, internally smirking at her blush, ragged breathing, and look of absolute pleasure assaulting Musubi body. One of his hands kneaded her breasts pushing the large globe of flesh in circles, his index finger and thumb twisting her nipples, which were erect from the numerous simulations she (Musubi) was currently experience.

His other hand found itself playing with Yume's own breasts sitting next to him on the bed. Not to remain idle as her Ashikabi pleasured her twin. Suppressing a moan from Minato's expert hand playing with her breasts. Yume's eyes were sealed tight, biting her bottom lip to remain in control of her body. Yume opened her left eye slightly watching Minato and Musubi kissing, moans escaping from Musubi's lips at being under Minato's worship of her body.

Wanting to repay him, Yume moved her right hand to Minato's lap careful to not divert his attention to her. Feeling the veins and thickness of his cock. Yume smiled, wrapping her hand around it, stroking it to life.

This got Minato's attention, however; it only increased his commitment to Yume's breasts. Squeezing her chest roughly getting a moan from the mature version of Musubi in return.

Removing his lips from the panting Musubi, the busty fist-fighter could only stare up into the gentle, mischievous eyes of her Ashikabi staring down at her. Never letting up his fun with Musubi and Yume's breasts, Minato lowered his body to barely hover over Musubi's front, their chest just centimeters from touching.

Whispering something quietly into Musubi's ear getting a shaken nod from the woman underneath him. Minato smirked then lowered his head down to Musubi's cleavage. He suppress a groan down his throat at Yume's increasing the speed of her handjob. Giving the Sekirei of Fate a quick peek finding her lost to the pleasure of having her breasts played with by his skilled fingers. Shaking his head in amusement, Minato moved to his current objective of making the Sekirei twins climax starting with Musubi.

Kissing both breasts belonging to Musubi, he moved his lips and took her right nipple into his lips and sucked. At this new form of pleasure coursing through her body. Musubi could no longer endure the wonderful feeling her Ashikabi constantly showered her under.

Screaming her release, Musubi's body shook at the intensity of her first-ever orgasm. Yume was not far off as she too followed Musubi into the thrones of release. Their juices staining the sheets of the bed they sat on.

Waiting on both Yume and Musubi to regain control of their senses. Minato removed himself from Musubi's large breasts then softly taking Yume's hand off his stiff member thanks to her handjob. Without uttering a word he stood up moving to the comforter in the left corner of the room. Taking a seat, naked as his two Sekireis resting on the queen sized bed.

Two minutes later Yume and Musubi regain consciousness unaware of Minato's new seating arrangement. Whistling to garner their attention, they both caught his eyes, which soon fell to his ten inch cock sitting strange up, small droplets of pre-cum sliding off the mushroom head onto the shaft.

His smirk never leaving his face, Minato calmly call the two over with a single finger. Now laying on either side of his legs on their knees, Yume and Musubi looked up at Minato seemingly waiting for his command to pleasure him.

"How about a double tit-fuck? I always wanted to have Musubi's breasts around my dick. Not excluding you, Yume. You can still pleasure me with yours. Allow me to teach you." Instructing Musubi to grab her breasts in her hands and placed them against his dick, instructing Yume to do the same.

With both sister's breasts engulfing Minato's cock between their warmth. He told the two to start off slow and built a rhythm, the rest will come naturally as time progress.

Minato held his tongue suppressing a groan at how quickly they found a rhythm. They were in completely sych. Not needing further direction, as if Yume and Musubi shared a telepathic connection with each other. He relaxed in the chair allowing the sisters to have their fun.

The two of them quickly brought their breasts together and sandwiched his manhood in one sweep. The unbelievable feeling of their breasts sandwiching him was incredible. They used their hands to move their breasts in circles and sometimes in sync with each other. Up and down, side to side and circles to push him further into climaxing.

The amazing feeling of Musubi's cleavage, while soft it also provided an incredible heat around his cock. Almost like being inside of an oven. Not to fall behind her twin Yume's own movements matched those of Musubi's. While she wasn't blessed with big breasts like her counterpart, Yume's efforts of stroking his shaft between her tits, her nipples brushing against the mushroom head when it poked out of their combined flesh. The twins shared a look deciding to suck on the head every time it peeked out. They swapped amongst themselves which proved fatal for Minato.

"Damn, how are you both so good? Fuck- I can't!" Minato released a groan signaling his climax, his voice hoarse after enduring Yume's and Musubi's surprisingly great tit-fuck. Biting back a moan at their tongues licking the mushroom head for his seed, most of it was on their breasts and faces.

Controlling his breathing, his penis still erect. Standing to his feet bringing the two look-a-likes with him. Retreating to the adjacent bathroom inside the bedroom, returning with towels Minato helped the girls clean themselves of his seed.

Cleaning himself off Minato gently lead the two back to the queen size bed, laying Musubi down on the mattress with Yume wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Feeling Yume pushing her B-cup breasts into his back. Minato held back his laughter instead focusing all of his undivided attention on the woman laying beneath him once more.

Finding love, care, and loyalty for him swimming in Musubi's brown colored orbs leaking child-like innocence. Looking behind his shoulder at Yume, the Sekirei of Fate merely smiled and laid a kiss on his chin.

"Musubi loves you very much, Minato-kun. On the island when Musubi's tama was damaged. I wanted to give her mine to save her life and give her the chance to find her Ashikabi who would love her. Now, two decades later she and myself, who I never expected to live this long have both found a wonderful and amazing man who makes us both feel special every single day."

Feeling Musubi's arms snaking around his neck, without effort on her part. Minato was brought to meet Musubi's smiling visage. She smiled brilliantly kissing his left cheek. Opening her eyes to meet his gaze she said.

"I love you, Minato-sama. Yume-sama tells me that two people who love each other very much have sex to prove that love. Will Minato-sama have sex with Musubi to show his love for her and Yume-sama?"

_'How the hell can she sound so sexy with that innocent face is beyond me.'_ Suppressing another chuckle from leaving his throat, Minato looked Musubi in her eyes kissing the fist type for the final time.

Slowly he position his cock just outside Musubi's virgin maidenhood. His previous sexual escapes with Akitsu and Kusano showed Sekireis missing a hymen still Minato prepared himself so not to cause bodily harm to his Sekireis despite of this.

"Bite my shoulder to lessen the pain. I'll only move when your completely okay with it. Are you ready, Musubi?" Minato caught Musubi nod her head. Turning to look over his shoulder. Yume nodded as well giving Minato all the reassurance he needed to do the deed.

Brushing his cock against Musubi's lower lips receiving the necessary lubrication for penetration. Raising his hips and pushed forward quickly sheathing five inches inside Musubi.

Following Minato's orders she (Musubi) bit down roughly on Minato's right shoulder. Bitter tears escaped her eyes at the pain of losing her virginity. Apologizing he didn't moved until Musubi gave her okay. Again he didn't feel any wall of a hymen upon entering Musubi. The sudden feeling of a large intruder reshaping her insides was enough to cause pain to Musubi.

To assist Musubi in easing the pain she was, he started with kneading her breasts, also with kissing her face to remind Musubi of his and Yume's present.

Assisting Minato in kneading Musubi's breasts, Yume looked at the various emotions Musubi experienced from giving her virginity to Minato. He whispered sweet nothings and words of encouragement into her ear stating how proud he was of her.

Nearly five to seven minutes and Musubi finally gave the okay. Getting the confirmation notice Minato pulled out then pushed back inside, choosing a medium pace to give Musubi time to adjust. Going with slow/long thrusts adding in the rolling of his hips getting the desired reaction out of Musubi.

Smiling behind Minato, Yume would time her hips with Minato's thrusts rubbing her body against his back. Her modest bust size brushed against Minato's muscular back providing the CEO with more pleasure. Looking over his shoulder again seeing Musubi had closed her eyes, panting frequently at their Ashikabi's constant change of speed to his thrusts.

"Enjoying yourself, Musubi?" Yume grinned mischievously hid her face behind Minato. Fixing her hold around him locking her arms together, Yume pushed her hips to meet with Minato's forward thrust into Musubi's folds. "How about you, Minato-kun? Comfy?"

"Aren't you the devious vixen, Yume. Where has this side of yours been?" Minato looked over his shoulder at the light-wielding Sekirei never slowly his pace with Musubi. The busty fist type, a moaning mess beneath him.

Talk about multi-tasking.

"I learned it from you, Minato-kun. Don't you like it?" Yume 'accidently' pressed herself harder into his back as Minato performed a long thrust into Musubi receiving a loud cry of pleasure with pleas to hit that same spot. Apparently Yume's teasing helped in finding Musubi's G-spot.

"Heh, heh. You are so going to get it." Minato forgo the soft and gentle facade choosing to go all out with Musubi, who didn't mind the change of pace. Instead encouraged it with Minato hitting her G-spot with every thrust he did.

"M-Minato-sama- Yume-sama! S-Something is happening to Musubi. I-I I can't- It's too much."

The inevitable signs of release displayed themselves before Minato. While he, himself was far from his second orgasm, Musubi was at her limit. Her breathing coming out in rapid pants, eyes closed, blush covering a majority of her face. Body spasming out and bouncing freely, and her inner muscles squeezing his cock told him of Musubi's rapidly approaching orgasm.

Laying a kiss on Musubi's cute nose getting the girl's attention.

"Musubi, I want you to keep your eyes on me as you climax. Don't look anywhere else just solely on me. Understood?" Musubi nodded her head rapidly then devoured Minato's lips in a heated, lustful kiss. All of her senses were unavailable to her, Musubi's only directive is to maintain eye contact with her Ashikabi as she quickly reached her inevitable release.

Catching the signs and warning about to escape Musubi's lips. Minato silenced Musubi with another kiss swallowing her moans when she reached her climax. Stopping his hips to hold off his own orgasm. Her muscles squeezed his manhood tightly to coax his seed from him.

Soon enough Musubi fell unconscious from the intensity of her orgasm. Her grip loosening enough for Minato to free himself. Withdrawing from Musubi's warmth, he laid a kiss on her forehead, wishing her pleasant dreams.

Turning himself around Minato had felt Yume move away from him at Musubi's climax. Finding the mentioned Sekirei and elder sister to Musubi bend over on the comforter. Her hands on the arm rests of the chair looking at him with a sultry look he expected from Karasuba given the Black Sekirei's sadist and sexy nature.

_'Then again those two were squad mates for some years. You're surprising me more and more today, Yume.'_ Silently walking to stand behind his inviting Sekirei's ass. Minato wrapped his arms around Yume's hips, having yet to achieve his own orgasm, the stiff ten inches stood ready at Yume's mound slick with juices. Yume's mound is wet with her juices from watching Minato and Musubi's going at it.

"Go ahead, Minato-kun. Claim me, make me yours forever. My one and only Ashikabi-sama." Yume looked over her shoulder to give her Ashikabi another sultry smile encouraging him to take her as his.

"I think I have corrupted you, Yume. Heh, heh. I believe I've created another Karasuba." Yume frown at being compared to her former colleague, however, she soon forgave Minato by throwing gentle out the window and immediately going to town behind her.

Again he found no hymen when he entered Yume's folds but again asked himself why he cared at this point. Minato noticed right away that Yume didn't scream out in pain at his rough entry into her. Laughing in his head at finding another possible masochist. Minato grabbed a tight hold of Yume's arms pulling on them as he pushed forward.

Choosing to go fast and rough as per Yume's desire. Plus this sexy side of her's was a definite turn on. That and the idea of Yume being a submissive during sex was another turn on, definitely.

"Fuck, your insides are amazing Yume. Musubi and you are definitely twins." Minato said with a smirk enjoying her tightness squeezing his cock with every hard thrust. Releasing one of Yume's arms he brought that hand to slap her tone ass appreciating the firmness and slight jiggle going together with his thrust brought a new form of pleasure to Minato and Yume.

Unlike with Musubi's gentle and careful movements. Minato and Yume went fast and rough not caring about passionate sex for the moment only to satisfy their burning lusts. Differentiating his speed depending on Yume's demands.

With their wanton sex marathon reaching it's conclusion. Minato slowed his hips to savor Yume's walls before blowing his load. Grabbing Yume's right arm to bring her body closer to him, as his free arm grab her left breast squeezing the B-cup tit garnering a scream from the always calm, level headed Sekirei in his flock.

This new position provided the necessary friction and deepness for Minato to hit Yume's womb having found her G-spot sometime during.

"M-Minato-kun! I'm, I'm going to-"

"Me too, Yume. Where do you want it!?"

"Inside! Please do it inside! I've fantasize about this for so long. I want to feel your cum inside my womb."

Several more rough thrusts into Yume's soaking folds caused both parties to reach their release. Minato pulled out of Yume after leaving a heavy creampie inside of her. Shooting his remaining load onto her back and ass.

Yume slump onto her knees, her head resting on the cushion of the loveseat too tired to pick herself up. She gasped at being picked up into a bridal carry, however, quickly falling into bliss in Minato's arms carrying her back to the mattress. The sleeping Musubi laying in the center of the mattress, her mound soaking wet covered with both her own juices and Minato's semen.

Gently laying Yume on the pillows then doing so with Musubi. Minato walked into the bathroom to properly clean himself off once again then returning to the bedroom. Claiming the center vacant spot between the two girls.

Too tired to move they wished him good night. Minato chuckled admiring his handiwork of fucking two girls into blissful unconsciousness. Crossing his arms together over his chest, Minato didn't show fatigue even after the threesome with the eight twins. Instead of attempting and fail to sleep he instead went over his next move of recruiting Miya to his alliance.

He had a trump card that will almost guarantee Miya's support. Only flaw is how to make a convincing lie without Miya falling into suspicion.

**xox**

Pulling up to the front of Izumo Inn, the limousine driver exited out of the driver side, silently striding over to the passage door. Without making any contact with Minato, he and Kazehana quietly got out of the limousine. Thanking his driver then giving him the time and location where to be waiting for a later pick-up. The driver nodded and was on his way.

Adjusting his hood to better conceal his face Minato walked onto the grounds of Izumo Inn, Kazehana quietly following behind him.

Returning to the tower with satisfied smiles on their visages. Yume and Musubi walked with noticeable limps, Yume's was especially bad. Before the teasing from Karasuba could bombard the sisters, Minato had ordered Kazehana to come with him to Izumo Inn. His other Sekireis were beyond curious to know what awaited him there but he (Minato) remained tight lipped.

Nearly the decided time of their scheduled meeting, Minato looked over his shoulder at Kazehana standing beside him. A bottle of expensive but delicious sake in her hands cushion against her breasts.

Chuckling mirthfully he knocked once on the door. Not ten seconds expired before the front door is opened revealing Miya. Their eyes made contact with each other, time slowing down making everything around the pair insignificant.

A cough from Kazehana destroyed the sincerity surrounding the two. Chastising herself for being distracted, Miya frown behind the sleeve of her haori, wordlessly she ushered Ashikabi and Sekirei into her home without fault.

Disregarding the distraction at the door himself, Minato calmly followed Miya to the dining room. Walking into the room he spotted a new face sitting across from them.

A handsome male with messy silver hair and coal black eyes. His outfit, a simple white dress shirt left untucked paired with slacks, for a male he had a rather feminine face. Sensing his suppress power Minato deduce that the male Sekirei before him was a fire wielding Sekirei, with horrendous control he must add.

Standing to his feet, Kagari moved to the side of the table extending his hand to shake with Minato.

"I was not present within the Inn during your first visit. My name is Kagari by the way." Grabbing Kagari's hand to shake, Minato smirked internally at the subtle reaction he received from Kagari at their first contact. Already aware of the male's true name and nature, Minato played along to humor the male Sekirei.

"Minato, and no worries. So do you work or go to school to help explain your absence before?"

"Kagari-san works at a nightclub within the city. He mostly works nights, however; he is called in during the day when his customers recommend him for his services. Kagari-san also locks himself inside his room whenever he is not working only leaving for food, or to use the facilities. But to answer your question, Minato-san. Kagari-san wasn't present when you visited a month ago." Miya re-entered the scene carrying a tray of cups filled with tea.

Setting a cup for each of them, Miya took her seat beside Kagari, while Minato and Kazehana sat down opposite of them. Both parties said nothing, Miya and Minato's gazes locked onto each other again, the two stared the other down to gain favor in their battle of wits. Kazehana and Kagari, however, chose to rightfully stay out from their silent deathmatch.

Having enough of the show of force between him and Miya, Minato chuckled taking a sip of his tea provided to him. Enjoying its taste he placed it before him, his gaze caught Miya staring back at him. Patiently waiting for him to get on with the purpose of his visit.

Chuckling softly under his breath, he (Minato) got straight to the point of his visit.

"Miya-san, if I use your first name." Seeing no denial to his request, he continued. "I asked Kazehana here to make arrangements for today's meeting. With the Sekirei Plan nearing it's first stage and battles already happening on the streets of the city. I wish to express my desire of creating an alliance between us."

Seeing the looks of disbelief and slight shock over Miya and Kagari's features. Minato and Kazehana remained passive amidst the silence, Kazehana agreed beforehand to allow Minato to do the talking. The wind goddess shared a look with Minato the pair nodded their heads as Miya and Kagari absorbed this information.

"I understand your shock. It's very well placed. Given your pacifist nature and neutral stance on staying out of the Sekirei Plan entirely. With your husband Takehito's death being caused by MBI. I will understand and accept your immediate rejection to this alliance. But I ask you listen to the terms first. Should you disagree with them regardless then we will leave without further delay. Is this acceptable for you?"

All attention falls onto Miya, the landlady contemplates her choices on the matter before her. She hid her emotions well making it difficult for others, excluding Minato to read the emotions behind her poker face.

"Miya...?" Kagari caught Miya's gaze when she turned her head to acknowledge him. His facial expression told Miya of his concern for her. Sitting across from them, Minato stayed his hand wanting to see her decision towards this particular obstacle.

"I know, Kagari-san. I'm fine." Giving a fake smile that the other three occupants immediately caught onto. Kagari went along with Miya's wishes and remained silent. Bringing her face forward to stare beneath the hood shadowing the male's eyes sitting across from her. She began with a sigh, collecting herself as well as her fleeting emotions towards said male.

"*Sigh* Very well. I will listen to these terms." Nodding in acceptance not wishing to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Minato continued.

"This alliance is fairly simple. We'll provide protection to one another should any party fall under attack, as well as share important information. While Minaka and MBI respect your neutrally in this plan. Other parties will not be so forgiving, and when the truth of your status is reveal-"

"Impossible, despite Minaka being incredibly insane. He wouldn't dare reveal Miya's status as a Sekirei- Which brings me to how you're aware of that?" Kagari abruptly stood from his seat glaring at Minato for knowing Miya's most guarded secret.

"It's alright, Kagari-san. Minato-san is aware of my true status as a Sekirei. There's no need to keep secrets from him." Miya's frown return onto her lovely features she didn't attempt to hide it from the pair sitting across from her, as before.

"Miya, you can't honestly believe Minaka would even think about breaking his promise to leave you out of this game. That bastard wouldn't even dare cross you knowing your power and hatred for him. He's personally inviting his own demise."

"Although it's a difficult reality to accept, Kagari. That's just the type of man Hiroto Minaka is."

"How can you be so sure? For all we know this is just intimation to get Miya to agree to this alliance of yours. That bastard is many things but even he knows when the odds are against him. What can you provide that will assist your claim that your telling the truth and not just trying to pull the wool over our eyes?"

"Because that bastard is my father." At this everyone fell silent. Not a sound or breathing from the Sekireis in the room could be heard. All focus had diverted towards Minato, his hood concealing the tired look in his eyes. Sighing heavily to restore himself physically, as well as mentally. He addressed his claim meeting the shocked gazes of Miya, Kagari, and Kazehana, who seemed the most affected at his revelation.

"You heard correct. Minaka is my and Yukari's father. Our mother is Sahashi Takami, also known to you Sekireis as the head adjustor at MBI. During MBI's rise to power, after the failed invasion on Kamikura Island, Minaka and Takami had children together."

"Myself being born first, with Yukari being born three years later. Because our _parents _found building their empire more demanding than raising their own flesh and blood. We were constantly left in the care of our baa-chan, some times Takami would visit us but it was never enough. It was during my early childhood that I denounce Minaka and Takami as my parents and began building my own empire to better support Yukari, my only family. So I know full well what Minaka is and isn't capable of, you can believe that if you want proof. And don't give me your sympathy or pity, it's not needed."

Ceasing his long monologue, Minato reached into his coat pocket retrieving a unmarked disk. He placed it on the table in front of him sliding it towards Miya. Picking up the piece of plastic with delicate fingers.

Bringing his hand to his sides, Minato looked at Miya finding her and the others still in their state of disbelief. Regardless of this fact, he pushed onwards.

"Call this what you will, a bribe, payment underneath the table, whatever I don't care. That disk contains the recorded video footage the night of Takehito's death thirteen years ago." Miya's heart briefly stopped functioning, her visage became troubled, her hands shaking almost allowing the disk in her possession to fall onto the ground but she managed to keep herself under control. Ignoring Miya's near collapsing mental state, Minato pressed on.

"I have some of my best spies working at MBI. They're good at their work having gained access to Minaka's inner circle. They work directly under Takami, she and Minaka are the only ones with knowledge of this footage's existence. I give this to you, Miya-san so you may have closure for your husband's death. I didn't make any copies, I had them swipe the only copy in its existence. However, before you ultimately destroy it, Miya-san. Know that you're holding the only copy of the truth to Takehito's death. Decide whether it's closure you seek or hidden ignorance from learning the truth. Whatever choice you ultimately make is yours to make."

Standing up from his seat, Kazehana looking up at him in surprise then following suit. Fixing his coat's collar he gave the two Sekireis one last look over before turning around. Before he walked away, looking over his shoulder he left them this final piece of wisdom.

"A shame we couldn't finalize the deal. But I'm aware when the talks fail and nothing more can be done. Think on what I said before Miya-san. Don't go making a rash decision, the repercussions are always painful."

Saying his piece Minato asked Kazehana to follow him. The goddess of wind forgetting the bottle of sake, too caught up in her own thoughts to bring it with her. Leaving the grounds of the Inn, the duo never looked behind to see if anyone was following them.

Kazehana's eyes drilled holes into Minato's back as they walked in absolute silence. They said nothing to one another too lost in their own thoughts following the revelation of Minato's parents to learning the possible truth behind Takehito's death.

Meeting up at a corner three miles from Izumo Inn. Karasuba laying against a wooden fence, arms crossed over her chest, a smile over her visage. Her eyes opened to see the looks on her Ashikabi's and colleague's faces.

"Geez, you both look like you've seen hell. What happen in there?" Saying nothing to Karasuba's question. Minato walked forward towards her then pressed his lips against Karasuba's own. Not at all surprised by his forwardness, Karasuba quickly returned the kiss bringing her left leg and wrapping it around Minato's waist. Grinding her pelvis against his to wake his 'friend' from itself slumber.

She released a lewd moan from his rough squeezing on her breasts. Pulling back to refill their lungs with precious oxygen. Karasuba's growling sexily at her growing lust, Minato moved his face forward to whisper something in Karasuba's ear hotly.

"You and Kazehana are coming with me. I have an inch I can't quite reach. Care to lend a hand?" Smiling, Minato engaged the Black Sekirei in a second lustful kiss receiving a moan from Karasuba.

**xox**

Renting a room at a nearby hotel just two miles from Raven tower. Minato, Karasuba, and Kazehana were engaged in a three-way kiss, swapping saliva and spit amongst each other. Ashikabi and Sekirei were removed of their clothing. Minato seated on the loveseat in the bedroom, Kazehana and Karasuba sitting on either leg. Their respective asses grinding against him, he could feel their juices spilling out of their soaked womanhood leaving the cushions and carpet stained.

Moving his hands from their breasts having grabbed their respective chests to play with the moment their bras came off. Minato palmed their dough-like cheeks, both were firm and tone from their training in the discipline squad. He simply enjoyed the feel of their cheeks in his hand and grinding on his thighs.

Karasuba grabbed the sides of his head roughly, he raised an eye brow at her sucking on his tongue. Looking over at Kazehana through half-lidded eyes, he saw her sitting there in a daze watching Karasuba's sucking on his tongue.

Literally swallowing his mouth with her lips, her tongue exploring his mouth. For him (Minato) it was a first that any women had taken charge during intercourse. It was always him because he never allowed them the chance to take the lead.

His past relationships with the women he slept with during his college years, were always lost to their own pleasure. The appropriate term being he fucked them till they lost consciousness. So Minato was generally surprised to find himself on the back-burner while Karasuba took his strings, leaving him vulnerable to her wishes.

Slowly she removed her lips from his, a string of saliva hanged from her lips. She cut the line, licking her lips seemingly savoring his taste on her lips wanting more of it.

"I'm taking the lead to this dance, Min-chan? Think you can handle that?" Karasuba lifted herself so her soaking mound hovered over his cock, harden and leaking pre-cum from their foreplay. Lowering herself enough so their lower parts touched. Karasuba and him never broke eye contact as she prepared to impale herself.

Minato's answer to Karasuba's question was palming both of her cheeks. He moved his hands in different directions, stimulating Karasuba further just by playing with her ass. Smirking to counter Karasuba's confident wolfish grin, Minato brought his lips to her ear.

"My only question to you, my dear is, can you truly command me to follow your orders? If you're confident enough then lead. Show me you can truly command the **"Demon King"**."

Answering his challenge Karasuba swiftly impaled herself onto Minato's erection. She suppressed her cries of pain holding herself tighter to Minato's body to starve off the pain. Having met no resistance upon entry, Minato remain still within Karasuba's warm folds, she would tighten around him every ten seconds to accumulate with his size.

He never did like the pain he brought to women when taking their virginities. It pained him greatly when he took Yukari's virginity during their first night together. Though they both love each other very much, Minato hated himself for the pain he brought upon Yukari. Reliving that awful experience with his recent sexual endeavors with his flock caused something to snap within Minato.

His visage void of emotions. Minato wrapped his arms securely around Karasuba's waist. The Black Sekirei looking at him with a half-lidded glare. Her hips bouncing slowly on his lap.

"What's with your pathetic expression. Don't you enjoy watching others in pain?"

"Just shut up and let me lead. You need to be more honest with your true feelings. You won't come off as a bitch half of the time." Lowering his head to face Karasuba's chest, he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the erect bud, while moving his hips slowly to find the desired rhythm for the two of them.

Karasuba still feeling uncomfortable at Minato's thrusting into her. Not wanting to give him or Kazehana fuel to humiliate her later, she buried her head into his shoulder, gasping at the mushroom head of his cock kissing her womb. Taking the nipple out of his mouth, he moved one of his hands to the back of Karasuba's head. Softly brushing her silver ponytail.

"Rescuing women in danger now? How noble." She bit the bottom of her lip, that sarcastic remark only succeeded in Minato increasing his overall speed. Karasuba bit her tongue to silence her moans, Minato's thrusting had gone deeper hitting her womb with the force of a freight train at every re-entry.

"*Sigh* If you were honest with your feelings, I may not need to punish you this way. But fear not, I won't always treat you like a princess. That role is only for Yukari and Kusano. Next time I bend you over and roughly take you from behind like I did Yume. Turns out she a masochist in the sack. And I'd very much like to hear the noises you make."

Their hips slap against each other at every downward thrust. Their juices staining Minato's lap and the cushions of the chair of their latest stage. Karasuba's moans leaving her lips at every sharp thrust into her. Minato kept to his medium speed, adding a long thrust every so often to hear Karasuba's cute moans.

"Ass." She threw out with a heated glare but smiled. Her grip found his shoulders squeezing and clawing at his skin drawing blood from him. But Minato only laughed off, increasing his thrusts getting a soft whine out of the sadist, cold-blooded Black Sekirei.

Soon enough the tell-tale signs of an orgasm appeared over their visages. Karasuba choosing to no longer fight herself, now vocal with her desires at reaching her climax. Increasing her hold on Minato's body drawing blood from his shoulder blades. Her head pulled back from Minato's wild thrusts, him nearly his own orgasm.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, their previous position on either side of him. Minato wrapped his arms around Karasuba going max speed bouncing Karasuba on his lap with lack of abandonment.

Karasuba yelled out her release with Minato to come inside her. Head buried against her breasts Minato took her left nipple into his mouth sucking on it, pushing Karasuba to the edge. Her walls tightening to a boa's level of constriction around his dick. Minato reached his limit because of this.

Bouncing Karasuba on his lap, his mouth full of her teat. Their hips bounced with their rough fucking, their combined juices scattered all around the pair as they lost themselves to their lust. Finally Karasuba screamed her own release feeling Minato coming inside her shortly after. Her breast still in his mouth, silenced Minato's moan of having climaxed inside of her. His eyes remained shut, his head resting on Karasuba's chest like a pillow.

The pair said nothing simply enjoying their shared orgasm in silence. Removing his head from Karasuba's breasts. He pushed himself to look Karasuba in the eyes, the pair shared a short and loving kiss. Their lust sated replaced with passionate love.

Willing himself from Karasuba's lips they were extremely inviting at this moment, but Minato reluctantly left the warm embrace of the Black Sekirei . Standing up to switch places with her, kissing her forehead as she (Karasuba) drifted to blissful sleep.

Still hard and wanting to continue his fun. Minato turned to the mattress having sense Kazehana's energy residing from there. Here he found the gorgeous, bare Kazehana laying sexily on her side, a hand resting on her wide hips, her free hand softly brushing the underside of her large breasts.

"Come here, Minato-kun. You're still hungry aren't you. Then allow me to sooth your raging desires." Smiling sultry at him, Kazehana waved him to come closer with her fingers. Minato following like a man possessed but still in control of his mind. Placing his hand on Kazehana's laying on her waist. Kazehana wanted to say something. Minato, however, silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I know your curious about my relationship to Minaka. I promise I'll explain later. Right now I want us to forget everything and enjoy each other." Removing his finger replacing his lips over Kazehana's. Unlike with Karasuba, his and Kazehana's was more loving. Filled with passion and lustful desire for the other.

Keeping their lips locked together, Minato pulled Kazehana to rest on her back as he moved his body to hover over Kazehana's form.

The classic missionary position.

Pulling away, the pair looked each in the eyes. Seeing the love and want in the other's gaze. Kazehana engaged Minato in a second make-out session, helping Minato position his erection outside her soaked pussy guiding the shaft with her hand. With a quick push he sheath seven inches inside Kazehana. Karasuba had managed eight inches with their lotus position earlier.

Kazehana bit Minato's tongue inside her mouth at the pain upon entry. She clawed at his back drawing new blood mixing with the dry blood from Minato's previous dance with Karasuba.

For three minutes neither he or Kazehana moved, receiving a nod from her after some time, Minato opted for a medium pace like with Karasuba. Instead choosing soft and slow thrusts to properly enjoy her walls wrapped snuggly around his shaft.

Loving the sounds of her soft moans and gasps leave Kazehana's mouth when hitting her womb. With Karasuba it was simply unadulterated lust, with some passionate love making near the end. Because he and Karasuba both wanted to go wild without the slow bullshit.

Kazehana, however; loved the slow love-making. Since their first meeting almost a year ago, Kazehana held special feelings for the young man, who today confirmed to be the offspring of her first love, who rejected her many years before.

While she hated Takami for stealing Minaka away from her. She couldn't despise the woman for having Minato and Yukari with him. After all, she's found a new man to love who returns her feelings and welcomed her with warm, open arms. A feeling Kazehana loved immensely.

In her mind, her previous obsession towards Minaka was forgotten. Replaced with the love for Minato currently making love to her, his soft and endearing thrusts told Kazehana of his love for her and promise to never leave her.

Bringing Minato's head to meet her's. They shared a kissed, as Minato increased his speed finding a good rhythm for both of them. Breaking the kiss Minato suddenly pulled out of Kazehana. Pushing her to lay on her side, while he laid behind spooning her.

Catching onto his idea. Kazehana wrapped her right leg around Minato's own right one. Throwing her right arm behind her. She hugged the back of his head engaging him in another kiss, as he grasped her right breast in his palm.

Minato quickly found his original speed from before. This new position allowed Minato to go deeper inside of Kazehana causing her to body jiggled and bounced when her hips met his thrusts. She grinded her ass against his pelvis pushing back when he went forward, adding to their shared pleasure along with their inevitable orgasm.

He thrusted into Kazehana for another minute and a half then climaxing inside her. Kazehana's moans were silenced by Minato placing his lips over her's at the end. Thrusting slowly inside of her filling Kazehana's womb with his remaining seed.

Pulling himself out of her warm tunnel. Minato watched his semen and Kazehana's juices escape falling onto the sheets, staining the mattress. Not caring about that Minato wrapped his arms behind Kazehana engaging the goddess of wind in a kiss.

Removing himself from Kazehana's lips, he stared into her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her backwards to spoon with his front. His free hand brushing her long locks gently as he spoke.

"I'll tell you more about myself when we're home. You reacted to my father long ago and discovering that I'm his son was the explanation to your surprise back at Izumo?" Kazehana nodded quietly, she frown at the reminder of her previous love but quickly recovered at Minato's hand locking with her's.

"Yes, it was after the invasion of Kamikura Island, our temporarily home. I offered myself to your father, Minaka like I did with you when you winged me. When he rejected me to purse a relationship with that whore. I became a drifter leaving the discipline squad and traveling the world to ease my pain. When you revealed you're Minaka-kun's and Takami's son, I didn't know what to feel."

Tightening her grip of his hand. Kazehana looked over her shoulder at him, smiling she kissed his cheek, their eyes meeting each other once more.

"I buried my love for Minaka-kun long ago. I still care for him because he was the first man I ever loved. But today, here and now, I can proudly say I have found new love with you Minato-kun. All I ask of you is don't abandon me like your father had done. Promise me this and I'll be completely yours until our final days together."

Hearing her story and true feelings towards his former father, the love she had for him. Added with her vulnerable state looking back at him. Minato knew his answer. Choosing to clarify with a loving kiss, separating he finished by saying.

"I promise. As of today, you're name will be Sahashi Kazehana. The other's somewhat know the truth of taking my last name given our union. However, you're the first to hear it from me. Welcome to my family, my loving wife."

They kissed again, fresh tears escaping Kazehana's eyes at the joyful reality of being fully accepted by Minato. Hearing his last name added with her's did sound right to her. Sahashi Kazehana, huh?

"If we're giving out names and titles. Then that means I'm Sahashi Karasuba? To be quite honest sharing the last name of the head adjustor is a turn-off." Karasuba's voice was heard behind the duo.

Minato was taken away from Kazehana and thrown on the bed onto his back. He bit back a moan at Karasuba once again impaling herself on his flaccid member quickly retaining it's erect state, plowing through Karasuba's heated walls.

Smirking, he timed his hips to go together with her bounces. Causing Karasuba to yell in pleasure demanding he continue what he's doing.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary, I already have the paperwork finalize to change mine and Yukari's last name. We don't want any form of contact linking us to Takami or Minaka. Soon you'll all be going by a different name. But that can wait for another time. Right now I need to make due on my promise and take you like the bitch you are." Wrapping his arms securely around Karasuba's hips, Minato showed no mercy as his thrusts reshaped Karasuba's insides for his cock only.

The remainder of his day was vacant, as was his week. Having successfully allied himself with two of the four Great Powers within the city, and a possible ally in Miya. Today was a great day to be Minato, the **"Demon King"** soon to be champion of the Sekirei Plan.

**To me this chapter felt quite short but that's my opinion. This is 14k after all. Perhaps my previous works have changed my perspective on what counts as a short chapter compared to a long and throughout chapter. **

**This chapter and chapter nine will be the preparation stage for the invasion happening in chapter ten. Like this chapter we'll be seeing Minato interacted more with his Sekireis, slowly accepting them into his life. Also the planning phase of the invasion now with his allaince with Higa and Sanada finalized. This will continue further in chapter nine**

**Talking about the events of this chapter, I'll start with Chifuyu and Tabane's scene near the beginning. The two childhood friends of Minato's have come to an agreement, agreeing to share him alongside his Sekirei. They and Houki will be moving in with him but won't make their next appearance until chapter ten after the invasion.**

**I wanted to keep the discussions short between Sanada and Miya as all Minato really wanted was their approval to join his alliance. I was against revealing the cause of Takehito's passing with the disk containing the footage of his death at first. But I couldn't think of an alternative without it drawing out the scene longer than it needed to be. So I settled with this.**

**It ties perfectly with the story as it will dived further into Minato and Miya's growing relationship. Lastly it's confirmed Homura (Kagari) is indeed reacting to Minato. I'll be slowly changing his appearance to a female, I won't be following canon's running gag of keeping him a gender confused Sekirei.**

**With his desired five Sekirei joining his discipline squad called the "Ravenite". I'll go into more detail about the group and their hand in destroying MBI. **

**I hope you're enjoying the sex scenes with Minato bedding his Sekireis individually, or in groups. The lighting twins, Hikari and Hibiki and the water maiden, Tsukiumi will have their chance with him in the next chapter. After they have their fun I'll be taking a break from writing lemons for a good three / four chapters. **

**I'll return to write Shiina and Yahan's respective scenes, as the plot progresses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter nine

**Having readed through the reviews for chapter eight. I was asked questions dating back to chapter two and chapter one. Personally, I don't reveal much when asked questions concerning the main focus of my narratives. **

**I like to keep my audience guessing with mysteries and secrets surrounding the plot. It intrigues their curiosity of wanting to know the truth. If they're asking questions about a main characters motivation or how such and such took place, or how did this happen under a limited time limit. Then I've done my job of keeping the reader guessing, as well as entertained.**

**I'll start with the obvious. Going back to the chapter one near the start of that chapter we met Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and two orbs containing great power. That is from a Bleach/Highschool DxD crossover I had planned to write but dropped the project when I began writing "Issei's Sacrifices". **

**I never found the motivation to write the crossover after that so I scrapped the idea entirely. **

**When writing the pilot chapter of "Minato's raven feathers", I had trouble in giving a solid reason in explaining how Minato got his powers. Amidst my brainstorming I remembered the scrapped Bleach/Highschool DxD crossover. **

**Using that as a stepping stone, the rest came together shortly after.**

**The two orbs at the start. They represent a separate nature of Ichigo's power. In that narrative Ichigo had both light and dark powers, not his shinigami powers or his hollow powers from canon. But true light energy and dark energy. Separating these two energies he created the orbs we see at the beginning.**

**The black orb is the manifestation of Destruction. While the grey orb represents Harmony. Believe it or not, Minato received the orb of Harmony but given his character's appearance and previous actions. That is quite difficult to believe. The orb of Destruction was meant for another main character for a different story I had wanted to write but it never got off the ground. Meaning I lost interest. So instead I gave Minato the orb of Destruction as well.**

**So far he has been using the Destruction orbs' power in his fights and uses of intimations. His Demon Slayer katana is the solid manifestation of that orbs' power, as well as his own dark emotions. The man has plenty to hate after all.**

**The only knowledge known about the Harmony orb is its ability to heal Minato and others, as shown in chapter two. I'll demonstrate the orbs' strengths along with Minato properly utilizing it's power in this chapter.**

**Another issue brought up was Minato's harem. Since chapter two within the author's notes at the end of that chapter I wrote up a list of the girls appearing in his harem. I have been asked silimar questions concerning its current status with all Minato's recent wingings of different Sekireis. To save you the trouble of reading to the bottom of this chapter, here is the current listing.**

**Sekirei: **

**Yukari**

**#07 Akitsu**

**#108 Kusano**

**#08 Yume**

**#88 Musubi**

**#11 Hikari**

**#12 Hibiki**

**#04 Karasuba**

**#09 Tsukiumi**

**#03 Kazehana**

**#107 Shiina**

**#57 Yahan**

**Infinite Stratos:**

**Tabane Shinonono**

**Chifuyu Orimura**

**Houki Shinnonno**

**Charlotte Dunois – Will be properly introduce in the next arc**

**Omamori Himari:**

**Kuesu Jinguji – Will be properly introduce in the next arc**

**Lizlet L. Chelsie – Will be properly introduce in the next arc **

**Bleach:**

"**?" - Only character from this universe with no outside contact from the cast of that universe. She will be properly introduce later on.**

**I'm still on the fence about adding girls from Highschool DxD. I'll have a future update with my decision on this matter. For now this is the current harem. However, please don't read too much into this because this is not the final listing. **

**I didn't add any question marks as I did previously because it's all still a secret. The first ten single digits are confirmed with Miya, Matsu, Mutsu, Homura, and Uzume being all that remains of that group.**

**Also I was told about the concerns for Minato's reasoning to creating this alliance with the other great power Ashikabis when he can easily wipe the competition now. I simply want to show off his character, give his personality more depth. It's easier stretching out a character's motivations than making Minato godlike and invincible, where he easily destroys everyone standing in his way. **

**It can be done but it's not very entertaining to write or read.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks"**

Nearing the hour of midnight that same day.

Walking out the elevator leading to his penthouse suite within Raven tower. Minato followed by Kazehana and Karasuba, the latter took refuged on the former's back. Minato carried Karasuba by piggyback carry as the Black Sekirei was unable to walk properly after the thorough fucking she endured at his hand.

Kazehana giggled into her hand and walking with a noticeable limp as well, but she managed to walk straight unlike her partner. Minato, however; was all smirks, internally laughing at reducing the ruthless Karasuba to a moaning, tired warrior unable to reach her sword. The silver-haired ponytail Sekirei glared at her former teammate then shifted her hateful stare at the male, whose the cause for her current status.

"It's not funny, Min-chan. Do you find me in pain hilarious again?" Minato chuckled hearing Karasuba's anger towards him. He motioned with his head for Kazehana to open the door. The goddess of wind smiled then giggled giving one last look at Karasuba's angered visage. Before opening the door allowing Minato to enter first.

"It is actually, but don't feel too bad about it. After all you did challenge Kazehana you could outlast her by two rounds." After his and Kazehana's touching scene of accepting each other fully. Karasuba challenged Kazehana on who had the better stamina. The rest of the day was spend inside the bedroom of their hotel, the two Sekireis refusing to admit defeat about which of them could outlast the other from sex with Minato.

Karasuba was the obvious winner but somehow felt she had lost.

Walking in with Karasuba on his back, Minato is caught unaware of the body colliding with his chest. Turning his attention from the two single digits behind him he found Kusano standing there, her arms wrapped around his form.

Moving his arms under Karasuba holding her up. He moved his right arm around Kusano's waist in a one arm embrace. Bringing his arm back to holding Karasuba by her legs did he and his two charges finally notice Kusano's attire.

Literally being nothing but a lime-green apron wrapped around her front hiding her perky breasts and maidenhood. Quite a welcome home greeting if there ever was one.

Smiling, her eyes beaming with happiness and lust, the young woman named Kusano smiled sexily, she bend her body forward slightly showing the upper portion of her cleavage hiding behind the small cloth, truthfully Kusano's apron was rather short for her just barely shielding her womanly parts from being completely out in the open.

"Welcome home,_ Onii-sama_. Would you like dinner? Or perhaps a bath first? Or me~?" Kusano grinned, her eyes maintaining contact with Minato's and only his. She ignored Kazehana and Karasuba standing (sitting in Karasuba's case) behind him. Kusano's only concern was seducing her Ashikabi with her sexuality.

Laughing within the safety of his mind, Minato briefly wondered what became of the sweet little girl named Kusano. Don't get him wrong, her adult self was a prize to be treasured. Adding on Kusano learning to use her sexuality to her advantage, he's surprised he hasn't already fucked her to oblivion.

Restorting to chuckling softly on the outside. Minato raised his arm once again patting the top of Kusano's head receiving a delighted purr from the girl.

"A very generous welcome home greeting. Thank you, Kusano. I'll take that late dinner, I'm quite famish."

"Ah, your home!"

An excited, jubilant Yukari appeared shortly after she voiced her surprise, Yukari stepped out of the kitchen wearing a red apron. She, however, was clothed in her highschool uniform.

"Yukari, would you mind explaining _this_?" Minato asked his little sister, while he discreetly tried to look up the bottom of Kusano's apron. He stopped at Kazehana softly punching his ribs and Karasuba biting sensually on his left ear lobe.

Giggling into her hand, Yukari opened her eyes containing amusement within them.

"Well, I wanted to take credit for the idea. But I believe that belongs to Tsukiumi-san for being the first of us to go through with it."

As Minato, Kazehana, and Karasuba thought back to the tsundere, submissive Sekirei of water, did they barely catch the surprised gasp of said Sekirei joining them in the living room.

"H-Husband!? W-What are thou doing home so early? We believed you would return tomorrow morning." Standing still as if caught in the glare of headlights. Tsukiumi stood like a statue wearing only a light-blue apron over her naked, bountiful body. The apron's color contrast perfectly with her ocean blue ones.

In his mind, Minato deduced that Tsukiumi and the others taking part in this glorious showing of flesh were practicing for tomorrow morning's breakfast, when he and the two single digits were suppose to return home. Walking in a day early during the practice session caused Tsukiumi, the ring leader to freeze abruptly.

_'Still, Tsukiumi has an amazing figure. Good thing I had her change the length of her dress, should anyone other than me see Tsukiumi's naked flesh they will be answering to the tip of my sword.' _Banishing his dark thoughts from diving further into the abyss. Minato smiled at the embarrassed form of Tsukiumi. The mistress of water had lost all sense of confidence in her body from being under his gaze.

"I apologize for arriving a day before your performance. I'm sure it was a great one but still that should not dissuade you from servicing me. After all, I did skip dinner tonight and I'm starving. I could go for a nice cooked meal prepared by my little sister and my beautiful Sekireis." As he spoke Minato closed the distance between him and Tsukiumi. Karasuba still on his back rolled her eyes at his blatant manipulation over Tsukiumi's weak will towards him.

Grasping her chin with his right hand, he smirked laying a kiss on her cheek. Suppressing a chuckle at her flushed expression upon realizing his close proximity and his action. Bringing his head closer to her ear, whispering something quietly for her alone to hear.

"Please, Tsukiumi. Is it not a wife's duty to please her husband making sure he's well-fed and satisfy?"

Removing himself from Tsukiumi's personal space, he didn't wait long for his message to reach her. The blond Sekirei quickly gathered herself, along with her usual 'dere' personality.

"A-Ahem. My apologies for losing sight of thyself. I will have a feast set before thee momentarily. Please take your seat at the table, husband. I shall serve you personally." Tsukiumi ushered him to take point, which he did so. Everyone else followed behind him.

Passing through the living area the group found a sleeping Shiina passed out on the sofa, a book laying next to her. Breaking away from the pack Minato gently laid Karasuba's body on a different sofa adjacent to the couch Shiina was sleeping on.

Kissing the woman's forehead he broke away before Karasuba could drag him back down. Chuckling, he poked the spot he kissed with his index and middle fingers. The same gesture he used on Miya the month before.

"Behave. I'll have a clone take you back to your room, he will bring your dinner to you from there."

"Tease." She glared pitifully at him acquiescing to his demands. Giving the woman known as the infamous Black Sekirei one of his true smiles, he pecked her lips. Smiling to himself, he left to rejoin the group as they entered the kitchen.

To find the heavenly sight for his eyes alone to enjoy the second they turned the corner. Like with Kusano and Tsukiumi, Minato's other Sekireis Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, and Yahan were all naked, except for the different colored aprons protecting their modesty.

"Ara, ara. It seems they're trying extra hard to grab your attention, Minato-kun." Kazehana giggled in the back of the group, she too was enjoying seeing her Ashikabi's will suffer under the tantalizing sight of many women's naked flesh for his eyes alone to feast on.

She was considering joining in on the fun if there were any spare aprons lying around.

"Ashikabi-sama?"

"Ah... Minato-sama."

The four Sekireis preparing the meal were surprised to find Minato home early. But quickly brushed away their surprise to ask the man they loved on his opinion considering their choice of clothing.

"You all look beautiful, delicious enough to eat. In fact I'm considering enjoying you ladies, rather than a cooked meal." He said with a wolf-like grin, his voice growing deeper with lust and desire for his nearly naked Sekireis. The bulge in his pants made a tent but hid his arousal from the ladies before him.

They all giggled and laughed at his honestly. Akitsu on the other hand lift the bottom of her apron showing off her shaved womanhood to Minato, uttering the simple phrase.

"Ah... Enjoying your desert, Minato-sama."

Before he could accept Akitsu's _generous_ offer. He was thrown out of the kitchen by his little sister. Kazehana, as well was thrown out along with him. Yukari would inform them when dinner was done, until that time they were banned from entering the kitchen.

Banished out of a room in his own home didn't sit right with Minato. But this was Yukari after all, his kawaii imouto, he could never stay mad at her. Nor could he find it in himself to punish her regardless of her crime.

Deciding to kill time as Yukari and the girls finish cooking dinner. Minato ordered Kazehana to follow him, she did so without question.

Entering a separate room two doors down from his office. Unlocking the previously locked door, he entered the room first followed by Kazehana closing the door behind her. The room they found themselves in was Minato's personal studies.

The room contained many shelves at least three flights with books, many forms of literature occupying those shelves. There are stepping ladders to reach the highest shelves and off to the right corner farest from the door was an oak wooden desk. The desk resided next to a large glass-planed window with an amazing overview of the city below.

Kazehana briefly stopped on her heels to admire the sheer devotion her Ashikabi had when it came to reading books. He wasn't joking when he said he (Minato) loved to read. Minato, however; continued towards the desk sitting down on the black leather rolling chair behind it, he sighed in content relaxing his tired body and mind after today's events at Izumo and the sex marathon with Kazehana and Karasuba.

Opening his left eye slightly to peek at Kazehana's back, finding her reading a college-level chemistry book he held onto for references. Smirking he called out her name.

"Kazehana... Put the book back on the shelf. I believe we have much to talk about our pasts." That was the trigger because Kazehana was sitting across from him a second later. A small breeze blew through his hair telling him how Kazehana achieved near godspeed.

Sighing once again, Minato comtemplated his thoughts in his head. Opening his eyes he caught Kazehana quietly staring back at him. Anxious to learn more of his past and the ruined relationship with his parents.

Sighing for the third time this night he asked the obvious.

"Where should I begin?" Kazehana thought on her options to answer his question. Nodding her head she began with a simple one, easy enough to answer.

"You said Yukari-chan is the only family you love now. Did something else happen for your parents to have earned your anger and hatred?"

"I said back at Izumo that our _parents _only concerns were building up MBI. They left me and Yukari to fend for ourselves. It's because of their negligence is why I became who I am to better protect and support Yukari."

Minato ended speech turning his head to the side, signaling he was done talking about the subject. Understanding his wishes Kazehana asked a different topic, careful of not upsetting Minato even further with her questions.

"W-What do you know personally about your father. What are your honest opinions about his character."

Catching Kazehana's shift in questions. Minato turned his head back to face her, answering her latest one.

"Earlier on in my youth, Takami would always complain about his crazed antics and the insanity following the things he would do. During that time I label him as dangerous and insane, someone unfit to lead. However, I also had my respects. Secretly, I would look up any news articles and stories about him talking about his peerless genius and ability to solve any obstacle brought before him. Before I ultimately removed all contact from him and Takami, I had dreamed of becoming just like him. Heh, heh, what a hopeless illusion."

Smiling inwardly to herself, Kazehana could hear the non-existing respect Minato had for his father, the Director of MBI. A shame he now only despises him and his own mother Takami.

"What about your mother." Kazehana refused to even say that woman's name. But Minato understood the question and Kazehana's hostility towards Takami. He himself is no saint when thinking about his former mother.

"Takami made some effort to be apart of our lives, but it wasn't difficult to see she chose Minaka over us. She tried to be our mother, caring for us, encourage us, be there for us when we needed her most. She tried desperately but this only proved my point on where her true loyalties resided. Should I ever meet her in person and explain to her everything I have told you. The first thing she'll ask me is why I'm involved in the Sekirei Plan. The second would be her reasoning about of protecting you Sekireis. Giving a pathetic sob story about how stopping Minaka's Sekirei Plan demanded her full attention. How childish." He laughed humorlessly.

Kazehana's anger towards Takami grew further after hearing Minato's own hatred for her. Not only did she steal her first true love from her (Kazehana). Now she abandons her own children. If Kazehana didn't still hold some old feelings for Minaka she would go to MBI and do what she should have done all those years ago.

Calming the murderous intent leaking off Kazehana's form using his power. Minato continued on with his hearing.

"Since we're sharing information about our past. Perhaps you're willing to share some parts of yours, Kazehana."

Hearing his request, Kazehana ceased her thoughts of killing Takami, leaving no body, or ashes to be buried, or scattered.

"What is it you wish to know?" She answered in monotone, a change to her always flirtatious, teasing personality.

"Miya. She wasn't always like this was she? In pain I mean." Raising a delicate eyebrow at his question, she believed at first he'd ask about her time serving in the original Discipline squad. But about Miya's personally?

Nevertheless, Kazehana answered without hesitation.

"Well, honestly Miya has always been strong, she'd let her actions talk for her instead of saying what needed to be said. A gifted leader, cold-blooded, unflinching when taking a life or standing before a fleet of ships carrying dozens of soldiers. Just a single swing of her sword is enough to scar the ocean. But she wasn't always like this."

Catching her breath, Kazehana regroup with herself. Talking about Miya even when the landlady wasn't in the room frighten Kazehana because she knew she (Miya) is always listening. Kazehana would be generally surprised if Miya appeared outside the door of the study just glaring at her from outside.

Strengthening her resolve further, Kazehana ventured forward. Determine to see this through to the end.

"During the earlier years, when MBI was not the global juggernaut it is today. Miya fell in love with Takehito Asuma, a man who was the head adjustor for us, the first five later for the remaining single digits as well. Following under Miya's leadership against the many invasions against us. After all the fighting, all the blood spilled and the seas filled with destroyed battleships. After all that happen, while on that island was the first time I witness Miya smile. She smiled a lot more, showing she had a humor and teasing side to her. Miya was truly a different person back then. And it was all thanks to Takehito for bringing this side out of Miya."

Kazehana's tone became sullen towards the end. It reached depression and longing. Traits that fascinated Minato, who wishing to know more about this interesting topic pressed Kazehana to finish.

"It's because of his death is what caused Miya's change of attitude." Kazehana only nodded proving his suspicious. After his first meeting with Miya, a month ago. Minato wanted to learn more about Miya's past and her connection to her deceased husband.

Strangely, he wanted, _needed_ to help Miya find the closure she deserved, resulting in him swiping the footage of that night, the night of Takehito's death from MBI. It still confused Minato, why he would go to great lengths for someone he just met and barely knew anything about. But he just couldn't stand aside to see Miya in pain, physically or mentally.

Brushing his hand down his face, sighing in mental exhaustion after absorbing everything he heard tonight. Minato stood from his seat, stretching his arms over his head. Kazehana was about to ask why he stood up, when the door to his study opened up revealing Yukari's hand on the knob, the form of Minato's little sister being visible on the other side.

"Onii-sama, Kazehana-san. Dinner is ready, come on back." She grinned shutting the door closed behind her. Kazehana turned her head hearing Minato's foot-steps, finding his outstretched hand in her field of vision.

"Let's save these talks for another night. It's been a long and tiring experience for me." Pulling her onto her feet after she took his hand. Minato and Kazehana left the study going back to the dining room, where they shared a late dinner with the rest of Minato's flocks.

The girls had redressed themselves in their usual clothing during his brief absence. While Minato was hoping to see more of the girls skin and naked flesh upon returning. He could always ask them to wear those aprons again, minus everything else.

A great idea to sleep on, and to implement in the morning.

Sweet dreams to him.

**xox**

The following morning, 8AM to be precise. Minato sitting behind his desk inside his office, a cup of warm brewed tea in front of him. He wore his usual attire of a black suit and his infamous black hooded trench coat over it. The hood concealed his appearance to his audience through a video call.

Currently on the call are the visages of Higa Izumi and Sanada Nishi. Minato contacted both of them this morning to go through the battle plans for the invasion and writing up the strategy they'll be using for that day.

Standing behind Minato out of the web cam's field of vision. Standing on either side of him, Akitsu took her spot behind his right, and Tsukiumi occupied his left shoulder. Minato's remaining flock littered the inside of his office. Sitting, kneeling, or standing in a corner inside the room, everyone stayed quiet as per Minato's orders.

Keeping contact with two of the four strongest Ashikabi's in the Sekirei Plan. Him included. Minato opened his eyes beneath his hood, having used the silence to gather his thoughts and battle plans.

"First, I like to thank you both for taking my call this morning. Higa, I was suppose to contact you sooner but something came up on my end throwing schedule ou the window.. And Sanada apologies for the early morning wake-up call. I can still see the sleep in your eyes."

He joked getting a yawn from the black-haired male. Higa simply smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Opening his eyes, his brown ones looking back at Minato's grey orbs, analyzing him in his mind.

"_Moving on from the usual greetings. Minato-san, you said you had a strategy we'd be following during the invasion against the Ashikabi of South."_

Shifting his gaze to the right monitor where Higa's face was displayed. Minato pressed three keys on his computer's keyboard, detailed blueprints of Mikogami's family estate appear on both monitors. Both Ashikabis looked over the blueprints with care.

Typing another set of keys onto his keyboard. Minato moved the mouse to highlight the three entrances leading into the mansion. They were highlighted with a red circle.

"Firstly I'd focus on these three entry points. They're the only ways in and out of the estate protected by a ten feet high stoned wall surrounding the mansion. There are three security boxes stationed at each exit patrolled twenty-four/seven by armed security and surveillance watching every corner of the property. We'll start here."

"_Not to state the obvious to everyone. But you just said yourself the place is constantly being watched and is guarded by armed security forces. This is just like the **'Green girl'** all over again."_

"I understand your fears on the matter, Sanada. Not to worry as I will deal with security before the attack. Plus this is not stealth mission so we won't being using stealth going through."

"_Man this is such a pain in the ass. But forget about me, continue please." _Chuckling silently, Minato continued onward with the strategy phase.

"We'll start at these three entrance point, after we take control of them. Mikogami will be forced to stay within the grounds. His only other mode of transportation is his family's helicopter, however; that is currently being used by his parents, who are not in country. Leaving the spoiled brat with no escape routes to run to."

Writing the names of the Ashikabi in charge of taking an entrance point. Higa was on the right, Minato himself had the center, and Sanada is on the left. Next he drew two lines from both Higa and himself, showing these two forces pushing forward deeper into enemy territory as Sanada remains behind.

"After we cut off Mikogami's only escape routes. Myself and Higa will push into the mansion, along with our Sekireis combating any of Mikogami's Sekireis as we press on. Sanada, you and your Sekireis will watch over the three exits to ensure Mikogami doesn't try sneaking off amidst the fighting."

"_Got it. But won't Mikogami try sending his strongest Sekireis to take the gates by force?"_

"Normally that would be a concern if our enemy was anyone else. However, Mikogami will have his strongest Sekireis guarding him. He will most likely sent his weaker Sekireis to take the gates back. I'm positive they'll won't prove difficult for you and your Sekireis."

Sanada uttered a 'whatever' with a smirk over his lips. Smirking himself, Minato continued with the strategy drawing up more red lines going through the front and rear entrances leading inside the mansion.

"While Sanada watches the gates. Higa, you and your Sekireis will attack the side doors over on the left and the rear entrance next to the basketball court. Forcing Mikogami to fight on two fronts, dwindling his defense further. I'll attack through the front and right side of the mansion. This will force any remaining Sekireis guarding these locations to split-up, weakening Mikogami's destroyed defensive line even more forcing his stronger ones to leave his side."

"_Leaving Mikogami open for a straight-on attack? By pushing him to order his Sekireis to guard the areas we're attacking, it leaves him more vulnerable as the battle continues." _Higa said calmly, impressed by the sheer genius of their strategy. He allowed a cruel grin to fall over his calm visage.

"Exactly, left with no means of escape. Mikogami will try digging himself into the deepest chamber inside his home that being his bedroom. A prologued fight won't benefit either of us. Which is why I'm proposing on breaking down his defenses until he's wide open. Mikogami will basically be offering himself to us without prior knowledge of his actions."

Finishing his explanation, he asked the two for questions concerning the presentation, or their roles for the invasion.

Higa raised a hand bringing attention to himself.

"_Kazaki-san shall be taking my place in the invasion. He has been informed about his role and has been given permission by me, personally on whom to take for the attack. I'll be sending my strongest to assist. Rest assured I have complete faith in their abilites, they will not disappoint."_

Higa ended his talks with a confident, cold smile. Befitting his character's cool nature that of a snake. Sanada spoke next garnering attention to himself.

"_No complaints on my part. I'm in too. Don't worry Minato, I've got you covered. My girls and I can finally have a good fight, none of Mikogami's Sekireis are getting past us."_

Overconfidence proves to lead to many downfalls in battle and politics, however; Sanada seems to have the right mindset, he's not overconfident because he thinks he can handle well under pressure. That overconfidence and headstrong attitude was rightfully earned. Minato knows very little about Sanada's fighting style, now an opportunity presents itself allowing him (Minato) to get a personal inspection of those abilities

"Very well, we're all caught up. We attack this saturday at midnight. Soon there will only be three Great Powers remaining in the Sekirei Plan. For glory, gentleman." Minato ending the call, their visages vanished shortly after. Taking a sip of his tea. Minato addressed all of his Sekireis inside his office.

"I take it you're curious about what happens after we eliminate Mikogami from the Sekirei Plan. Hmm?" Minato didn't need to open his eyes to read the various emotions on their faces. Using the bond that entwined their fates together. He could easily read their feelings without the need to look at them directly.

"In due time. Everything will reveal itself soon." Standing from his chair garnering the attention of his Sekireis. Minato calmly walked towards the exit, upon opening the door he looked over his left shoulder catching the surprised curiosity of his entire flock.

"Follow me. There is something I must show you."

Returning into his lab, the many robotic arms working on different projects faced the group after hearing the doors open. Briefly instructing the machines to return to their posts. Minato ordered his Sekireis to follow him further into his lab.

Entering a separate room from the one they were just in. In here it was quiet and more relaxed, unlike the previous room where it's utter chaos. A gentle blue neon light illuminated the room, mentally soothing Minato's flocks of their fears.

Breaking away from his Sekireis, he approached the large computer monitor off to the side of the lab. Typing something into the system, the once dormant computer monitor lid up like a Christmas tree during the holidays.

A map appeared on screen showing Hong Kong, China. Turning to face his Sekireis still in the thrones of accepting his reality . Minato suppressed a chuckle at their stupefied expressions then returning to his "Commander Mode".

"Kazehana, Karasuba, Akitsu, Yume, and Tsukiumi. Please step forward." Snapping out of their daze upon hearing his authoritative tone. The mentioned five stepped forward standing shoulder to shoulder. Those not called on remained in the back waiting patiently for their own orders.

Nodding to himself at the precise response from the five. He was immensely proud with Akitsu and Tsukiumi's performance as they both have no prior military training. Watching them catch on rather quickly, Minato's respect for these ladies rose to great lengths.

"This will be your first assignment as members of the **"Ravenites"**. Should you choose to accept it, then you understand the dangers and are conmitted to them. Lastly, you understand the possibility's of dying, while on mission but you still accept the risks. Is this correct?"

The five silently nodded their heads.

"Very well." Minato turned away temporarily to type something else into the computer. Two mug shots appeared in the upper left corner, portraits of a blond haired man and woman, believed to be married. "I wish to test your teamwork. Your mission is to secure the VIPs listed above. Of course, I'll be tagging along to see if my judgement about you five was correct. I don't tolerate defeat, keep this in mind."

Turning his back to the group, Minato ventured deeper into the room stopping in front a set of lockers in the back. Walking over to the keypad on the locker farthest from him, Minato typed in the correct number sequence and five lockers opened simultaneously.

Various emotions marred the features of Minato's chosen five Sekireis upon seeing the contents inside the lockers. Walking back to stand before the group, Minato disregarded this and issued his orders.

"Yahan escort the others back and meet up with Yukari in my office. She's in-charge while we're away." Turning his head to the side he met the eyes of his chosen five staring back at him. "Suit up ladies. Our ride will be arriving in three minutes."

Giving his orders, Minato left the room to give the girls privacy as they changed. Returning to his own bedroom he activated the hidden door inside his walk-in closet, entering the dark room himself and closing the door behind him.

**xox**

Shipyard somewhere in Hong Kong

Being dropped at their designated LZ, Minato assumed command ordering his squadron to get into their scripted position, while he finds himself a good vantage point overlooking the harbor.

Having made camp on a nearby skyscraper outside the shipyard, the elevated position provided Minato with a great overview of the shipyard for overwatch. On the shared comms between him and his five Sekireis, they reported to be in position as briefed on the transport carrier.

Activating the weather guage on his Data Paired Glove to give him wind speeds and the direction they're coming from. He could then predict it's trajectory to aid him rather than fight him.

His elevated height carried far stronger winds causing his tattered poncho to fight against the current. Gone is his normal attire of a business suit and his hooded trench coat. Now on his person was a jet black mechanized flight suit giving the appearance of a futuristic armor. The suit is skin-tight with light armor plating for increased mobility and protection against blades and bullets from any type of rifle. Over this Minato wore a light-brown tattered hooded poncho, the hood hid the mask beneath it.

Underneath the hood showed a glowing pair of neon-purple eyes with a lighter shade to them. Inside his mask, the HUD displayed many red armed personal within the interior of the yacht. A result of the suits ability to see-through walls and identify a human's true emotions correctly labeling them either blue for good and red for bad.

Pressing a button on his data paired glove shutting off "**Vision Pulse"**, Minato then reached into his hood placing two fingers to his right ear opening himself to their private comms channel.

"_A total of twenty-one armed gunman patrolling the perimeter. Three of them are guarding the VIPs on the upper levels inside the main study. I've sent their positions to your HUD's, you have permission to eliminate the targets, however you please. But remember to not harm the VIPs. Wait for my signal before attacking."_

Removing his fingers from the mask's ear piece. Reaching behind him for the item sitting on his belt. Minato withdrew a device with a horizontal grip, flexing the decive once opened up to reveal a compound bow, a fresh arrow locking in-place to be fired.

**"Sparrow online"** A female voice was heard through Minato's mask. However, the male ignored it.

Hefting the bow up horizontally he drew the arrow back as far as it could possibly go. Following the winds trajectory provided to him through the mask's HUD, Minato adjusted his aim to the left and released.

Back at the anchored yacht, Akitsu is seen hanging off the side of the ship wearing the exact flight suit as Minato minus the mask. Using the suit's magnetic technology in the gloves allowed Akitsu to hang onto almost any surface. Like the side of a yacht for an example.

Keeping her usual blank expression, Akitsu looked up momentarily watching the man standing over the railing suddenly thrown overboard. Soon exploding into a pool of blood and internal organs before he even touched the water. Unresposive to the show of gore, Akitsu heard Minato's voice over the comms once more.

"_Akitsu climb up and secure the south side. Kazehana do the same on the north side. Send their reinforcement running for the armory. I'm providing overwatch nearby, so don't worry I've got your back."_

Akitsu silently nodded finishing her climb onto the yacht. The second her feet touched the ground onboard, she heard a door opened outward revealing a second armed gunman. When the man noticed her, his first instincts were to radio-in his discovering of possible intruders.

Akitsu, however; quickly dealt with him spearing his skull with multiple icicles. The body fell forward further impaling itself on the icicles. Akitsu pushed past the body going through the room the man exited previously.

From his vantage point Minato looked on as Akitsu and Kazehana went on their separate killing sprees. Mowing down many armed soldiers before they could get a shot off. Akitsu would impale her targets with sharpen icicles, where's Kazehana would sharpen her winds into blades, skewering those who crossed her path.

Just as he predicted, the soldiers not fighting Akitsu and Kazehana rushed for the armory located on the lowest levels onboard the yacht. Opening the comms channel, Minato smirked behind his mask.

"_Karasuba, you have company. Enjoy yourself."_

**xox**

"We're under attack by two women wearing black armor. They're ripping us apart on the upper decks. We need to regroup at the armory and push them back. We can't lose the hostages onboard." A man wearing a suit with a black dress shirt said this to his fellow soldiers also dressed professionally, as they reached the armored door protecting their weapons and ammunition.

Around nine of them were able to escape Akitsu and Kazehana upstairs, but they will soon realize that they're walking into trap.

"Quickly, get it opened." The same man ordered another of his suborniates. The man nodded, sliding his key card through the scanner next to the vault, the large steel door opened outwards with the group quickly piling-in.

While the men busied arming themselves, they failed to switch on the lights when entering the armory. Thankfully, someone else was thinking ahead and turned on the armory lights with a push of a button.

With the lights mysteriously turning on, the men stopped cold as the soft melody of a woman's laughter echoed around them. Looking ahead to where the laughter originated they found a woman with silver hair done in a ponytail standing there, a nodachi katana held in her left hand.

Karasuba wore the same black armor like her fellow sisters and Ashikabi. She too, went without the mask like Akitsu had, except she wore her grey Sekirei haori over her shoulders, distinguishing herself from the others.

Her usual fake smile sent chills down the men's spines and souls upon recognizing her. Karasuba's giggling only enlighten her mood and worsen theirs.

"Heh, heh. Min-chan's judgement was correct." Slowly, she unsheathed her sword holding it aloftly in her right hand. "It's been a while since I last let loose. Do me a favor and don't die too quickly. I want to savor this." Karasuba's facial expression changed to a terrifying smile radiating her blood-lust.

The sounds of screaming, blood splattering and men dying could be heard over the comms. Karasuba forgot, or_ intentionally_ left her's open granting everyone listening in, the sounds of her massacre.

**xox**

Listening to Karasuba's fun down in the armory. Minato shook his head, his smirk never faltering behind his mask. Ignoring Karasuba murder spree, he looked back onto the yacht finding it mostly empty, except for the three armed individuals guarding the VIPs.

His hutch was proven correct once again watching the three leave the safety of the study. Allowing Yume hiding nearby to swing-in and secure the package.

"_Yume, the room is clear. You're free to enter now."_

"_Hai, Minato-kun. I'm going in now." _Yume's voice was heard breifly. Twenty seconds of silence later. And her voice entered the comms once more, her tone was joyful. _"Both VIPs are secure. Holding position in the study."_

"_Copy that. Providing armed overwatch."_

Looking back down at the docks, Minato spotted two of the three approaching Akitsu and Kazehana's positions. Placing his index and middle fingers to his ear piece, Minato prepared a fresh bolt into his bow.

"_Ladies, you have two moving on your positions. Kazehana, yours will be on your left. Akitsu hold your position, this one is mine."_ Following Minato's instructions Akitsu held her position in the hallway outside the ships interior. Looking through the small port-hole on the door. She saw the armed gunman on the other side of the door.

The man was moving silently, listening to his surroundings for the smallest of noise. He failed to catch a change in the wind behind him. Because he was suddenly hit from behind with the force of bullet train followed quickly by a painful death, exploding into a puddle of blood and internal organs crashing into the waves below.

"_Mark up another. Your clear, Akitsu."_ Nodding, Akitsu pushed the door open continuing on as planned.

On the opposite end of yacht, Kazehana brought her arm back to her side, having used her winds to push her target off the yacht entirely. Like her sisters, she is wearing the jet black flight suits, she also went without the mask. Brushing her black hair, which is in a ponytail for the mission. She didn't flinch at the sound of a weapon's safety being switched off.

Keeping her back to the third and final gunman. Said gunman smirked believing he caught Kazehana off-guard. However, for him his luck vanished instantly as he was wrapped up and thrown overboard by a tentacle made entirely out of water.

Standing on the waves, as it were land was Tsukiumi. Wearing the jet black armored suits like her teammates, only exception being the black knee-length trench coat faintly similar to the one she wears normally. Arms crossed underneath her bust, Tsukiumi had a frown marring her lovely features.

Encased inside a octopus made of water, its tentacles flailing harmlessly above Tsukiumi. Two of its tentacles were holding the yacht's anchor preventing the ship from leaving.

"Thanks for the assist, Tsukiumi." Kazehana said to the blonde when she came up to the railing personally thanking the blond. Down below Tsukiumi brushed off the compliment turning her head away from Kazehana.

"Twas nothing. Our husband wishes to see the extent of our teamwork. I do not wish to disappoint him by risking yourself becoming injured."

Smiling at the blond Sekirei, Kazehana shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away. Not before giving Tsukiumi her thanks one final time.

"Still, it's good to see you in a better mood when you were promised _quality_ time with Minato-kun. I'm so jealous." Walking away to meet up with the others. If Kazehana stayed for a minute more, she would have front row seats to seeing Tsukiumi make a fool of herself at being reminded about the promise Minato made to her upon completing the mission.

Meeting up with Yume, Akitsu, and a bloodied soaked, but satisfied Karasuba on the helipad above the yacht. Kazehana brushed her head to the side looking towards Yume. Who like Karasuba wore the jet black armor with her grey haori over her shoulders like a cape.

"We done here?" She asked her sisters and teammates.

"Ah... yes. Minato-sama has already called back the transport to pick us up." Akitsu stood off to the side, the still gagged hostages were on their knees, but more relaxed. Yume had calmed the two down after rescuing them.

The four women perked up when the deep voice belonging to Minato entered the comms.

"_Excellent work, ladies. I'm fairly impressed with your teamwork and the actions you made tonight. Our ride will be here in two minutes to take us back to the home. I'm proud to say I made the right choice to recruit you five. Enjoy tonight's victory, you've earned it."_

Removing his fingers from his ear piece. Minato recognized the familiar ringtone of Jarvis calling him from his data paired glove. Pressing the call button Minato muted himself so nothing he said here will be overheard by his Sekireis.

"**Minato-sama, the subject has regained consciousness. Should I sedate her?"** Minato's smirk widen to a wolf-like grin behind his mask. Keeping his emotions in check to not show when he regrouped with Yume and others. He smiled at the news provided to him by Jarvis before speaking to the A.I.

"That's excellent news, Jarvis. Keep her there and increase her dosage for forty-eight hours. We're returning home now, I'll be in my lab soon."

Ending the call Minato packed up his equipment to meet up with the girls. All the while, his smile never faded from his lips.

**xox**

After the events of last night's rescue, Minato chose to take a break from his work for the day. Which brings him and the lighting twins, Hikari and Hibiki enjoying the day together.

He explained before that during business hours, his time with them would be extremely limited, and his Sekireis have come to terms with this agreement. Recently, however; Minato has been spending ample time with each of his Sekireis, especially with Yukari.

With his company's Expo happening in London, England next week. He could afford some time off.

Regarding the VIPs they rescued last night. They were taken to the local authorities to be accounted for. The married couple were onboard a cruise ship enjoying a cruise around the world, when the ship was taken captive by pirates. Because of their wealthy background they were primary targets resulting in their capture.

With them saved now returning home to their families and loved ones, it was a mission success.

Walking the streets, the lighting twins flanking him on either side. The trio ignored the different looks from the civilians around them. Walking through his area of domain in the north. Minato is dressed in his business suits and hooded trench coat.

The twins clothing was a long-sleeved blouse (Hikari's is blue and Hibiki's was a light pink), capri jeans that hugged their hips, namely Hibiki's. And white sneakers with two streaks of colors familiar to the twins. Hikari's had blue streaks and Hibiki's were ones with red streaks.

The twins walked next to their Ashikabi, uneasiness settled in on their features. Minato feinting obliviouness, looked from the corner of his eyes catching the troubled expressions of the twins. He understood their nervous posture and frighten expressions quite well.

The twins explained to him the living conditions they lived in before being winged. Minato's respect for the twins rose after hearing their backstory.

Returning to each of his Sekirei's backgrounds before he winged them. The twins took first place in all categories. Akitsu had escapsed from MBI several hours prior to their meeting. Yume told him that she and Musubi lived within MBI until Musubi grew curious of the outside world, resulting into their confrontation with the lighting twins that day. Kusano is a similar case but she handicap herself with losing control of her powers, thereby creating the arboretum overnight.

Kazehana traveled using her MBI card, and Karasuba lived within MBI as the former discipline squad's leader. Tsukiumi said she was a wandered previously but used her MBI card when she required housing and food. Shiina and Yahan have yet to give him their backstory, but he (Minato) guessed they made a decent living.

Leaving Hikari and Hibiki, who had lost their MBI cards sometime after their departure from MBI. To find jobs with no previous experience in any field with limited background to go on. Leading to their fight for survival, working several jobs just to stay on their feet. Minato could relate to their current mood of uneasiness.

Grasping their hands with his, Minato ignored their cries of surprise, as he increased his pace to a joggers pace. Arriving at a train station nearby, he paid for their tickets without a word. The twins silently watched his back saying nothing as they boarded.

The destination was lost to them, except Minato who shared nothing, but kept his smirk on his face. The train soon left the station heading further up north. Where they were going was still inside the cities perimeter, so Minato wasn't breaking any rules concerning that Sekireis were unable to leave the city.

Coming to a complete stop, Minato gently took the twins hands. The doors soon opened causing a flood of civilians to come pouring in and out of the train they were on. Minato, however; made quick work of maneuvering through the crowds with ease.

Exiting the train station into the sun's rays outside. Hikari finally growing tired of the silence, withdrew her hand from Minato's grip. She stopped two feet behind him and her sister. Turning to look over his shoulder, he silently let go of Hibiki's hand, the twin sister of Hikari gave her thanks but didn't move from Minato's side.

"I can ignore the sudden dragging of us for the past twenty minutes. But when you don't tell us what it's all for, or tell us where we're going then I refuse to take another step. If you have something to tell us-"

"If you'd shut up and let me explain, you'd realize that we have arrived." Minato pointed to the large amusement park behind him. The park was large and packed with different rides and games with Roller Coasters and a Ferris Wheel seen further inside the park.

Enjoying their sudden lost of speech coupled with their disbelief. Minato suppressing his laughter, snapped his fingers gaining the twins attention once more.

"We're enjoying each other's company. Which translates into being on a date, nothing wrong with me wanting to show you two a great time. Now we can remain outside listening to the children inside the park have fun, or we can enjoy the evening together?"

Without saying anything, the twins followed Minato into the amusement park.

**xox**

Taking temporarily refuge in one of the hotels on the grounds of the amusement park. Minato, Hikari, and Hibiki were relaxing inside the suite resting up after today's festivities. Trying nearly every ride and booth within the park twice, or more.

The twins were extremely fascinated with riding the four roller coaster rides the park had. Minato counted they together rode each one, at best five times. It was not just the roller coasters they went on. He and twins tried all the rides and played every game like the shooting gallery, fill the water balloon to make it pop, and some simple ones like the ball throw, and catch a fish with the net.

**(I'm not familiar with their actual names. It's been years since I last set foot inside an amusement park or fair grounds.)**

They rode on the ferris wheel twice and played mini golf near the end of the day. Choosing to relax in the hotel, as they waited for the last train for the day. Minato already called for his limousine driver to be waiting for them outside the northern train station.

Opening his eyes which have been staring up at the ceiling above. Bringing his head down to face forward, Minato briefly remembered the time, when they entered through the lobby it was six in the afternoon.

Looking down at his data paired glove the time was currently six-twenty-two. Moving the device away from him, Minato looked around the suite seeing the twins had chosen different pieces of furniture to rest on. Hikari is laying down on the couch adjacent from him, parallel to the two-seated couch Hibiki is occupying.

Both twins exuded tiredness and fatigue, despite being Sekireis with stamina far out-matching that of a trained athlete. Despite this, Minato knew the two were always battle ready. His Sekireis, all of them were always prepared to receive his orders no matter the hour.

Filled with pride for his girls, Minato loosen his tie around his neck and stood up. Quietly, he made his way over to the couch Hikari laid on, listening to her soft breathing he silently placed his knees on either side of her body.

Pushing his weight into his arms to hold himself over Hikari's prone form. Minato hovered himself above Hikari, who remained unaware of his change of seating, or that he held himself on top of her body.

He smiled fondly looking down at the girl. Then without prior warning, not that one was needed. Minato pushed himself down enveloping Hikari's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. It was when Minato added tongue when Hikari finally returned to the world of the living.

Removing his lips from her's. Hikari's face was consume in a blush at realizing her current situation with her Ashikabi holding himself over her body. She tried to speak but fell silent at Minato placing his index finger at her lips. Bringing his face closer to her's, a dashing smile on his visage aroused Hikari, coupled with the unrestrained lust swimming behind his storm grey orbs.

"We can stop if you and your sister aren't yet ready. If it's the opposite, I'll be gentle. You have my word." Hikari dumbly nodded unable to form the correct sentence to answer in this situation. Smirking, Minato kissed Hikari's nose before devouring her lips a second time.

Now fully aware of her surroundings. Hikari gasped at Minato's tongue entering her mouth, she tightly squeezed his shoulders, her Sekirei strength crushing his shoulder blades at the growing pleasure of having her mouth violated by him.

Watching the pleasure erupting from Hikari through half-lidded eyes. Minato upped his work firstly through sucking on Hikari's tongue causing the twin of Hibiki to squeeze harder. He continued with moving his left hand down her body. Clouding Hikari's senses with pleasure from kissing alone allowed Minato free reign, he slowly unzipped her jeans, all while keeping eyes on Hikari's changes of expression over her visage. Still lost to her pleasure, Minato finished taking off Hikari's capri jeans leaving her in her dark violet panties.

Returning his main focus to Hikari laying beneath him. He renewed his passion in the kiss causing the girl below him to see stars. Using her temporary lost of unawareness Minato snaked his hand into her underwear prodding at her lady lips finding they're soaked with juices.

Feeling his hands playing with her virgin womanhood woke Hikari from the trance she found herself under. Still even with control over her senses, Hikari didn't push his hand away from her mound. Instead she tried forcing his entire hand into her pussy.

Smirking above the moaning woman. Minato slowed the thrusting of his fingers to a near snail's pace. This didn't suit Hikari clouded desires leading to her trying to take hold of his hand but Minato would always pull out of her reach then thrusting back into her core receiving moans of approval from Hikari.

He would do this further pushing Hikari closer to the edge. Her walls clamp down on his fingers and her juices rushed out of her, soaking her panties and the couch they laid on. Breaking contact with Hikari, Minato looked out the corner of his eyes at the quiet twin, Hibiki wide awake watching him pleasure her twin.

The young woman was silently watching him and her sister. Smiling in Hibiki's direction he called her over using the telepathic connection Yume used on him during the raid on MBI a month ago.

Hearing Hibiki silently make her way over to the couch he and Hikari were on. Minato added a third finger into Hikari's drooling womanhood, her juices soaked into the cushions beneath her but she didn't care only to scream out her release when she finally hit her limit.

Minato took Hikari's lips with his swallowing her moans of satisfaction after climaxing onto his fingers. Removing himself from her lips, turning his head finding Hibiki kneeling beside him and Hikari. Minato brought her head closer, engaging the other twin in a gentle, passionate kiss. Hibiki added more force into their union grasping the sides of his head with her hands forcing her tongue deeper into his mouth as she did.

Ignoring her sudden forcefulness, reminding himself to punish the girl at a later date. Minato allowed Hibiki to do as she pleased. Not to leave Hikari out of their fun, he brought his hand soaked in her juices to her lips. The busty twin examined the hand for several seconds before wordlessly accepting his fingers into her mouth, sucking and tasting her own juices without fault.

Feeling Hikari's tongue licking his fingers, Minato returned his attention to the twin he was currently kissing. Moving his free hand to drift behind Hibiki. The girl let out a cry of surprise at his hand resting on her ass.

Feeling her tone but somewhat squishing rear-end fill his palm, his fingers would sink on certain areas of Hibiki's ass. This he liked very much.

Minato believes he found the mysterious detail surrounding the female body. A woman can be blessed with a voluptuous figure, examples being Kazehana, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Musubi. Some have big breasts, Hikari filled this category. And some ladies will have small breasts but make up for it by having a big butt or closely identified as such.

Hibiki and Yume won that category hands down.

Of course, Minato personally doesn't have a prefer type of woman. Minato was the jack of all trade. Sure he likes big breasts but he also likes girls with a big butt. He's not exactly shallow, nor does he consider himself such. During his college years he slept with a number of females all varied in different sizes. His Sekirei harem was beginning to mimic those fours years in just the single month Minato has had them around.

Keeping what he learned and saving it for a later time. Minato moved his hand from Hibiki's rear-end lower, hovering just over her soaked womanhood. Her arousal was the cause from watching him and her sister earlier.

Slipping past her panties he immediately sunk two fingers inside Hibiki, quickly noticing the difference in tightness between her and Hikari. Both were obviously still virgins but Hibiki's insides were a bit tighter than her sister.

Keeping this information to himself he increased his speed inside Hibiki getting several loud moans from the girl. Being pulled away by Hikari, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him down into a lustful kiss. Their tongues dueled against one another with Minato emerging victorious.

He entered Hikari's mouth receiving moans of her approval, while he slowly increased his pace inside Hibiki. The quieter of the two proved his claim, why the quiet ones are always the more vocal when it comes down to sex. Hibiki broke her sister's hold on Minato forcing him back to her, Hibiki silenced her screams by taking Minato's lips with her's.

Throwing subtle out the window, Minato went all in with his thrusting, which soon proved fatal for Hibiki. The twin of Hikari screamed her release but with Minato's mouth over her's, it was suppressed. Removing his drenched left hand out of Hibiki, like with Hikari, he had her clean his fingers of her own juices.

Hibiki didn't mind this and happily cleaned his hand. Minato guessed they were dazed from reaching their respective climax, and their growing lust comsuming what remains of their consciousness.

Gently breaking Hibiki's strong hold of him, Minato moved himself away from the twins. At a fair distances he looked at their separate expressions finding they were indeed dazed from the fumes polluting the air inside the suite.

But besides their submissive postures, he found them both staring back at him with loving smiles and passionate eyes potraying their love for him. The same lovely gazes he received from his Sekireis he has already had sex with.

Despite their lost sense of awareness, the two were aware enough to know the activity they're about to partake in. Choosing to answer their eagerness and love towards him. Minato quietly undressed himself and helped the twins out of their own clothing when he finished removing his own clothes.

…

Currently he was thrusting in and out of Hikari's inviting maidenhood. The recently deflowered woman placed her right leg over Minato's shoulder providing him more room to work with and increasing the pleasure for the both of them over time.

Gritting his teeth from driving himself inside of Hikari's tightness. The deeper he went the more strength she put in her muscles surrounding his cock. It was both thrilling for him but also painful. Hikari in her seduced state seemed to want to crush his cock, unknowingly, or fully aware he needed to be sure she doesn't succeed.

Pulling the leg on his shoulder down to his waist, Minato lowered himself to kissed Hikari, the woman wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Keeping the rhythm of his thrusts, Minato lowered his head down to Hikari's bouncing chest, taking her left nipple into his lips, as his free hand held the other tit in his palm.

Hikari screamed out her approval, securing her hold around his neck pushing Minato's head deeper into her chest.

…

Some time had passed with Hikari catching her breath on the couch after her intense orgasm.

A new sets of moans originated near the door leading into the bedroom. Holding the slender figure of Hibiki in his strong arms. Minato held her body against the wall adjacent to the bedroom door. Her back against the wall, her arms and legs wrapped securely around Minato's neck and waist. Moving his free hand lower, palming Hibiki's ass in his hand allowing him to increase the length of his thrusts.

Pulling almost all the way out of Hibiki's warmth. He pushed his cock back inside fitting about seven inches upon every re-entry. His changed momentum received the desired of effects of Hibiki screaming out her release.

Minato captured her lips with his to silence her screaming. Not that anyone could hear them because the walls are soundproof. Squeezing her rear-end one final time. Minato slowed his thrust enough to fully enjoy Hibiki's tightness squeezing his cock. Palming her cheeks with every thrusts loving how his fingers would sink in every time.

…

Back to Hikari, Minato aided her to the large sliding window to the side of the suite, they were still inside the living room never once stepping foot inside the bedroom. Asking Hikari to placed her hands on the glass, arms-length apart. Her stance provided him a warm invitation with Hikari sticking her ass out for him allowing Minato to get behind her and take the girl, doggy-style.

Getting a good grip of her hips, Minato found a great rhythm with pushing himself into Hikari's welcoming folds. Still in her dazed state she would squeeze her inner muscles providing Minato with added friction to fight through.

Planting his chest onto Hikari's back. The woman moaned at his extra depth into her womanhood. Pushing her head slightly upwards, Minato moved his head to hover behind Hikari's left shoulder. Sensing his presence behind her, Hikari turned her head, engaging Minato in a sloppy french kiss.

Their hips met with a wet, squishing sound upon impact. Hikari's juices stained the area around her inner thighs, the sound was repeatedly heard from Minato's thrusts hitting her hips. The pair, however; cared very little for their combined juices staining their lower halves, instead increasing their overall speed nearing another shared orgasm.

…

Hibiki had taken her sister's place on the couch, Minato hovered over her body in the missionary position. His thrusts and touch were far gentler, different from the show of primal lust he shared with her sister at the window.

His head was residing next to her's facing the sheets. Hibiki would come out with a moan, gasping at Minato's gentle pace. One hand held her hips to keep himself leveled, as his free hand held her modest bust in its palm.

Minato squeezed the breast in his hand receiving a quiet mewl from Hibiki's lips. Listening to her cries of pleasure at his small actions paired with his loving thrusts, Minato sped up his hips thrusts loving the sharp cry Hibiki gave with his increased speed.

The both of them reached a shared orgasm leading to Minato's final position involving the both of the twins.

…

For the final act of their sexual escape. Minato looked at the time showing they had an hour before the last train back into the city departs for the day.

To finish off and use the remaining time to restore their lost energy. He had the twins lay on the three-seated couch Hikari occupied before. Hikari laid on her back, as her twin laid on top of her. Their breasts squish together with this new position. Currently Hikari was panting, releasing a soft but cute whines with Minato's timely thrusts into her womanhood.

Minato thrusting behind the twins, his eyes were closed as he focus on the task of pleasuring both sisters for the final time tonight. Briefly removing himself out of Hikari, he quickly re-sheathed himself into Hibiki, the twin let out a quiet gasp upon re-entry. She let out soft pants of her own with his thrusts.

Continuing this for another two minutes, Minato would pull out of one and then enter the other. Both girls were on their final leg, having reached multiple orgasms in the past hour. Factoring in Minato's near godly stamina. They're surprised with themselves for lasting this long with him.

"Hah, girls, I'm at the edge. Who wants it first?" Receiving no answer, or sense of life from the duo. Minato smiled then smirk before roughly thrusting his length into his current girl being Hibiki. She let out a soft mewl waking up from her dazed state reaching her own release.

The added tightness from Hibiki's inner muscles triggered his own release. Emptying half of his seed inside Hibiki's womb, Minato quickly pulled out, entering, and releasing the rest inside Hikari. Getting a moan out from her, she screamed loudly seconds later upon reaching her final orgasm of the night.

Inhaling then exhaling needing to catch his breath from the threesome he had with the twins. Pulling out of Hikari's womanhood, he watch with some fascination of her's and her sister's juices spilling out of their abused pussies.

Leaving the girls to rest, he entered the bathroom off to the side returning with toliet paper and towels. Minato cleaned the twins first of their juices, he focused primarily around their thighs and hips. Cleaning himself off too, Minato entered the shower to fully remove himself the stickness and smell of the previous hour's activities.

Entering the living room of the large suite. Minato dressed himself in his clothes from today. Finished he stared at the sleeping forms of Hikari and Hibiki resting on top of each other. Shaking his head, suppressing a chuckle in his throat. He walked over to the duo standing beside their prone bodies.

Minato held his right gloved hand over the couch they slept on. His hood was not over his head allowing his eyes to be seen and the change that became of them. Golden irises shielded the once grey orbs belonging to Sahashi Minato, the **"Demon King"**.

Dancing underneath his outstretched hand was gold colored energy, the flow of energy formed into a sphere, which Minato held facing upward to the ceiling. The same glow of power enevelop the twins bodies causing them to shine brightly.

Holding the glowing sphere for some time. His eyes soon lost their golden shine returning to their original grey. Exhaling, Minato brought his hand to his side again. On the couch were the fully cloth and rejuvenated forms of Hikari and Hibiki.

The twins rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and stretched their bodies. Minato patiently waited for them to finish their morning routine. Once the two finished they gave him their undivided attention. Nodding, he pulled his hood over his head.

Smiling, he said.

"Hopefully you enjoyed your nap. We have a train to catch if we are to make it back home tonight."

**xox**

Walking down the empty hallway towards his bedroom. As Minato moved to turn in for the night, he busied himself with the work of his company. Currently he was on a dual call with Anabel calling from his company's airfield and Jarvis in his A.I. Form.

A tablet in hand, the respective visages of the two trusted individuals he trusts to aid him in running his company. On the tablet was the manifest with every drone and known shipment belonging to his company going to London for the Expo being held there.

Signing the document requiring his consent for the following shipments. Minato forwarded the manifest to Anabel trusting her to make sure everything goes smoothly until he arrives there monday morning.

"Alright, this will allow our cargo through airport security and confirm all of our entries for the Expo. Anabel, I want a call of confromation the second those wheels touch England soil and not a second later."

"_I understand. I will not fail you, Minato-sama. You have my word." _Anabel disconnected from the call leaving Minato and his personal A.I. Jarvis left on the call.

"**Skyla-sama is fueling her carrier jet for passage to the the United Kingdom. She will dock her plane at the airfield tomorrow. She wishes for me to inform you to arrive an hour before one to get an early head start."**

Suppressing a laugh at Skyla attempting to be serious, Minato opened the weather app on the tablet looking at the forecasts for Japan and England monday morning.

"Skyla loves what she does, the sooner she can soar through the clouds the better her mood would be. Thank you for relaying the message, Jarvis. Tell Skyla I'll be bringing her a coffee for the ride."

Ending the call with Jarvis, Minato looked ahead and came to a halt outside his room. His reason for his sudden cold feet is the standing form of Yukari hovering outside his bedroom. Noticing his presence behind her, Yukari turned around to face him.

Knowing her more than anyone, that includes Yukari herself. Minato placed a finger against his lips and silently ordered Yukari to follow him into his room. Turning on the lights as he entered, Minato began stripping out of his work clothes and into his sleepwear.

Standing beside his mattress in his white dress shirt and black boxer shorts. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes wordlessly called Yukari over to him. His little sister obeyed without question almost if she were in a trance. One she wouldn't mind staying under.

The siblings of Takami got under the comforters and sheets, Minato embraced his sister lovely, bringing her close to his body. Yukari allowed a pleased sigh to leave her lips. Ever since she and Minato were children before the incident involving those middle schoolers picking on her. She and him would always sleep together like this. A means of reassuring the other that they're all they have and will never leave each other.

Minato was close to drifting off to his own dreamland when he overheard the knock at his door. Opening his eyes, he narrowed them slightly at his time with Yukari being interrupted. Lifting his head away from his pillows, he spotted Kusano and Shiina clutching pillows between their arms dressed in different pajamas.

Kusano was going to say something when she got cold feet and became unresposive. Pushing her head into her pillow unable to face Minato, nor wanting him to see her embarrass herself. Shiina seeing Kusano in a state of distress picked up the fallen torch.

"Sorry to bother, Minato-san. Kusano wanted to sleep next to you tonight. But she was too scared you'd sent her away so I tagged along to reassure her. Apologies for troubling you." Shiina grabbed Kusano's hand making for a retreat back to their room, when she bumped into the harden chest of a Minato clone standing behind them.

The clone softly ushered the duo into the room towards the bed, alongside him and Yukari. Kusano immediately took the spot behind Minato as Yukari had fallen asleep on his right and was wrapped securely in his arms. Shiina took his legs for herself placing the pillow off to the side and grasping his clothed left one.

Shaking his head at her choice of location. Minato closed his eyes but opened them again at another knock at his door. Lifting his head from the pillows finding Akitsu, Yume, and Musubi in their own sleepwear or underwear being Akitsu's case.

He wordlessly created another clone to escort them inside. The three ladies each took any available spots remaining seeing as Yukari and Kusano occupied his sides. After much debating between the three of them. Akitsu chose to reside in the gap between Minato's and Yukari's legs beneath the comforters. Yume chose for sleeping on both of his legs and Musubi embraced the sleeping Kusano, spooning the blonde from behind.

Sighing at the changed situation of his current sleeping arrangements. Minato accepted a month ago when he winged Yume and Musubi that his precious time with Yukari will be limited. Deciding to continue his thought process in the morning, also fearing if he stayed awake more of his Sekireis will try to take advantage of sleeping next to him.

Although he never could say no to extra warmth from a female body sharing his bed. Ignoring this thought he brought Yukari closer into his embrace. He finally knocked out with his nose buried in her hair.

**xox**

Stopping at a red light. Minato sitting behind the wheel of his Papavero Stealth sportscar. Never hurts to show off your riches every now and again. The time was ten, friday morning, the day before the planned invasion against Mikogami.

Driving through the shopping district in the North, Minato was accompanied by Tsukiumi, the blond Sekirei of water sat in the passenger seat. She had not spoken since accepting his invite to spend the day together.

Catching the change of the light, he shifted the vehicle into the second gear. Moving at the desired speed limit issued by the city. Turning his head finding Tsukiumi's attention staring aimlessly out the passenger window. Silencing the radio with a push of a button on his end, the abrupt silence startled the blond.

Turning to face Minato's wandering gaze watching her. Tsukiumi suppress the blush rising to her cheeks from Minato's eyes meeting her's. She came to the conclusion he had been watching her for sometime without her knowledge.

Unable to starve of the blush at this information. Tsukiumi turned away to look back outside. Her face resembled a strawberry going perfectly with her tsundere personality and matching her long blond locks too.

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything this morning to me or the others. Regretting your decision on joining me today?"

Of course he knew the reason for Tsukiumi's pregnant silence. And using her weakness of him against her does sound underhanded, but this is who he is. He enjoys playing with his enemies minds and hearts utilizing their worst fears and weakness to his advantage.

It worked as Tsukiumi immediately turned her head to face him, apologetic and troubled framing her visage.

"N-No. Tis not you husband. I-I apologize for my unusual behavior. I-It's just-"

Tsukiumi silence herself when she felt the sooth texture of Minato's leather gloves against her skin. Grasping her chin with that hand, Minato forced Tsukiumi to look at him not giving her the opportunity to look away.

"I don't want to hear it. Everyone except you has been given alone time with me. I understand your shyness but I won't have that ruining our outing together. Just focus on me and only me. Don't worry about the small miscellaneous, they're unimportant right now, understand?"

He received a nod from the proud woman. Letting go of her chin bringing that hand to rest on the steering wheel. Signaling to enter the right lane and make the upcoming turn. Minato drove into the parking lot of the supermarket he took Akitsu to after winging her.

Finding a parking space not too far of a walk from the store. Shutting off the engine he turned to Tsukiumi once more.

"I have several trips I need to make today. Yukari wanted me to go grocery shopping today as you girls can eat an entire cruise ship's seven day supply buffet in one sitting. Afterwards I'll show you some of my favorite places to visit."

For the first two hours, Minato and Tsukiumi shopped for groceries to last them three months. Calling over a second company vehicle and three valets to transport them back to the penthouse. He and Tsukiumi departed for their next desination.

Sitting together on a park bench overlooking the subway railroad below. The park he chose sits on a hill garnering the popularity of many couples to meet and have their dates here. A paperbag of bread and other sweets sitting in-between the pair in the center.

Both Minato and Tsukiumi chowed down on soy flour bread known also as Kinako bread. He ate his in large but polite bites, and Tsukiumi ate her bread carefully taking small bites, holding the pastry with both hands.

Reaching the final store for the evening and his surprise to Tsukiumi., Minato drove to a jewelry store he loves, which was under the ownership of a former colleague of his. Deciding to give his and Tsukiumi's marriage some promise until the day, he and the others literally wed. A ring will hold Tsukiumi off until that future date.

After much perusing and getting expert analysis from the staff working behind the counters. Tsukiumi settled with a gorgeous golden ring with a sapphine diamond-shaped gem placed in the center of the ring.

For himself he chose a silver almost platinum ring, an onyx gemstone residing in the center. Something relatively simple but it interest him nonetheless. He could feel a connection to the onyx diamond sitting on his finger.

Leaving the shop after paying for their rings. Minato drove them back to the tower ending their date on a positive note.

**xox**

Walking through the front, Tsukiumi behind him. The loud noises coming from the kitchen told the pair that dinner was underway. Finding Yukari and most of his Sekireis, minus Karasuba doing numerous tasks in preparing tonight's meal. Minato asked Tsukiumi to call Karasuba down for dinner, putting on an apron himself, he assisted the ladies with the final touches.

After dinner the girls went their separate ways, either to turn in for the night, or to spend more time around Minato. Spending around an hour of laughing and giggling in the living room playing with his Sekireis, Minato returned to his office after sending everyone to their rooms.

Turning on his computer he tracked the plane Anabel was on. Real time it's flying over France and will reach England later tonight. Looking at the time finding it to be nine. Minato set an alarm for two hours predicting the exact time Anabel's plane will land in England.

Switching off his computer monitor, standing up to turn in for the night. Looking up at the knock on his office door, Minato saw Tsukiumi dressed in a light blue sleeping gown standing outside. Her expression showed her nervousness and slight fear for visiting him at this hour of the night.

Smiling, knowing Tsukiumi's reason for visiting him at this hour. He invited Tsukiumi into his office, Minato hit a key on his keyboard locking his office door preventing any unwanted vistors from ruining the evening. Slowly and quietly, she walked to stand on the opposite side of his desk. Hitting a different key unlocked the secret bedroom off to the left of his desk.

Built for him for those long nights and when he just couldn't sleep in his own bed. Minato would camp out inside his office, it also served as a quiet and secret hideout when he needed time to himself.

Allowing Tsukiumi entrance first, he followed in locking the door behind him. A Queen-sized mattress, a 55 inch plasmas screen sitting on top of a wooden dresser entered Tsukiumi field of vision upon entering the secret room belonging to her Ashikabi.

Walking up to stand behind the blond, Minato placed his hands on Tsukiumi's shoulders. She responded by placing her right over his. Pushing her back further into his chest, her head beneath his chin. Tsukiumi inhaled and loving the scent of his cologne. It was intoxicating to her.

"No need to rush. We can take our time." Removing his left hand from her shoulder, it drifted lower wrapping itself securely around Tsukiumi's waist.

"I know. Tis our special night together as Husband and Wife. I'm happy with this. Minato, I wish to please thee as your wife. With your permission of course." Shifting her head to the side Minato captured Tsukiumi's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Pulling himself away from Tsukiumi's cherry lips. A warm smile framed his face, grasping Tsukiumi's chin with his right hand he kissed her again.

"Show me how much you love me, my beautiful wife."

Switching places with each other, Minato sat on the edge of the bed, with Tsukiumi nestled in-between his legs. Unzipping the fly of his slacks, she moved his boxers aside holding the flaccid member in her hands.

Tsukiumi suppressed the gasp threatening to escape her lips. Her first look at a male's penis, the very same which belong to her Ashikabi, Minato. Slowly filled with doubt towards her inability to please Minato with the limited knowledge she knew concerning sex. Tsukiumi stroked his member with careful, practiced motions.

Soon enough despite the slow pace of her handjob, Tsukiumi now held in her hand Minato's erection of ten inches. The mushroom head was prematurely leaking semen displaying Minato's arousal to Tsukiumi.

_'H-He's excited?! W-W-With me... I will not betray your trust, Minato.'_ Without warning Tsukiumi engulfed the head of Minato's cock taking about five inches into her mouth. She stopped shortly from taking six inches because her gag reflex kicked in preventing Tsukiumi from continuing further. Cursing this crucial detail of her body, Tsukiumi didn't sit idle attempting to swallow the rest despite her throat muscles fighting against her.

"Tsukiumi..." He said her name with concern in his tone. But with love as well. His hands gripped the sheets he sat on at Tsukiumi swallowing more of his dick down her throat.

Hearing his strained, hoarsed voice above her. Tsukiumi sucked on the shaft before taking her lips away from his cock. Growing in confidence as well as determination. She looked up into Minato's worried gaze staring back at her.

"Tis nothing, Minato. I can handle this much. It is just another challenge in my quest to be the strongest." Tsukiumi immediately dove back between Minato's legs, swallowing two more inches of his cock. The mushroom head touching the back of her throat and slipping further down.

_'Fuck! Well she's eager I'll give her that much.'_ Looking down at Tsukiumi's mop of blond hair bobbing up and down on his dick. He watched her eagerness through half-lidded eyes, greatly enjoying Tsukiumi's blowjob.

There have only been two women he had slept with in the past who could successfully deep-throat his cock. And tonight, even though she's a novice being a virgin and all. Minato can proudly add Tsukiumi to that list.

Tightening his grip on the sheets, his knuckles turning white at the abuse. Minato was questioningly himself repeatingly, why he made taking Tsukiumi last with skills like her's. He would have taken Tsukiumi first if this information was brought to him earlier.

_'So this is a man's penis? Minato's penis. Although my mouth does hurt from having it down my throat. It's just so good I can't stop myself.'_ Tsukiumi said this in her head, increasing her suction she became overjoyed at Minato's shout of pleasure above her. Staring up looking at the strained expression on his face, Minato was desperately holding on wanting to savor this for as long as he possibly could. Licking the underside and around the shaft, she paid extra attention to using her throat muscles to massage the half she couldn't reach.

Her extra attention and unbearable suction caused Minato to reach his climax. Shouting out his release, Minato warned Tsukiumi seconds before he erupted inside her mouth. She wordlessly swallowed as much as she could still unaffected by her gag reflex, or choosing to ignore it.

Pulling his remaining length out of Tsukiumi mouth, the rest of his seed covered Tsukiumi's face and slowly falling down to her breasts and her stomach. Panting quite heavily needing time to recover from that intense orgasm.

Again, Minato was asking himself why he made Tsukiumi last. He couldn't remember the last time any woman made him climax, as Tsukiumi had done tonight. And that was just from a blowjob!

Finding his voice Minato picked up Tsukiumi by her waist pulling her to eye level with him. Switching places with the maiden of water, Minato hovered over her naked form. She had stripped herself of her sleeping gown before she began giving him head.

Using his powers to cremate his remaining clothing off his body. Uncaring of his actions not that he was running low on suits and dress shirts. Now naked alongside Tsukiumi. Aiming the head of his cock outside of Tsukiumi's virgin womanhood. He looked down into the dazed, flushed visage of Tsukiumi.

Waking her from her trance using the same power he used on the twins. Tsukiumi looked back at him and realizing their current position with him above her body, his harden manhood just outside her purity.

Tsukiumi's blush returned full force, leaving the woman a bubbling mess. Deciding not to embrass his Sekirei anymore today. He can do so tomorrow, or next week.

Placing a single hand on her right cheek garnering Tsukiumi's attention, ceasing her incoherent ramblings. Minato smiled, laying a gentle but passionate kiss onto Tsukiumi's lips. Pulling his head away from her, he said with clear sincerity in his voice knowing Tsukiumi will easily catch it.

"I love you, Tsukiumi. It took some time for me to accept these emotions namely because I fought against them at every turn. But I must say you Sekireis are by far the most stubborn individuals I have had the pleasure of knowing. There's no need to be frighten." Minato free hand held Tsukiumi's right one, he intertwined his fingers with her's in a show of intimacy.

"I'll start slow and go from there."

Laying a brief kiss on the top of her nose. Minato looked directly into Tsukiumi's ocean blue eyes. After comtemplating her choices and crushing her own self-doubt. Tsukiumi nodded her head once. Too lost in her thoughts to form words to say what she was feeling right now.

Getting the nod, Minato pulled his hips backwards and pushed into Tsukiumi's insides with one powerful thrust. Again no hymen, although Tsukiumi is just as tight, if not more than the twins. Minato had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from releasing too soon.

Below him Tsukiumi's pained expression were clear as day, however; she refuse to admit it to Minato. Wanting to prove she is the strongest winged Sekirei, she must endure all levels of pain, including the pain of losing her virginity.

Moving his right hand to Tsukiumi's chest, he kneaded her breasts giving them a squeeze once in a while. All this to weaken the pain Tsukiumi is suffering from. The pair remained motionless. Minato still inside Tsukiumi, he held himself upright putting his weight into his arms preventing him from falling on top of her.

Shortly after his foreplay with her breasts, Tsukiumi gave another nod and plea for him to continue. Now the bedroom was filled with the couple's soft moans, smacks of their hips meeting together at a steady rhythm, and the occasional squeak from Tsukiumi at her breasts being played with.

They had become extremely sensitive due to Minato's constant attention of them.

_'So this is what the humans call sex. It feels good, but maybe because I'm having sex with Minato is why it feels so good.'_

Lowering his body enough where his and Tsukiumi's chest were touching. Her erect nipples scraped against Minato's hard pecs at their hips conjoined union. Maneuvering her free hand not held by Minato's wrapped itself around his waist. Aiding him to thrust deeper and harder into her.

Suddenly, Minato ceased his thrusting and flipped their bodies around. Tsukiumi confused by the change of position, she let out a moan at the feeling of Minato's cock entering evendeeper into her warmth. She could feel in this position the head of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb the second he starts thrusting.

Smirking underneath the startled blond. Minato pushed himself to capture Tsukiumi's lips for a kiss. That worked as Tsukiumi returned to reality.

"Try to stay awake for this part, Tsukiumi. It's the grand finale so to speak. I figured it was time for a new position as the Missionary tends to get old rather quickly. This time you'll lead, sound good?"

Her answer was planting her hands on his abs for leverage. Quickly, Tsukiumi found a rhythm she loved pushing her hips upwards then down again. Bouncing erratically on his lap.

Watching her go at it on top of him. His focus soon drifted to her large breasts bouncing in a hypnotizing manner he (Minato) could not turn away from. His left still intertwined with Tsukiumi's right hand, he brought his free hand and palmed the ball of flesh in his hand.

The pleasure of having her breasts touched again caused Tsukiumi to cry out quite loudly. Minato knew she was close as her hips became too quick to follow. Also her walls squeezed roughly around his cock. But he didn't mind the extra friction as Minato was also on his final leg.

They continued for another two-three minutes and soon enough their passionate sex came to its conclusion with the pair climaxing together. Fingers still intertwined, Minato embraced Tsukiumi's panting form bringing her upper body into his warm embrace.

Their hips were still melted together, Minato had yet to pull out of Tsukiumi, however, he is comtemplating about remaining inside Tsukiumi for the night. They remain silent, simply wishing to enjoy the other's warmth after a round of passionate love making.

Tsukiumi sighed relaxing her posture. She could feel Minato's pulsing member within her walls, still erect despite Minato had came twice tonight.

"Eh?" Opening her eyes looking into Minato's grey orbs staring back at her. A mischevious glint twinkle behind his irises. Before she could stop him from doing what she knew he planned to do.

Her voice failed her as Minato securely wrapped his free arm behind Tsukiumi's waist and began thrusting anew into the tired blond.

"H-Husband?! How can thee still continue after releasing so much of your- Ah!" She couldn't even finish her sentences now. Tsukiumi was completely at Minato's mercy.

Smirking at leaving Tsukiumi speechless, too lost to the pleasure around their hips. He sped up his thrusts inside Tsukiumi with the sole purpose of hearing her scream.

"Heh, heh, tired already Tsukiumi? Only an hour has past since we first started. We need to work on your stamina if you're going to be a **"Ravenite"**. We have all night to practice so no sleeping until I see results!"

They continued long into the night. However, Minato chose to show Tsukiumi mercy and ended their fun after the third round. By then Tsukiumi wasn't aware of where she was, or who she was. Seeing that he failed to show restrain, again. Minato used his powers bringing out the same golden aura to surround Tsukiumi's body.

After restoring Tsukiumi to full health, he placed her body beneath the comforters and left the room. Locking the door to his office upon exiting said office. Minato silently walked the halls of his tower to his labs located in the back of his penthouse suite.

**xox**

The double doors opening for him. Minato entered a different laboratory only he knew of its existence. Standing over a surgery table in the center of the room, is Jarvis in his true form. An orange colored code of data shaped into a sphere resembling a human eye.

Walking down the steps into the small pit in this lab. Moving to stand beside Jarvis, the A.I. noticed his presence but continued on with sorting through data, as well with monitoring the vital signs of their unconscious subject laying on the table.

"Any changes to her health?" Minato threw on his labcoat he had laying on a chair behind him. Picking up a vacant tablet from the table, it contained the woman's personal information and life signs, all was normal with no changes to her health.

"**Nothing to report, Minato-sama. I increased her dosage as requested for forty-eight hours. The medicine is just about to wear off and she will awaken."**

Nodding his head, he and Jarvis then heard a timer going off around them. The woman laying on the table began to slowly open her eyes, taking in her surroundings with practiced and careful attention. When her eyes finally regained their light. The woman became anxious, growing fearful of her unrecognizable surroundings.

"W-Where am I?! What is this place?"

"Sekirei #43, Yomi." At the mention of her name by a strangely familiar male voice. The now revealed Yomi looked to the left where she first heard the voice. Her fears widen exceptionally when her brain remembered exactly the man before her. Memories of that night in the arboretum returned to Yomi, and the memory of her losing consciousness after her Sekirei mark was destroyed.

She should be at MBI still unconscious. Permanently removed from the game. So why was she here, alive with her memories returning to her.

"You officially belong to me now."

**Cliffhanger nice. And yes, Yomi is still alive.**

**I explain briefly in the next chapter about her fate. Yes, she was defeated by Akitsu in chapter two. But that does not explain when Minato got his hands on Yomi's body when MBI claimed it after they left with Kusano.**

**If you want an image of what Minato's black armored flight suits look like. Look up on Google images, Tatsuya Shiba suits, exactly. Or watch episodes twenty-five and twenty-six of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.**

**Here's the harem list again for those still curious about it.**

**Sekirei:**

Yukari

#07 Akitsu

#08 Yume

#88 Musubi

#11 Hikari

#12 Hibiki

#04 Karasuba

#03 Kazehana

#09 Tsukiumi

#107 Shiina

#57 Yahan

**Infinite Stratos:**

Tabane Shinonono

Chifuyu Orimura

Houki Shinonono

Charlotte Dunois – Will be properly introduce in the next arc

**Omamori Himari:**

Kuesu Jinguji – Will be properly introduce in the next arc

Lizlet L. Chelsie – Will be properly introduce in the next arc

**Bleach:**

"?" - Only character from this universe with no outside contact from the cast of that universe. She will be properly introduce later on.

**Again not set in stone. I can't stress this enough.**

**Next chapter will be nothing but fighting. I'll have Yomi's explanation and the meeting before the fighting starts. From there it will be all-out chaos, you will love the action sequences and the final outcome. **

**After the invasion Minato will be heading off to London, where some of the girls listed above will make their entrances into the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minato's raven feathers**

Chapter ten

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Attacks"**

The night of the raid

The Mikogami's family estate surrounded by concrete walls ten feet high, patrolled by armed security. With the addition of attack dogs and cameras keeping a steady overwatch of the mansion, even during the dead of night.

At the main entrance located south of the mansion. A toll box occupied by two security guards lazing about doing anything but the job they were assign to do. Backs facing away from the security monitors they failed to witness their fellow brothers cut down one after the other, and a blur ducking for the shadows avoiding the cameras with practiced precision.

One of the guards covered his mouth during a yawn adjusting his cap over his head when finished. Returning to the playing cards in his hands. Across from him, his partner held his own set of cards.

"You have a nine of hearts?"

"Goldfish."

The cap wearing guard reached for a card from the deck placed between the two. He let out a cry of pain finding an arrow pinning his outstretched hand to the wooden table. His partner snapped out of his daze from hearing the strings of curses escaping from his buddy's lips.

The arrow then detonated destroying the toll box, killing the two guards.

Jumping from the trees clad in his black armored suit and brown hooded-poncho. Minato sheathed the compound bow used to kill the idiot guards. Opening the voice channel to receive conformation from his two accomplice.

"**Form up at my location."** Removing his index and middle fingers from the mask's earpiece. He didn't wait long for Karasuba (covered in blood) and Yahan (covered to a lesser extent than Karasuba) to appear from the shadows, smiles on their faces.

Ignoring the blood soaking into their clothing knowing it's never their blood. Minato continued.

"**East and West secured."**

"Nothing left to guard over at the eastern entrance."

"All targets eliminated at the west gate."

Minato nodded. He never needed to question the success of the mission. Because the people he hires _always _do their jobs without failure.

Because he does not tolerate failure.

Pressing a button on his Data Glove Paired, a message was sent. With their force of entry secured, Minato ordered Karasuba and Yahan to withdraw and await further instructions.

Now alone Minato turned his back away from the mansion. Beginning his slow walk towards their temporarily base camp.

**Flashback**

_In his laboratory Minato, Jarvis, and the revived number #43 Yomi stood in absolute silence. The latter seem close to hyperventilating at the revelation of being revived from death._

_Reminded of her current state of undress and being in the presence of another male, not her Ashikabi. Yomi brought her legs together to shield her womanhood, also covering her breasts with her arms. Her face was flushed with embarrassment after exposing her naked flesh to another male unconsciously._

_Minato's snide comment didn't help rebuild her confidence either._

"_Please, it's not something I haven't already seen. You were already half undress when I found your body."_

_If possible Yomi would ask to be killed again if only to escape her shame._

_Having his fun watching Yomi's defeated and embarrassed visage. Minato decided to spare the small bird from further embarrassment. _

_For now..._

"_Yomi..." Taking two minutes for Yomi to look his direction. The former Sekirei of Mikogami trying her hardest to ignore his presence and voice echoing in her ears drums. She finally complied to his demands when asked a second time. "You're a failed subject. Mikogami has abandon you left you to rot when he heard of your failure."_

_At his discouraging words Yomi's first instincts were to ignore Minato's lies. Falsely believing her Ashikabi would not abandon her and this was simply a horrible nightmare._

"_You're foolishly trying to convince yourself that he's not capable of throwing you to the side like trash. Repulsive fifth needed to be tossed aside. It's all true unfortunately. He abandon you when he heard of your defeat by Akitsu's hands. He was extremely disappointed that you could not complete the simple task of fetching the "**Green girl"** for him. I'm unfamiliar with how Sekirei's customs are on your planet, but that's how unfair our reality is on Earth."_

_Yomi wanted to call false on his bluff. She wanted to find her scythe, or the closest sharpest object she could get her hands on and silence him for saying those awful allegations against her Ashikabi. However, no matter how much the part of her, who still loves Mikogami pleads with her everything Minato said was a lie. Yomi knew he was telling the truth. She knew the love Mikogami had for her was not similar to her love for him. _

_The time she spend with him alongside Mutsu, and the others he eventually winged. He never once reciprocated her feelings. Sure he payed attention to her on a daily basis and made her happy using his wealth. It still was never enough to destroy the doubt she held in her heart._

_The corners of his lips rising to a grin. Yomi failed to witness it still self-loathing about her foolish decision to love a man, who in-truth wanted nothing to do with her. Minato went in for the kill._

_Grabbing her chin so she'd face him. Minato almost broke his sympathy card seeing the lost of humanity written on Yomi's visage. Staying in character for a few more minutes he hammered the final nail to secure Yomi's allegiance._

"_Now that you, yourself finally understand the grim reality of false loyalty to an unforgiving master. Pledge yourself to me instead." Her eyes widen significantly at his offer. "Mikogami was a fool to throw you aside. You have potential to be great, Yomi. You simply pledge yourself to the wrong master. Serve me and your feelings will be returned. His influence over your heart will be cleanse."_

_Jarvis remained off to the side leaving his master to brainwash Yomi into following him. Minato revived Yomi simply to use her for the invasion on Mikogami then kill her again once the deed was done. Yomi spend a good amount of time within the Mikogami mansion to know the layout, the in's and out's, and all escape routes hidden beneath the house if there were any._

_Now this plan was inhuman and evil. Piggyback off the kindness of a heartbroken young woman, who was revive from death. Only to be killed again when her usefulness expired. Minato didn't care. He has no love for humanity after all._

_So when Yomi unexpectedly surprised Minato by kissing him thus winging herself once again. Her orange angel wings extended wide before wrapping herself and her new Ashikabi in a warm embrace then disippated into her newly acquired Sekirei Mark sitting comfortably behind her neck._

_Sighing lovely from the power circulating throughout her body. Also from the reassurance she felt as Minato's Sekirei. Yomi could sense the many emotions belonging to all his other Sekireis, most of them revolving around love and happiest. She knew she made the right decision in trusting Minato._

"_My entire being both body and soul now belong to you. I love you, Ashikabi-sama." Yomi kissed his jaw before falling back asleep on the table. Her facial expression now peaceful._

_Seconds after his brain accepted what just happened with Yomi. Minato recoil backwards as if he was hit by a bullet. Jarvis, his faithful A.I was beside his master in a moment's notice._

"**Minato-sama. Are you alright, sir?"**

_Collecting himself to accept the truth and reality of Yomi winging herself to him. Minato nodded his head alleviating Jarvis of his worry towards his master._

"_Shocked and in disbelief, but otherwise okay. I failed to include how severe Yomi's mental state had become and paid dearly for it. Still despite this small hiccup the plan can continue. Yomi's allegiance is secured. This could not be better." _

_Minato smiled looking down at the naked Yomi sleeping with a smile of her own. Quietly, he brushed aside a lone bang from her forehead._

"_This could not be better."_

**End Flashback**

Within the mansion completely oblivious to death quite literally marching towards him. Mikogami laid asleep on his bed staring straight up at the ceiling, the comforters tossed aside, and a string of drool hanging off the corner of his lips. The brat slept without a care for his safety believing he's untouchable inside the walls of his family's mansion.

That all changes tonight...

An explosion was heard off to the side of the mansion far from his bedroom but the noise is enough to rouse Mikogami from slumber.

"W-What the...?" Still unaware and half-drunk with sleep. He nearly missed Mutsu running into his bedroom who began shaking his shoulders to rouse him of his slumber.

"Mikogami-sama. It's an emergency! I must get you out of harms way."

"Huh? Mutsu?! What's happening?"

Before an explanation could be given another explosion was heard outside, this one was dangerously closer to Mikogami's bedroom.

"I'll explain on the way to the safe room. Your room has been compromise." Mutsu grabbed his Ashikabi's hand ignoring his questions demanding on what's happening. What he eventually told Mikogami silenced the brat permanently.

"The **"Demon King"** has come knocking, and he has with him the Ashikabi of East and West at his side."

**xox**

Arriving at the gates assign to them by Minato. Kakizaki shadowing for Higa stood at the West gate. At his side were Higa's enforcer typed Sekireis, #15 Toyotama and #18 Ichiya. Sanada arrived outside the East gate his entire entourage of Sekireis behind him. Lastly Minato stood at the south gate, Karasuba, Yume, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi standing beside him.

Watching the fire burning from their previous attack. Efforts already being made to extinguish the flames by the surviving security force. Minato noticed their broken formation gave the order to begin the attack.

"You're free to engage. Remember that I accept no prisoners and neither should any of you."

"_At once."_

"_Sounds a little dark don't ya think, Minato?"_

"_Who cares. I'm been looking for an excuse to cut loose."_

"Ara, sounds like one of my little sisters have embraced my way of living. Pay up Yume, I win our bet."

Yume made no sound to engage Karasuba vocally, instead reaching into her uniform pulling out several yen and handing them to Karasuba.

Those who spoke over the comms were Kakizaki, Sanada, and Sekirei #20 Hatae, one of Sanada's. Turning his body to face the Sekirei he brought with him for the raid. Minato gave them a quick look over finding resolve and acceptance in their eyes for tonight's attack.

"This will be over soon, I promise. Now, it begins." The four ladies nodded, jumping into the air entering the compound to fulfill their assignments. Minato watched them jump into the air his eyes followed their forms until they could no longer be seen.

Nodding once to himself, a smirk placed over his lips. Minato silently entered the compound himself at a more calmer pace.

**xox**

**With Kakizaki's group**

Strolling through the battlefield without care, his Sekirei escort Totoyama and Ichiya behind him. The group have had two run-ins with the security force, although they were quickly dealt with by Higa's elites. Kakizaki's smirk widen as they approached the basketball courts behind the mansion.

The fires had engulfed most of the land behind the building and still spreading. Kakizaki showed no reaction to the smoke, as Minato provided him and Sanada with the means to breath in the foul air without repercussions. Sekireis according to the eldest being Kazehana said they are immune and that's enough for Minato apparently.

Their feet planted firmly on the concrete, the group's surroundings were soon shrouded by a thick mist. The Sekirei duo prepared themselves, as Kakizaki grabbed his glasses to wipe the fog they had accumulated. Placing them over his eyes once more he calmly called out the Sekireis hiding in the mist.

One Sekirei heeded his call, coming out of the mist was a young woman wearing a long kimono. She has black hair held by a ribbon behind her head.

The Sekirei walk towards the group standing before Kakizaki, her hands laid in front of her seemingly leaving her defenseless. She bowed her head to the group finally introducing herself upon bringing her head back up.

"Sekirei #15 Himeko. I ask that you leave my Ashikabi's home in peace. Otherwise I will resort to using force."

Flicking both of her wrists caused the weapons hidden beneath her sleeves to inject. Catching the large double sided blades in each hand revealed the woman to be double blade wielder. Or a proficient user in duo sword-wielding.

Kakizaki briefly analyze the Sekirei's stance with her weapons. Finding she has experience in wielding them professionally despite her choice of clothing and size. Snapping his fingers once garnering the attention of the two behind him.

"Totoyama deal with Himeko-san will you please. Ichiya, the Sekirei creating this mist is a support type. Dispose of her quickly."

The two nodded their head firmly. Ichiya disappeared into the mist to locate the one behind it. While Totoyama retrieve her staff hanging off her back. She too, went into a respective stance standing opposite of Himeko.

"Totoyama. Sekirei #16, and you're over your head on this one kid."

**xox**

**With Akitsu and Tsukiumi**

The ice and water maidens went together as per Minato's orders of having a partner to watch the other's back. While Tsukiumi would have argued about her power and her ability to handle all opposition on her own.

However, ever since she and Minato consummated their love for one another. Or in other terms had sex. Tsukiumi has been complaining less acting more like a housewife being more "dere" than "tsun". A change that was welcome amongst Minato's flock, Minato however; didn't care that much.

As described during the strategy phase days before. Akitsu and Tsukiumi attacked the guards surrounding the right side of the mansion. They agreed before the raid to use non-lethal methods when confronted by security.

Approaching the doors barely hanging off the hinges. Akitsu held an arm out stopping Tsukiumi from entering. Blowing a breath of icy wind from her lips revealed many wires hidden to the naked eye. The wires were small enough to remain undetected without the assistance from other means.

"Darn, they saw through our trap."

"We failed to remove at least one from play. We'll just have to do it together this time sis."

Revealing themselves to the duo are two Sekireis who bear strong resemblance to one another. Akitsu and Tsukiumi were unable to identify if the two were twins like the Lighting twins. Or simply a strange coincidence

One of the girls stopped across from the duo. Her right leg in front of the other bend at an angle, a long whip in her hands. The other girl remained two feet behind her twin. Her feet placed together she push the front half of her body down, hands entwined together behind her back. They introduce themselves in that order.

"Sekirei #38 Mitsuha." Mitsuha has long blonde hair. She wears black stockings, a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it.

"Sekirei #39 Mitsuki." Mitsuki shares the same hair color and length as Mitsuha. Her style of clothing is similar to the former's except Mitsuki's is a western styled dress.

Hearing the two introduce themselves, Tsukiumi eyed the pairs weapons finding them both to be long range. Coming up with a plan in her head she turned to Akitsu standing beside her.

"They both rely strongly on teamwork. I have a plan to eliminate them both together but first we must exhaust them. Can I count on thee to support me?"

Akitsu nodded her head watching as Tsukiumi walked forward to meet the two.

"Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi and I shall triumph over all." Her confidence shined brightly causing the twins to briefly take a step back in fear. Seconds later the four ladies jumped to meet in the center with full intentions to eliminate the other.

**xox**

"We're almost there Mikogami-sama. You'll be safe there until help can arrive." As the fighting continued outside causing further destruction to ring around them. Mutsu and Mikogami neared the safe room, the young Ashikabi desperately wanted to ignore everything around him as a horrible nightmare.

As the pair neared the safe room doors. Mutsu suddenly reached for his katana hearing his instincts telling him to do so. Bringing it to deflect, his ears widen at the sound of steel clashing against steel. Eyes widen briefly his expression turned sour upon realizing the woman's identity standing before him.

Karasuba found the expression on Mutsu's visage cute. Seeking to agitate her former comrade further Karasuba decided to tease her little brother some more.

"Well if it isn't Mutsu. How have you been? How many years has it been since our time on that island?"

"Karasuba... I see you haven't changed much. To be honest you seem happier than usual. Not your normal blood lust happy but actual happiest. What happen finally decided to wing yourself?"

The answer he received was not one he'd ever expect to see on the sadistic, psychopath known as Karasuba. Mutsu couldn't believe his eyes finding the aforementioned woman blushing. Yes, the Black Sekirei Karasuba was blushing, a healthy dose of red splash on her cheeks, her eyes also held emotions he'd never believed could ever be seen behind all the hatred she had.

Sighing lovingly with the occasional giggle escaping here and there. Karasuba brought her attention back to Mutsu, their weapons still in a heated deadlock.

"I didn't just receive my wings. I found someone who can relate to my troubles, my struggles, and my desires. He fully accepts me for who I am. We both enjoy the other's company, nor are we disgusted by the other's_ 'hobbies'_. He's perfect for me, we were made for each other. It also helps that he's an animal in the bedroom."

Mikogami blushed at Karasuba's words. His young mind tried imagining her ending statement, only for his embarrassment to increase causing steam to escape from his head. Mutsu gave a once over at Mikogami's condition finding nothing wrong with his person. Confirming his Ashikabi's health Mutsu returned his attention to Karasuba.

His mind failed to comprehend her being here. Last he heard Mikogami's other Sekireis were fighting the invaders outside holding them back to the best of their abilities. It doesn't make sense how Karasuba managed to find them so quickly. Seeking answers he asked the woman across from him with a stern face aware of Karasuba's playful nature.

"How did you find us?" He asked hoping to receive an honest answer.

"Oh, a little _birdy _told us about a shortcut leading into the house. This birdy also told us about your little safe room and how to-"

An explosion occured where the safe room once stood. Smoke clearing revealed Yume standing there behind her was a large opening showing the midnight sky, with the small chatter of other fights happening around the estate.

Karasuba allowed a condescending smirk to frame her beautiful face. Staring back into the disbelief of Mutsu, her former colleague.

"...destroy the safe room install to hide from invaders. A little tip she dropped knowing your Ashikabi will withdraw there away from the fighting."

"W-W-Who knows about the inside of my house to know about the secret entrance, as well as the safe room?" Mikogami spoke for the first time finding it increasingly difficult to stand before the infamous Black Sekirei.

To switch it up, Yume answered Mikogami's question for Karasuba. The Ashikabi and Sekirei pair turned their heads behind them seeing Yume still standing there.

"It matters little now as her usefulness has proven valuable. I apologize sincerely Mutsu-kun, but our Ashikabi desires the defeat of Mikogami-san."

"And we were given explicited orders to do just that." Karasuba broke the deadlock between them dragging her sword through an unsuspecting Mutsu's arm. "Otherwise he'll be very displease."

Mutsu clutch at the wound on his arm, the blood soaking through his clothing and the glove on his left hand. Seeing no choice but to fight Mutsu was regretting having sent everyone of Mikogami's Sekireis away. He could really use the back-up right about now.

However; they themselves are in need of reinforcements.

**xox**

**With Kakizaki's group**

Himeko dodged a diagonal swipe from Totoyama's staff aimed for her left side. She attempted to counter with a thrust from her left blade, however; that was counter by Totoyama shielding her body with her staff. Using Himeko's strength behind her weapon to spin her staff and landing a hit on Himeko's right shin.

This caused the kimono wearing Sekirei to stagger giving Totoyama the opportunity to go for a thrust attack. Hitting Himeko in the chest with the butt of her staff pushing the young woman onto her back several feet away from Totoyama.

Resting her weapon on her right shoulder. Totoyama went with taunting her opponent having found their fight extremely one-sided.

"Have it had enough? It's pointless to continue further given our differences in terms of strength." Haughty laughter was heard coming from Himeko. The downed Sekirei picked herself up bringing her double sided blades in front of her.

"How sad. How sad. I weep for you dear sister. Your Ashikabi does not show you the same love Mikogami-sama gives to us. Your previous blows speak strongly of your neglect."

Himeko crossed the distance between them causing Totoyama to raise her staff above her head blocking Himeko's downward combined strike.

"I'll pray for you in the afterlife because it's time I break you. Starting with this staff of yours." Adding strength to her own weapon. Totoyama gritted her teeth together surprised to find her opponent was no pushover after all.

Unfortunately, it proved pointless as Totoyama could not call Himeko a challenge to push her.

"Hmph, don't get cocky and start sprouting that nonsense here. It's useless when you're losing the fight."

Adding more strength behind her staff, Totoyama successfully pushed Himeko back following quickly by sweeping her feet beneath her. Shock written over her surprised visage, Himeko barely raised her weapons to lessen the damage from Totoyama's staff held above her. It proved useless as Totoyama stabbed the butt of her staff into Himeko's chest with brute force knocking the wind out of the Sekirei belonging to Mikogami.

She followed through with a swipe to her head putting Himeko to sleep but still alive. The winner of this match had been decided.

Removing herself from Himeko's unconscious body. Totoyama sheathed her staff behind her back. Clearly annoyed by the outcome of her fight she did not attempt to hide her frustrations.

"Tch, how pathetic. She honestly believe she could match me. I rather pick a fight against one of the **"Demon King's"** Sekireis than these small fries." A body unceremoniously was dropped at Totoyama's feet revealing to be the batter and defeated form of Taki, Sekirei #65. Her Sekirei Mark was gone resulting in her termination.

"I hear ya. This one hid in the mist like a coward. A waste of my potential. Those girls of the "**Demon King" **are far better opponents given that a majority of them are single numbers."

With Taki's defeat the mist she had been maintaining dissippated showing Ichiya without a single scratch on her person. Clapping was heard behind the two Kakizaki made his presence known after the duo made quick work of their opponents.

"Now, now. There will be a time in the future where you both may have your wish. However, now is not that time as Higa-sama wishes to continue with this alliance." Having quelled their desire to start a fight with their own allies. Kakizaki calmly continue onward into the destroyed mansion. The two Sekirei belonging to Higa followed closely behind him.

**xox**

**With Tsukiumi and Akitsu**

"Hah!" Letting out a battle cry with a swipe of her hand. Tsukiumi launch a torrent of water at Mitsuha forcing the blond to evade creating distances between the two.

"Your back is open!" Mitsuki triumphantly shouted firing several wires at Tsukiumi's unguarded back. The mistress of water made no attempt to evade or defend herself.

Because the wires stopped mid-flight and dropped to the ground shattering into a million pieces.

"Ah... You let your guard down." Akitsu appeared behind the shocked Mitsuki, a knife made of ice in her hand.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Too slow."

Mitsuha attempted to save her twin swinging her whip to disarm Akitsu of her knife. However, Tsukiumi returned the favor using her water to intercept Mitsuha's whip from connecting with Akitsu.

Delivering a quick slash Akitsu failed to hit her intended target being Mitsuki's Sekirei Mark. Instead landing a hit just above her breasts tearing the upper portion of the dress instead. Reacting in time to avoid a near fatal strike, Mitsuki closed the distances between them and rejoining Mitsuha. Akitsu did the same standing beside Tsukiumi once more.

"Tis alright, Akitsu. Thou nearly scored a heavy hit. They're wary of our strength now that's enough for a small victory." Tsukiumi wanted to keep morale high knowing Akitsu was feeling disappointed about her failure.

"Ah... Thank you, Tsukiumi." The pair looked ahead seeing the two blonds had also regroup after the previous encounter.

Preparing for a second attack Tsukiumi smiled. Turning her head back to meet Akitsu she whispered into the latter's ear.

"My surprise is ready. Can you hold them down?" Akitsu nodded her head. Bringing herself to face her two opponents she created two daggers made entirely out of ice holding them between her fingers. Throwing them at the duo they both moved their bodies to avoid being impaled.

"Ha, you missed bitch."

"Ah... I was not aiming for you."

Following where Akitsu had thrown the ice daggers. The twin blonds widen their eyes at discovering where Akitsu had aimed at was their feet. The ice daggers laid three feet from them, however; the ice quickly moved to cover their feet planting them firmly into the ground restricting all movements.

Soon laugther was heard coming from Tsukiumi. The blond mistress of water's visage held a predator's smile, her front bangs covered her eyes casting a shadow over them giving Tsukiumi a dangerous and mysterious aura surrounding her.

"Fools, thou honestly believe thee stood a chance against thyself and Akitsu. Learn from your mistakes as your swallowed whole by my **"Mizuppoi haka" **(Watery grave)

A large pool of water suddenly appeared beneath the floor they stood on. A whirlpool came to life in the center sucking everything into its powerful pull. Arms crossed, across her chest Tsukiumi gave Akitsu the order to finish their partnership.

"Akitsu."

"Ah... I will personally eliminate all who stand in Minato-sama's way." Holding her arms out to her sides Akitsu willed the whirlpool and pool of water at their feet to freeze. Soon the entire room resemble a cave covered in ice with icicles hanging off the ceilings and everything.

"Begone and disappear into the blizzard." Akitsu slammed her right palm into the ice below her. Many large spikes of ice were created from it. They continued to multiply reaching into the hundreds and quickly approaching the trapped Sekirei duo.

The pair's screams were swallowed by the following explosion. A large cloud shrouded the room then dissippating to reveal the defeated, unconscious forms of Mitsuha and Mitsuki. The blonds clothing were ripped off except for their underwear, which preserve some of their modesty.

Looking at the other seeing the same look in each other's eyes. They knew what came next. Akitsu got Mitsuki, while Tsukiumi went to Mitsuha. Starting a mental countdown in their heads, once it reached zero they placed their index finger against their opponent's Sekirei Mark and gave their respective noritos.

Once the deed was done. Removing their index fingers from the now terminated Sekirei's neck, their Sekirei Marks gone. Tsukiumi looked to meet Akitsu's stare, they both silently nodded knowing it's for the best.

"Come. The night is far from over." Tsukiumi broke into a sprint running full speed inside the mansion. Akitsu following closely behind her. The aftermath of their union remained as a reminder for all to witness.

**xox**

**With Karasuba and Yume**

The fires had spread engulfing the interior of the mansion cutting off all forms of escape within their field of vision. The smoke and smog rarely affected the Sekirei doing battle. The same couldn't be said for Mikogami, however; as the teen used his shirt to cover the lower half of his face. The attempt was admirable but can only absorb so much.

Seeing the condition his Ashikabi was in. Mutsu had to end the fight and secure his Ashikabi's safety away from his burning home. Entering another deadlock with Karasuba, the silver haired Sekirei grinned seeing the look of rage behind Mutsu's usual calm expression. Seeing the once stoic male of their group display real anger brought joy to her.

Breaking away from their fight another duel was ongoing between Yume and another one of Mikogami's Sekireis.

The Sekirei introduce herself as #103 Juusa. A black haired female wearing a traditional kimono with no sleeves, a bow tied around her waist on the back of the kimono. And a tatoo on her left arm.

This one arrived shortly after to assist Mutsu in securing their Ashikabi and getting him to safety. Using a staff to fight, Juusa began attacking Yume unaware of her intentions, but knowing she is the enemy. Their fight couldn't be called a fight because Yume had not thrown a single punch openly avoiding Juusa's strikes with maneuvering her body fluidly.

Dodging another swipe at her head followed with a thrust. Yume broke their engage jumping several feet away. Minding the fires surrounding them Yume gave one of her youngest siblings a sullen smile. Seeing the sadden expression on the former leader of the Discipline Squad's face. Juusa stopped momentarily to question it.

"Yume-sama. If you truly are against all this fighting between Sekireis. Why fight us?"

The clanging of steel against steel, along with the growing inferno around them. Yume ignored all these distractions to give her undivided attention to her youngest sister standing across from her. Mikogami remained quiet but was openly listening to what Yume would say.

"Forgive me, Juusa-san. I do weep for all my little birds gone from this world. It brings me great pain to take part in the Plan, especially tonight's raid. But I do what I must to secure a better future for all those still alive. My Ashikabi-sama who I hold very dearly promised us that he will do all in his power to end the Plan and save us. To ensure that his future becomes a reality I will fight."

Disappearing briefly from Juusa's field of vision. The black haired Sekirei sucked in a large quantity of oxygen after having Yume's fist driven into her stomach. Appearing next to Juusa, Yume lowered the unconscious body of her sibling to the floor bringing her away from the flames.

"I'm truly sorry for tonight, Juusa-san. I hope that you will forgive me." Turning her body to face Mikogami staring at her back. She took a step forward causing the frighten teen to take one back. Yume briefly turned away to glance at Karasuba's fight with Mutsu. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she returned to staring down the Ashikabi of the South.

"Mikogami-san, please surrender. Spare your Sekireis fate and submit, there is no where for you to escape to." Pleading with young man to swallow his pride and submit. Yume believed after everything he has witness tonight along with the looming threat of three Ashikabis at his door step would have weaken his stubbornness towards listening to reason.

The teen didn't answer immediately giving Yume hope that he'll accept her proposal. His entire forces are in disarray and falling one by one. It's completely foolish to resist them now.

Noticing the clenching of his hands. A trail of blood staining his white pants and the tile flooring beneath their feet. Pushing his head upwards to reveal his tear-strained face. Clenching his teeth in anger and frustrations Mikogami managed to contained his obvious anger to answer Yume's demands clearly.

"You're not the first one to demand my surrender. And my answer still will not change. I'm furious about tonight but not discouraged. I said I will defeat the **"Demon King"**, and I will achieve that goal. My decision is final. I won't be answering to anymore calls for my surrender."

Seeing the look of certainty behind Mikogami's brown orbs. Yume found the look discouraging unable to comprehend that Mikogami is foolishly throwing away his life for what exactly? What is there to obtain from this chaos for him.

"Please reconsider. There is still much to experience in your life. What would your parents think if they found out you had pointlessly ended your life?"

As Mikogami attempted to give Yume a reply. His voice was caught in his throat followed by blood escaping his lips. With the other fight, Mutsu suddenly stopped mid-flight allowing Karasuba to score a hit on his chest. The Sekirei of earth failed to acknowledge the pain, as well as the blood on his chest. Slowly he turned his head behind him where he last left his Ashikabi.

What he found quite literally stopped his heart.

"So that is your answer? Mikogami Hayato..." The **"Demon King"** himself, Minato appeared behind the twitching body of Mikogami. The reason for this twitching was the fact Minato had the boy's still beating heart in his palm. He had driven his hand into his (Mikogami) chest from behind.

Now Minato held the beating heart of the Ashikabi of the South in his palm. The Sekirei witnessing the brutal display were shocked speechless. Yume held her hands over her lips unable to believe what she's seeing was true. Pure horror envelop her visage. Karasuba watched the entire scenario with a wolfish grin, however.

The only one heavingly affected by this was Mutsu. The grey haired male Sekirei slowly walked towards the unresponsive body of his Ashikabi. Minato kept his eyes solely on Mutsu's approaching form as he drew closer. He loved every second of his short walk of pain. Mikogami's death was slowly effecting him and soon enough he (Mutsu) along with the rest of the brat's Sekireis will be joining him in death.

Crushing the beating heart in his palm. Mikogami's body gave a quick jerk before falling silent forever. Removing his hand from the dead body Minato cleaned his blood stained hand against Mikogami's white pajamas before rudely pushing the body to the ground.

Just in time for Mutsu to finally reach him. The male Sekirei was panting heavily, his facial features became paler by the second. An arm outstretched his attempt to catch the dead body of his Ashikabi.

Grabbing his chin with his hand. Minato forced the dying Sekirei to face him. Mutsu was forced to look into the amused, and unforgiving eyes that could only belong to the man known as the **"Demon King"**.

"I should have said this during our first meeting, Mutsu-kun. That you will one day serve me. That day has finally arrived and I look forward to hearing you refer to me as master."

Releasing his hold on Mutsu's chin, the male Sekirei fell lifelessly onto the ground beside Mikogami's body. Juusa and the others still alive were instantly terminated with Mikogami's death. Walking over their dead bodies without remorse Minato wrapped an arm around Yume's waist, the Sekirei of Fate refusing to meet his stare. Minato acknowledge this calling over Karasuba, who responded with a smile tugging on her lips.

Teleporting away from the collasping building, Minato reappeared with his two Sekireis held in his arms. Removing themselves from his hold they silently watch the mansion slowly collaspe on itself. The flames devouring everything in its path burning all to ash.

"Husband!" Came the worried cry of Tsukiumi behind them. Turning their heads seeing Tsukiumi and Akitsu approaching them. The two females began checking over their lover's body for any burn marks, or scars upon reaching the group.

"It's a beautiful sight, is it not?"

Appearing on their opposite side was Kakizaki, Totoyama, and Ichiya. The response coming from Kakizaki. Minato nodded his head to the secretary silently agreeing with Kakizaki's question.

"Beautiful?! Thou must be insane if you enjoy watching such destruction." Tsukiumi turned her head to glare at Kakizaki, the bespectacled man brushed off her anger annoying Tsukiumi further. She would have attacked him thereby ruining their alliances had Minato not chosen that moment to intervene.

"Tsukiumi control your anger. I won't tolerate the attacking of allies in front of me." His tone silenced any further protest from Tsukiumi, along with Yume and Karasuba, the two were suddenly frighten of his overall appearance currently.

The scene of Minato crushing Mikogami's heart still fresh in their minds.

"Besides it's not the destruction Kakizaki was referring to, but progress." Looking over his shoulder hearing the rotor blades of helicopters quickly approaching. Minato turned around garnering those around to look at his back. "We must depart. MBI is on there way to reclaim the bodies and reestablish order amongst this chaos."

They followed silently behind him unable to question their next move with tonight's purpose now fufilled. As the choppers neared, Sanada and his Sekireis remained stationary at the south gate watching the still collapsing building behind the approaching group. Sanada approached Minato grabbing the latter's coat sleeve.

"What the hell is this?! Destroying someone's home possibly killing them was not what I signed up for, Minato. I thought you said this would be clean?"

Ignoring the man's complaints Minato ripped Sanada's hold of him and continued walking disregarding his question. He did stop to look over his left shoulder giving Sanada a brief glance.

"Mikogami made his choice. I simply honored his request. That is all." Signaling for his Sekireis to fall behind him. Karasuba, Akitsu, Yume, and Tsukiumi did so with haste. "Have a good night, gentleman. We'll be in-touch."

The two Ashikabi's watched Minato and his Sekireis walk away. Their eyes fell on the lone male's back responsible for everything that happened tonight. Sanada confused about tonight's events and it's purpose he began considering his choices. Those choices where to begin questioning his alliance with Minato. He remembered the cease-fire between them if he leaves for any reason. Should he though would Minato use the same level of violence used tonight to harm him and his girls?

Kakizaki cared very little about the destruction caused tonight. Higa obtained a powerful ally and security so long as he remains allied with the **"Demon King"**. While some of Minato's orders can be questioned like the destroying of the Mikogami home. Kakizaki honestly did not care if a few innocent lives are lost to kill a single Ashikabi.

From the report Minato provided to him and Sanada, the mansion was empty, except for Mikogami and his Sekireis. The boy's parents, bulters, maids, and cooks were elsewhere tonight.

Hearing MBI's choppers overhead Kakizaki, as well as Sanada withdrew into the surrounding forest to avoid detection. The three Ashikabi escaped into the night leaving behind no evidence of their presence ever being at the estate.

**xox**

"Oh? A pity Mikogami-kun is no longer with us. The game has yet to offically begin and he is already eliminated from play. How unfortunate." Having restored satellite surveillance over the southern area of the city where Mikogami controls as its Ashikabi. Minaka was honestly surprise to see the boy's name appear as eliminated along with all his Sekireis being simultaneous terminated.

Sending Takami and MBI foot soldiers to retrieve the terminated Sekirei and hopefully make sense of this puzzle by searching the grounds for any leads to who had done the deed.

Just recently he had reestablish aerial surveillance through their satellites hovering Earth's orbit. He received word about one of their satellites being hacked then destroy while in orbit. The best logical answer he came up with was the rogue Sekirei #02, Matsu's having a hand in this.

Minaka knew she was hiding at Izumo Inn in the North under #01, Miya's care. He had been aware of her presence there since she first escape with the Jinki in her possession. The simple reason that she fled to Miya is the only reason he has made no attempts to have her arrested.

While he knew of Matsu's ability to hack any and all electronics at will. Minaka was aware of her time limit on exactly how long she can hack something before needing to rest. Should she use her norito that's a different problem but Matsu is still unwinged according to the data they have on her.

She had outside help is another theory Minaka had brewing. Matsu can only hack into the MBI satellites for roughly five minutes before she's kicked out forcibly. Within that time limit she can use the satellites cameras and attack lasers for whatever purpose. Never has she attempted to destroy a satellite as that's out of her field of abilities.

Meaning someone else was behind the destruction of their satellite. MBI had plenty more hovering above earth's atmosphere. The brutal reality that someone can destroy them at will is what frightens him.

Feeling a unknown presence enter his office. Minaka released a sigh at the familiar entrances done by only one other Sekirei. Turning in his chair he found the smiling visage of Yahan standing in front of him. Her hood was up making her smile that more cynical.

"Yahan-kun... Come to kill me finally?"

Giggling into a raised hand covering her lips. The Sekirei of Shadow gave a simple turn of her head eliminating the tense atmosphere in the room.

"No, that is not my reason for coming here. Had I still remained unwinged then maybe I'd take you up on that offer. However, you know that just recently I have found my Ashikabi-sama, and he has given me orders to not assassinate you. Count yourself lucky, Professor-san. My real purpose is to leave you with this."

Minaka watched as Yahan opened her palm, a glob of shadow appeared over Yahan's palm before receding back into her own shadow. In her hand was a simple flash drive which Yahan laid across from Minaka on his desk.

Stepping away from the desk Yahan prepared to teleport again. Not without leaving her last bit of information.

"Ah, before I leave. I was suppose to leave you with this message from my Ashikabi-sama. He said." "_soon everything you worked hard for shall burn to ashes. It's time you reap the rewards your actions have caused. Our fated encounter is almost upon us. Are you ready to meet your creator?"_

Teleporting away using her shadows Yahan's presence could no longer be felt. Minaka was alone once more.

Playing back Yahan's cryptic message in his head multiple times. His fears from the attack on the MBI building a month ago, resulting in four of the Jinkis being stolen, along with the loyalty of MBI's fateful dog. Minaka knew that judgment day was quickly approaching.

Much faster than he originally predicted.

**xox**

Back at the rubble that was once the Mikogami family mansion. The firefighters had just recently put out the flames, now began the tiring rescue in search for survivors and clues to what happened tonight.

Takami (cigarette in mouth) sighed. She had only been here ten minutes and she's already having a migraine in result of the clean-up Minaka has her doing. Since she's been here nothing has been made clear.

She pondered on who would benefit from murder and destruction. After securing the bodies of Mikogami's terminated Sekireis, whom are on direct route back to MBI, as she and her crew finishes up here. One of Takami's men found the burned body of fifteen year old Mikogami Hayato himself. His autopsy report revealed he wasn't burned alive as first believed. The hole in his chest also disproved this notion.

While her men and local authorities clean through the rubble. Takami needed a convincing story to explain the destruction behind the Mikogami family mansion and why their only son is dead. Taking a much needed drag of nicotine from her cigarette. Takami wondered how tonight could be any worse.

"**You know there are faster ways to kill yourself right?" **

Turning her head aruptly at the familiar voice she had the displeasure of hearing years before. Three MBI soldiers appeared at Takami's side weapons drawed at the armor wearing bounty hunter known only as...

"**Spectre** and here I thought tonight couldn't be anymore _fun_. What do you want?"

A brown colored hooded poncho hid the mask he wore and his hair. Over his body was a black armored suit that governments all around the globe were familiar with. Takami, however; had a more personal grudge against the bounty hunter.

"**Nothing really. Only I took a job from the patriarchy of this house and never receive payment. I was on my way to take his head when I heard his house came tumbling down. I know he and his wife are currently not in the country. So I thought I help myself to what I was promised to."**

His voice changer made it difficult for anyone to identity him. Authorities knew he was a male from his figure but nothing more than that. No first or last name, no history, no date of birth or loyalty to nation, and absolutely no care for human life.

His confirmed kill list can agree to that.

"**Now, if you'd excuse me."** Walking past the three males and one female. He stopped briefly at the safety being release on a handgun behind him. Looking over his shoulder back at the group. He noticed an M9 handgun aimed at the back of his head.

Takami's visage was livid, yet to Spectre it just made her more sexy than anything.

"You take another step and I'll blow your brains out through your mouth and eyes. You're under arrest, move even an inch and my men will be cleaning up your brain off the ground. Now hands up where I can see them."

Doing as she said. The bounty hunter did so slowly lifting his arms above his head. One of the soldiers reached behind his belt pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Before he could restrait Spectre, he disappeared from view.

Appearing before Takami, one hand holding the M9 away from either of them and another holding her chin restraining her. Behind the pair the three soldiers mysteriously collapse, upon their bodies touching the ground blood begin escaping a precise incision in their throats.

Looking into the eyes of the mask hidden beneath the hood. Takami could not begin to understand what goes through this man's mind capable of murdering several men without remorse or restraint. Brushing the lower half of her lips with his spiked talons over his fingers. Bringing his head close to her ear to whisper something. Takami's eyes widen at a particular sentence.

"**Don't think for a single second you hold the cards here. I have been watching you and your mens position since you first arrived. I could have killed you all and just take what I came for. I only revealed myself to you to leave a warning. Stop hunting me. I won't be so forgiving on our next encounter. Besides, don't you have a daughter to take care of?"**

"You son of a bitch! What do you know about my daughter."

"**Enough to have you agree to my demands. Now do we have a deal?"** Although it hurt her pride to agree with a potential terrorist. Takami nodded.

Letting her go and taking several feet back putting a fair amount of distance from one enough. Takami began speaking

"Wait three minutes. My men and I will be gone by then when the choppers return from MBI. The police officer and firefighters will be gone too. You can take whatever you want after that." Brushing off her glares he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"**Now was that so hard? But I will thank you for being generous." **He taunted.

"Just make sure that you don't take your sweet ass time. Being close to you as it is makes me want to vomit."

"**Believe me. The feeling is mutual."** Done with their banter, Takami kept to her word. After three minutes everyone had left ground zero leaving Spectre to himself.

Pulling off his hood to reveal a familiar shade of messy black hair. Removing the mask from his face, also revealed the smirking visage of Sahashi Minato. Hiding the mask piece within his poncho he approached one of the security toll boxes he had eliminated earlier tonight along with Karasuba and Yahan.

Standing outside the toll box Minato smiled, chuckling every so often gazing at the occupants hidden within the toll box. The occupants were all of Mikogami's terminated Sekireis, including Mutsu. His chuckling soon evolved into full blown laughter. His laughter caused nearby birds to fly off into the night sky, their cawing fell silent to Minato's joyful laughter.

**xox**

"Ohhh, Min-tan. What have you done." Sitting inside her secret room within the walls of Izumo Inn. Matsu pondered about tonight's raid and her involvement in it. Two nights ago when Minato visited Izumo Inn along with Kazehana. Minato secretly created a clone to meet with Matsu in her room and explain the invasion to her.

Turning her head away from her monitors to glance at the two items sitting on her desk that secured her assistance in the invasion.

The first item was a CD disk which contained her entire history at MBI. Especially her service in the Discipline squad all those years ago. Everything MBI had on her was on this simple disk, which means no one but her knows that Matsu ever existed.

The second item is a normal flash drive upon first glance. It's what is on the flash drive that makes it valuable. A new identity away from the ghosts of ones past. A true fresh start to begin all over again.

Matsu knew she was being hunted by MBI it's why she never leaves her room for more than an hour. With this however; that can all change.

Picking up the flash drive playing with it between her fingers. Matsu pondered about her choices. With these two items in hand she could start fresh and forget about MBI's oppressive hold of her. But that would mean leaving behind everything and everyone here at Izumo Inn.

She could very well give the flash drive to the Ashikabi and Sekirei duo living here. Matsu knew that the pair wanted nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan and wanted to leave the city. With the fresh start on the drive they can disappear and do just that.

As Matsu thought about every option she could take. She also thought about meeting with Minato in her room and the promise he made to her to secure her help. Looking at the flash drive and disk again Matsu remembered the words he said to her after he gave her the two items.

"_We have both done something we knew was bad, but did it anyways for the greater good. From one fiend to another. That's all that must be said between us."_

Remembering those exact words spoke to her Matsu remembered the Jinki she stole from MBI. Knowing of Minaka's intentions for the Sekirei Plan and what he meant to do with the Jinkis. Turning her back against MBI she went rogue in hopes of stopping Minaka by stealing the Jinkis. She tried to steal more but only escaped with one.

From the tone she heard in Minato's voice during that sentence he said to her. She could hear the conviction in his tone, it prompt her to find out what troubles did he (Minato) help avert by doing what he did in the past. It seems he's done it multiple times from his tone alone.

Unknowingly to her Matsu started panting when thinking about Minato. Her cheeks became red with arousal, and her thoughts became more realistic involving the young CEO. She began seeing herself winged to the male as his Sekirei. A reality she didn't attempt to deny.

Opening her eyes abruptly, Matsu worked on steadying her heartbeat and control her breathing. Catching herself before she did something she regret such as upset Miya. Matsu fixed her hair and cleaned her glasses.

Deciding she had stayed up long enough. Matsu placed her glasses on her desk followed by laying her body in her futon. Pulling the comforters over herself, Matsu fell asleep. Her dreams quickly returned to a familiar face hidden behind a hood.

**xox**

Unaware to Matsu's knowledge is Miya was also awake. It was now approaching one-thirty in the morning and the landlady of Izumo couldn't sleep.

Sitting on the patio in her backyard. Miya's gaze was turned towards the south knowing _he_ was there. She didn't turn away, even when the fires could be seen in the distance, or flinch at the Sekireis terminated as the night progress. Miya didn't turn away for a single second, she remained vigilant long after it ended. Miya never once turned away until she was positive _he_ was gone from that place.

Now that it was over Miya remained seated outside. Having spend thirty minutes to herself to asborb everything that has happened. Placing a hand on her left breast listening to the steady beating of her heart.

Opening her eyes Miya looked up at the star-filled skies. A full moon is tonight, a beautiful one too. She would have complimented its beauty if not for the reminder of tonight's events still swimming in her mind.

"Your worst fears have been realized, Takehito-san."

**xox**

In their shared room of 202, sleeping without a care, and a little drool. Haruka laid in his futon dreaming about something of unimportance when he felt someone shaking him awake. Reluctantly he pushed himself to sit up.

Opening his eyes he waited several seconds for them to adjust to the dark. While he waited he heard his name being uttered softly by none other than Kuno. His beloved Sekirei.

"Haruka. Haruka..."

"Huh, Kuno? What's wrong?"

His eyes adjusted to the dark Haruka noticed the worried expression on Kuno's facial expression. Bringing the usual tearful Sekirei of his for a hug. He asked what caused her to behave like this.

"W-Well I woke up to go use the toilet. As I was going I could hear many sirens in the distances. So I looked out the window next to the restroom to see fire! It was very far away so I thought nothing of it. But as I was walking back to our room I overheard a TV news reporter talking about the fire behind the wall next to the stairs. So I was wondering if you could check the news and see what this is about."

Sighing from exhaustion Haruka agreed to Kuno's wishes and checked his phone. Typing in a news station URL in the search box and clicking the link. His eyes widen considerably at the developing story matching Kuno's description.

"**...horrible tragedy has happened tonight. The home belonging to the prestige Mikogami family has been destroyed. We have construction workers working around the clock to clean up the rubble and hopefully find any survivors hidden beneath. Earlier tonight the bodies of Mikogami Hayato, Mikogami Saki, and Mikogami Kojiro have been found dead. Police are not ruling out foul play as it was rumored that the Mikogami family had enemies. Especially Mikogami Kojiro. The husband and father had previously made deals with the wrong types of people. The man was known to having a gambling addiction even before marrying and having a family. Perhaps a demon from his past has come knocking, or is this perhaps the work of another? We'll have more on this story as it develops. Please stay tuned in."**

Dropping the phone letting it hit the floor. Haruka ignored the fact that Miya perhaps heard the crash. Too preoccupied with his conflicting thoughts after watching the news story Kuno describe.

The Ashikabi in control of the south. Mikogami Hayato known to have many Sekireis at his beck and call was found dead alongside his parents. And the authorities aren't ruling out foul play.

"...H-He... could it have done? R-Right?!"

"Haruka?"

Kuno let out a surprised cry at Haruka grabbing her shoulders roughly. When she gazed into his eyes they held nothing but absolute fear.

"We can't stay here anymore. This city I mean. Kuno, I still don't know how but we're leaving this city together. MBI is the least of our problems if _he_ is here."

Unable to sleep after watching the news report. Also crippled with fear about Minato, the **"Demon King"** possibly making him and Kuno his next target. Haruka spent the reminder of the night desperately finding a way to escape the Sekirei Plan and leave this cursed city.

It's no longer safe so long as the **"Demon King" **lives.

**xox**

"**Earlier tonight the bodies of Mikogami Hayato, Mikogami Saki, and Mikogami Kojiro have been found dead. Police are not ruling out foul play as it was rumored that the Mikogami family had enemies. Especially Mikogami Kojiro. The husband and father had previously made deals with the wrong types of people. The man was known to having a gambling addiction even before marrying and having a family. Perhaps a demon from his past has come knocking, or is this perhaps the work of another? We'll have more on this story as it develops. Please stay tune in."**

Riding in one of two black SUV's currently on-way to the airport under his ownership. Minato had received a text from Skyla about the plane being fueled and was on standby. After writing a reply he chose to kill some time by checking out the latest news stories.

The first one to appear was the destruction of the Mikogami estate. So putting in a pair of ear-buds, he hit play on the video.

"Hmm... They aren't completely wrong about a demon knocking." He finished just as his driver pulled up beside Skyla's jet.

"Minato-sama, we're here." The driver said getting out through the driver's side. Before getting out of the SUV Minato looked to his left finding the sleeping head of Yukari using his shoulder for a pillow.

She was drooling too. He found it adorable.

Checking out the rest of the interior and its passengers. Minato decided it was about time for another vacation. In the seats behind his he found the lighting twins sharing the shoulders of Kusano, who was also fast asleep. To Yukari's left also sharing the second aisle with the Sahashi siblings was Yume. Musubi had called shotgun back at the tower which is where she is now.

Everyone but him and the driver were asleep. Minato found those he left behind asleep in the living room awaiting his return.

In the second SUV were Kazehana riding shotgun, Karasuba, Akitsu, Tsukiumi sat in the second aisle. Taking up the rear are Yahan (who had returned from her delivering) and Shiina.

Minato chose to leave Yomi behind to watch over the tower alongside Jarvis. Given that she winged herself to him forcibly, Minato punished her by purposely leaving her behind, as well as leaving her with several chores to complete while they're away. He gave explicit orders to complete that chore list before he arrives home in two weeks.

Yomi agreed without question. Minato was certain that Yomi had always secretly been a masochist. It's a tongue twister seeing as she wields a scythe you'd immediately think she's the opposite.

Removing his seatbelt, as well with waking up his sister and his Sekireis riding with him. He ordered them all to quickly board the plane without hassle. Now Minato (with a coffee cup in hand) climbed the ladder to find Skyla dressed in a white dress shirt with a black square tie around her neck. A silver pin depicting wings hanged proudly over her left breast. A brown belt holding up a pair of navy blue slacks and loafers on her feet. Skyla is wearing her pilot's uniform, an outfit she only wears for important trips.

Handing the steaming cup to Skyla. The red haired pilot took the offered cup with glee. It tasted like heaven too.

"A coffee with lots of cream and lots of sugar. Just the way you like it." Passing the joyful captain enjoying her cup of Joe. Minato took the widow seat on the second row. It's two seats per row with a total five rows plenty enough for everyone accompanying him to the United Kingdom.

Minato patienly waited for everyone else to get onboard. Most of the girls were still sleeping when they arrived and it was tiring getting everyone of them out the SUV's. One by one they climbed the ladder and took the closest seat and immediately fell back to sleep.

Spotting Yume entering the plane, her eyes were sealed tight and a hand held over her mouth to cover a yawn. Reaching to grab the free hand of the Sekirei of Fate. Yume gave a small squeak opening her eyes to find herself sitting on the lap of her Ashikabi.

Their faces close enough to feel the other's breath, Yume turned away to hide her flushed face. Suppressing a chuckle in his throat Minato looked to his left to find the glaring visage of his little sister looking back at him.

Unable to hide his amusement any further. His soft laughter was heard inside the plane but quiet enough for those within his proximity to hear clearly.

"We will switch in an hour. Sounds fair?" His response was a beautiful smile from his sister. As the rest of his flock took their seats onboard the plane and the doors sealed tight. Over the intercom Skyla relaying the captain's message was heard.

"**I know everyone is still sleepy, so I'll keep this short. We're expecting to arrive in London in seventeen hours. Refreshments will be continued to be served to those of us still awake. But fret now as food and refreshments shall be served again to everyone in five hours. We'll be departing soon, so I ask that you kick back, relax and please do not hesitate to ask our stewardess for anything to make your flight more enjoyable. Thank you and enjoy the flight."**

_'Hm, best help myself to a drink. It's five somewhere around the world right.'_ Calling over a stewardess Minato asked for a glass of burbon on the rocks. Returning to Yume situated on his lap, he gave a quick kiss to her cheek. Shifting against his lap Yume smiled in her sleep.

In the back of the plane where the bar and refreshments are stored. The young brunette stewardess getting Minato his beverage ceased smiling, her entire visage void of emotions. Pressing the ear ring on her right ear she began talking. Her tone of voice was too void of any emotions.

"The **"Demon King" **is on route to London. Inform the master at once." Pushing her ear ring a second time. The stewardess' friendly smile returned along with her emotions. Quietly, she brought Minato the beverage he requested then withdrew to the back with the others.

Soon the jet was all cleared and flying Japan's airspace. Within a day's travel Minato and his flock will be setting foot on England soil. However, that's not all that's waiting for them. Minato is expecting a reunion with some old friends. It seems this vacation will be filled with excitement. Only seventeen hours until they arrive in London.

**This officially brings a conclusion to this arc. Chapter eleven begins the next arc taking place in London, England.**

**I didn't wish to reveal much this chapter as a majority of it was the invasion It was a surprise attack executed during the middle of the night by a large force organized to be in and out without issue.**

**Yes, I understand the fights were short or nonexistent. But out of the four main Ashikabis, I saw Mikogami as the lease threatening of the four so there's not much for me to go off on. But I assure you the future fights will have more payout to them.**

**Now onto the main topics behind this chapter. Yomi's reasoning for being revived were revealed by Minato to use Yomi's knowledge of the mansion's interior to find the hidden shortcut for Yume and Karasuba to use and flank Mutsu and Mikogami. Originally I was not going to use this method of reviving Yomi, but some people requested her to make a return.**

**She's popular with fans as my research found out on the wiki. Also I receives several messages pleading she return. So Yomi is Minato's newest Sekirei, your welcome.**

**As Mutsu and the other terminated Sekireis. Yes they will reappear much later in the narrative, although I can't promise any other them will be winged by Minato. Mutsu will be reintroduced as a female like Homura was in canon. However, unlike canon Homura, Mutsu will be a full fledged female.**

**None of the male/female running gag they used with Homura.**

**Remember the couple Minato and his group rescued in Hong Kong in Chapter nine. And the two bodies found alongside Mikogami's own in this chapter. Coincidence?**


End file.
